It was on a Wednesday
by Notherightstuff
Summary: Set in AU fifth year—with the premise that Voldemort was defeated and not reborn in GOF; Harry practices Quidditch every Wednesday with his team only to have a certain Slytherin sitting in the stands. They all think nothing of it until Harry finds himself running into him again and again. Eventually, Harry starts to spend more time with a group of Slytherins than his own friends.
1. Nott a Thief

Nott a Thief

It was on a Wednesday. Crabbe, Goyle, and more interestingly Theodore Nott all sat in the Quidditch pitch bleachers. Harry had observed them all shuffling into the stands and taking a seat in the Hufflepuff section. George Weasley came up on his left and Fred upon his right. They pointed to the three boys and asked; "What are those three doing here?"

Angelina called the three of them to attention. "It doesn't matter. We are here to practice. Get on your brooms boys."

It was never as if The Gryffindor team had any spectacular secrets to work on. Angelina was all about the power and brevity of the matches. Harry mounted his broom and shrugged off the three onlookers. The practice went as per usual. When they left Harry looked back into the stands and saw that all three of them were gone. The next week it happened again. All three of the boys watched and left before they were through. Perhaps they did not have Draco Malfoy telling them what to do for that small portion of the week.

Harry expected to look up on the fourth week of practice and notice a group of boys, but instead all he saw was the one; Theodore Nott. The boy had never been much of a hindrance to him. There was one time in third year where he palled about with Draco Malfoy, but that was before Buckbeak cut Malfoy's arm and the boy turned into a sniveling brat. Nott remained in the bleachers all through the practice and when Harry was leaving he noticed him still seated on the top row.

"That Nott kid is a little creep," stated Alicia Spinnet.

Harry glanced sidewise at her and she shrugged before walking off the field with Katie Bell. Angelina approached Harry from behind and stated, "Don't let him intimidate you Harry."

Before Harry could utter anything, everyone had left the field. Harry turned back to the stands and saw that Nott was getting to his feet and dusting off his pants. The boy picked up a bag and carried it down with him to the towers. Harry watched to see where the boy would pop out, but he never did. He must have left. Harry left likewise.

The next practice Harry and team were on the field. Harry's initial reaction was to stare up into the bleachers to catch a glimpse of the potential spectator(s). Nott was by himself, but he had moved across the stands and into the Ravenclaw section. Harry mounted his broom and zoomed around the pitch a few times before he began searching for the snitch. All the others were at the ends of the field.

While Harry was drifting about the center George slowly glided his way with a bat in hand. "That Nott boy's still coming out here." Harry declared that it was hard to not notice. "I think he likes you."

Harry's face suddenly went pale. "What?"

George snickered. "He just sits there all practice and watches you."

"He could be watching anyone of us. He could be watching Angelina. She's kinda pretty," Harry stated roughly.

The Weasley twin grinned. "No, I don't think so."

For the longest time they both sat on their brooms and watched Nott. He had a book in his lap this practice. It must have been boring to come out every week and watch people do the same thing. He eventually glanced up at them and when he did George began to wave. Harry wanted to punch him, but since they floated lazily while high in the air he did not. Theodore's head immediately dropped back on his text. George laughed.

They finished up and cleared the field. Harry was the last to go and once again it was just him and Nott. When Harry turned to leave a voice called out, "Potter!" Harry froze and flinched. The boy disappeared into the tower and then rushed onto the field. Harry stood in confusion with his broom in hand. The lanky boy was even more disconcerting up close. He was weedy-looking and had awkwardly long legs. Harry knew that Ron was quite tall, but this boy was taller. His scrawny arms hung limply at his sides. In his hand was the book he was reading. The boy thrust it forward at Harry. "Here," Nott said.

Harry was very confused until he realized it was his book. It was a weathered copy of Quidditch through the ages. Harry frowned. "Where'd you get this?" The boy chewed apprehensively on his lip. "Did you go through my stuff?"

Nott shook his head. "No, I found it out on the grounds."

There was no way that Nott just so happened upon the book. Harry kept it stored in his bag. The only way he could have gotten ahold of it was if he had filched it while Harry was practicing. Harry snatched it out of the gangly boy's boney fingers. They were just as long and boney as Snape's. This made Harry even more agitated. "Don't touch my things."

The boy stood there with a dumbfounded expression. There was nothing else he could do but watch Harry Potter race across the field and into the locker room. From there Harry returned to the common room where he found Hermione and Ron seated on a sofa with their fingers interlaced. Harry raised his eyebrow and the two separated hands.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

"Hullo, Mate," Ron said.

Harry sat on the nearest chair and propped his feet on the small table. "You two can keep doing whatever you do. I'm too tired to notice anyway." He closed his eyes and placed his Quidditch book open and over his face. Then it dawned on him to tell his friends about the odd situation. For the last few weeks he'd gone to practice and said nothing off his spectators. It had not seemed like much of a problem, but after finding the boy had gone through his bags—Harry was more than willing to get his friends involved.

"Hey guys," he stated from under his book.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up taking the book from his face. "Really, Harry, if you're going to talk to us take that book off your face."

Harry sighed and started over again, "Alright. So, for the last month or so this guy… Theodore Nott has been sitting in on practice."

"Isn't he a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and continued, "The first two practices he came with Crabbe and Goyle." Harry shrugged at the question as to why they came. "Then he just started showing up on his own." Harry took his book from the table, as Hermione had laid it down. "Today, when I was leaving he called my name and then handed me my book."

"That was nice of him," Hermione stated slowly.

Harry shook his head. "No, the only way he could have gotten it was if he went through my bag. I dunno what he thought he was doing by going through my things and giving them back."

The two on the couch glanced at one another. Maybe the boy had stolen it from Harry. Then again, why would he return it? They all sat silently for a time and decided that there was not enough mystery or support for any of the boy's actions. Eventually the set up the stairs toward bedtime. Harry began going through his bag to place his things for the proceeding day inside. He realized that his quill and ink were also missing. Harry bitterly stated, "If he stole that too I'll hex him."

"Wow, Mate, what did this bloke do to you that makes you so angry?"

Harry pointed to his bag that was missing a handful of its original contents. "My ink and quill are gone."

Neville was sitting on his bed with his knees up to his chest and a fearful look on his face. It wasn't often that Harry was angry. The boy meekly replied, "No Harry. They are on the floor by your bed."

Ron walked around the side of Harry's bed and picked up the _missing_ supplies. Harry emptied the contents of his bag on his bed and when they were all removed he caught a light from the corner. He placed his hand inside and felt around until he felt his hand poke through a large hole. In the back of his bag was a significant rip large enough for the slender book _Quidditch through the Ages _to slip through along with the smaller items like ink and quill.

"Oh no," Harry stated. "I need to apologize to him…"

"To who?" Neville asked.

Ron and Harry both looked at the other boy. They did not reply. Harry mended his bag with a quick spell and climbed into bed feeling like a jerk. For the first time in his Hogwarts career, a Slytherin had done something nice for him and he snapped at him before running off while accusing him of stealing. Harry fell asleep and in his dreams Nott cornered him in the Quidditch Pitch before beating the snot out of him

After Harry woke up and dressed he went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. It was Thursday. They had double potions with Slytherin. Harry decided that right after class he could try to apologize to Nott about his hasty accusations. He asked his friends what they thought. Hermione and Ron both appeared uncertain. "Maybe you could just let it go. He probably will never talk to you again," Run suggested. Hermione said it was a good idea to apologize, but asked if they could accompany him when he did it. "Just in case."

Harry had until the end of class to decide.

The three of them shuffled into the back of the Potions classroom. Prof. Snape was in the front of the room mixing a hilariously small cauldron upon his desk. Ron and Harry snickered at it, but Hermione did not see any humor in it at all. The potions professor dropped a pinch of something or other into the mix and a violet smoke puffed up and out into the air. It left the room smelling nice.

"You students will be leaving school in a few years," the Potions master stated.

Several students cheered up until they were given a very grim glare from the man.

"You can brew a potion to see if someone is compatible for a magic bond. It's like Muggle marriage but it's reinforced by magic. You drop in the last ingredient from between your fingers while thinking of the person. If it turns a lavender than it is compatible. If it turns green than it is a lost cause. Your magic would not settle with the other person. Sometimes it helps young wizards find their soul-mate. If you so choose to believe that such a title exists." Those who had come in, in time came to the realization that Prof. Snape's potion had changed violet. Whoever he had through about would be able to magically bond with him.

Ron made this snide examination to Harry who chuckled. The others in the room, those who had not seen did not understand what was so hilarious. Hermione snapped at them under her breath, "Really you two, that doesn't mean he's going to marry them. You can be magically compatible with five different people and not marry a one of them."

"But one of them would have to be your soul mate."

The two boys went flush and turned away.

Each student was given a separate cauldron. If they wished to proclaim who they wanted to test the bond with than that was up to themselves, even when Snape declared that he would rather not hear. Ron and Hermione smiled at one another as their potions began to simmer down and rest easily enough for them to apply the sage. Sage had been that last ingredient. Harry frowned as he picked up his sage and eyed the calm liquid inside the tiny cauldron.

At the front of the room the Slytherins sat together and dropped their sage in. Most of them burst out in a pale green. They seemed accepting of their answers, but Harry surveyed Theodore Nott. The boy was hanging over his cauldron with perspiration running down his long nose. He must have really liked the person he was thinking about, because the fear of being incompatible appeared to be slowly killing him. In his other hand was a glass vial from one of the other ingredients. Finally, he opened his long fingers and the sage fell in. Immediately the potion glowed a violent purple and blew up all around his face. Nott began swatting and coughing. The room smelt tremendously better afterwards, but Nott squeezed the vial with such force it snapped in his palm.

Prof. Snape rushed over to him and cocked his brow in bemusement. "Let me see your hand," the teacher stated. Nott raised his hand and showed off the glistening glass mixed with blood. "Go to the infirmary, Mr. Nott."

Harry glanced over at Hermione asked, "Is that what happens if the person is your soul mate?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he just did it wrong."

For the first time, in a long time, Harry wished that Hermione knew everything. Then as the boy left the room with his palm up and a pout on his lips, Harry groaned audibly because he was now going to have to track down Nott at some other point to apologize. He dropped his sage dejectedly on the table and they were dismissed before he had time to check any sort of magic bonds.

They headed up to Lunch and when they finished it was time to head over for Transfigurations with Ravenclaw House. On their way down they passed the lanky figure rushing along with bandages wrapped over his narrow hand. He slammed his shoulder into Harry on their way up and his way down. Harry staggered over toward the other side of the step and luckily wasn't pushed down them. He turned and followed the boys figure until he was out of view.

"I think he has hard feelings already," Harry stated. "I was the prat this time."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Harry," Ron said, "The blokes strange."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."


	2. Nott a Gift Bringer

Nott the Gift Bringer

For another week Harry had the relief of not running into Nott anymore. They had a weekend apart and then on Tuesday when they were to be in the same class they were paired up on the different sides of the room and did not look at one another. Then Wednesday came. Harry was crossing the grounds and toward the Quidditch pitch. Someone was crossing the grounds in the opposite direction and coming right up toward him. The closer he got the more features he could point out. It was Theodore Nott.

Harry's stomach did a flip and he stopped suddenly. He flinched and stood motionless like a deer. When Nott was close enough to be heard breathing like he'd ran a mile, Harry glanced up at his face and noticed the small bit of blood leaking from the boys lips. They were split in three separate places and it was obvious why when he bit down on them.

Harry came to the conclusion that the boy was not going to punch or hex him. He would have had an ample amount of time if he were. Harry finally swallowed hard and stated, "I'm sorry."

The boy stopped chewing his lip.

"You gave me back my book and I snapped at you for 'stealing' it, but I had a huge rip in my bag. If you hadn't gotten that book I could have lost all my junk." Harry let out a nervous chuckle.

Nott gave a twisted sort of smile. "You're welcome."

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Nott shook his head and turned an odd shade of pink. He turned around quickly on his heels and ran off. Harry still had practice and during all of it he could only think about the weird boy. At one point a bludger nearly knocked him out cold.

"Get your head into the game, Harry," Angelina shouted from across the field.

Harry frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Up in the stands he saw that Nott was absent. Their awkward encounter probably discouraged any sort of further interaction. They wrapped up the practice and all the others were a little off put by Harry's vacant behavior. He hung around after they left again even while knowing that Nott was not in the stands. He returned to the common room after he got himself together.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table working on homework. Harry sat down beside Ron. "Hey, Mate."

"Hi Harry."

The two of them looked to see his expression and saw that it was rather emotionless. "You alright, Harry," Hermione asked.

Their bespectacled friend shrugged. "I finally got to apologize."

"How'd that go?"

Harry took a deep breath. "He just said 'you're welcome' and ran off."

"Told you he was strange."

They had all come into Hogwarts at the same time so it was interesting to find that there were so many students he just never got used to. Draco Malfoy had filled the void as nemesis and he was mean enough for all the other Slytherins which in turn made Harry unwilling to put up with any of them. It was hard to trust any of them since they all seemed to want to be best friends with the blond. Nott was not to be dismissed from the group. He had been just as foggy eyed and loyal. That was, until their third year. Harry slid deeper into his chair as the thoughts felt heavier on his mind. His two friends watched him curiously.

On Saturday of that week they were given the opportunity to go to Hogsmeade. Harry went along with Ron and Hermione, but he could see it on their faces that they wanted some alone time. Harry had been giving them quite a bit of it since classes had started. When he had been allowed to move in with Sirius halfway through the summer he spotted them several times sitting together on the couch in the drawing room and making goo-goo eyes.

Harry felt like nothing had been happening. After last year's Tri-Wizard tournament that ended with the defeat of both Cedric Diggory and Lord Voldemort; Harry felt like he had nothing to occupy his time with except a lot of Quidditch and studying. Leave it to Voldemort to make his life miserable after his defeat. Harry stepped toward Honeydukes hoping to find something to eat that made him a little happy.

Harry bought a few bars of chocolate. There was nothing exceptional about any of them. He ate one bit by bit while he pocketed the other two. Harry ventured down the streets and back again twice with little insight into entertainment. He placed his foot in the direction of Spinwitches Quidditch Supplies. To his horror and dismay; Nott came out the door with a newly polished broom and a pair of goggles around his neck. In his other hand was a small bag. He froze too upon seeing Harry.

It was not that Harry was trying to hide from the boy, but he had felt a little odd about him. The boy stepped to the side and glanced at the ground. "Excuse me," he said quietly and walked around Harry. Harry still couldn't budge. The boy scratched the back of his head. "Are you alright, Potter?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Harry nodded quickly and pushed past Nott and into the shop. They had the fortune of not running into one another again while on their visit to the small village. Harry returned to the school with a new pair of gloves, but still an aching suspicion that Nott was following him. That feeling was not so easily banished. That Tuesday they had to endure another brutal session of potions.

Nott never attempted to approach him before or after that class. Harry was happy for that small favor. They sat on the opposite sides of the room—Nott sat in the front to hang on the Potion Master's every word. He was as studious as Hermione was in every other subject. Harry had to scold himself at this point, because it was him who was watching Nott. He flushed and turned back to his text book.

Then one morning at breakfast Harry was really thrown for a loop. Mail came in and Harry did not receive gifts except from Mrs. Weasley. The package was covered in a violet wrapping paper making it hard to discern who it could have come from. Harry fed the owl a biscuit. It was a very handsome owl that cooed at him and did not allow its release until Harry scratched at his head. Harry smirked at it before it took off.

All of the Gryffindors watched him with intrigue as he handled the small box. Ron asked him if he knew who sent it. Harry scanned the box and saw nothing. He shook his head and began to finger the edge of the wrapping paper before starting to tear it off. The purple paper only covered a white box. Harry slowly opened the box and inside of it was a small black box. Dean and Seamus peeked over his shoulder before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Someone asking you to marry them, Harry?"

"I wonder who it is," Dean stated.

Seamus eyed his friend and stated, "Come on then, Harry, open the bloody thing."

Harry was reluctant to do so in front of them. What if it was a terrible prank and something exploded in his face? Harry pulled out the square black box from the slightly larger box. Harry glanced around at all the others. He popped the lid and inside was a small golden orb. He reached down and pulled it up. The others kept their breaths hitched until a pair of tiny wings were unleased and it fluttered frantically in Harry's hand. It was just a snitch. He hoped still that it would not explode, but he eyed it cautiously and from an arm's length.

Hermione was the one to notice that his initials were inscribed along the backside. It fit the design of the rest of the snitch. It looked as if it belonged on the snitch. Someone had bought him a snitch with his initials. It was his snitch personally that would remember his touch. Harry clasped his hands back over it until the wings wrapped back around the ball, whereby he was able to place it back inside the black box.

"There was no note?" Hermione asked.

"None at all." Harry stared.

When the others found the gift to be more boring than they had anticipated the left; Ron as able to whisper, "You don't suppose it's from Snuffles do you?"

The other two of the golden trio looked at him quizzically. Ron recalled the broom he had sent to Harry in his third year. Harry shook his head. "I doubt he would be out and about getting me more Quidditch supplies. Besides, I don't need a snitch." Harry put the black box in the air and eyed it before shoving it into his bag. At least he had a mystery to solve this year. It was to find out who sent that gift. If he found out who too quickly then he supposed the next best mystery would be to find out why Theodore Nott was following him.

That night he sat in the library writing something for Defense against the Dark Arts when lo-and-behold Theodore walked into the room. Luckily he had a group of Quidditch players that Harry recognized with him. Harry frowned, since when had a group of Slytherins congregating been a good thing? Hermione and Ron had ran off to snog somewhere or other and Harry was left alone in the back of the room with a book and a roll of parchment. Harry tried to keep his head down in hopes that they would not recognize it was him or even better just ignore him despite seeing it _was_ him. Harry scribbled something hastily onto his parchment.

Adrien Pucey and Graham Montague made of the other half of the group. Draco Malfoy came in behind them with a smirk on his pale face. Harry felt even more flustered than before. He still had to worry about Malfoy and his snarky remarks. They all took a seat at the table across from his while he worked with his hand pressed against his forehead to hide as much as his face as possible.

Montague was the first to pull out a bag and from that bag he produced a book. Then the others all began scavenging through their bags for books. Harry glanced over every so often only to see them getting out ink and quills. Finally the boys all had their heads down as they too set off to work. Harry did not want to believe that they were simply there to do homework. He wanted to believe they were up to no good. _The plot thickens, _Harry thought to himself.

Harry glanced up at the wrong time though and found himself staring into Malfoy's intense blue eyes. He quickly dropped his gaze and tried to look busy. "Are you working on DADA homework, Potter?" the blonde asked.

Harry remained stunned. He slowly nodded after a tense silence fell between them.

"Would you be interested in coming over here then?"

Harry glanced around the nearly empty library. The four Slytherin boys watch in amusement as he gathered his things and approached the table. The only seat available for him was at the head by himself. Montague was on his right and Draco was on his left. Harry felt sick. Pucey and Montague were doing less homework than they were flicking pieces of parchment at one another. The two boys were seventh years, but Harry did not feel them capable of acting more mature. Malfoy and Nott were quiet in their studies; unless for the purposes of asking one another relevant questions.

At one point while Harry was busy writing, Malfoy asked, "Have you thought about the O.W.L.s yet, Potter?" Harry slowly shook his head. "Well, if you are interested in help with potions then I would suggest studying and partnering up with Theo. He is Snape's Pet."

The other boy's cheeks blushed and he coughed into his elbow.

Montague and Pucey both nodded in agreement.

"Don't play coy, Theo," Montague scolded playfully.

Pucey propped himself on his elbows over the table. "We know that you go for private studying."

"I like potions," Nott stated casually, but he kept his face pointed at the table.

They spent the rest of the night picking on Nott until finally Madam Pince told them they should head back to their dormitories. Harry said good-bye to the boys as he headed in the opposite direction. Three of them had said good-bye first; Montague and Pucey in sing-song cheer, while Malfoy waved and said, "Bye" with as much nonchalance as only he could muster. Nott peeked up at him and then turned away to follow the rest.


	3. Nott a Dance

1. Nott a Dance

Harry had been enjoying DADA a lot more since receiving a reasonably competent teacher. The year before had left a rather sour taste in his mouth, but this man seemed like he was more likely to stay around. The position was supposedly cursed, but as far as Harry could tell it was his fault. This man would hopefully not be cursed for past problems. His name was Prof. Ainsley. He was probably in his early to mid-thirties with a nice disposition. All the others agreed that he was a good instructor and as far as they all knew he had never worn a dark lord on the back of his head; he had never _obliviated_ any one and stolen their achievements; he wasn't a werewolf; and more importantly he was no Death Eater in disguise. All of those things were only speculation he could have been a mixture of the characteristics or worse he could have been all of them combined.

Harry spent some of his class doodling what he would look like if he were all of those things. It was a monstrous creation and while Prof. Ainsley walked around the room he muttered; "Am I really so hairy, Mr. Potter?" as he walked passed. Hermione gave Harry a stern look for both the drawing and not paying attention. The teacher had walked away smiling so surely there were no ill feelings between them.

When class was over Prof. Ainsley asked if Harry drew often and Harry replied that he did not. "Can I have the picture you drew?" Harry honestly did not want the picture. The man took it and chuckled. Luckily it was such a garbled mess that it did only look as if Prof. Ainsley was hairy and bad tempered. "I'll put it on my fridge."

The last few time when Harry went toward lunch he was faced with scattered posters dawned upon the walls. Halloween Dance. He'd seen it every day for the last week. It seemed like they were indeed in need of some celebration. After a very eventful last year Harry felt like a little dance would be nice. This time he did not have to parade anyone in front of the whole school. He'd only chosen the Patel girl so that he was not alone.

In the great hall there were already Jack-o-lanterns floating above the tables as the students shuffled in. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Neville. Ron and Hermione had left without him and he wouldn't be surprised to find them snogging somewhere. Harry stuck his tongue out at his food. Neville inquired to know what was wrong. Harry stated, "Don't you get tired of couples here? You walk down the halls and see them under a staircase making out?"

Neville turned a bright shade of pink. "Did you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, but I know they are doing it." He placed a fork full of food inside his maw and chewed it fiercely. After he swallowed he saw Hermione and Ron both walking toward the table. They sat across from Neville and Harry. "Where were you two?" Harry asked as soon as they were seated.

"We went to the common room to find something. You had another present by the way," Ron stated. He pulled another box out of his bag and handed it to Harry. Harry at that point did not bother asking what it was they went in search of.

Harry picked up the long narrow box gingerly. "How can you be sure it's mine?"

"An owl was banging on the window to the room and when I opened it the bloody thing landed on your bed with that present. It's the same color as the snitches box was."

It was true. It was that same violet color. Harry shook the box slowly and heard nothing move. He then began to unwrap the paper. Inside was a white box again, but it was obviously not the same as a snitch. He pulled the top of the box off and inside was a mask—like a masquerade mask. He touched it and picked it up gently. Hermione picked up the lid of the box and pointed inside. A piece of parchment was rolled up and attached to the side.

Harry took it from Hermione and unrolled the small piece and read aloud;

Gryffindors like Red

Slytherins like Green

Attend the dance with me

On this Halloween?

Instantly his face began to burn. He was probably as red as the Gryffindor emblem. He placed a hand over his face and then replaced the lid on the mask. It was a lovely mask, but for someone to go out of their way to buy him one and give it to him? He rubbed his temples because a headache was coming on. Was this a sick joke? He wanted to wake up from whatever dream it was. There was no way that anyone felt any sort of feelings for him. Harry had dispelled all feelings of emotion as soon as he could. He told himself he liked no one. Harry thought he could be happy by not dating anyone. Maybe when he was older. He thought he had liked Cho Chang, but soon after Cedric's death he slowly started to avoid all interaction and any sort of visual contact with the girl. So, who sent the package?

His eyes surveyed the entire area. Was it Ginny? Ron's little sister had truly been fond of him for some while. Harry did not even want to take the mask with him, but as the others finished lunch and prepared to go to the next class he shoved it hastily inside his mended bag and went to class.

It wasn't until after dinner that Harry was allowed to sort through his thoughts and take the mask from his bag. He put the white box next to his first white box on the table beside his bed. Neville was, of course, the only one in the room with him. Harry knew where Ron was. Dean and Seamus were another story, but he had never meddled much in their business. For a long while the two sat in silence. Harry felt awkward using Neville as a confidante, but it was getting more and more necessary if he wished to have any peace of mind.

"I can't very well go to the dance with someone if they don't tell me their name."

Neville was seated on his bed with a Herbology book on his lap. He placed his finger where he was at and answered, "Maybe they want you to send a reply by owl. If you say no then they can get away with not telling you who they are and not feel as bad. If you know there would always be that feeling…" Neville's voice trailed off and Harry was already pulling out some parchment and a quill.

It was not long after that Harry and Neville ventured up to the Owlery. Harry wasn't sure if he would remember the owl, but once he went inside an Owl seemed to remember him. It obviously knew who Harry Potter was and where he was situated in the Gryffindor tower, but Harry was very impressed by the owl with its large eyes that suggested great intelligence. Harry took the note and tied it to the owls leg while stating, "Take this to your owner."

When Harry and Neville returned to the dorms Ron was back. He asked where they had been and they told him.

"So, you want to know who it is?"

Harry nodded. "They've been sending me things. I can't just keep accepting them."

Ron and Neville exchanged looks before Ron asked, "Did you say yes?"

Harry frowned, but he could not deny that he had accepted the offer. Ron turned red on the tips of his ears. "What would you do, Ron?"

"I would ask who they were." Harry glanced at Neville as if to suggest it was his idea and Ron snapped, "Why are you giving Harry these ideas, Neville?"

"Don't get mad at Neville. I made the decision to write it. He only brought up the point that they might not tell me who they are if I decline."

"Then decline it, Harry," Ron said and fell back against his pillow. "It could be Malfoy trying to play a prank on you."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I already sent the letter. I'll meet my secret admirer at the dance."

Ron's face suddenly went alight just as his ears had. "Harry, Mate, what if it's a bloke? Not Draco Malfoy, but just some random guy?"

This made both Neville and Harry pale. "I never thought about that."

For a long time there was no speaking. Harry pressed his face against his hands and frowned. "Don't wanna talk about this anymore." They did not make him talk about it anymore. He rolled onto his side and placed his hands under his pillow. The white boxes were visible from where he laid and he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. He'd never thought it was a bloke. He had assumed Ginny. Maybe Lavender Brown, because she acted strange around him a lot of the time.

What if it was Malfoy? He had been nice and allowed Harry to study and work with them in the library. But that had only been on the one occasion. Harry had been too afraid to return to the library since. He would go back tomorrow and see if they were there. If they were there then if Malfoy asked him over a second time he would know for sure. Harry felt himself feeling serene and he was able to sleep.

That next day he did just as he had intended. The Slytherins were already there this time. It was the same study group as before. Harry went toward the table he'd been at the last time. There was a stern cough—the cough that asked for attention. Harry's heart began to race and his face turned a dark red. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Geeze, Potter, did you just run through the whole school? You look beat," Montague stated with a good humored smile.

Harry shook his head.

His green eyes slowly made their way and landed on Draco's blue eyes. "You want to come over here?"

Nott and Pucey had been talking, but as soon as Harry walked over they both went rigid and started reading their texts. Malfoy admitted that they had not been doing as much studying as talking. Harry understood. He'd gotten his homework done early and only went to the library as an experiment. Malfoy had taken his bait and he was now seated in the same chair as the last session.

The session quickly turned into a game of "Would you Rather". Most of it was juvenile in nature. Would you rather kiss Snape or McGonagall? Everyone at the table immediately claimed that Snape was far more kissable. Harry blanched and did not answer. How could they even ask that? Why not McGonagall and Trelawney; while Harry would not want to kiss either it would have been easier wouldn't it?

Malfoy had stated Snape just as fast as the others. Harry pursed his lips and suddenly all the eyes were on him. He still hadn't said anything. "So, Potter?" Malfoy pushed.

Harry placed is hands on his face to get a good clear thought. For the sake of age Harry muttered, "Snape." The other boys laughed and nodded. They had said the same thing. There really was no way they could pick on him for that.

Then Montague asked, "Kiss Prof. Lupin from two years ago or Prof. Ainsley?"

Pucey audibly sighed and slid down in his chair while turning an array of colors. He then composed himself by punching Montague in the arm. Malfoy chuckled and whispered to Harry, "Pucey had a crush on Prof. Lupin."

Harry was more surprised by Malfoy's divulging such information with him. He glanced over at Pucey who was shaking his head vigorously.

"It makes sense though," Montague piped up. "He always was a sucker for Hairy men." Montague began rubbing his excessively hairy forearms.

"That's the only reason I love you too," the boy stated grimly. "You're hairy arms. You're like an ape."

The two Quidditch players were a couple? Harry should have figured by how much time they spent together, but at the same time, he and Ron spent a lot of time together before and he had never felt any sort of emotional pull to him. As a friend yes. Ron didn't have hairy arms, they were covered in freckles though. Harry placed his hands in his lap and awaited the answers of the others.

By the time it was Harry's turn to answer it was all unanimously Prof. Lupin. Harry had been surprised to hear it from Malfoy, but then he was the center of attention once more. Malfoy warned him that if he didn't jump in then he would always be put in the hot seat until he answered. If not for Harry's close relationship with the werewolf, Harry would have possibly said the werewolf, but he stated instead, "Prof. Ainsley."

The two elder boys made some cat calls until Madam Pince shushed them. Harry's whole body tensed with dread at the thought of Madam Pince overhearing their game, but she seemed more interested in them keeping quiet than what they were actually hollering about.

The game wrapped up after that and when the boys were all gathering their things to depart, Malfoy stayed back with Harry and asked, "Hey, Potter, are you going to the dance?"

Harry wondered if it were not just a transition into coming clean as his admirer. Harry stated slowly, "I was asked by someone."

Malfoy nodded. "Maybe I'll see you there then." The ambiguity of his answer left Harry in a stupor. He walked out behind Malfoy and in the hallway Nott was seen waiting for the blond. Malfoy rushed over and gave him a smack on the shoulder before he turned back to Harry and said, "We come in here every Tuesday and Thursday. You're welcome to join us anytime."

It was Harry's turn to simply nod. He watched them walk down the hall talking. Their voices echoed back at him until he found the willingness to walk again. There was a strong chance that Malfoy really was his admirer.

Ω

The Halloween dance was that night. Harry had spent so much time picking out what to wear. He had wanted to just wear his robes, but Hermione told him to go back to the room and change. He finally decided on some dressy Muggle clothing. He'd been embarrassed the year before at the Yule Ball when he wore the dress robe Mrs. Weasley had given him. He decided a nice pair of slacks and a white shirt would go well with the mask. He could only assume that his letter had made it to the intended recipient. There had been no sort of reply, but the recipient had been the one to send Harry the Mask so he would know who he was.

Hermione and Ron waited patiently in the common room dressed as a butterfly and bee. Ron was the bee and he continued to fidget as Hermione applied some touch up makeup to his face. Harry finally descended the stairs with his mask on. He wore his glasses askew over it until Hermione sighed and cast a spell. "It's only temporary, but you'll be able to see without these tonight. You looked silly."

The trio headed downstairs. Before the got to the great hall, Harry stopped and shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Ron asked. He had spent the last couple days coming to terms with Harry's reply to the letter. He had even taken up joking with Harry about the possibility of it being Malfoy—despite how much Harry hated the idea. Which was exactly why Ron joked about it.

"What if it is, Malfoy?"

Hermione had been filled in on everything, of course. She suggested that Harry just try to go to the dance and have fun. If he was asked to dance and found out who it was who sent the mask and snitch; so be it. They opened the doors and were introduced to some magical melodies. It was not a slow song thankfully. Harry was peeved by Ron and Hermione running off to dance with one another while leaving him. He should have known that they would abandon him. They were a couple now and he was just a little wheel that they were slowly getting rid of. Harry sighed and took off toward the corner of the room. He sat in a chair and awaited the arrival of his secret admirer.

When the music finally did slow down, Harry's head cocked up to see if he could spy anyone. _No one is coming, _Harry thought to himself. He placed his hands on his knees. As the dance progressed and seemed to go on and on into infinity Harry's grip on his knee caps had become extraordinarily strong.

Then, someone approached him. They were tall and slender, but completely covered in black. Their robes were black, their hat was black, and their mask was likewise. "You made it," the voice whispered, it was too deep to be a female. Harry gulped. Their mask was unlike Harry's in that it covered their whole face. It stifled their voice that made it so hard to distinguish. Harry could only see his eyes.

The figure offered Harry a hand.

The slow music continued through the Great Hall and all of those around them were either pressed firmly against their partner or alone and chatting idly with friends. Harry reached out timorously and felt the black glove rub over his hand. He was led only a few steps away from where he had sat. Dancing had never been one of Harry's strengths and his admirer held his one hand and slowly placed a hand at his waist. They did not dance as intimately as those around them, but for some reason Harry felt flushed and confused. For the longest time they swayed in that fashion. The relaxed tempo of the music began to strain as the performing instruments changed the song. His admirer released his hand and slid his own hand up Harry's arm and then down to the other side of his waist. The way the admirer bent his head made it impossible for Harry to even see his shadowed eyes. They danced to one last song before the Admirer took up his hand again.

This time he was tugged through the few bodies dancing around them. The Masked Admirer guided Harry out into the corridor and a ways from the doors so that they could be alone and hidden—at least from immediate attention. The boy pressed his hands together nervously after giving Harry his own arm back. Harry couldn't help but ask what was wrong. The Admirer slowly lifted his mask up from the chin, but only far enough that his lips were visible. Harry watched those lips open and close meticulously as he mulled over what he wanted to say. Instead of saying anything he bent down and smashed his lips against Harry's.

Harry felt his face grow red and then he felt the other pair of lips leave his own. Before anything could be said or done about the situation the admirer hastily pulled his mask back over his lips and turned on his hills taking off down the corridor; he stumbled awkwardly and vanished around the corner. Harry wanted to make chase, but he couldn't. The tingling sensation on his lips had left him petrified in place.

The next thing Harry saw, and that kicked him from his stupor, was Neville walking hand in hand with Justin Finch-Fletchley. They noticed Harry and Neville instantly released his grasp of the Hufflepuff's hand. It was not because he was embarrassed or worried about what Harry thought, but because Harry appeared upset. The Hufflepuff approached more cautiously.

"Harry, are you alight?" Neville asked.

Harry found himself shaking suddenly. It had been his first kiss. His fingers traced over his still tingling lips—it was like they would never feel the same again. A slow tear fell across his cheek. He didn't know how to feel. He wasn't angry at his admirer. Though he wished to have known him better. If Harry had done wrong by him then perhaps the admiring would come to an end. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was not Draco Malfoy. This cheered him up and eased his mind greatly.


	4. Nott a Date

Nott a Date

There had been no talk of the Dance. Neville may have told Ron and Hermione that he found Harry in the corridor. If anything else was said, Harry found that he didn't care. He told himself so whenever Hermione looked on him with a sad smile. He groaned, because he could only hope it wasn't from pity. They sat quietly at Dinner the day after the Dance and only watched him with an air of discomfort.

Harry placed himself on the side of the table that allowed him sight of the Slytherin table. Sitting near the end was Montague, Pucey, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Nott: all of which were chatting and sometimes throwing rolls. The next library session Harry had promised himself that he would go. The last two times he had gone none of his friends seemed to miss him.

The weekend went the progressed sluggishly and on Monday when classes resumed Harry did not mind because it was what he was accustomed to. He wandered up to the library on Tuesday right after departing from the Great Hall after dinner.

He was the first one in the library and he was too nervous to sit immediately at the table where the boys always sat. Harry knew the usual seats they took and it seemed unlikely to change this time, but there was a voice in the back of his head that kept telling him if he did sit then something would happen. They would walk in and tell him to leave. That was as tame a conclusion as he could draw. He finally sucked it up and sat down at the head of the table.

For a moment Harry worried that they weren't going to show, but after a wait just a little bit longer than usual the doors opened and Draco came inside followed by Nott. Pucey and Montague did not appear. Harry watched the two venture across the room and over to the table. Draco placed his bag in the seat that Nott usually occupied.

"Montague and Pucey are out snogging in a closet or something," Draco stated coolly. "So, Nott, why don't you sit on the other side of Harry so we are even?"

Harry watched the boy walk around the far end of the table and then place his bag in the chair Pucey typically occupied. The three of them pulled out whatever assignment they felt it necessary to work on. Harry was busy working on something for Prof. Ainsley while Draco and Nott seemed to both be working on potions.

Draco said, "Hey Nott, what were you doing in Snape's office the other night?"

The boy coughed and then ran his tongue over the top of his lip. "There was a potion I wanted to make. He and I had a tutoring session."

Harry noticed Draco give him a sharp stare. If a look could kill then Draco Malfoy would be the one to deliver the blow. "And what have you been up to Potter?"

There was nothing to report. He did not have extracurricular tutoring nor did he have someone to go snog in a closet. Draco stared him down until Harry had to severe the connection their eyes had made.

"Did you go to the dance?" Malfoy asked.

Harry blanched at the thought. It had been several days since then and there had been no communication from his admirer since the kiss. Harry's lips suddenly began to tingle at the very thought. He traced his finger over the line of writing on his parchment. It smeared a tad and then he finally said, "Yeah."

Malfoy smirked. "Is that so? How was it?"

Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Malfoy knew something that he did not. He pressed his quill tip against the parchment until the feather snapped at the base and ink stained his parchment. He had to start on Ainsley's essay again. Nott and Malfoy exchanged glances and it was like they held their own private Slytherin meeting while Harry rummaged through his bag to get a new quill.

Before he could find one a low voice stated, "You can use one of mine."

Harry's eyes looked up and a blue feather with a very fine nib was extended toward him. He took it reluctantly from Nott who quickly went back to working while using his rather plain and standard quill. It seemed odd that he did not take the finer quill for himself. Harry glanced over at Malfoy who shrugged and smiled.

The three began working in relative silence again. "Thank you," Harry said after much silence.

Nott only grunted and continued writing. It became obvious that he did not want Harry to think anything of it. They went silent again and Harry felt winds of discomfort surrounding him. Things were supposed to be easier now, but it seemed like being a teenager was catching up with him. He had been treated like some sort of adult for much of his life that now these petty instances flustered him. His emotions had almost always been bottled. He had never given much thought to dating. Hadn't he been thinking about not dating until later besides? He'd complained to Neville about couples only to see him hand in hand with the Justin. Harry did not say anything else.

Another long silence consumed them until Madam Pince told them to head back to their dorms. They had had a very good night of studying and writing. Harry had shoved all his things into his bag and handed Nott his quill. The boy took it and said nothing. Malfoy waited for them to finished packing and when he saw they were on their way he left through the door. Harry followed Nott out into the corridor only to find Malfoy gone. Harry's lips twisted in frustration. He still felt uncomfortable against the other Slytherin. He would have rather been left behind with Montague or Pucey. Maybe both and he would excuse their snogging.

Nott faced the hallway in the direction he would be walking. Harry wasn't sure how rude it would be to just walk away. He found that he felt worse about Malfoy taking off without him. It was strange since Malfoy had been there only just before they were heading toward the door. Harry finally felt bad enough that he said, "I'll walk with you to the main stairs since Malfoy abandoned you. Believe me, I know how much it hurts."

The Slytherin just shrugged and started walking. Harry came up beside him and they walked the entire stretch of the hall before Nott finally mumbled, "Thanks."

Harry whispered, "No problem."

"So, you get abandoned often?" the boy asked.

It was then that he felt he had confided too much. If he knew a Slytherin then he knew this information would be used against him somehow. Harry placed his hands inside his pockets casually. "My friends have started dating. Everyone else has too it seems."

"I know how you feeling. When Draco isn't around and I'm with Montague and Pucey I get queasy."

Harry smirked. "Is Draco seeing anyone?"

Nott seemed to pale at the question. Harry was asking for the reason that Malfoy seemed interested in knowing all of Harry's personal business. Everyone seemed to be dating someone except for the Slytherin Prince. "Um… I don't know," Nott stuttered.

Harry didn't press the question further. They finally made it to the main stairs and Nott stopped just short of the step. He turned to face Harry and they stood there avoiding eye contact until finally the boy said, "Good night." His long legs took him down the stairs several at a time. He was out of sight rapidly. Harry turned back and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

Ω

There was one more Hogsmeade trip before Winter Break came. Harry had been spending more and more time with his study group at the library and more recently outside of it. Though he was sure the Slytherins did not want to flaunt their new acquaintanceship with Harry Potter they seemed to not abhor the idea of everyone seeing them together, but the only place they met outside the Library happened to be the Quidditch pitch. On days when it was open and sunny they would go out and take turns with the assorted equipment. Harry liked being a beater more than any of the others—outside of being a seeker. He supposed it was because it allowed him to get out some of his suppressed frustration.

Montague was the reason they got away with their little practices since he had taken over as Slytherin captain after Flint had left. Pucey usually paired himself up against the Captain. Harry and Malfoy did a lot of seeker training with one another. Nott, who was not part of the Slytherin Quidditch team, still came with them on his still well polished broom. He wore his goggles and hovered around the posts. Malfoy called Harry over. "Why don't you practice as a Catcher? You're already a great Seeker and Beater. Go throw the quaffle at Theo."

Harry had been reluctant to, but he and Nott had not been at odds as they had before Malfoy left them alone together. Harry found that he could be just as talkative as the others even if it was conversation not usually aimed at Harry. Harry pulled his gloves on and pulled the quaffle out of the box and then mounted his broom. He rose into the air at a significant speed and then he and Nott played a round of Chaser versus Keeper. Harry was not as good at the game as Nott was. Nott caught the quaffle over 90 percent of the time. Harry finally gave up and the boys all gathered on the ground to put the balls away.

"Who's going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Malfoy asked.

Pucey and Montague did that very Slytherin thing where they had a silent conversation with their eyes and eyebrows. Harry glanced over at Malfoy to see how he interpreted this scene. Malfoy just crossed his arms as if he were bored of waiting. They couple stated that they would have to get back to him. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You Theo?"

The boy shrugged. Then all their eyes landed on Harry. "I don't know."

Malfoy threw his hands into the air stated, "Well, Blokes, it's decided. We are the worst group of friends."

Pucey and Montague chuckled. Nott kicked his foot back and forth. Malfoy stared at Harry. Harry stood in disbelief at the fact that Malfoy said they were a group of friends; not a group of friends and Harry Potter. Just friends. It seemed strange until he realized he'd spent more time with them since school resumed than he had with Ron or Hermione. They returned to the castle and headed to their respected dorms.

When Harry went down for breakfast the next morning he was met with another gift as postage came in. Still the same violet wrapping paper and still the same white box. He took the lid off the box with far less hesitation. It had been such a while since the last gift that Harry was certain he had blown it at the Dance. His admirer sent a corsage and a letter. This letter was put inside a violet envelope. Neville was the only one with him this morning so it was only him who prodded at Harry to open the letter.

When he did it read as followed,

'Dear Harry,

I am sorry that I have not followed up since the Dance. I have been busy trying to find out what I should do and I hope that this is acceptable: This weekend for the last Hogsmeade trip meet me at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

Sincerely Yours

Harry folded the letter up and placed it inside his robe pocket. Neville asked him what it said and Harry slowly smiled a little. "He wants to meet at Madam Paddifoot's. I'll get to meet him."

"That's great. Does that mean you feel better about the dance?"

Harry straightened in his chair and leaned closer to Neville. "I can't tell anyone else, Neville. You're really one of the only people I talk to anymore. Can you keep a secret?" Neville assured him that he could and would. "He kissed me that night, right before you came around the corner with Justin."

Neville's face brightened. He looked happy for Harry. "Well? Did you like it?"

There was a moment of silence and Harry started to turn red. "I... I don't know." His voice got dropped even lower, "I don't even know if I like guys."

Neville grinned and placed a hand on Harry's. "You seem excited about meeting him though. That says something doesn't it?" Harry cocked his head to the side in consideration, but that was all he could do. The only thing left to do was wait for Christmas and hope to meet his secret admirer.

When it was finally there—The Last Hogsmeade weekend—Harry tried to dress casually so he didn't seem overly zealous, but his heart kept beating rapidly and his cheeks would grow red. He didn't want to look silly in front of whoever he was about to meet. What if they had never spoke before? It was terrifying.

Ron and Hermione decided against going and planned on spending the day studying for the finals. Ron did not like studying and Harry knew it, but since Hermione refused to go, Ron did likewise. Harry pulled his jacket on and then placed some earmuffs on his head. "Well, um, have fun with that," he told them before slipping out of the portrait and into the hallway.

Down in the front of the Entrance Hall, Draco Malfoy stood in wait. Harry had not seen him dressed in proper winter attire for a day in the village. He looked so muggle like. "Hey, Harry, are you going to Hosmeade after all?"

Harry thought it was peculiar that Draco seemed to be waiting on him. He had told himself that Malfoy would have needed some stilts to grow as tall as the Admirer from the dance. Harry only answered with a swift nod and then said, "I will go with you, but I have plans on going somewhere… alone."

Draco smirked in his usual cunning Malfoy manner. "And where is that?"

It felt wrong to divulge such, if any, information to the boy, but they'd been hanging out more and more as if they were had been friends for longer than that term. Harry was now relaxing to the idea that past discrepancies had officially been laid to rest. Harry whispered, "I have a secret admirer and they want to meet at the Tea Shop."

A firm hand slapped him on the shoulder and Harry nearly tripped while they walked. "Congratulations. I'll escort you to your date and tonight you shall join the group by the lake to tell us all the details." There was a glint of enthusiasm in his eyes. Harry did not know why Malfoy should be more excited than him for the date.

Harry had the corsage in his smaller box tucked inside the large jacket. Though, he really was not sure if he felt comfortable wearing it. He and Malfoy cross through the village and came upon the door to the Tea Shop. It appeared bright and warm inside. Draco wished him luck and departed. Harry pushed through the doors and felt instant heat once inside.

Madam Paddifoot was at a table near the front and as she scanned a piece of parchment she told Harry to find a table and she would get to him soon. Harry thanked her quietly and made no mention of him being there for someone. He had to glance around the room for a few minutes and the first boy who he saw seated alone was a Ravenclaw Fifth year. It was Michael Corner. He was seated at a two person table. He looked like he was anxiously waiting for someone. No one went to the Tea Shop alone. It was definitely a place where people went for dates. Harry was far from certain that Michael was his Admirer, but he put on a soft smile and approached the boy. He wandered toward the table and sat down.

"Erm… Hello Harry?"

"Hullo, Michael."

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

Michael shrugged. "Interestingly I suppose. And yourself?"

"The same," Harry replied.

There was another moment of awkward stared. For his admirer it did not seem so strange. His first night seeing him had been just about the same except that kiss. Then a familiar female voice stated, "Hey Michael! And… um… Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Ginny Weasley. The girl had turned as red in the face as she was in the hair. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Michael shot up from his seat. "No not at all. Harry was actually leaving. Yeah Harry?"

Harry could easily take a hint and knew immediately that Michael was not his admirer and he had just made the biggest fool of himself and in front of Ginny. Luckily he had said nothing to Michael about him being Harry's secret admirer. If he had then he would have told Ginny and Ginny to Ron then Hermione. The list would go on until Harry would be laughed out of the school. He paled and shot up from the chair and ran from the Tea Shop.

Once he was outside he took some calming breaths and decided to get as far from the Tea Shop as he could. Harry found Draco Malfoy infront of Honeyduke's with a bag in his hand. Pucey was right beside him with several bags. Pucey's face lit up with a welcome; while Draco's twisted into something unrecognizable.

"How's it going Harry?" Pucey smiled.

"What a quick date, Potter," Draco said. Harry knew he was upset. For the last few weeks he'd been calling him Harry. Suddenly he was Potter again and it was like a parent admonishing a child.

Pucey glanced between the two of them and asked, "Date?"

"Harry said he had a date, but it obviously wasn't to his liking."

Harry flinched and quickly tried to relay the events before any further misconstruing.

Pucey was apparently the affectionate type because he wrapped an arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry frowned and feared that Montague was going to come out from every single store and around all corners to beat him up. "So, you did not get to have your date at all?"

Harry sighed and stated, "It would be much easier if they would just tell me who they were."

Draco told the two of them to follow him into The Three Broomsticks. They sat at a nice table. Pucey sat beside Harry and Draco sat across from him. "I'm hungry. Anyone want something? I'm buying."

Harry would not have thought of Draco as being the charitable type who bought lunch for his friends. Harry had wanted to decline, but he was quite hungry because he had not eaten well at dinner and skipped breakfast entirely because of his nerves. So, Harry and Pucey placed their orders with Draco's and Draco handed the waitress a very nice tip.

Draco eyed Harry for a while before leaning back casually and questioning, "What are your plans for winter?" It wasn't for either in particular.

Pucey spoke first; "I'll probably stay here."

Then they both turned to Harry—like during their game of "Would you rather". Draco seemed to have the same idea and asked, "Would you rather stay here or come to my house?"

Pucey's hand shot into the air as if he were getting permission from a teacher to speak. "Am I included in this? Because I'd much rather go to your place."

"All of you are invited. That includes Montague and Theo."

"Where is Theo by the way?"

"Where is Montague?" Draco snapped back.

The other boy looked away and drummed his fingers on the table. Harry's turn to reply again, but at least Pucey had bought him some time. "Could I really go to your house?" Harry was quite certain that Lucius Malfoy would be very opposed to that idea.

Draco assured him that it would be perfectly acceptable. "My father is going away on business and my mother spends all her time in the west wing. She'll know we are all there, but she won't bother us."

Pucey's face lit up and he exclaimed, "You have a large yard don't you? I could made snowmen. We could make an Adrian and Graham snowmen… How romantic!" His flushed cheeks turned rosy.

Draco's face was stern, but slowly it softened until he began to laugh. "Sure, fine, snowmen everywhere. Now Harry, you'll be amongst friends, what do you say?"

It was still hard to imagine them as really being his "friends", but the last few weeks had done a lot to change his mind about the group of boys. They were starting to fill the void left by Ron and Hermione when they started dating. Harry felt bad about becoming bitter over it. It was not like a few weeks was able to undo all the impact that several years had accomplished, but Harry was starting to fell his roles in both groups changing. He was no longer the enemy of one and he was no longer the best friend to the other.

Harry assumed that he would be invited to The Burrow or to Sirius' house for Christmas. What was he to say to them if he accepted Draco's invitation? The other two were eying him expectantly. Finally, Harry spoke; "Alright."

Both boys looked at one another and began grinning. "That sounds acceptable."


	5. Nott a Strange Week

Nott a Strange Week

Even though Harry had not gone on the date he and the other four members of the group sat on the bank of the lake. Montague had used a spell to launch most of the snow into the water. All of them were bundled up in their winter jacks and snow caps. "It's supposed to snow some more tomorrow," Montague said.

Pucey was leaning against the broader boy with their hands intertwined. Draco and Theo sat beside Harry. Draco was lazily tossing pieces off his toast into the lake. After spending so much time together, Harry figured it was time he asked where Crabbe and Goyle had been all term. He'd seen them at the first two Quidditch practices with Theo and then they were gone. Malfoy quickly responded with indignation, "I'm not their keeper. I don't follow them, the followed me." Harry pointed out that they had not been around Malfoy at all. "Where have the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio been?"

Harry felt a little hurt that they were brought up. The comparison of them to Crabbe and Goyle was hardly fair since Ron and Hermione had been actual friends. They did not follow him around. They had been there with him for most of his trials during the previous years at Hogwarts. The reason Draco's words hurt him was because he often wondered what had happened between them. Before Harry had been given the "okay" to leave the Dursley's and move to Grimmauld Place under the protection of the order they had not written to him at all. It had been up in the air over whether or not Voldemort was really gone. When he arrived the house was already full. Hermione had been with Ron and they stayed with each other and away from everyone else. Even Ginny who had had that small crush on him had spent a lot of time, not necessarily avoiding him, but not trying to be friendly either. Harry could see that Ron and Hermione had officially become a couple at some point. They were even Prefects together, which meant his ride to Hogwarts had been long and lonely.

In the house full of people, Harry had felt alone.

Luckily, Draco said, "Montague and Theo don't know anything about your little date. Why don't you explain what happened?"

Harry blushed. Why would they want to know about it? He had hoped they would drop it. Especially since it had not even happened. They remembered and now Harry was forced to tell the stern and quiet members of the group about it. At least as he told the tale Montague could not be seen his face. Theo was right beside him. "I went and made a complete fool of myself," Harry began. "I went to the Tea Shop for the blind date. I don't know who I was supposed to meet, but I saw Michael Corner sitting alone so I approached him. The only thing I know about this Secret Admirer is that he's male. I sit down and Michael starts acting strange. The most embarrassing part is that Ginny Weasley comes up behind me and I find out Michael was waiting on her. I was too freaked out to stay and find my real admirer. I guess I stood him up."

"It was an honest mistake," Montague said.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "Maybe you'll get a second chance."

Harry shrugged. "It'd be nice. It'd be simpler if he would just come out and tell me who he was."

Draco was smiling. "But isn't that the fun part? The mystery of it all? You get to know that someone wants you, but not know who they are."

"You just gotta hang in there, Harry. Just keep us informed. Tell us if you meet him."

Ω

Snow started to fall down in large fluffy masses. Harry found that a significant amount of it was in his hair. He was headed toward Hagrid's Hut. When he knocked on the door there was no answer. He had been hoping to find the Half-giant in so that they could talk. Hermione and Ron had been cuddled up on the common room couch and even if Hagrid was not a romantic he would be there to give him friendly advice. Defeated, Harry made his trek back toward the school building. Walking hand in hand down the path was Neville and Justin. Harry wondered who would win the best Hogwarts couple out of Neville and Pucey's relationships. When the other two boys saw him they broke apart.

Harry sighed and told them, "It's alright. I'm so used to seeing people snogging that holding hands is quite tame."

Neville grinned. Neville had been in a much better mood over the last few weeks that he'd been seeing Justin. Apparently they did not start dating officially until the night of the dance right before running into a weeping Harry. Justin regarded Harry with civility. They weren't enemies, but they had not really been the best of friends either.

"So, what are you into Harry?" Neville asked.

"Just wandering around the school. You two?"

"About the same. How was your date yesterday?"

Harry nearly forgot that he had told Neville about the letter he'd received. The boy had been sitting with him. "I didn't get to go. I'm hoping for a second chance though."

Justin seemed interested. "Who is it you're seeing Harry?"

Harry shrugged and the motion confused the boy. Neville explained that Harry had a very lavish secret admirer. "He's been getting gifts all term."

"Not like every day or anything, but he has sent about three gifts since just before Halloween."

"Sounds like a real charmer. And it's a guy?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I know that much. He said only one thing to me." Harry's lips began to tingle as he thought about what happened after their little dance. He bit down on his bottom lip really hard. "If I tell you something, do you both agree not to tell?"

"Oh come on Harry," Neville sighed. "You need to be more trusting."

"Sorry, I'm just keeping a lot of secrets it feels like. I'm not used to things like dates and admirers. I don't want people talking about it. I have enough on my mind." The pair did not say anything so Harry told them about what happened before they walked around the corner. "He kissed me. He pulled up his mask to just above his mouth and he kissed me."

"The guy moves fast before he even tells you his name. Why does he have so much to hide? He's already kissed you so why not come out with it?" Justin rambled.

Neville nodded. "It's a little strange, but maybe he's just really shy."

There was no more they could speculate about the admirer, not without a little more information. Harry waved to them and the couple locked hands again and continued on their way as well. When Harry got through the doors and into the third floor hallway he hung his head. It would have been quite nice if the Admirer would come up to him and just tell him who he was. Then Harry's face was met with someone's chest. He staggered back holding his nose and mumbling his apologies.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems like we both need to pay more mind to where we walk."

Harry peaked between his fingers and was relieved to find that it was only Prof. Ainsley. "Sorry, Sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I. I get a little absent minded sometimes. Especially on the weekends. And even more so when I am tired."

Harry looked into the man's face. His eyes were certainly tired… and a little sad looking. Harry choked on a thought that tried to arise. It perturbed him. They were quite similar to the eyes that Harry had seen before—almost. It had been too dark in the dance to see the exact color, but they had been light and sad. Not that the person with them was cardinally sad, but they just had that emotion behind them.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Harry shook his head slowly. The teacher watched him grow pale and look a little sick. "The bathroom isn't that far if you feel the need to be ill."

Harry nodded at that and turned on his heels and managed to slip inside the bathroom. He did not get sick, but he ran to the sink and began to rinse off his face and his lips. The Halloween dance had been over a month ago. There was no way that any remnants of that kiss was still on his lips. It couldn't have been Prof. Ainsley. That wasn't allowed. Harry shook his head as he watched his face in the mirror. "It isn't him," he breathed.

"Who isn't him?" a voice stated.

Harry turned and watched as Peeves the Poltergeist floated lazily over the partitions. Harry had been worried it was someone important. "None of your business, Peeves."

"Come on, Potty," the poltergeist begged, but Harry quickly left the bathroom and was relieved to see Ainsley gone and his classroom door closed. All the easier for Harry to sneak passed. No one else made any special appearances on his way back to the common room. Inside he spotted Ron and Hermione. Surprise Surprise. Harry did not approach them nor did he say anything. They did likewise. It was becoming harder and harder for him not to think their friendship was dissipating.

He made it into the room and climbed into bed closing all his curtains and taking a nap. When he woke up there was a scratching at the window. He opened it and an owl popped in. It was the same glamorous one from before. He was seeing more of it than he did Hedwig. Geesh, was his owl abandoning him too? The owl was delighted to be allowed entrance. It swooped over and onto his bed. Attached to its leg was a simple envelope of violet. Definitely his secret admirer then. Harry untied the envelope and apologized to the owl for not having any food. The owl pecked at his hand a few times and cooed before taking off back through the window. Harry closed it and the sat back in his bed. He was able to draw his curtains and not be disturbed. The envelope was sealed well and he tore it to pieces in trying to undo it. Inside was a small folded up piece of paper. And something else fell out on his bed when he emptied the envelope.

'Dear Harry,

I am sorry that we were unable to have our date. I suppose it is mostly my fault for picking such a usual date place. I happened to be hidden closer to the back which was a mistake. So, take this as a token of my apology. I was wondering if you would be interested in trying to meet again after winter break. With term finals coming up it will be hard to get together. Have a Merry Christmas.

Sincerely Yours'

The little token of his apology was a flattened piece of oddly shaped gold. At least that's what it looked like. He turned it between his fingers and then held it up above his head and eyed it wearily. At least he knew what the other gifts were. All the boxes were still on his bedside table. He pressed down on the thin edges and the piece began to swell until it was inflated into a small golden heart. Harry swallowed and stared at it. A heart. That seemed a little intimate from someone he had not even been on a date with. The dance hardly counted. He had not even seen his face. Harry tossed the heart into the air like a ball but found that it was light and it floated around the inside of his canopy bed. It also emitted the faintest of lights.

Harry felt serene. He did homework inside of his bed and then read a little. When the others came back to get ready for bed he went to take a quick shower. After his shower he was brushing his teeth when the door to the loo opened. Ron was standing in the doorway, but not completely coming inside. Harry spit out some toothpaste and asked if he needed anything.

Ron stepped in and shut the door quietly behind him. Harry quirked his eyebrow at the secretiveness of the boy. "I saw you, Harry."

"Yeah... We live in the same dorm."

Ron shook his head looking sullen. "No need to get cheeky."

Harry had the toothbrush back in his mouth and he shrugged. He was almost certain that he had done nothing wrong. There was nothing to worry about then.

Ron walked over and gripped the adjacent sink. "I saw you with those Slytherins. Malfoy, Harry, you were with Malfoy."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he watched Ron from his mirror. He spit for the final time and then rinsed his mouth. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing with them? I was joking about Malfoy being your admirer, Mate. I didn't mean you had to chase him around."

Harry sighed. "I've been studying with them in the library. We sort of became friends I guess."

Ron frowned. "You can't be friends with them. They treated you like garbage for the last four years. You're going to let that go because of a study group?"

Harry couldn't take it, he snapped, "Well at least they hang out with me. You and 'Mione have been hanging all over each other since the summer. I'm glad you two love each other _so much_, but I feel like a third wheel. You don't need me anymore. The Wizarding World no longer needs me. My only friends are people that treated me awfully for four whole years."

Ron reached over and place a hand on his shoulder. "You'll always be our friend, Mate. You know that right?"

"I do, but I need friends that aren't going to make me sit awkwardly in the background. You guys will always be my friends, but I'm still going to hang out with The Slytherins. No matter how strange it sounds."

Ron pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine. I can't really make you stop." The two stood staring at their reflections and Ron's hand slipped from his shoulder. "Mum wanted to know if you were coming over for the Holidays."

When Harry said he wasn't, Ron slouched a little. "It's nothing against you, honest. I made plans already."

"What are those plans?"

Harry made Ron promise not to get mad. The red head promised and crossed his heart and all that stuff. Finally Harry told him about Malfoy inviting him to his house along with the other three boys. Ron started to get red in the ears, but managed to bite his tongue and say that he was glad he had plans.

The two returned to the room and the other three boys could tell that something had happened, but it was hard to decipher what exactly that was. They all said good night to each other and fell asleep.

Once morning was upon them everyone celebrated prematurely for the nearing Christmas Break. Harry went to breakfast with Neville before Ron was even out of bed. The two of them watched as several of the older students shot sparks through the doorways that exploded into very Christmas like shapes. Harry was excited to be done with term, but he was more concerned about leaving for Christmas. He had received nothing from Sirius inviting him to Grimmauld Place for the break. Ron had invited him too late. Harry almost wished Sirius would send something so that he could apologize to Malfoy and tell it was a "Family Emergency".

Neville observed the trepidation on Harry's face. He pulled him down to The Great Hall where something had gone horrible wrong. All the school banners were missing and replaced with festive wreaths. Tinsel hung in the air with green and red alternating candles. Students were sitting in a mixture of houses. Mostly the first year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. The Slytherins stayed at their usual table. Neville asked if Harry wanted to sit beside Justin and him for breakfast, because the Hufflepuff boy was motioned Neville over. Harry told him it was nice for him to ask, but he would rather sit in his usual end seat of the Gryffindor table.

The food looked remarkable and Harry was more than willing to dive into all of it. He shoveled jams and toast onto his plate. He picked up some eggs with bacon. He filled his goblet with orange juice and then set toward eating. Someone sat across from him. Harry glanced up from his plate and saw it was Montague. Harry tensed immediately. The others were not with him. Why was he sitting with Harry? Harry wondered if he knew about Pucey's affectionate hug, but it had only been meant as a friendly gesture.

Montague yawned out, "Morning'" and then began to make his own plate. When he was half way through his plate the boy said, "It's a little strange for all the houses to mix."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the table full of Slytherins and no one else. "You're the only one from your house," Harry replied and sipped his third glass of juice.

Draco Malfoy burst through the doors and behind him was the timidly weedy Theodore Nott. They noticed Montague and Harry immediately and came over. Draco sat next to Montague. Theo beside Harry. "Where's Pucey?" the blond asked.

"He was being a giant git this morning. Wouldn't get out of bed no matter how hard I shook him." It sounded like he was the mean one. Harry didn't say anything.

They were eating in silence again. Nothing was said until someone came up to the Gryffindo table and awkwardly stated, "Hullo Harry."

Harry saw that it was Ron and Hermione. There he was seated and completely surrounded by Slytherins. He couldn't tell them to leave, but he knew the other two would not want to sit with them. The two Gryffindors prefects made their way to the other end of the long table. Theo was eating a small muffin and nothing else was on his plate. There was no wonder he was so scrawny and sickly looking. He obvious did not eat properly even while at school. Harry took full advantage of the meals Hogwarts provided, especially after living with the Dursleys. No one else said anything about it, so he figured this was typical Nott behavior.

The two seventh years left them because their class was Divinations. Draco muttered good luck and shoved a piece of fried tomato into his mouth. Theo stood soon after they departed and state he wanted to talk to Prof. Snape before class. Draco nodded and said the same thing he had to the other boys. It was just Draco and Harry. Everyone who walked by did a double take and stared at the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy sitting at the same table as Golden Boy Harry Potter. Sometimes Harry had the same reaction. It was relatively early when they went down to the dungeons together and entered the Potions room. Prof. Snape was seated on a stool before the front most table where Theo was seated with one of those small cauldrons they'd used for Bond Eligibility potions.

It wasn't simmering or anything, but the boy was just looking inside of it while the Potions Master stared darkly about the room. His eyes landed on Draco and Harry when they simultaneously entered the room. Draco told Harry to sit in front with them and poked the boy in the back between his shoulder blades—Harry twitched a little uncomfortably but sat down beside Theo. Prof. Snape's eyes darted to him and his brow slowly began to rise.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Isn't this going to be an interesting class?"

"Morning, Professor," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Harry was worried that he'd been lured into some sort of trap now, and Snape was going to murder him, but there was never any crude remarks. Harry tried to glance over the rim of the small cauldron to see what Theo was working on. The boy sat erect and shifted slightly so that Harry was unable to see his face.

When everyone else began to come in Theo took the very calm cauldron over to a small table at the far end of the room and left it. Prof. Snape got up and began his lesson. There were whispers from behind about Harry's new seat. He could hear their words vaguely and he could feel their eyes on the back of his head. Class lasted twice as long as it should have. Harry was all too willing to run out of the room.

At dinner when all of his Library Study group had joined him for the meal, Harry was informed that since there were terms that week they would be studying ever night in the library at the usual table. Harry went up with them when they had their fill. All of them kept to themselves and worked on their work quietly and efficiently. Draco would sometimes ask Theo something and the boy would whisper a reply, but the silence would resume directly after.

Halfway through the study session Pucey and Montague both got up and wandered in to the nearby shelves. Harry glanced up at the other two boys and they both ignored the sudden removal. When they were completely done and after the two snuck back into the chairs they all started stretching and yawning. Harry had never studied so thoroughly and he was exhausted for it. Maybe he would not bother studying anymore that week. Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower and went straight up the stairs where he passed out his bed almost instantly. When Harry woke up it was very early. He had not changed clothing. He had passed out and his cover were not over top of him. His curtains were wide open. The others were heard breathing lightly.

A nice morning shower was relaxing. Harry got ready and sat in the Common Room for the first time in a long time. He did the same thing for the rest of the week. Finals started on Wednesday and proceeded till Friday, the last day. Their little study group met up every evening. During their term finals Harry felt more confident than he ever had. Prof. Snape was pleased with him when he worked with Theo as opposed to Ronald. Harry was glad he worked with Theo too. The boy knew precisely what was to be done and had a heavily annotated text book. He did not work for Harry, but involved him and taught him how to measure out ingredients so accurately not a grain more would be put in.

"Think you'll be an Apothecary worker when you leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked Theo as they left from the Potions final.

"I think I want to be a Potions Master, like Prof. Snape." His bright eyes surveyed the dungeon. "Maybe I can get a job here." They didn't say anything for a time before Theo asked, "What do you want to do when you get out?"

Harry had suspect himself of being an Auror for the longest time, but he almost wanted to be a Defense teacher. He stated this. All of it, even the notion of becoming an auror first. Theo told him that that was interesting. "I don't think I could work for the ministry. My father does. He isn't a happy man. Maybe its stress from his work." It did not seem like the boy was really talking to him anymore, but to himself. His long face was drown in a deep frown. He took in a sharp breath and his eyes fell on Harry. "Sorry."

Harry had never thought about why he wanted to be an Auror outside of fighting the bad guys, but Voldemort was gone and any inclination to keep playing the hero was gone. When he heard the boy apologize he snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Are you going to Draco's for Christmas with us?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah, I told him I would last Hogsmeade trip. I guess since it's the last day before we leave I should start packing."

Theo pointed out that they still had the rest of their classes, but Harry was already walking down the hallway. Harry didn't mean to be rude to Theo, but the boy still gave him chills. Maybe over Break they could become better friends and Harry would replace his anxiety with amiability.


	6. Nott a Normal Christmas

6. Nott a Normal Christmas

Saturday Morning the school was being evacuated except for the small smattering of students here or there. They said good-bye to their friends. Ron had left Harry in the Common Room with only a note; "Have a Good Christmas, Mate. Mum will have a Sweater for you when you get back."

Harry just slipped the note into the dresser beside his bed. All of his Secret Admirer Gifts were still there. The golden Heart was still floating around in the canopy of his bed. He grabbed it and squeezed to see if it would flatten just as easily as it had inflated. It did and Harry tucked it into his pocket.

The Slytherins which Harry had started his associations with were all in the front hall awaiting his arrival. Draco announced that it would be best if they sat in the same compartment on the train. The luggage was placed on the train ad since it was only for a two week period Harry did bring much. Theo was the only one to bring a bag with him on the train. Harry was glad that Draco did not make him sit on the seat with Pucey and Montague because the two boys were being more rambunctious than usual. Montague was talking about a duel he had had with one of the Weasley Twins before bed the night before.

"I won of course."

Harry was certain that he had not seen either of the Weasley boys looking as if they had lost a duel. They weren't supposed to be having duels anyway. Pucey rolled his eyes and said he was stretching the truth. Montague put the slighter boy in a head lock and asked if he wanted a stretching. Theo was on the end of the seat by the window. His fingers traced over the glass to wipe away the condensation. Draco just watched the absurd fight.

Luckily the entire train trip was not like that. Montague and Pucey were both seventh years and when they got out Montague wanted to play quidditch, but Pucey claimed that he wanted to own a robe shop. All the others stared, even Theo put down his book. The boy couldn't explain what it was which made him want to own a robe shop, but he said one of his favorite things to do in Diagon Alley was to get new robes.

"You're so weird," Montague breathed before pulled Pucey closer and placing a warm kiss on his temple. Pucey gave the other three a smile.

The next half of the trip was relatively silent. Harry and Draco played on an enchanted chess board. The pieces would never fall off. Draco and Harry ended up tying after four games and the seventh years told them to fight in order to settle the tie. The younger boys just sighed and ignored them.

When the train was finally stopping they all filed out with the rest of the school who went to find their parents. Draco told them that a ministry car was their ride. Harry followed closely behind Draco and the others were behind them. Some of the students that had noticed The Slytherins with Harry found it even more intriguing that they were leaving Platform 9¾ together.

Outside the Muggle train station was a Ministry worker next to a nice muggle car. Harry remembered when he had ridden in a ministry car with all the Weasley's. It had been cramped and terrible. Lucius Mlafoy had a lot more money and resources, however, and was able to provide his son and his son's friends with an enchanted car that was considerably larger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

Draco clambered in and the others all stared in awe. Theo admitted to having never been in a muggle car before. "It's like a carriage," Draco stated. "You've been in plenty of these haven't you Harry?"

"I was raised my Muggle relatives," Harry said slowly so he could gage their reactions word for word. When none of them looked ready to curse him he continued, "And I had to ride with them."

"I've been in one once," Montague said. "It was a ministry car like this."

Harry told them that normal Muggle cars were not normally so elegant unless they were expensive and massive. They felt the car pull away from the curb and take off down the road.

The trip was a long one and the boys all seemed to drift off to sleep on their way. When they were getting relatively close the driver rolled down a window to the back from his seat at the wheel and stated, "We are arriving shortly, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shot up and leaned over toward the window. All the other boys did the same except for Theo. Harry watched as they came upon a large set of hedges that kept them from seeing what an enormous house might lie behind. When the car came to a stop they were at an iron gate. The car was going to drive straight through them. Harry closed his eyes waiting for them to crash, but when he opened his eyes the gates had allowed easy passage. Draco was the first one out of the car. Even before the driver could open it for them. Montague and Pucey clambered out quickly after and Harry followed behind with Theo taking the tail.

Harry was in awe by the building up ahead. It was so tall. Several stories in fact. It had a central part that then branched off into the West and East wings. Draco told them to leave their things. They would be taken up for them. Harry was used to such treatments at Hogwarts, but felt bad about it at present. All the boys ascended the front steps and when they made it to the large front doors they opened for them. Inside the long dark entrance hall Harry felt the scrutinizing gazes of the Pale Malfoy family members from generations past. None of them said anything. Harry remembered Sirius' mother's screaming portrait that called everyone horrendous names. Of course the Malfoy portraits were too stuck up for that.

Draco showed them to the back of the hall and inside of their drawing room. It was enormous. A long ornate table sat in the middle. A big fireplace was burning brightly on the back wall. Harry was surprised to see that its walls were deep purple. Someone was in the room with them. Harry's eyes snapped in their direction as a tall slender woman stood up. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry remembered seeing her last year at the Quidditch World cup, before everything went horribly wrong. Harry frowned.

"Welcome," she said in a rather quiet voice.

"Mum, this is Graham Montague, Adrian Pucey, you know Theodore of course, but that is Harry Potter."

The woman's eyes did not leave Harry even when her son introduced the others. Her pale face seemed to grow paler. Harry glanced around the room to find something else to focus on. The woman walked up to the other boys after the awkward stares and touched each of their hands in civility, but when she got to Harry her blue eyes looked scared. Was she afraid of him? Or afraid of what her husband would do if he knew Harry was there. Harry gulped and offered his hand too, but she turned away and told them to come down to dinner after they were settled.

The five of them were shown to Draco's room. "So are we going to all stay in the same room or would you rather your own guest rooms."

Montague and Pucey exchanged looked and Draco shot them a nasty glare. "If you two do anything in my house I will ignite you both." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at them in turn. The two of them blushed.

"How about you young ones stay together and Pucey and I take a guest room."

Draco warned him a second time. The older boy stuck out his tongue and Draco rolled his eyes and pocketed his wand. "Whatever. Fine. Just don't be… noisy."

Every single occupant in the room blushed and tried not to make eye contact with any of the others. Draco told Theo and Harry to stay put so he could take the other two down to a guest room. Theo sat on the small sofa located in a small sitting area at the front of Malfoy's large room.

Harry walked over cautiously and sat on a smaller stuffed chair. The fireplace in front of them roared to life in a mixture of green and silver. Harry expected someone to step out from Floo travel, but it appeared as if that was how Draco's fireplace worked. Theo's head was tilted back while he eyes closed. He placed his hands over his lap. He seemed peaceful. Harry tried to get as comfortable as Theo looked and by the time he was rested against the chair Draco popped back in with a glowering face. "Couldn't get out of there soon enough. We may not be seeing them until we return to Hogwarts." Theo chuckled slightly. And Harry just watched Draco peel off his shoes and sit on the sofa next to the other Slytherin. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's a very nice house. I like the fireplace," Harry said timidly.

Both the Slytherins chuckled this time. Harry felt nervous honestly. The Manor was so large that it was making him feel smothered by _too much_ air. He had spent eleven years in a cupboard and then he'd been given a tiny room. He spent most of his time in the Gryffindor Dormitory and it was shared with four other boys. This room was just as large, but only had a single king sized bed and the rest of the room was filled with assorted furniture and bookshelves. A small chest was tucked away in the corner. Harry pointed to it and asked what it was.

"Old toys. I wanted to throw it out, but Mum said I would regret it. Says if I have kids I can give stuff to them." Draco sighed. "I don't know why I wouldn't just buy them new toys."

Harry, as the expert of hand-me-downs, could see where Mrs. Malfoy was coming from. He would probably want to do the same if he ever had kids. His face began to heat up. He'd have to get off his fear of his Secret Admirer and start dating if the prospect of family rearing was going to be something he did in the future. "Well, I think that it's a nice idea. It'll be something to share with your children."

Draco smirked. "I didn't know you were a family man, Harry."

Harry groaned and sunk in the nice chair. "We're only fifteen," he heard Theo say. "Don't pick on Harry about stuff like that." For once, Harry was extremely pleased and happy to have Theo there.

"Fine. What shall we don tomorrow, fellows?"

"I think Pucey and Montague wanted to make snowmen."

Ω

They ended up going out and building snowmen the next day. Being seventeen Montague wanted to take the easy route and use his wand to make the snowmen materialize, but Pucey tackled him to the ground and refused to let him so much as think about it. The two boys rolled on the snow white ground until finally their fighting become snogging. Harry at first watched in horror and slowly found himself staring in awe and felt the tingle of his own lips. His secret Admirer… He wondered if he could just kiss him once more… He had to bite down on his lip and turn away. When he did he was facing an amused Draco Malfoy. The blond began to laugh uncontrollably at Harry's red face.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, while he scooped up a large amount of snow and began to press it into a nice ball. Harry told him it was nothing. Draco smirked knowingly and threw the snowball at the boys. They broke apart and started making their own snowballs to pelt at both Harry and Draco.

Theo was strategizing and building a wall. Harry and Draco ducked behind it and peaked over only to throw another ball. Montague used his wand to generate his own wall. Draco called that that was unfair and ran over dodging Pucey's futile attempts to bombard him. He started kicking and smashing the snow wall. Montague ran around the other side and picked up a very red faced and screaming Draco. "Put me down!"

Pucey put a snow ball down the back of Draco's jacket and the Slytherin Prince was squirming and screaming obscenely at the two older boys. "I'm going to hex your faces off!"

Theo glanced over at Harry and told him to grab Pucey while he took care of Montague. They jumped over their small wall and took hands full of snow and rubbed it in the faces and down the necks of the older boys. Everyone was shivering and wet by the time they entered the Manor and stepped into Draco's room. "Go grab some shorts and we'll get in the master tub."

Montague and Pucey declined the offer and returned to the guest room. Harry admitted he had no shorts. Draco went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and threw them at Harry. Should fit you alright. I think my legs are just a little longer than yours. Theo was the leggiest boy out of all of them. He went and changed in the large closet. Harry and Draco faced opposite sides of the room to change. When they were done Theo left the closet. Harry expected to go to Draco's bathroom to find the master tub, but Draco assured him it was only large enough for about three people. The master tub was much like the prefects bath. It was essentially a pool.

The three of them travelled in nothing but shorts toward the central part of the house. They went to the back and in a wide room with white tiled floor was a huge tub. The ceiling was glass and they could see the snow falling from an early evening sky. Draco turned on the water and then poured a bottle of something into the water from a nearby rack. The color of the water changed. Harry noticed Theo shivering and bouncing back from one foot to the other. "Can we get in yet? I'm freezing, Draco."

Draco nodded and slipped in on the far side of the tub. Theo got in and Harry reluctantly stood at the edge. His toes tapped on the water that changed from a green to a bright lavender. Harry sat on the edge and then placed in both his feet. Draco was walking around in the waist deep water. "Anyone want some hot cocoa?"

When they replied they would like some Draco got back out of the tub and left the room. Harry and Theo sat in silence on opposite sides of the tub. Harry decided to start conversation. It was worse when it was quiet. "The Prefect Bathroom is a lot like this."

Theo cocked one of his brows. "Is it? Wait, how do you know? Isn't Weasel the Prefect?"

Harry had forgotten that The Slytherins typically called Ron by that name. He tied to choke down a laugh. "Last year, during the Tournament, I snuck in." He'd been helped of course, but Harry shrugged that part away. He didn't want to think about last year.

"What a rebel," Theo said and slipped down until everything under his nose was completely submerged. The water shifted into a vivid pink.

Harry tilted his head a little. "I guess I have always been a trouble maker. The worst part is I got away with most of it."

Theo's mouth resurfaced. "Oh yeah?"

Harry nodded. The door to the room opened and Draco was carrying a tray with three steaming mugs. "Come and get it boys," he called and sat it on the floor by the edge. Theo walked over and grabbed a mug, then took a second one and handed it to Harry. Harry had to thank him.

Draco took his and slipped back inside. "This is the best Christmas Break I've had. Usually it's so clammy and depressing here."

Theo asked if he meant that it was less lonely this time. Draco stated that that was the right word for it. He did not get friends over often. "Before second year, I think that was the last time I had anyone over worth talking to." Draco eyes Theo. "You remember that?"

To which Theo replied, "It's only been two years."

"Two incredibly long years."

The three boys sipped their hit cocoa and then relaxed until they were pruned. When they returned to Draco's room Harry changed in the closet and Draco stayed in the main room with Theo. Harry left the closet and found the two lounging on the sofa again.

They decided to take the remainder of the night discussing what each wanted for Christmas. Theo wanted some potions supplies, Draco wanted a new broom (and quite a bit of extra stuff), and Harry said he wanted nothing. They told him that was an unacceptable answer, but Harry assured them he was content with nothing else. He told them about how every year Mrs. Weasley would make him a sweater. Draco and Theo snorted, but tried to control themselves when realizing that Harry was serious about enjoying that as a present. Both apologized quietly into their collars. Harry figured that they couldn't understand. Harry had gone so many years with the Dursleys that a clump of coal seemed like an amazing gift in comparison. Harry wondered if he was going to receive anything from his secret admirer.

At the time that Christmas morning did arrive most of the boy's had presents delivered to them. Harry figured that his would be back at Hogwarts for when he returned. Draco seemed to notice the sad sort of smile playing over Harry's lips. "Hey, the boys and I got you a present." He glanced at the others who nodded at him so he went to his dresser and pulled out a bag. He handed it to Harry. Harry felt bad, because he didn't buy them anything. He told Draco this while refusing to take the bag, but Draco dropped it in his lap. "Too late we already bought it."

Harry thanked all of them and opened the bag. Inside was a pair of socks. He peered over the bag at all of them who just smiled. He pulled them on his feet and instantly felt his feet warming. It was a pleasing sensation. Of course Draco Malfoy would not allow common socks to be given.

As soon as the present opening festivities were through, Mrs. Malfoy knocked on Draco's door. Draco bid her come inside. "How are you boys?" she asked in the same manner as when they first got into the Manor. They replied that they were doing well and Mrs. Malfoy glanced at Harry. "I believe this is for you Harry."

It was a small present, but when Harry took it he saw the faint violet hue.

"It arrived this morning." Mrs. Malfoy closed the door and Harry was not able to properly thank her.

The boys all perked up and crowded around Harry. His only other present was from his secret admirer. Harry sat down on the chair and felt the others follow him and watch from over the chair back. He unwrapped it with as much caution as he had all the other presents. The note on top of the box read, "Merry Christmas Harry. Sincerely Yours".

Harry slipped the lid off the box and inside was a pocket watch. It was silver and had a very ornate print on the top. He pressed the button and the front opened and the face glowed a soft yellow. Harry asked them if they were interested in the other gift he'd received. All of them were fascinated with his watch, but nodded. He dug into his pocket by his bags. The small flat gold piece was there. He pressed down on it and it inflated into the heart. He threw it into the air and it remained hovering over his head.

Draco scratched at his temple before walking over and reaching up to snatch the heart. "Nice piece of work here. You've got quite the curious Admirer."

Harry nodded. "We're supposed to give that date another go next term."

Harry felt excited. He had been growing fonder of the idea of the admirer. If things had not taken some of the turns it had then there was a chance they could have been together at that moment. Maybe he would have gone to his house and spent it with him. The others went back to their own presents.


	7. Nott a Good Time

7. Nott a Good Time

Harry said hello to Ron as the boy entered the dormitory. Ron just grunted and threw a sweater at him. Harry caught it and placed it on his bed gently. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Ron seemed agitated. Harry was aware of Ron's temper and decided to let it be. Neville came in soon after with Seamus and Dean. It appeared that all of them had left for the break. Ron left the room almost as quickly as he had entered. Harry placed his new give on the table and then he squeezed the gold piece and let it loose in his bed.

"What's wrong with Ron, Harry?" Dean asked him when the door to the dorm had slammed.

"Um... I'm honestly not sure. I was here before he got in."

"Oh? Didn't you go home with him?"

Harry shook his head. They didn't ask where he had went instead.

Ω

After getting back into the swing of classes Harry was impatiently awaiting the arrival of another note from his secret admirer. Harry had never found out what had been wrong with Ron, but after the incident the boy started talking to him again. Hermione had been the one missing however. Harry would catch glimpses of her every now and then, but Harry had started sitting in all their Slytherin classes with Draco or Theo. Ron had started sitting with Neville or Seamus and Dean in most classes. Hermione did not speak to him at all.

Harry had a suspicion that his friends had broken up at some time. Over break or before they got to Hogwarts. Harry didn't know. Something was wrong and everyone seemed to be playing a game by trying to stay away from both the red head and the bushy haired girl. At their next study session Harry brought it up. Told them he was feeling really anxious about the two. "Ron still talks to me, but Hermione is just completely cutting herself off."

Pucey pointed a finger at him and said, "You know, Zabini was talking about them. Said there was a huge spat between them on the train."

Draco pursed his lips. "Or was he just making that up? You know how he likes to make up drama." Draco received a few low chuckles from the others. Harry suspected he had been at the other end of one of the dramas.

No one said anything else about it. They obviously did not care about what had happened. Harry felt bad that he didn't either, but he couldn't force himself to. When their little group disbanded, Pucey and Montague walked off somewhere without the rest. Draco and Nott went their way and Harry his. Up in the dorm he found Hermione seated at one of the tables working on homework. That was a very Hermione thing to do.

Harry walked toward the girl and she did not look up from her parchment. She did not say anything even if she was aware of him standing beside her. "Hey, 'Mione."

The girl suddenly began sniffling. The parchment under her hand was getting wet. Had Harry done something to upset her that he was unaware of? He pulled out the chair next to her and sat. He didn't say anything else. He wanted her to make the next move when she was ready. How was he supposed to go about this?

"Are you okay?"

The girl placed both hands over her face and began to sob. Some of the others in the common room shot him nasty looks as if he had done her wrong. Perhaps he had then. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you. Hermione, I'm here for you, you know?"

The girl inhaled sharply. "It isn't you, Harry."

Harry tried to look sympathetic. He placed a hand gingerly on her shoulder. "What is it then? Is it Ron? Did he break up with you?"

Hermione pulled away and began to gather her things. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red. "It isn't you. It isn't Ron. Don't worry about it. I'm going to take a nap." She shoveled everything messily into her bag. Harry saw this as a very un-Hermione like thing to do. He sat and watched her vanish up the stairs. It was hard to tell if it wasn't him or not. She was upset and wouldn't let him know the reason.

Later that night when Ron returned to the dorm Harry was seated on his bed with his watch in his hand while the heart danced over his head. The red head chanced a glance at him and asked, "From your admirer?"

Harry nodded. "Christmas gift."

Ron sat at the end of his bed and stared directly as Harry. Harry peered up at him from just above his glass rims. "Still a secret?"

Harry nodded again. He did not want to bring up all the fuss, but he really hated knowing Hermione was in ruins over something. The girl had been the most composed of all of them. "What's been going on, Mate?"

"I can't say." Ron got up and grabbed a towel then went to shower.

What was it that he couldn't say? For a long time Harry stared at the dorm door hoping Ron would return and tell him, but that never happened and Harry got ready for bed. Harry woke up to sniffling. He got up slowly and followed the sound. Ron was crying? He opened the curtain and saw Ron lying on his side with his arms crossed over his head. "Ron?"

The boy's eye moved and he saw Harry. He apologized for waking him and then pulled the cover up and over his head, but the sniffling continued. Something was definitely wrong then. Harry returned to his bed and tried to sleep, but the sniffling had already awoken him and it bothered him enough that he didn't find sleep again.

Everyone was getting ready the next morning, but Ron still had his curtains drawn. Neville gave Harry a sad smile. Did he know? Harry went up to him after the left the Gryffindor tower.

"Neville, do you know what's been wrong with Ron or Hermione?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but I've noticed that they are both looking rather depressed. Do you think something happened between them?"

If they were both so miserable then why not talk to one another? Harry wondered if he could force them into a same room to talk. That seemed like a good idea, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he was at liberty to do such. They all had not been on best terms. They claimed to still be his friends, they just didn't talk as much anymore.

The next few days was filled with the same tense air. Ron and Hermione still were not talking or sitting with one another. On some days Harry would find one, but never both, of them in the Great Hall. He made an effort to eat with the both of them if they were around. He and Neville kept in contact over the whole ordeal and tried to find out as much information as possible, but as far as that went; Hermione only busted into tear; Ron only grunted and left immediately.

Harry continued hanging with his library Study Group. He never brought up the problems with his Gryffindor friends. He was only able to laugh and smile while with the Slytherins. One evening, Montague asked, "When is your next date?"

It was nice to talk about that too. Harry did not bring it up in front of his dorm mates unless they asked. The same went for the study group, but they seemed genuinely interested. Harry stated that he had not heard anything from the Admirer. "But, I'm really kind of looking forward to it." He had been so apprehensive at first, but after spending so much time with Montague and Pucey he realized he was not off put by 'swinging for the same team'. He actually was interested in seeing his admirer for the first time. He wanted another kiss. He blushed and started writing.

Draco was chuckling. Harry gave him a confused look. "You really are interested in this guy then? And you don't even know who it is?"

"That's why it's called a Secret Admirer, Draco." Harry shot back.

The boy laughed harder. "I'm just surprised. You used to be so suspicious of us. It was hard to believe you would allow yourself to get close to a stranger."

Harry shrugged and scribbled another line really fast. "I've had a lot of time to think about it. I was scared, because I thought it was a big joke."

The others all nodded at him and congratulated him on his revelations. He went back to the dorm that night and played with his watch and floating heart a little more. He sometimes let the Snitch loose when he had his curtains closed and the others were out. There would probably never be another reason for the mask unless his Secret Admirer just liked masquerade balls. Harry chuckled and threw the watch up and caught it. The hands were little beams of light. The watch must have ran on magic. Harry typically kept the watch in his pocket unless he was going to practice.

The door to the dorm room opened and Harry heard heavy footsteps—which automatically excluded Neville from the possible culprit. Harry listened, but heard nothing except heavy breathing. He stuck his head out from between his curtains and saw Ron sitting on his trunk with his red hair sticking up all over his head. There were puffy bags under his eyes. Whatever had happened was impairing him from sleep. He heaved as if he were going to get sick.

Harry cross the room and sat on Ron's bed. "Hullo, Ron."

The boy slowly replied with a simply hi. He ran his hand through his hair which explained why it was sticking straight up. Harry announced that he needed a nice brisk walk. "Would you be interested?"

To his astonishment and temporary disbelief Ron nodded. They two of them put on their winter jackets and left. They went to the grounds and headed toward the lake. Ron stopped Harry before they started to turn back toward the school. "Mate… I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

"It's fine. You just need some time." Harry waited for Ron to say something.

From the movement of Ron's lips it was obvious that he was trying to scrape up the words. Finally, a tear leaked from the corner of his eye and he muttered, "My parents are done Harry. We got home and Mum was packing her things. She left my dad." Ron coughed, but it was obviously an attempt to keep Harry from seeing him sob. Harry stared back unable to think of anything to say. Mrs. Weasley? Left Mr. Weasley?

"What? Why? Why would she do that?"

Ron chewed on his lips until Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "Don't…" Ron said, but then he was crying. His chin rested on Harry's head and he cried. His arms wrapped around Harry. "I don't know what to do. Everyone's split about it too. Hermione tried to say my mum was in the right somehow. Mum cheated on him Harry. She went out and was seeing another man. George and Fred saw her when they were out one evening."

Harry did not reply. He waited for Ron to finish. When Ron let go he stepped back and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket. Harry could only bow his head. What in the world had possessed Molly Weasley to run around behind Arthur's back? Ron said that things were a wreck at home that winter. Told him all about doing the right thing by staying with Malfoy. "It was a good idea… Somehow."

Harry wanted to laugh, but stifled it with his fist against his lips. "Let's get back to the dorm then. Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Ron stated with a long drawn out breath. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you weren't exactly on best terms. I'm sorry about that too. Me and Hermione have been ignoring you and I'm sorry."

Harry asked if Ron and Hermione were still together. Ron claimed that it was in the air. "We haven't been talking. We never officially broke up, but things aren't looking good." Ron seemed to want the attention away for himself and asked if Harry had heard from his Admirer; to which Harry replied with a negative. "Want to hang out tomorrow?"

The two boys made the decision to hang out the next day. A Saturday. He had made no plans with anyone else. They made it to the Common Room where Hermione was seated in front of the fire. Harry tried to prod Ron into talking to her, but he ran up the stairs before anything could be done. Harry approached Hermione on his own and sat next to her.

She glanced at him. "Yes?"

At least she was talking this time. "Um… I was talking to Ron."

"And I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

"No. Not at all."

Hermione closed her book and started to rise. "Hermione," Harry stated, but the girl just puckered her lips and took off toward her own dorm. Harry was not allowed to go in their dorms. He sighed and went toward his own room. "She won't talk to me," he stated upon entrance.

Ron made a strange groaning noise and pulled a pillow over his face.

Ω

The next day was Harry and Ron day. They played chess and they played gobstones, even Neville sat down for a few rounds before leaving to meet up with Justin. Neither of them brought up the family crisis, nor Hermione. Harry tried to talk to Ron about so many other things like class and possible jobs: things he was accustomed to talking about with the Slytherins. At lunch they left the dorm and went to the Great Hall.

Hermione was not at the table so Harry was able to convince Ron to eat a little. The boy had hardly been taking care of himself since their return. He couldn't necessarily blame him, but at the same time Ron getting sick would not solve the problem. Neville joined them at lunch as well. His concern for Ron was evident, and he was a little more motherly in his attentions than Harry could be. Harry sat back and ate while Neville coddled Ron like a large child.

It was a little funny to watch. After a while Harry noticed the grin growing on Ron's face. He eventually began laughing. "Stop it Neville. I'm not an invalid. I'm not your bloody baby." His laughter showed that he was no angry.

All three boys laughed. Neville apologized and kept his affection to himself. When the finished with lunch and walked around the castle and just goofed around. It was a nice feeling to just be a little rambunctious. They were caught once by Prof. Ainsley who was walking around with a steaming goblet. He was drinking it. "Hullo boys," the teacher stated.

There was a mixture of confusion and surprise. The man just leaned against the wall and watched them stand idly. They couldn't walk down the hall pushing and shoving one another if he was staring at them. A silence fell upon the boys who watched the teacher as he watched them.

Taking another sip and swallowing with a satisfied grin, the man said, "Wow, It's been fifteen years ago since I was your age. Running through these halls with friends." He glanced at each of them in turn.

Harry asked, "Which house were you in?"

The three Gryffindors were stunned when the word "Slytherin" left his lips casually.

"There is no way you were a Slytherin," said Neville. The teacher quirked an eyebrow. "You're just… so much nicer."

Harry turned a little pale when Neville said this. He had almost been placed in Slytherin, but he had also just recently become friends with a handful of them. Prof. Ainsley chuckled into his cup and took another drink. "I'm glad you think I'm nice. I try to be nice. I mean, I picked a few fights in my time, but what teenaged boy hasn't?"

There was no reply. Harry knew that George and Fred Weasley had been in a duel with Montague before Christmas started. Harry didn't say anything in fear of getting all of them in trouble. The teacher walked a little ways down the corridor and told them to have a good afternoon. Harry exchanged looks with Ron before both of them started to laugh. "He's an interesting fellow," Ron admitted. "But I think he's possibly one of the best Defense teachers we've had. No offense to Prof. Lupin, but at least he isn't a werewolf."

"Not that we know of," Harry told him.

Ron smirked. "Yeah, he's probably a Vampire or something."

Neville shook his head. "Can't be he's around all the time in the day."

They all decided not to say anything else. The other teachers had been less than desirable. Gilderoy Lockhart would probably have been the less frightening of them. Harry and Ron still told jokes at the man's expense. Harry would imagine Quirrel being the most terrifying. His hands were getting clammy and shaky just thinking about him. Prof. Ainsley—he started thinking about him again. A nice _normal_ man. _He better be_, Harry thought a little bitterly and bit down on his tongue.


	8. Nott a Great Practice

8. Nott a Great Practice

Harry was playing chess with Theodore in the library. Draco had given Theo the chess set that they had used on the train ride to his house. He was doing miserably against Theo though. It was like when Harry was strategizing the boy was getting inside his head and reading his moves before he could think them up.

The couple in the group had long gone to _search for books_, but Harry was certain they were hidden somewhere and making out. Draco had a long essay that he had postponed on writing. Luckily they met in the library. "Check Mate," Theo's low voice said.

Harry frowned and sighed. "You win again," he stated.

"This isn't fun for you anymore is it?" Theo asked a little anxiously. His eyes remained transfixed on the little chess set.

Harry leaned back in his chair and told him not to worry. "It's just not fun to lose every single time."

Theo smirked and claimed that he could try to lose harder, but Harry just smiled and told him it was fine. They could play something else. Draco stated, "You'll never win Potter. The boy is an anomaly," while still hovering over his essay.

Harry glanced at Theo who turned a little red. "Not true."

Harry's smile broadened. "I don't know, I think he's right."

"You do?" both Slytherin boys stated.

"Yes. Is there anything you aren't good at, Theo?"

The boy tightened his lips and his eyes scanned the aisles of book shelves. "I am not good at Quidditch."

Before Harry could interject that he was better had being a Keeper than Harry was a chaser, Draco shouted, "You're a bloody liar, Nott. You are going to be Keeper next year and you know it."

Madam Pince shushed them from her desk. The boys chuckled, but quickly grew serious again when Nott stated, "I probably won't. I'm not that good."

Nothing was said further about Quidditch. Harry and Theo finished their night of friendly games by flicking pieces of paper at one another. Harry had instigated it when he found the small wad that Pucey had used to get Montague's attention before they snuck off. Harry hoped Theo did not suspect him of doing just as Pucey had. He missed the wad when it was shot back at him. Theo gave him a quizzical look and Harry straightened himself up and got up to pick it from the floor. Draco perked up too and watched Harry saunter over to the piece of wadded paper. Harry did not through it at Theo. He placed it on the table and dismissed himself. He was embarrassed, even when Draco and Theo watched him in confusion. His stuff hadn't been unpacked so he grabbed the bad and waved before scurrying out the door.

If they were talking about him Harry didn't care. He had already ran out like a fool. He exhaled and started toward his dorm. He would meet them again during class and then Thursday for another study session. He passed Lavender and Parvati on his way back and they just stared at him even when he attempted to say hello. The common room was occupied by the assorted years. Ginny was there, but when Harry tried to come toward her she shook her head. Harry felt helpless in the whole situation.

The dorm room was empty. Maybe Ron had finally gone to talk to Hermione. On his bed was a note scrawled in Neville's hand. 'Came for you before dinner', it read. Harry took the note off and underneath was another box wrapped in violet. He opened the box and inside were violets. A lot of them all crammed inside. Harry wondered if there was more to them than just a box full. He reached inside and moved his hand around. His finger brushed something and he pulled it out. A small scroll. He unrolled it quickly in anticipation.

'Dear Harry,

In three weeks Valentine's Day will be upon us. I am sorry we have not met as I had anticipated last term. I know this sounds sappy, but I would like to meet you then. Maybe we could sit somewhere and talk privately. It is all up to you. I want you to be comfortable. I guess I am just shy. I'm definitely nervous. Please reply after you've given it some thought. Pick a time and place.

Yours Sincerely'

Harry did not take time to think it over. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill once he was finished reading.

'Dear'

Harry paused and stared thoughtfully at the piece. What was he supposed to put? Secret Admirer? Harry took a few minutes to think about it and ended up drawing a line.

'Dear—

I am happy to hear from you. I know we haven't been able to meet and I am quite sorry about the mess up on that Hogsmeade Trip. I am just glad you are still interested in me after so many goof ups. So, how about after dinner we meet by the lake on Valentine's Day. Your owl obviously knows my room so send a message if you need to change the time.

Sincerely Yours, Harry'

When Harry was done with his letters he stared at it and then scribbled out the last line. It was a sloppy mess. He wrote it twice more before accepting it and using a quick dry spell so that he could roll it up and take it to the Owlery.

Seamus and Dean were both coming in when he rushed out and they both said something along the lines of, "Well Blimey, Harry," but he did not stop. He rushed through the halls and toward the tower and once there he saw someone else. Ron was putting a scroll on one of the School Owls legs. He saw Harry and just gave a saddened smile. "Hey, Mate."

"What's going on?"

Ron pointed to the owl that was taking off and said he was sending a letter to Bill. Both Bill and Charlie had not been around when George and Fred caught their mother. Ron was only keeping them informed on things. Bill had apparently come in to take care of Arthur; who was a complete wreck. "Bill says Dad won't let him take down any of her pictures. Bill told him it would be for the best, but Dad just put spells on them to sound off sirens if he touches them." Ron gave a small dejected chuckle. "Funny thing it Bill could easily break those charms, but he says if Dad is willing to go through so much trouble he would keep them up."

"Have you spoken to Hermione lately?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "We did yesterday. Not very long and not about what happened, but she did say hello when we passed in the Common Room."

Harry smiled, "That's a step in the right direction."

Ron just shrugged. "So, what are you sending?"

Harry had nearly forgotten his letter. He found the same magnificent owl and tied the letter on his leg. "My admirer sent another letter. He wants to meet on Valentine's Day. Romantic, huh?"

His friend scrutinized the owl for a moment. "Are you sure it isn't Malfoy? That looks like a Malfoy owl."

Harry stared at the owl for a moment. "I'm almost positive it isn't."

"Did anything happen when you went to his Manor? Was it humongous? Bigger than Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed. "Not that big, but it was huge. We built snowmen and had snowball fights. He has a huge tub like in the prefect bathroom so we all lounged in it. The water changed color."

Ron's brows both rose when he told him about staying in the tub with the others. Harry turned red and said they were all in shorts. Ron just smirked at him. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. Um, what's Montague and Pucey like outside of this joint?"

Harry raised his hands a little to show he didn't know. "They acted the same out there as they do in here."

The two decided to walk back to the Dormitory as they discussed all the questions Ron had about the Vacation. Ron's had unmistakably gone poorly and he was much more interested in what Harry had to say to keep his mind off it.

"Warming socks? They got you warming socks?" Ron asked while laughing. "What an interesting gift."

Harry nodded in agreement. They got through the portrait of the Fat Lady and inside the common room Fred and George, along with their best friend Lee Jordan sat cozily on the couch. Harry asked Ron if he wanted to join his older brothers. Both of them went over and they just talked until everyone was ready for bed. The twins had not lost their humor, though it was apparent they were just as emotionally worn as their siblings.

Ω

"Harry," an aggravated female voice cried from across the field. Harry shook his head and realized he was in the middle of something. Something he did not want to be zoning out during. A bludger was hit in his direction and he managed to spin out of the way. He shook his head and zipped closer to the ground.

George and Fred were both tut-ing him. "Sorry," Harry apologized to Angelina.

"Save it Harry. You haven't been here all year. You barely made it during our game last term. Are you sure you really want to be here?" Her words stung and Harry just nodded and didn't make eye contact.

Angelina's eyes shot into the stands were Draco and Theo were both seated in the stands. "If this has anything to do with your little friends watching then I'll tell them to get out of here on Wednesdays."

"Yeesh," George said, descending toward them.

"Take it easy, Angey," Fred said.

Angelina sneered at the both of them to keep to themselves. She was captain. She was not having team members who didn't participate.

Harry clasped his hands together and begged forgiveness. "Please, I'm sorry. I've just been a little preoccupied. I'll talk to the Slytherins. Just don't kick me off the team."

"You've been our best Seeker, Harry. The last thing I want to do is kick you off. Just please, start paying attention. You're going to get your head knocked clean off one of these days."

The captain told them to wrap it up and head out. Harry told them not to wait up, but they never did. He floated lazily across the field and into the Slytherin section of the stands. Theo had used to move all about the stands, but Draco obviously wanted to stick to where he knew. Harry was hovering before them.

"Got you in trouble did we?" Draco asked.

"It's fine."

"If you don't want us to come that's fine," Theo remarked.

Harry sighed. "I haven't been in the mood this year I guess. Quidditch used to be all I thought about, but now I just get tired and stare into space. Which one of the twins hit that bludger at me?"

Both Slytherins smirked. "As if we can tell," Draco said.

Harry just stuck out his tongue and dismounted into the seats. He sat down and stared at the field empty of all players. Harry fished into his pocket and pulled out the small box that had his own Snitch inside.

"You have your own snitch?" Theo asked.

Harry nodded and pulled it out and then showed him how his initials were marked on the back. "It was the first gift I got from my Admirer. I bring it to practice for good luck, but I haven't been having any luck since I haven't been paying attention."

The boys both chuckled at him. Harry returned the snitch to the box and pushed it inside his uniform pocket.

Draco and Theo were standing up behind him, so Harry also got up. They asked if he had any plans for the rest of the evening and Harry told them he didn't. They asked if he wanted to walk around grounds for a while. Harry just told them to wait while he went to change.

When he was done they were waiting in a mass of whispers. Harry wondered what they were discussing, but both of them stopped instantly upon seeing him come out. He eyed them wearily. He had already acting strangely on the day he had bolted from the library.

"Where are Pucey and Montague? I haven't seen them in a while," Harry asked.

"You wouldn't care to see them honestly. All they do is snog. Theo and I are thinking about starting a petition to keep them off one another."

Harry snickered and said he would sign such a petition. They walked around the grounds and saw others doing the same. It was still nippy outside. They were bundled up well and proceeded. It appeared that many students were still unaware of Harry Potter and his new friends. They looped around the grounds and were headed back inside. Nothing was really spoken of. The O.W.L.s were brought up but both Harry and Draco wanted to avoid the topic. Theo went red and turned away from the both of them.

Draco led them inside the building. Harry had figured they would go on their merry ways, but they travelled up to the third floor together. The Defense classroom door was open. "Want to take a peek?" Draco asked the two of them.

Theo stepped back like he didn't, but Harry crouched beside Draco and they both looked inside. All they saw was the back of Prof. Ainsley at the front of the room. Theo slowly moved closer and peered in from above both the other boys' heads since he was taller than the two of them. The teacher was talking to himself, "I know I left it here. I can specifically remember placing it here." There was a flustered sigh and then something heavy closed. The man turned around and the three boys all ducked away from the threshold.

"Broderick, you would lose your mind, I reckon. The lights turned off in the room and the teacher was stepping out the door. He instantly caught sight of the three boys meandering around the general area. "Evening, Lads."

"Hello, Professor," all three stated in relative unison.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You haven't seen a silver goblet with the initials B. A. on the side have you?"

The all shook their heads. The teacher frowned and glanced down one end of the hall and his eyes traced down to the other end.

"Have you misplaced it?" Harry asked.

"I guess so. If you come across if, please return it to me. Yeah?"

They nodded.

Prof. Ainsley smiled and waved them before bidding them a good night. The boys decided to split up after that. They figured that if they saw the goblet they would return it. There was really nothing else to do for him. Theo confessed to having to report to Snape for something anyway. Draco just smacked him on the back exclaiming, "Of course you do."

Harry decided to mention his gratitude to Theo for allowing him to be his partner. Ever since he and the boy had begun working together Harry had been doing well and no making any messes. He had not been given a single detention and the sour Potions Master seemed to like Harry a little more for the simple fact he was working with one of his favorite students.

Theo just coughed and said nothing of it. He smiled awkwardly and waved at Harry and Draco was already leaving him behind so he took off running.


	9. Nott a Bad Valentine's Day

9. Nott a Bad Valentine's Day

The three weeks it took for Valentine's Day to arrive was too long. It lasted at least two months. Harry sat in potions stirring their cauldron while Theo was crushing something or other. Theo got onto him for stirring it too slowly and then for stirring it too fast. Theo grabbed Harry's arm and was forced to move his hands for him until he could pick up the correct speed. Harry flushed and did not look at the boy for some time, embarrassed that he had to not only be called upon, but taught how to stir a potion. Prof. Snape came over to them several times with a strange sort of smirk on his lips. He really did seem pleased with Theo's effects on Harry.

"I'm very glad you have finally taken an interest in Potions, Mr. Potter," Snape had told them on the second passing. "Perhaps you will be joining us in the next year."

Harry knew what he meant. All the teachers were drilling things into their heads for the O.W.L.s. He just gave a dry smile and awaited Theo to pour in the next ingredient.

"You're friends aren't upset that I've taken their partner are they?"

Harry glanced behind him at Ron working with Seamus and Dean, both of which were almost as Potions impaired as Neville who worked with Hermione. "I don't think they've even noticed. Well, at first they did, but not they don't care."

Draco Malfoy suddenly crossed over and walked between Harry and Theo. Both of the boys just watched, but if anything was said by the blond Harry did not see it. He just stirred until the potion was starting to thicken. He pulled out the rod and Draco turned around and smiled at him before walking away with a vial in his hand. Harry noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were already starting to put potion in a vial. Harry sighed and asked, "What was that about?"

Theo took the sample and wandered to the Professor's desk where the vials were being taken up. When he returned he ask, "So, you have any plans for Valentine's Day tonight?"

Harry went red and asked, "Is that what Draco asked?"

Theo nodded dumbly.

"Tell Draco that I have plans on meeting with my Admirer," Harry breathed more calmly. "I wonder why he wants to know."

Theo was gathering his things. Harry took notice and returned to his bag and fixed up his things. "It's Draco; he has to be in everyone's business."

The two of them left Potions together and Draco had already abandoned Theo. Ron and Hermione were both gone, though they had probably moved along separately. They walked up the steps and toward the Great Hall together. "I have to go to Herbology now," Theo said.

"Yeah, I have Charms."

Theo gave a twisted sort of smile and waved as he headed out the main doors.

Harry just said, "See you later, I guess."

Up inside the Charms room Hufflepuffs sat on one side while the Gryffindors took over the other. It was the usual. Prof. Flitwick on his podium going over the reading again and again. They were doing less charms and more reading. All for that blasted test. Harry nudged Ron and scrawled out a note in the margin of his notes. 'Heard any news?'

Ron just shook his head. Since three weeks when he had been caught sending letters Ron had not made much mention of the situation. He would tell Harry if his father had replied to a letter. It was usually the same thing over and over about doing fine. Arthur told Ron to behave and make sure the Twins did as well. The more thought-provoking part was how he never mentioned Ginny. Perhaps all the girls were on one side of this whole ordeal. Harry had yet to pick a true side though he knew more about Mr. Weasley than… ex-Mrs. Weasley.

When the week of Easter came along he had plans on going to Grimmauld Place and maybe hearing a little more about it. That was, if anything about the Order was still placed inside the old house. If Voldemort was gone it seemed almost unnecessary to keep that sort of organization going. Better safe than sorry, Harry supposed.

Classes were finished for the day. There was no study group that night, but he did have Quidditch practice. Harry made it onto the field were Angelina was passing out small candy hearts. "I'm showing some love, Team. Take a chocolate heart and go have a good evening."

George and Fred were both batting their eyelids when Angelina got to them. She smacked them both on the face lightly, before sighing and handing them their hearts. Harry was last to arrive and last to get his heart. Angelina thanked him for waking up for the past three lessons. Harry tried to apologize, but she shushed him and said she was in too good a mood for it to be spoiled by his words.

"Out of my sight before I make you practice anyway."

George and Fred cheered her on as the best team captain. "Unlike that Slave Driver, Wood."

"I'll write him a letter and tell him what you just said."

Both the twins snickered and told her she didn't have the courage to tell on them, that was how Harry ended up sitting in the Quidditch Pitch alone. He needed a time to just fly alone without the risk of being bludgeoned. He popped the chocolate heart into his mouth and smiled. It had a gooey caramel inside. He floated around the field several times. Draco was seen climbing the stands on Harry's fourth trip round. He zipped toward the blond and sat on his broom as they discussed how there was actually no practice that day.

"Very nice, I guess your Captain had a date?"

"No, she just felt generous."

Draco smirked, "Because of a date."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, why are you here? Where's Theo?"

The Slytherin leaned back onto the seat behind him and crossed his arms over is chest. "Theo's in the hospital wing." Harry's eyes got wide as he began to ask if he was alright. "His arms fell right off. A peculiar thing."

Harry scowled and drifted up and around Draco several times. "That's not funny. Where is he then?"

Draco shrugged and said he had no clue. "I think Montague and Pucey are on a Date in an empty classroom." Both he and Harry stared at one another until it became unbearably awkward. "Sorry, I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes," the boy sighed. "So, Theo did tell me that you have plans for tonight. We were planning on meeting in the library, but it seems you'll be busy. We all want to meet your Admirer. Don't you skip out on this meeting, Potter."

Harry furrowed his brows. It was one thing to be interested in how things went, but to forbid him from meeting in the library and saying he couldn't ditch the Admirer seemed like Draco was very intent on this meeting happening. Harry wanted it to happen too, but he didn't know it was so important to the others in the group. He discussed with Draco about the situation. If he met the Admirer and they hit it off well, could he bring him to the study group? Draco beamed as he replied in the most positive way possible. His long arms shot into the air and he exclaimed that Harry had no choice but to bring him by.

"Unless, the two of you want an empty classroom?" Draco's eyebrows wriggles. Harry began to cough while turning a funny shade of green. He reached down and gave Draco a firm knock to the shoulder.

Draco wished him good luck and assured him the others were just as happy and excited. "Remember to go. I expect a twelve inch essay on it to my office by next Wednesday."

After dinner Harry had gone upstairs to change into something a little more formal. He ended up putting on the same thing he wore to the Halloween Dance, without the mask. The other Gryffindor boys told him good luck. Neville followed him out of the tower and toward the entrance hall where Justin was waiting on him. "I hope you have a good time, Harry."

"You too Neville," Harry said. He felt too unconnected with Justin to say the same to him. They simply nodded at one another before departing in opposite directions.

Harry paced down the slope toward the lake. Ron had told him to give him the details later. Harry was starting to get anxious again. He remembered how Ron and Neville had treated him in the Dormitory while he was getting ready, "No Snogging on the first date." Ron had told him. Neville had chuckled and told him, "It's acceptable to hold hands though."

Harry had rolled his arms and laughed. "Fine Mum, Okay Dad," he had said to them.

Now, he was beside the lake. Other couples were meandering around behind him, but he had passed by without taking a look at any of them. He was a bit surprised to find he was the first to show up. This caused anxious tension to well up and churn in his stomach. For several minutes he did all he could to regain composure.

He stared into the lake and tried to spy the giant squid. A bouquet was suddenly thrust over his shoulder. Harry blinked as his eyes caught sight of it and his heart was pounding in his chest enough that it hurt. What if they had the wrong person? He reached back and pulled the flowers from the person's hand and surveyed them. They were violets… He had the right guy after all. Harry was too nervous to turn around.

He had spent so much time receiving gifts and letters, but not actually facing his Admirer, that the prospect was agonizing. Everything could go wrong now. They were going to be face to face. Harry slowly lifted his bouquet and sniffed them.

He heard the grass shift under the weight of his Admirer as he stepped up beside Harry. Harry turned his head to the side. For a moment he was in disbelief, but then again his admirer did have the same shy tendencies and actions which matched the reserved nature that he knew.

Theodore Nott was right beside him with his thin pointed face staring out into the lake. His right hand was up at his mouth. Harry glanced back down at his flowers. He was astonishingly calm and his body was still. He figured he would be a shaking body of fear and nerves.

"So," Theo finally spoke, "Do you hate me?"

Harry glanced back up at him. "Why would I hate you?"

Theo shrugged. His right hand lowered to his side and away from his lips so he would no longer stifle his words. "I'm a bloke. I'm a slytherin. I have been too afraid to approach you. I acted like a creep in the beginning."

"You're just shy and I know you're shy. We've gotten to know each other quite well as friends." Harry realized that that was for the best. If they had not been friends then he wouldn't know to trust him. He probably would have told Theo that he did not have any feelings for him. Harry had not known to whom his feelings were going, but now that he did he was rather glad.

Theo swallowed hard and turned to Harry. Harry shifted a little so they were more or less face to face. Harry was quite a bit smaller than Theo. If it were at all possible the boy was also much skinnier. He was like a lamp post. Harry had to lift his chin to see into his face. The boy had to look down so they could stare into each other's eyes. Theo's eyes were so sullen, but bright.

"I want to play a game," Theo mumbled. Harry just gestured for him to continue. "Would you rather," the boy began. Harry as happy he had grown accustomed to such a game. "Would you rather stay friends; if you so choose this than turn away and go back to the castle and meet Draco in the library." There was a hard and solid pause. Theo had to take in a few deep breaths. "Or would rather become my Boyfriend; and in choosing this answer… You have to hug me." Harry watched the lanky boy open his long arms to him.

Harry stepped back and Theo visibly flinched. Harry could tell his heart was set on the second option. Harry wasn't sure. It was a jump to make. What harm could really be done by accepting him though? They had grown rather close over the last few months. He was no longer weary of him. So, Harry took enough steps to close the gap between them and he felt the pair of arms engulf him in a tight embrace. Theo's chin came down to rest on top of Harry's head.

"By choosing to be your boyfriend… I have something I want as well," Harry mumbled into his chest.

Theo muttered, "Name it," into his hair.

"I want another kiss."

Theo chuckled. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I really wanted to show you who I was right then, but I was so worried you'd run from me. I thought better to wait."

"Well, we're both here and we know who the other is now."

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back until he felt the light breath of Theo on his nose and then a pair of thin and warm lips overcame his own. He inhaled when he felt those lips part and foreign item, he guessed it to be a tongue, tried to lick at his own lips. Harry stepped away and Theo was blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry."

Harry began blushing as well. "No it's okay. I've just.. You were my first kiss."

Theo's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no… I'm so sorry."

Harry grinned. "No please, stop saying you're sorry. I just don't know how this all works. I've never been in a real relationship before. Just give me time to figure out how it works."

Theo was smiling again, it was more reserved, just like his typical behavior, but he was happy. Harry could tell by the way his legs were slightly shifting back and forth. Theo reached out a hand, which Harry grabbed, and they proceeded toward the Castle to go tell the Study Group all about it.


	10. Nott all Bad

10. Nott all bad

When the two got to the library, hand in hand, they opened the doors to find the other Slytherin's sitting at their usual table over to itself where they wore festive hats. Harry was surprised that Draco Malfoy got in on all the decorativeness with his hat cocked slightly back on his blond head. Pucey jumped from his chair and ran over to Harry wrenching him from Theo and covering his face with his arm. Harry could barely see Montague through the small gap Pucey's arms left.

"Hey, Potter, leave my Boyfriend alone. You've already got one."

Pucey just laughed and had to take a few minutes before he was ready to give Harry up. Draco pulled out a party horn and put it between his lips before blowing it. Small sparks like fireworks shot out the end. "Congratulations. I'm glad you didn't stand him up this time Potter," Draco stated with a grin.

"I didn't mean to. He knows what happened," Harry glanced over at Theo who was standing stiffly and rubbing his hands up and down his lanky arms.

Draco told them to come to the table and have a seat so they could discuss matters better. Harry found himself in Draco's old chair next to Theo. Draco was at the head of the table, which seemed much more fit for the boy. Harry was glad because he didn't feel like the center of attention anymore.

"Harry," Draco began. "One of the first things Theo told me on the train ride over was, 'I want to ask Harry Potter to be my boyfriend.' And of course, me being the prick that I am said, 'What is wrong with you?'" Everyone at the table laughed even Harry.

Theo was shaking his head and he leaned in over the table and said, "Look who did it. I believe I did?"

Montague snickered and stated, "Well, Draco came up to me and told me all about how our little Theo had a crush on Harry Potter. Pucey and I of course laughed him out of the room, but finally I told Theo when you all had practice. You can guess how mad Angelina Johnson was when I kept picking on her to tell me when."

Pucey stood up from his chair again, but this time it was not to smother Harry. "After Theo had gotten your practice schedule configured I snuck by you with a knife and cut a little hole in your bag." He sat back down.

Harry frowned and just watched Pucey smile in triumph. Harry couldn't stay mad. It wasn't for destructive purposes he supposed. "Well, Theo, looks like you've got some fine friends."

Draco cleared his throat for attention. "Excuse me? Who are we to you, Potter? Some random students you sit with?"

"Fine," Harry said. "_We_ have some fine friends."

They all explained how they knew all along Theo was sending him gifts and notes. His many failed attempts to run into Harry and just ask him out. Draco admitted that he figured they would have been snogging in the hot tub at his Manor, but alas, Theo had been too shy then. When Madam Pince began to shoo them off again Theo took Harry toward the Gryffindor tower and Harry had surprised him by grabbing a hold of his hand.

They did not make it all the way toward the Fat Lady. Theo admitted to being a little timid about everyone in the school finding out. "You are Harry Potter after all. I'm sure they'll curse my buttocks off if anything happens to you."

Harry just shrugged. Honestly, being Harry Potter had become quite boring. He said nothing about the Ron situation. Harry figured he'd ease Theo on his other friends and until they were all comfortable around one another. The two boys hugged quickly and Theo placed a light kiss on top of Harry's head before saying good night. Harry smiled brightly at him and then ran the rest of the way toward his House.

Inside the Common Room he saw many decorations floating about the room. The fire was glowing a lavish pink and a lot of the first years were inside giving out Valentine Cards. Harry was in a good mood and waved at some of them who watched in suspicion of such a happy student. He clambered the stairs taking them two at a time until he was at the sixth year boy's room. He pushed the door open and saw Ron seated on his bed.

Ron glanced up from the letter in his lap. Harry couldn't be sure if it was new or old, because sometimes he caught Ron glancing over his old letters from his dad. Harry jumped onto Ron's bed and the red head stared at him with amusement. "Good mood?"

"Ecstatic Mood."

"Oh? So I trust you made it to your engagement with that Admirer?"

Harry nodded slowly and rolled onto his back beside Ron. "It was better than I hoped. I dunno what I suspected. Some guy I've never even talked to before who just wanted to make me the laughing stock of the school." That had been worse case scenario. It could have been Prof. Ainsley which would have been a close second.

Ron just slammed his palm on Harry's stomach. Harry curled up into a ball and rolled onto his side. "But that didn't happen," Ron observed.

"Not even close."

Ron asked who it was, but Harry said he would break the news to them about it when Neville got back. The two sat there and finally Ron explained the letter on his lap. It was from his dad. It was new and told Ron to have a good Valentine's Day. It mentioned Hermione barely briefly as if making the assumption that Ron and Hermione were still together, but even Ron was not so sure anymore. They'd not been talking since their arrival.

Harry felt a little bad about bringing in his good news after all. They sat there and Harry tried to cheer Ron up, but his friend said he didn't even feel sad about it anymore. "When I go home for Easter it'll just be us guys. Ginny wants to stay with Mum."

It seemed a little rude to ask, but Harry did, "So who was Molly having an affair with?"

Ron let out a long and exaggerated sigh. "I don't really know who it is, but Fred and George told me his name was John Dawlish. He works for the Ministry of Magic… That just makes me madder, because my dad knows him. They aren't in the same department, I believe he's an Auror. Whatever he is, I don't want to meet him or I'll cast his bollocks off."

Harry didn't mean to snicker at this, but it was hard to keep it in. Ron smirked and laughed a little too. They didn't wait much longer before Neville arrived in the room with a thing of flowers and chocolates. Harry had placed his flowers on the bed stand. He wondered if there was a charm to keep them alive forever.

When Neville say them lying on Ron's bed he crossed the room and asked if Harry had had any luck. Harry began to blush and grin. Ron explained that Harry had refused to give him any information until he arrived. Neville quickly took a seat on the other side of Ron's bed. The two boys awaited Harry's revealing.

Harry was growing giddy and asked, "Guess who has a boyfriend?"

Neville began to clap softly, but Ron just sputtered out a scrambled mess of, "B-boyfriend?" it took several attempts to make the word intelligibly leave his lips.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, boyfriend. You knew my Admirer was a bloke. Remember?"

Ron pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, "I remember, but I guess I still wasn't ready to hear it."

"Go on Harry," Neville pushed. "Tell us who it is."

Harry interlaced his fingers and took in a long and weighty breath. "Theodore Nott."

Both boys were silent and motionless. Harry felt like he had petrified them with those words. Neither of them shifted in the slightest. The smile on Neville's face slipped away. Ron blinked a few times until he pulled himself together enough to ask, "Nott?"

Harry made his way off of Ron's bed and toward the flowers. "He brought me these flowers and asked me if I would be his boyfriend."

Neville let out a nervous giggle. "Um… Alright. Well, Harry I'm very happy for you."

"What's wrong? Why are you two acting like this?"

Ron collected himself and said, "Nothing's wrong. It's just surprising, is all. I never put much thought into who it could be. I was playing around when I said Malfoy. Are you sure you can trust this guy, Harry?"

Harry placed his fists on his hips and said, "I've gotten to know him. He's great. I told him that I want you all to get to know each other. Next Hogsmeade trip you have to at least try to hang out with him."

Ron promised that he would and Neville assured that he was not against it. Neville thought Harry had found a nice Ravenclaw suitor or even a Hufflepuff. A Slytherin just seemed like a stretch at the time considering all the animosity which had been building up for four or so years. Harry told them both about how he'd become integrated in an all Slytherin study group. He did not mention the reason why though.

"I'm just happy that you're happy." They both ended up concluding.

As the other two dorm mates entered they saw Harry with his flowers and asked how the night went. Harry told him it was amazing, unable to control all emotions. Stunting the truth seemed like an injustice.

Ω

On their first weekend as a couple Theo asked if Harry would hang out with him. Harry was more than content to do so. He told Theo about his plan to get him and his Gryffindor friends to get to know each other. Theo just chuckled and told Harry that would be nice. "You know all my friends. You were hanging out with us more than then for the last few months."

"My friends had been ditching me to snog and have privacy. I was glad to make some new friends that didn't run out on me all the time."

Theo pointed out that Pucey and Montague often wandered off to do just that, but Harry explained that they didn't leave them completely. They usually returned and everyone was given fair warning about their intended actions. Theo just nodded in agreement. They walked down the relatively empty corridors. The night Harry had first held hands with Theo it was not with their fingers interwoven between one another. Now, he could feel all the crevices marking the spaces between the boy's boney fingers. Was there anything not boney about the boy? Harry peeked over at him and noticed the way his back arched as if he were trying to not appear so tall.

Theo's long pointed face gave him the feeling of being regality. The only thing not so regal was his relatively large ears that jutted out from the sides of his head out of his hair. Harry blushed when Theo glanced down on him with his soft bright eyes. His eyebrow rose. That must have been a very Slytherin trait, because Harry knew of only Slytherin's mastering such an art of facial manipulation. He raised his own eyebrow and received a lively snort.

"I don't want you to take me for a sleaze, but I don't honestly know where we can enjoy each other's company in private."

Harry guaranteed him he thought no such thing. He understood it, because he was not so certain of where they could sit down and hold conversation without being bombarded by the passersby.

They walked up and down the same hallway several times before they had the misfortune of seeing Prof. Snape walking up the stairs and into the same corridor. Harry swallowed and Theo asked what was wrong, but instantly his eyes fell on the teacher. Forgetting his hand attached to Harry's he raised both their hands to the Potions Master and said, "Good Afternoon Professor."

The teacher seemed amused when he saw their interlaced fingers. His dark eyes landed on Harry's and all the teacher replied was, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Nott. Please don't spoil my best student, Mr. Potter."

"I wouldn't think of it, Sir. Theo has helped me thoroughly in Potions."

The Potions Master's lips gave a slight twitch, but it wasn't a force strong enough to make him smirk. Harry hoped it was a smirk his features were attempting and not a frown. When the man took off down a branching hall, Harry was relieved, but also glad that one of the people who would be most likely to disapprove of his relationship. Not that Harry was seeking the man's approval.

The couple descended toward the third floor corridor and Theo pondered aloud about the teacher's missing goblet. They came upon the classroom and found its door closed. Harry just pulled Theo along, not wanting to accidently run into the teacher. He still found no fault with him except his presence which emitted peculiarity. Their tour of the castle was finished with the arrival of dinner at last.

"Sorry, if today was rather boring," Theo apologized.

"I really need to teach you not to apologize for everything don't I?" Theo shrugged. "When are we meeting up again?"

"Whenever you so choose."

Harry choose that they run in and grab a plate and then sit outside. Theo told him it was still a little nippy out, especially in the evening, but Harry didn't care. Harry wanted to eat with him. There were too many students in the Great Hall to his liking when they entered together. No one took any particular notice of them. Ron did notice him as he approached only to grab a plate and stuff food onto it before taking off again.

Theo was already outside waiting for him. The two sat beside the lake and huddled closer together for some warmth, but mostly because Harry wanted to see how close he could get without being looked down on. Theo did not say anything or make any gestures that would suggest he was uncomfortable. After finished, Harry found his boyfriends arm wrapped around his back and he was pulled even closer.

"If I ever make you unconformable please let me know."

Harry nodded. "I'm just trying to test the boundaries I guess."

Theo smiled, but didn't look at him. "I care about you Harry and the last thing I want to do is scare you away."

"Have you ever been in a relationship before? Well, with a guy?"

There was a moment that almost seemed like hesitation, but Theo pulled his legs up closer to his chest while they sat. "I am a little embarrassed to admit it, but I dated Draco for about a week in Third Year."

Harry blinked and found himself astounded to find that out. "Really? Just a week though?"

Theo sighed. "I suppose we were a both too dominating." This confused Harry, but he kept it to himself and listened as Theo recounted how they both wanted to be the one to pull out the chair or open the door. "And I know that sounds strange, but we both wanted to be the upstanding gentleman. He finally called it quits when I refused to let him ask me on dates. I thought it was my job." Theo was chuckling at himself over it. "Then I had a crush on Pucey, but goodness knows I couldn't control that mess."

Harry laughed this time as well. He saw firsthand how Pucey acted as a boyfriend. Montague was a strong individual. Though, he could be almost as crazed when it concerned his relationship. "So, when did you decide you liked me?"

"I realized I had this huge crush on you also in third year. I don't know what it was, but I guess I never paid much attention to anyone until I finally had a chance with "The Slytherin Prince" only to find I wasn't _that_ interested. You though, you were more gentle and caring. Last year I didn't bother after that Tri-wizard tournament started, but this year seemed to be relatively normal."

They both went quiet and Harry could feel Theo shifted beside him. His lips brushed Harry's temple and a light kiss was pressed against his hairline.

"And you? Any dates?"

Harry just laughed a little bitterly. "None. I didn't even think much of dating until last year. I thought I like this one girl, but then I realized I just like the thought of her. I thought this other girl was my Admirer, but she was seeing someone else. You came in and gave me my first kiss—" Theo tried to apologize again, but Harry cut him off, "But I am glad you did kiss me, or else I probably wouldn't be so accepting now. It was all I could think about after Halloween."

Theo closed his eyes and his long nose pointed up at the sky. "I'm glad then."

Harry slump against the boy's boney shoulder.


	11. Nott a Good Meet-And-Greet

11. Nott a Good Meet-and-Greet

March. What really happens in March? A whole month of dating was finally under Harry's belt and as far as he could tell; he and Theo were two of the happiest people inside of Hogwarts School. If they were not together than they were thinking affectionately of the other. Most if not all of the students and teachers were aware of the romance, because they did little to hide it. Harry had figured as a Proud Slytherin, Theo would wish to hide it longer than one night—the night he walked him to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was relieved; any further actions would have only made him assume that Theo was ashamed of him.

Theo was easily described with words such as gentle, caring, and compassionate. It could be said that Slytherins, while typically stereotypes for their cunning and wit, that when there was passion they did not do things by the halves. Harry would look at him from across The Great Hall at meals and receive a soft smile. On the third week of their dating, Theo had been watching him for most of dinner on Thursday. The day they usually met up for Library study group. When Harry had glanced up at him expecting a smile the boy winked and grinned. Harry's face instantly went alight. Flirtatious behavior was not one of Harry's learned customs.

Harry had started to titter and covered his face. His friends noticed his actions and glanced around until they saw Nott. They had yet to set up an appropriate time to meet and greet properly. Harry still planned on making on their next Hogsmeade trip which was closer to the end of the month. Neville was the one who asked how Harry and Theo were on most accounts. Ron was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Harry was gay. Harry just shrugged when Ron would bring it up. It was how he felt. He couldn't help that he felt for Theo. Neville seemed the more understanding of the two friends obviously having been in a relationship with Justin for several months.

Harry tried not to be overbearing, but whenever he would approach Theo after class or run into him in the hallway they would usually hug (at the least) or kiss (at the most). At breakfast on the days they had potions they would find each other before heading down the stairs to the dungeons and hold hands all the way down and usually until Prof. Snape gave them their assignments. The Potions Teacher still watched Harry with that stern demeanor, but he said nothing.

Theo spent most Monday evenings in the dungeon just working on things or seeing if Prof. Snape had any new potions brewing. That was possibly the only night of the week they did not see each other. Harry would wave at him as he left the Great Hall and Theo would wave back.

"I'm glad things are going so well for you," Neville said during the breakfast. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Harry had spent most of their chat the previous night explaining that he wanted them to all go to the three broomsticks together.

"It's fantastic. I feel like a normal teenager now. I feel like I get to just enjoy someone's company."

Ron was drumming his fingers lazily on the table. "Sorry about all of last term, Mate. I know I wasn't there for you."

"Oh come off it, Ron. That was months ago. I just want you feeling better again."

"I'm better. I've told you."

Harry just sighed. They still had not penetrated the surface of the Molly Chronicles. The constant letters from both Arthur and Bill still came in, but Ron always made claims that they were of little importance. Arthur Weasley still seemed to be ignoring the fact that Molly was not coming back. Even if she did she had lost the trust of all her sons. Ginny was apparently not on speaking terms with her brothers after finding that they were less than accepting of their mother's suitor. Hermione was on the same side. Ron had finally groaned and told them that even if Hermione wasn't done with their relationship he was, since it was getting very hard to date someone who never spoke to him.

"Would you be interested in coming with me on Easter?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, I was planning on going home, but I actually think it would be good to not think about the situation. That's all I hear about from my brothers anymore: Dad this… Mum that…"

Neville was a little less involved in Ron's personal family business, but he managed to put two and two together when it counted and he just sat silently with a frown on his face. Harry told them that it was still a week or so before they got off and Hogsmeade was awaiting their arrival. Harry stood up first and was at the doors even while Ron and Neville tried to get themselves together. Theo was out in the Entrance Hall.

Harry walked briskly toward him and Theo offered the boy his hand. Ron and Neville came out shortly and saw that they were going to be seeing Nott before they had initially anticipated. Harry just pointed at each of them and stated their names. Theo knew them already of course, but he introduced himself in a very formal way. "Good to meet you both. I'm Theodore Nott."

"It's nice to get to meet you on more friendly terms," Ron said.

Theo quirked a brow. "Did we meet on less than friendly terms before?"

"Not exactly, it's just that you were put in Slytherin so we were conditioned to think poorly of you."

Harry's jaw gawked, worried about how Theo would take that statement, but to his astonishment Theo began to chuckle. "I understand. We were told the same thing about Gryffindors." Harry felt Theo squeeze his hand a little firmer to show that he had put such preconceived ideas behind him, because he evidently did not feel such anymore. "Are we all going to The Three Broomsticks then?"

All three Gryffindors nodded and they travelled out to the carriages. Harry usually preferred to walk, it was more refreshing, but they wanted to get there earlier. Harry wanted to spend a little more time with just Theo after the four were done at The Three Broomsticks. Neville and Ron sat across from them.

"I understand how you feel when we are in the library, Harry. You've there with all Slytherins." Theo eyed the Gryffindors opposite him. Harry smiled and nodded.

The silence the ensued was fixed and carried them all the way to Hogsmeade. If the carriage ride over was so ill at ease than Harry was slightly worried for the lunch he was prepared to sit through. When they removed themselves form the carriage people watched them all shuffle into the building and take seats at a table. The awkwardness followed them in and no one was hungry. Harry ordered a butterbeer, but no one else wanted anything. Even Theo kept his hands stationed in his own lap.

Interestingly enough, it was Neville who tried to quell the tense energy. "What, um, do you plan on doing this summer?"

The question was not aimed at anyone so the remaining three at the table exchanged quick glances before finally Harry spoke out, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I dunno if I have to stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

Ron managed to utter, "Maybe you can come to my place again."

"I usually stay at home… In my room," Theo said. "Get a lot of reading done though."

Harry smiled and Theo smiled back at him. They stared at one another almost as if they both wanted to do something, but quickly Neville cleared his throat and the boys' attention went back on the reason they were there.

"What do you all plan on doing once you're out of Hogwarts?" Theo asked. He and Harry had a similar discussion before. Long before.

"I think I want to be an Auror…" Slowly Ron's lips sagged in a fierce glower. Harry instantly knew what the boy was thinking. Molly was seeing an Auror… Ron was not happy with that.

Harry tried taking the subject somewhere else again. His heart was racing. This was an awful meet and greet. He had not meant to force them all into an uncomfortable situation, but it seemed to have already transpired and he wanted to make it less of a train wreck than it already appeared. "I was thinking about getting a new broom… What do you guys think?"

"I may join the Quidditch team next year," Ron mumbled.

Neville did not care for flying, especially since first year. He still hated brooms so he said nothing. Theo, feeling as if he lacked any proper Quidditch talent also stayed quiet. When Harry received his beverage he engulfed it in order to formulate a better plan. Maybe he should just tell them to run along and do what they wanted. No one was having a good time. He wanted his friends to be friends with his boyfriend. Forcing was not the way to proceed.

After Harry smacked his lips a few times he proclaimed, "Why don't you guys go out and just have fun. I know I've messed this up. I can tell you all aren't comfortable. We can just try again some other time or try something else."

The two Gryffindor boys nodded at Harry and pulled themselves up from their chairs. Ron told him he would see him later in the room. Harry knew that meant he wanted to talk. Was it something he'd done wrong? Harry groaned as they left through the front doors. Theo's prostrate back slowly began to arch as he relaxed.

With a little bit of hesitation Theo said, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm the sorry one this time."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I make people uncomfortable."

Harry shook his head again. He felt Theo's hand slide over and onto his knee. Harry inhaled sharply, but relaxed into the movement. "I'm friends with your friends and I wanted you to be friends with mine."

"That's very polite of you, but I don't think you can make people be friends."

Harry finished his drink and Theo took his hand back onto his own lap. "I wasn't try to make you friends. I just wanted you to know them and for them to see you're a good guy."

Theo seemed taken aback. "Do they not like me? Am I really a bad guy to them?"

Harry went through the conversation he had with them on his first night with Theo. When he asked to be Harry's boyfriend. Harry had been elated and practically floated into the dorm room to tell them. Ron and Neville had both been very reserved about the whole idea of him being with Theodore Nott. Ron had seemed more eager to hear it was Draco Malfoy. Theo just watched Harry with his soft eyes.

As Harry finished Theo pursed his lips and then brought both of his eyebrows up. "I see. I promise, I am not some sort of monster. I guess I must come off as one sometimes. I'm reserved and shy. People might take that for dark and brooding."

Since Harry had become very well acquainted with Theo's personality he knew better and supposed it was too much to expect the same from everyone else. He tried to assure Theo that his friends would stop being afraid, but he was mostly reassuring himself. It would be hard to remain in a relationship when he felt like no one wanted him in it. At least the other Slytherins seemed happy for them.

Ω

Prof. Ainsley was the only teacher to openly state comments pertaining to Harry and Theo's relationship. He would smirk at them in passing as they made their rounds through the corridors just so they could talk and hold hands. Sometimes he would say "Hello Mr. and Mr. Nott." Other times it would be "Mr. and Mr. Potter." Harry had a hard time telling if Theo was amused or bemused by the man. Harry honestly did not know his own opinion. It was odd for a teacher to treat them in such a way.

Finally, one evening on their trip through the third floor the man was locking up his classroom when he spotted them from a mile off and shouted, "Good evening, Boys."

Harry had flinched and had hoped that they wouldn't meet in such a circumstance. Theo replied, "Evening, Sir." And Harry just grunted. Theo smirked at Harry and then quickly went back to looking placid for the teacher. "Any luck finding your goblet?"

The man nodded vigorously. "It was shoved in one of the cupboards down in the kitchens. I was shocked at it making it so far down there." Theo and Harry both stated they were glad he found it after so long. "As am I. As am I." He grinned and told them that he had first year essays to grade and must be off. Harry waved and Theo gave a curt bow. Prof. Ainsley left in a flippant display of his maroon robes.

When he was gone from their line of sight, and presumably, out of ear shot, Theo let out a long breath and uttered, "He's off sometimes."

"Kind of an understatement. There is nothing particularly wrong with him, that's what makes him so peculiar." As Harry thought about his own words he decided that he had a new mystery to solve. "Would you be willing to get foolhardy with me?"

Theo snorted and then placed his free hand over his mouth to stop himself from doing it again. His shoulders shifted slightly as if indicating that he wasn't sure. Harry tried again; "Almost every year I have something go horribly wrong. Like being thrown into the Tri-Wizard tournament. I usually have to go through something crazy to solve the mystery as to why I was put through such a predicament."

Theo snorted again and then bit down on his lip to silence himself. "Ahem," he said, "I don't think there is much of a mystery behind our Defense Teacher. I think he's just unusually nice in comparison to the other teachers we've had in his position. Well, aside from Lupin, the love of Pucey's life." They both grinned.

Harry did not care if that was the reason. It could have been anything, Harry simply wanted something to chase after. Fifteen years of living where everything was shrouded in darkness and the unknown made it hard to pass up even the simplest of conundrums.

"Would you rather: spend all year without a mystery or would you rather be foolhardy with me?"

Theo let go of Harry's hand and Harry suddenly felt dread consume him. Had he gone too far? Perhaps Theo thought he was crazed. Instead, the boy stood directly in front of him. His hands reached up and took off Harry's glasses. Harry blinked and everything was blurry, but in his blurred vision he still managed to see Theo's figure coming closer. A hand reached up and touched his cheek. The other did similarly on the other side of his face and Harry felt this long fingers caress his face.

His nose was touching Theo's nose and they just stood there. Harry reached out his own arms. Blindly, he found them a place to rest on Theo's shoulders. Their lips were hovering only a breath over one another's, but they were not exactly touching. Theo whispered, "I wanna be foolhardy with you."

Harry felt all the color drain from his face. He was intoxicated by the boy's words and the way he touched him. Theo's lips touched on his and Harry felt as they began to work his own. Kissing was usual, but it was mostly small little pecks on the lips or on assorted parts of the head, but this was more new. After the first scare in their kiss where Theo's tongue tried to perform on his mouth Harry had been petrified, but as Theo's lips slowly played over his he felt the pang of necessity in pulled their faces ever the more closer.

Harry's hands found their way to the back of Theo's head and they ran through his hair. Theo's hands moved further back over his cheeks and rest right under his ears. The kiss intensified as Theo's tongue finally pressed through Harry's lax lips. Harry fell into such bliss that he didn't remember climbing all the way back to his House and into bed where he dreamt only of Theo's lips pressed against his.


	12. Nott a Fan of the Nott House

12. Nott a fan of the Nott House

Theodore Nott stretched while lying in his bed. He pressed his face against the pillow and yawned a mouthful of fabric. He rolled onto his back twisting and turning until he shimmied the blankets off of him. The other fifth year boys were not even awake yet. He was usually the first up, usually the last to fall asleep. He stayed up late, on most occasions, thinking about Harry. Theo had always felt like a romantic out of his element on most occasions. He wanted to spend more time than school would allow, but he knew that summer was fast approaching and maybe they could spend some of it together. There was a sudden flush of dread that shook his lanky frame. His father. His father would not handle the information well.

Draco was the second up and when they were done dressing the two of them raced into The Great Hall. Theo had his long legs on his side. Draco liked to play dirty and shoved him. They pushed through the doors and into the hustle and bustle of all the others who decided to eat the earliest meal of the day. Theo hated breakfast. Typically he would eat the top off of a muffin and then drink some juice. That morning he tried a fork full of egg and hated it. All of his Slytherin friends got onto him for not eating as much as he should for someone of his stature.

When Harry entered the room, Theo cheered up instantly and pushed his plate aside. Harry smiled over at him and waved sweetly. Theo let out a sigh and Draco could be heard mimicking the sigh with as much mockery as he could muster. Theo just smirked at him. "Don't be jealous, Draco."

Draco sniffed and stated, "As if, Theo. I could never be jealous of Potter."

"Harry is so handsome. Look at him over there."

"Rather not, I'm still eating." He stuck out his tongue. Theo narrowed his eyes and Draco admitted he was only kidding, "But I could not find Harry attractive. No offense."

"That is why he is my boyfriend."

The two Slytherins left the table and as they were leaving Harry jumped up from his seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He ran up to Theo and Theo hooked his elbow in with the slighter boys'. Harry seemed just as pleased and enamored as he was. Theo brushed some of the hair out of the boy's face and when his finger brushed the legendary scar his fingers instantly withdrew as if he'd been shocked. Harry and Draco both noticed this jerking motion and he smiled tensely.

"Are you alright, Theo?" Harry asked him.

Theo only nodded and kept his arm firmly in Harry's as they went down to the dungeons for double potions. Draco left them behind so that they could have a little time to themselves before class. In the corridor outside the class they walked a little passed the door and down until they could get out of the main hall and into one less travelled. At least at that moment. They kissed and just breathed in the other's presence.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said quietly when they broke apart.

Theo's heart leapt and sank, but he knew better than to get over apprehensive. Harry had yet to say anything. Harry's hands still gripped his own. "Yes?"

"I won't be riding on the train for Easter break. I'll be going by floo."

Theo's facial features portrayed fear, then surprise, and then relief. "Oh? Is that all?"

"I was worried you wouldn't like to hear that."

Theo pressed another kiss against the top of his head and smiled. "No not at all. I will see you before you leave on Saturday right?" Harry wasn't sure and told him this. "Well, if we can't then tonight we will have a special night to ourselves." Both of them grinned and began to tickle one another until they realized it was necessary to hurry on toward the classroom.

The sat together, as was the norm, and they worked on the small potions assignment. Classes were coming to an end for the week. Prof. Snape and McGonagall were the only two who actually gave assignments that required effort outside of class. What was more interesting—especially for the mystery he had agreed to work on—was Prof. Ainsley had put up a sign on his classroom and office doors which claimed that classes were cancelled until after Break. Students had stood outside the door asking if it were possible for him to do such a thing. He did do it and that was all that anyone could say. Harry had been there with Theo as they discovered the sign for themselves. "The epic saga continues," Harry had whispered to him.

The Potions Master was surveying the room with his dark eyes when they landed on the couple. He still acted so strange toward them; though, not nearly as strange as the Defense Teacher. Theo did a lot of the instructing while Harry made sure to prep precisely as he was told. Harry had not adjusted to such strict instructions at first and Theo had been a little irked by his lack of effort in maintaining the instructions as devotedly as he did. While Theo had no expectations of Harry deciding he wanted to work with Potions for the rest of forever, he was very obliged that he was getting better about his new found work ethic.

On one of his more recent Private Sessions with the teacher he had been praised for helping in turning Harry's attitude around. Theo took no credit for it; Harry wouldn't do what Harry didn't want. Theo knew that Harry was more than willing to perform better, because it meant the Snape would walk by and observe their cauldron for a moment and then leave. The only thing that ever left his lips was the word "Good".

Later that evening, Harry and Theo left the Great Hall together. There were other people meandering about the hallways. Most of them would be departing for the short break. They were taking their time to say good bye to friends in case they couldn't later. Harry pulled Theo up the stairs toward the fifth floor. There were some corridors that seemed to hold no purpose other than making first years confused if they wondered into them. They took one such passage until they both felt out of breath and out of shape as they leaned against the wall and slipped down until they sat upon the floor.

Theo wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry nestled in against his side. Harry played with the seam along the inside of Theo's robe-sleeve. A lot of the times when it was just the two of them they would similarly find an empty hall and sit in the floor and talk to one another. Neither of them put too much emphasis on their lives outside of Hogwarts however, Harry figured if he was going to stay in the relationship he should bring it up to his Godfather when he returned. Theo's head slowly lowered until it was resting against the top of Harry's. When they sat down it was harder to notice that Theo was so much taller than he was. Theo was the tallest one in their Study group too, only Montague came closest. Theo's feet jutted out into the middle of the hall floor and Harry's stretched out toward Theo's shins.

"You know, I'm probably done growing," Harry stated slowly. "I'm not short."

Theo snorted. "My father is very tall. Very lanky. That's where I get it from. My mother was rather tall for a woman."

Harry nodded. He may have seen Theo's parents on the platform and forgotten. Harry felt like he'd heard the name Nott before. He couldn't think off where. Most students called Theo, Nott, it was a possibility that was what he was remembering. He shrugged against his boyfriend—twittered because he still got giddy at the idea—and closed his eyes for only a moment.

While his eyelids were still drawn he mumbled, "I think I'm going to tell my family…"

"Tell them?" Theo whispered.

"That I'm gay… Maybe when we get things sorted out you can come over and meet everyone." Harry did not mean his Muggle Aunt and Uncle (or cousin Merlin forbid), but Sirius. Only after the order had all their facts and people straightened out enough to take him in to the Ministry and produce a hefty case against Peter Pettigrew. Harry sighed, he knew Voldemort was gone. He'd seen the abominable reincarnation come up and then wither away after he called his Death Eaters and murdered Cedric Diggory, but apparently that wasn't enough to get Sirius off the hook.

Theo pulled Harry tighter against himself. He pressed his lips against the fringe of Harry's hair and forehead. "I think I should tell my father soon as well."

"He doesn't know? Even after you were with Draco?"

"For a week while we were at Hogwarts," Theo pointed.

Harry and Theo were silent again. Nothing else could be said except what they needed to tell either their Father of Godfather. Harry tilted his head up and pressed a kiss against the boy's jaw. He felt so relaxed sitting there even if it was on the hard and cold floor. "Maybe when we get back we can find a place with a large couch."

"Maybe we can ask Montague or Pucey about where they run off too."

Harry began to blush heatedly. "Um, don't they go to empty classes to…" His voice trailed off and he gave Theo's hand a very strong clenching.

"Well, I mean… we don't… we won't…" Theo had evidently become as embarrassed as Harry had. "We'll cross the bridge when we get to it. We'll just enjoy the company of one another."

For several more uncomfortable minutes they sat there trying not to show the other that the idea had in fact crossed their mind a time or two or more. Theo, trying to be the upstanding gentleman, stated, "Tomorrow, I will be at breakfast. So, if you want to get in one last kiss I will be happy to meet you there."

Harry chuckled and replied, "I would like that very much. I do believe I can see you then."

Ω

That very good-bye kiss passed all too quickly for Theo. He and Harry barely got to touch lips before Draco was urging him to hurry. Harry had stood in the Entrance Hall with a sad little smile on his perfect face when Draco pulled Theo through the front doors by the back of his robe. "You two have plenty of time to snog when you return," Draco had said.

Theo now sat on the train across from Pucey and Montague as they affectionately tried to see who could snap the other person's wrists in half through an unrelenting game of Mercy. Theo was glad that he did not try to base any of his dates or customs on the couple in front of him. Halfway through the train ride they all decided to dress in muggle garments before having to struggle in a hurry before disembarking from Platform 9¾. Draco challenged Theo to a rousing game of chess, which Theo won. He won the next three games and Draco decidedly quit because he was too tired to think.

As the train pulled into the station, Theo felt his stomach plummet. He would not eat all break at this rate. He grabbed the trunk as it was handed off. He rolled his way toward the far end of the platform where many families (though not as many as the beginning of the year) came to grab their children or relations. Theo had little trouble finding his father—he was the one at the very end of the long walkway looking as if he were ready to attend a funeral. Next to him was a tall blond whom Theo recognized as Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Theo told Draco his father was beside his and the two boys made their way through the bustling crowd.

Next to Lucius Malfoy his father looked even older, gaunter, and sallow than if Theo saw him standing to himself. It made Theo more fearful of his own appearance. As far as he knew he was not as daunting. _Still daunting, but slightly less so_, he reminded himself since Harry's friends seemed alarmed of him. His father was an older man to be sure having been alive possibly twenty years before Lucius Malfoy was born. In Diagon Alley when Theo would go shopping for school supplies he was often asked, is that your Grandfather? As a first year he had told them no, but as the years went by he slowly started saying yes and sometimes spinning sly tales about him being his estranged Great Uncle; as his father would often stand formidably in the corner and speak to no one.

Lucius was the first to speak as the two boys came to a break in front of their respective fathers. "Draco, Mr. Nott has so kindly requested us to his estate for the next two evenings. Would you be opposed to the invitation?"

Draco gave his immediate approval and shot a look at Theo who seemed both relieved, yet worried at the same time.

Surprisingly enough, Mr. Nott opened his mouth and breathed, "I am certain that Theodore will be more than happy to have guests. Too bad for Narcissa, I do wish she could have made it as well."

Lucius did not make comment on his last word. Theo was just happy that they were not going home alone, because travelling to the Nott Estate was one of the worst times of the year for Theo. His father always requested his coming home on every break—and Theo counted himself lucky that he had been granted permission to go to Draco's over Christmas.

They all shuffled out toward a similar car that had been provided by the Ministry. A car trip was much too long and so they would be going toward Malfoy's Manor and then flooing. Theo felt it was entirely his fault that the ride was unbelievably quiet. Draco and Lucius sat on the opposite side of the car. Draco telling his father some of the bric-a-brac he'd discovered. Theo glanced sidewise at his father who sat motionless on the seat beside him. His hands were placed over his lap and his mouth was drawn in a definite sneer.

Theo was the second to hop out of the car and rush up toward the Manor with Draco. The grown men came in behind him. Lucius advised Draco to take care of any business before they departed again. Draco took Theo along toward his room. When they were safely in the boy's room, so Draco could leave his trunk and pack a lighter bag, Draco observed aloud, "You're father doesn't get any more pleasant does he?"

"I can't help that my father was born without any humor in his body."

Draco snickered, "But you were and for that I am glad." They started back down toward the drawing room way too fast for Theo's taste. He wanted to ask if he could just stay at the Malfoy Manor, but the Malfoy's were heading toward his house.

Lucius pulled out a pot of powder and each of them took a handful before stepping inside the large fireplace before being whisked away toward the Nott Estate. They all popped out on the other side into a room of equally large proportions to the one they left behind. Inside there were vases, but no flowers. There were candles, but none of them were lit. A chandelier hung over head in splendor. It gave the room enough light to not border horrifically dark. Theo was told to show Draco and Lucius to their rooms while Mr. Nott left through another door in the back of the room.

Theo had been brought up with house elves, but after the death of his mother his father had expelled every creature from the house except for his ancient Great Gray Owl and Theo's own owl. There was a butler somewhere in the large house and Theo often forgot he was there, because he did not do much except sit by his father and do as he was told. Theo took care of himself.

It had been years since the Nott Estate had visitors. His father wasn't one for company. The house was structured in such a way that it implied that parties were acceptable. A large room at the center of the manor was for balls, but Theo had never been around for any such festivities. Theo had come to the conclusion that the name Nott meant; Nott sharing company, and Nott seeing the light of day. He trudged up the stairs toward the guest wing. There was a whole hallway dedicated to others coming and staying, but the rooms went unused.

Theo pushed open the door to the largest of rooms. It had several rooms attached to it so that someone could live there and not depend on the rest of the house. "Here you are, Mr. Malfoy."

The man thanked him before pulling a trunk from his pocket and enlarging it inside the room. Theo took Draco further up the hall. "Can I stay with you?" Draco asked, before Theo could pick out another bedroom.

"I have a sitting room with a sofa. I could sleep there. You can sleep in my bed."

Draco shrugged and said he was not opposed to sleeping on the sofa if it were needed. The boys went back down the hallway and Theo knocked upon Lucius Malfoy's door. When the man answered he stated, "Supper will be prepared by six if you wish to eat. If not I can show you to the kitchen."

Draco said good-bye to his father as Theo took Draco around toward the back of the grand house. They crossed through an open court where they could see the cloudless sky above. It was possible to make it toward his room without going outside, but Theo did not like walking so far. They made it toward the familial chambers. Theo's room was on the topmost floor. From his window they could see everything in the court yard and everything in the back of the Estate property. There was nothing amazing to see though.

Draco dumped his body onto the sofa and stretched. "I'm rather beat."

"This place will do that to you. We don't need Dementors at the Nott House. Just stay five minutes and you'll feel lifeless."

"You should put that in your pamphlet."

"Thank you for agreeing to come over," Theo stated after some consideration. He had been disinclined to bring it up at first, but the longer he stood in his room the more he was glad to have some company.

Draco grinned up at the ceiling from where he lay. "You came to my house for two weeks. The least I could do was two nights."

Theo sat down on a large chair and mumbled something to himself about that not being nearly long enough. He would still have to endure the rest of the break with only his father. Theo was certain that the only reason either his father or Draco's paid any attention to one another was because of their Pure Blood lineage. They could hardly be called friends. Theo was glad that at least he did consider Draco a friend.

"Are you going to tell you father about your boyfriend?"

Theo gulped and nearly choked on his own spit. Draco sat up from his own seat and relaxed as soon as the distress of dying seemed to pass Theo by. "I can't, Draco. I can't tell him anything about my life. As long as I'm not kicked out of Hogwarts he's indifferent."

Draco lifted a slender blond brow. Theo explained that happiness was beyond Mr. Nott's comprehension. "I'm sure if he heard you speaking about him like this he'd hex you to Azkaban and back."

Theo grunted.

Dinner arrived and all of the four persons inside of the Nott House ate silently. Every so often Draco would try to press his luck with the older Nott and make little comments about this or that. Theo wanted to _crucio_ him into the last century. If Draco made any mistakes it would get Theo in trouble. After their meal was, thankfully, over Mr. Nott suggested that they head into the drawing room for some relaxation.

Lucius and Draco followed the Nott men into the drawing room where a nice lounging area was set up. The room was lit by a bright fire. As soon as Theo sat down on one of the couches beside his friend his father stated, "Theodore, why don't you play something for our guests."

In the back corner of the room was a piano. His father had made him learn to play and Theo had spent hardly any time on it over the last few years. His mother had taken the time to teach him to play as she had loved the piano. After her death, Mr. Nott only enchanted the piano to play. Theo inhaled deeply before crossing over the rug and sitting on the bench. He could only hope he never forgot how to play.

He played a few songs, no one gave him any requests so he worked with what was already sitting on the stand. At first his long fingers slipped up and he felt dread well up inside his stomach. As he got more acquainted with his old piano it became a little easier, though there were times where he caught Lucius and Draco flinching as his fingers jabbed the wrong key too forcefully.

Mr. Nott was either deaf or took no notice because his own slender fingers tapped out the tempo on the arm of the chair where he sat and there was no sudden flinching. Theo was more than pleased to be allowed up from the piano so that Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy could have a private discussion.


	13. Nott with Culinary Artists

13. Nott with Culinary Artists

Harry had gone to Prof. Snape who led the way to the Headmaster's Office. It was there that the two of them took floo and travelled to Grimmauld Place. Harry was welcomed by the sight of food. It looked absolutely delicious. While there was food on the table there was no sign of the houses occupant; Sirius Black. Harry followed Snape up the stairs and into the drawing room. Seated on the couch was his Godfather and his former Prof. of Defense, Remus Lupin. Both men were in comfortable attire. Their hair was unkempt as if they'd only just awoken.

Snape just crossed the floor and took to a chair at the far end of the room. Harry was welcomed with open arms and plenty of hugs. Sirius was too ecstatic to allow him freedom in using his lungs. Harry had to catch his breath when all the embracing was over. Lupin just smiled warmly at him with his head cocked to one side.

"I'm excited it's just us and… for some reason Snape over there," Sirius pointed over his shoulder at a half empty book shelf; Snape was on the _other_ end of the room. "We made breakfast because we didn't know when you would be coming over. Are you hungry?"

Harry admitted that he was in fact hungry and they made their way back toward the kitchen. Snape was not with them this time. Lupin and Sirius sat on the far end of the table and let Harry fill his stomach. The food looked delicious but when he started to eat it he realized it tasted a little strange. He noted it out loud. "This food is very interesting," and that was the most he could make himself say.

Both men beamed at him as if it were the ultimate compliment. Harry was not going to tell them that he rather stop eating it. He apologized by saying he'd eaten some breakfast at the school before coming over. This seemed satisfactory an answer because they began to rise form their own chairs.

"I was thinking about baking some cookies. Maybe a cake. Would you be interested in helping?" Sirius asked him.

Harry decided if he was going to eat these cookies of cakes then he should agree to it. He had time to let his stomach settle before he had to help. The two men that had followed him down to the kitchen did not follow him back up toward the drawing room. Inside, Harry saw Snape reclined on the chair and reading a novel. Not a text book, but an actual novel. It seemed strange to see him not reading about potions.

When Harry sat back down on the sofa within the drawing room, Snape asked where the two men had gone. Harry just shrugged. He had no idea. The potions master flipped to the next page of his book. "Even as grown men they act like giddy school girls."

Harry did not reply. He knew of the animosity and contempt that both parties held against one another. Harry would have liked it if those feelings remained dormant—even if only while he was visiting for Break. Feeling bold asked, "Why did you come here, Professor?"

Snape did not look at him and Harry sighed as he raised one defined brow. "Because I might like taking breaks just as well as students."

"I didn't think you liked Sirius. Why would you take a break at his house?"

The teacher grunted and pulled the book up higher so that Harry no longer even saw his brow. His interrogation had come to a premature close. For the remainder of the day Harry roamed the Black House. After both an interesting lunch and dinner he set to work in helping Sirius produce a cake that might warrant the description of being good rather than being shrouded by ambivalence that made it a tossup on whether or not it was truly edible.

Snape had come down for the cake baking. Harry could not even chance a guess as to why. Lupin was perched on a stool with a cook book in his lap. Apparently he and Sirius had both been trying to better master the culinary arts. Harry was glad because both men were repulsively thin. Lupin with his monthly problem and Sirius after years in Azkaban. Harry was happy that they wanted to cook and bake cakes.

"What flavor are we looking at?" Lupin asked as his fingers traced the edge of the pages.

"I was thinking chocolate. You, Harry?"

"Sounds good," was all Harry said. He noticed how begrudgingly Sirius asked Snape the same questions. Snape said he didn't like cake and Sirius snapped that he could leave the kitchen then.

Harry and Lupin glanced at one another with a sense of dismay befalling the both of them. The other two men were glaring at one another until Lupin asked if they still planned on baking. Sirius nodded slowly and took a time which one would describe as too long to release his stare from Snape. Harry hoped that there would be no casualties this break. Once he was done listening to exactly what Lupin instructed from his cook book they sat down at the table to wait. Sirius wasn't to use magic and quickly heat up the stove, but Lupin told them it would be better if they followed instructions. Harry was having a sense of déjà vu; quickly realizing it was because of Theo's instructing in potions.

As the cake was finished and they began eating, Harry was all too happy to admit that he could indeed chalk it up as being better than the other three meals. Perhaps he would have to come down and help with them cook those meals the next day. Snape had staked his claim to not enjoying cake, but after seeing the looks on the other faces he had himself a piece. Harry felt especially happy at this moment. He was having a normal break. He was with those he would consider family—and Snape. They weren't all crouched and hiding. He wasn't with his Muggle relatives. Sure, Sirius was not yet a free man, but apparently Headmaster Dumbledore was working to fix that. The Ministry couldn't have too much to worry about if Voldemort was gone.

He and Sirius washed the dishes together. Lupin and Snape had left for something or other. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest and probably bruising his lungs. He calmed his nerves and swallowed as he ran the rag over the plate to dry it. Sirius had wanted to magic the dishes clean as well, but Harry insisted on cleaning them only so that he had an excuse for them to be together so that he might say; "Sirius… I need to tell you something."

Sirius was elbows deep in soapy water. He took his hand out to brush some of his bangs out of his face. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded even though the man was not watching him. "Yeah, but I'm a little worried you'll not want to be my Godfather anymore."

Sirius stopped washing the dishes at that point. His bright eyes widened and he peered down on Harry as if worried Harry was about to expire before him. "Harry, nothing you could do would make me stop loving you. I've wanted so much to be a part of your life and now I'm here. A little less free than I anticipated, but I know you're a good boy, Harry." There was a silence as Harry tried to find the words. Sirius wiped the subs from his forearms and took Harry over to the table so that they could sit.

Once seated, Harry fidgeted. He felt like staring the man in the face while he pleaded his case would be harder than if he had just blurted it out at the sink. So, Harry got up and wandered back toward the sink while Sirius remained seated. Harry apologized, but Sirius told him it was whatever made him comfortable. "I'm gay."

Sirius just stared at the back of his Godson's head and said nothing. After intense seconds of nothing, Sirius asked, "And?"

Harry rounded on his Godfather and asked, "And? I just told you I like blokes and all you say is '_And?'_?"

Sirius gave it some thought and then nodded.

Harry's face grew warm and he placed the damp rag on his forehead. "I've got a boyfriend and everything."

"So do I," he heard Sirius say coolly.

"Excuse me?"

Sirius began to laugh. It was loud and hardy. Harry felt a little more at ease now that all the tension seemed to evaporate. "Harry, I'm in a committed relationship with a certain fellow upstairs."

"Snape?"

Sirius' hassle-free and sincere face warped into utter disdain. "That's not funny, Harry."

Harry had thought it was. He figured it was Lupin after Sirius had staked his claim, but both of the other men were upstairs. "It's Lupin. I know it's Lupin."

The two of them watched one another. Sirius finally asked, "So, who is the lucky boy that has my Godson?"

Harry wasn't sure if he should say. Sirius hated everything Slytherin. He gulped down the lump in his throat and muttered, "Theodore Nott."

"Come again?"

There was another awkward silence, even after Harry thought things would be better. Of course Harry never assumed that Sirius would know Theodore Nott, but apparently he knew the name Nott well enough that he exclaimed. "Absolutely not, Harry! The Nott family is just like the rest of those Pure-Blooded fools." Harry wanted to protest that Sirius was a pureblood, but the man snapped, "It's not the same Harry. I am not like them."

"Neither is Theo."

"You can't know that, Harry."

Harry frowned. "You can't either."

Both of them stared the other down until the door was opened by Lupin who carried some tea on a tray. He noticed the strain that had accumulated in a matter of minutes. He placed his burden on the table and walked up to Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's happened in here? I leave you two alone for less than half an hour and you're already angry about something?'

Sirius apologized for his short fuse, but could not atone for how he felt. "Remus, get Snape down here. I need to have a chat."

With a bit of hesitation, Lupin left the room again. He was more certain that Sirius would not get overwhelmingly violent with Harry, unlike how he would with Severus. He returned with the man shortly after. Luckily he had caught him before he retired for the evening. He was freshly showered however, and seemed less than thrilled about sitting in the kitchen with Black right after cleansing himself of the man. Harry stayed put by the sink.

"Snape, I have a question for you." The man curtly bowed his head and Sirius continued.  
"Let me inquire after you about a certain student." There was another pause and Snape still looked unamused. "Theodore Nott, give me the scoop."

Sirius propped himself on the table from his elbows. Harry tried to finish washing some of the dishes while the men discussed Theo. He was quiet regardless of how much he wished to protest. Snape interlaced his fingers as he put his own hands over the table. "He is one of my Slytherins. He is a fifth year. Possibly the best students in any of my potions classes. Extremely bright."

"Are you aware that—"

Snape cut him off, "That he is in a relationship with Mr. Potter? Completely."

Harry was actually appreciative of the Potions Master. He had not expected such complimentary words from him, but at the same time Theo went to Snape for lessons and did exceptionally well in class. He was not given praise he did not deserve. Harry found a spoon at the bottom of the sink and cleaned it. Snape ad Sirius weren't saying much at that point.

"Far be it from me to defend the boy, but he's been good for Harry." Everyone in the room noticed him calling Harry by his first name. Something was up, Snape must had felt more strongly then he expected. The man spoke about how Harry was doing much better in potions and he expect him to be in his next level of classes after passing the O.W.L.s.

Sirius interjected, "But you only know him as a student. Behind closed doors he could be just like his father."

"Unless you know Mr. Nott personally then save your remarks, Black, because he is of another breed."

"We have had the misfortune of meeting," Sirius stated.

Lupin could guess where the direction of conversation was about to turn and told Harry to follow him out of the kitchen. They left and, when far enough from the kitchens that they could not heard the other men, Lupin asked, "So, you're seeing Theodore Nott then?" Harry admitted that he was. Lupin smiled at him and said, "He as a good student."

"I guess, Sirius is just worried that he's like most other purebloods. The ones that want Voldemort to come back."

Lupin frowned at this. "If Severus has the ability to come up with only good things then I'm sure Sirius will eventually listen." He told Harry to not get too worked up about it. Snape and Sirius would patch things up and come to a conclusion that would hopefully be in Harry's favor. Harry did not plan on breaking up with Theodore no matter what Sirius wanted him to do. Snape seemed more on his side—or Theo's side. It hardly mattered and Harry was ready for bed. This night could dictate how the rest of break went; be it amazing or awful.


	14. Still Nott Together

14. Still Nott Together

The Malfoy's left early in the morning. Theodore had been the only departing party member. His father was nowhere to be found. Theo took up the fire poker and knocked on the dead pieces of wood inside the fireplace. Without the company Theo figured he would be spending most of the rest of break seated in his room with a book or something. Summer was worse than this, he reminded himself, when he was alone for a couple of months. Theo would probably not be so good at school if he had less time to spend on reading. On the back corner of the house was a watch tower that was no longer used to watch anyone. Theo made his way toward it and inside one of the tall cylindrical rooms was a cauldron. Several stunted cabinets full of old potions stood around him. He opened one of them and smelt the pungent odors.

At one point, Theo had thought about slipping his father an Alihotsy Draught. This potion would cause a large amount of hysteria in the consumer. After ingesting the potion, Theo was going to run away, but he had always stopped himself short of even making it because he had nowhere to run to. If he did manage to run away then he would never be allowed to return as long as his father lived, unless he wanted to be murdered. The potion wasn't dangerous; Theo may have been able to live with the repercussions. The reason for his choosing Alihotsy was because at least in a hysterical mood his father would be livelier.

He closed the cabinet and walked over to the ingredients cupboard. It was tall and slender. It was painted, but peeling, green. His father had gotten it for him when he started Hogwarts and came back wanting to be a Potions Master. That was possibly one of the first and last kind notions on his father's behalf. Theo assumed that as long as he was in the house then the only thing he could think about was how dreadful his father was. He once more pushed the thought of spiking his father's food and drink to the back of his mind so that he could try working on some concoctions to share with Prof. Snape for when he returned to school.

Theo remained hunched over his Cauldron for several hours. He wore the goggles he'd bought from the Quidditch Supply store so even if he did something wrong it would be less likely to agitate his eyes or blind him. As he finally stretched out after hovering in a stooped position for so long he noticed the thick bellowing black clouds drifting around the watch tower where he stirred. He opened the window and smelt nothing like fire— on the contrary it smelt like a crisp spring day. Theo cut off the burner from his potion and placed many of the vials away in one of the cabinets. When he removed his goggles and gloves he returned to the window and the black clouds were gone.

Theo left and rushed toward the back hallway to see if anything had gone horribly wrong elsewhere in the house. He peeked out behind the estate and saw nothing back the grounds that surrounded the ancient home. He rushed toward the other side of the hallway so he could peer into the courtyard below. Standing in the middle of the open block were men. Several of them. Theo slipped away from the window and against the wall. His father's friends? With that Theo returned to his room and decided it was time for him to do what he knew best—lock himself away until classes started again.

Theo sat on his bed and pulled out a book, but was unable to concentrate long enough to read anything. He went to his desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He really wanted to write Harry, but thought better of it. Harry Potter and people like his father were not on the best of terms—that was a truth that Theo hated to admit, but it was better than pretending to be naïve if something came upon them in hopes of wrenching them apart. He decided to write to his dear Potions Professor. He scribbled some random ingredients that he wanted to work with and hoped for a potion that would contain them. He rolled the scroll and went off to find his father's owl. Theo left his at Hogwarts having doubted that he would be sending anything out. It was mostly from boredom that he had.

It was in his father's personal chambers that the Great Gray Owl was perched. He wrapped the scroll about the owl's leg and told it to take care as it went all the way to Hogwarts. When Theo was leaving he decided to try to find a bite to eat before returning to his room. On his way he passed the dining room where he heard the low murmurs of men. Theo pleaded to himself to keep walking, fore he did not want to know what their business was regarding. The kitchen was dark and smelt dank. Theo held his breath before rummaging around to find proper food. He sometimes wondered what his father ate to sustain himself while he was away.

Ω

When Snape returned from Hogwarts he had more novels to read and a letter in his hand. Harry was seated in the drawing room. Sirius was seated beside him and they were trying to see who could go the longest without blinking. While Sirius had not brought up Harry's choice in boyfriend and acted just as silly as ever with him, Harry could tell that he was still reluctant to accept any of Snape's past compliments.

The Potions Master threw the letter onto Sirius Blacks lap and Harry held his breath. The only reason Sirius would be getting a letter was if it were from Dumbledore stating he was free or going to be taken back to Azkaban. Neither was the case however as Sirius waved the letter and said, "It's got your name on it."

"I know," the man said as he decided on his next work of fiction. "It's from a student of mine. Maybe by reading it you will get a better idea of his character."

After that it was quite obvious to presume who the letter had been sent by. Harry was both happy to see Theo's letter, but sad that it was not for him. They'd never talked about writing one another. Harry scooted over until he was nearly in Sirius' lap just to see what it said. From the looks of it, Snape had not even bothers looking over it first. He must have had plenty faith in the boy not to writing something about making poisons. Sirius gave it to Harry when his eyes had scanned the whole paper. "Ingredients for potions."

Harry nodded. There was barely an introduction to the list; 'Prof. Snape, I was wondering if you have the following ingredients in your storage. If not is there the possibility of getting some'. After that there was list. Harry just smirked. That sounded like Theo alright. Harry got up from the couch and handed the list over to the man who folded it and put it in his pocket. "Even on break he thinks of classes," Snape stated lowly and from behind his new book.

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great, Harry, you're dating another Snape."

Harry glanced back over at the teacher who was no longer paying attention to him and then at the back of Sirius' head. He felt like it was a good thing to want to work hard. He also thought it was more reassuring to Sirius that Theo had only work on his mind in the first place. Lupin entered the room and handed Sirius a cup of coffee and then sat down between him and Harry. He could tell by the way no one was talking that something had happened, yet again, while he was out of the room.

Sirius pulled him closer to his side and wrapped an arm around the slighter man. Harry had grown used to these little affectionate moment between his Godfather and the werewolf. He wished Sirius would be acquitted soon so that he and Lupin could have a life that wasn't imprisoned by the Black House. Sometimes Harry found it hard to look at the former Defense teacher without thinking about how his Slytherin friends would rather kiss him: Or forget how Pucey had crushed on the man. Harry decided he should move upstairs to a desk and work on the essay which Prof. Snape had so lovingly given them for over the break.

For the remainder of that day, after finishing his work, Harry wondered about the house. There wasn't much mystery to solve about the narrow passages and long staircases. Harry made his way back down toward the main floor and he passed by Lupin. "Oh, Harry, would it be alright if Mr. Weasley and the boys come over for the last few days of break? Arthur just called via the fireplace to check."

Harry's mood escalated. "That sounds great actually." Harry had been sure that he would be staying by himself with the three older men. No offense to them, but he needed some livelier company. "Tell them to come over now."

Lupin smiled at him and nodded. "I'll go let him know that you would be most honored." The man gave a slight bow and chuckled before headed down to the kitchen. Harry followed after him and watched from the table as Lupin called upon Mr. Weasley. "Arthur?"

A familiar voice asked, "Remus? Is that you again? Already?"

"Harry thinks it's a great idea for you and the boys to come over. Don't hesitate to start packing posthaste."

Arthur called out, "See you shortly then. Boys grab your things!"

When the fireplace call was ended, Lupin turned to Harry with a smile, but it was not one of joviality. "Arthur's been under the weather. Ronald probably told you about what happened."

"He did, but he seems to be better than when they first got back." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Are they not talking to one another at all?"

Lupin pulled out a chair and sat. He motioned for Harry to take a seat. Harry did not want to at first, but if there was some heavily emotional things to be discussed then it could have been for the best. "It's a little complicated. Arthur found out from the twins that Molly was out with some other man. Arthur confronted her and she told him it was over." That didn't sound complicated. It was quite straight forward, but the complicated part, Lupin told him, was how everyone was handling it. "They have a big family and everyone is going about recovering in such different ways. I'm afraid their family is going to just crumble at the base."

Harry mentioned the girls to Lupin. "Ron said that Hermione sided with Molly. Ginny appeared to do the same." There was a pause. "No one really told me anything about it. How did you find this all out?"

Lupin's eyes lingered on the ceiling as he pulled forth the memory. "Arthur didn't want to go back to The Burrow until he was sure that Molly was done moving out. He sat there very calmly and told us. When Bill came over to retrieve him, that was when he broke down." Lupin cleared his throat and said, "It may have not been my place to tell you any of this, but you were like a son to them and I'm sure it's affected you too."

Harry hated to admit that he'd not been spending so much with the Weasley's as he used to. Though, it was very possible that all the news and events would catch him sooner or later. Especially if he returned to the Burrow over the summer. "I'm glad someone told me. Ron would give me small snippets here or there. And Mr. Weasley didn't want Ron to worry so I'm pretty sure that he was lying about doing just fine in his letters."

"Arthur still cares about Molly, but she made the decision to go off and find someone else. An Auror named Dawlish, I do believe. I don't like him. He's a nosey man, but as far as I know there hasn't been any communication between any of them."

"Do you think he just wants to get into the Weasley's business?" Harry was not particularly certain about what sort of business the Weasleys might have.

Lupin shrugged. "I don't know what he wants. I believe Arthur and the boys will be coming in soon though. We can discuss more at a later date."

The fire place roared to life as out stepped four of the Weasley's. Arthur came in last and padded around the table before sitting. The twins both saw Harry and said their greetings. Harry got up. He and Ron exchanged a friendly hug. Lupin told the boys to head on upstairs and find Sirius to entertain them. It was obvious that a sort of therapy session was going to break out down stairs. When the four boys entered the drawing room they were stunned to see Snape in the back corner with his novels and Sirius strewn across the couch. As far as any of them could tell he was asleep.

Ω

How many more days left of break? Theo rolled onto his side and stared at the small enchanted calendar on the wall. It was a single sheet of paper that acted as a day by day calendar and major weather forecaster. It was cloudy and there was three more days to suffer through. Prof. Snape had sent another letter to him telling him that all those ingredients were readily available. That left him with little to think about.

Except Harry. He could think about Harry. Theo wanted to visit Diagon Alley and perhaps pick up some gifts to randomly disperse to him throughout the term. If his father knew where Theo's money was going he would possibly strangle him. They had plenty of wealth and small items here or there hardly left a dent. Theo slid out of bed and pulled himself upright. He showered, trimmed his hair, pulled on a nice robe, and slipped down to the ground floor where his father's chambers were.

Mr. Nott's company had all left the same day they come. Theo was more than gratified that he did not have the pleasure of meeting any of them. His father was not in the main sitting area. Theo hesitated at the bedroom door. If his father was in there then Theo was certain that he would be scolded and hexed out of the house. On the other side of the room was a door to a study. His father used it often. When in doubt, father is in the study. Theo wrapped upon the study door and heard nothing stir within. He pushed the door open and still no sign. He could have been asleep. It was hard to discern any sort of sleeping schedule with his father. Right after the death of his mother Theo thought Mr. Nott had been tuned into a vampire, because of his nocturnal activities and slumbering through the days.

Inside was a quill on the table and readily available in one of the many surrounding drawers was parchment. Theo set to work writing his will, where he thereby left all of his things to his father's Great Gray Owl; except his goggles which he wished to be buried in. He folded that page up and pushed it into his robe pocket. He then wrote a small little letter explaining his intentions to go to Diagon Alley for some Apothecary shopping. His father often times told him to go to Diagon Alley and buy his things himself since he was such a "big boy". Theo took the letter and placed it on the sitting room coffee table before heading toward the drawing room so he could floo to the little shopping district.

Theo came out inside of the Leaky Cauldron and coughed and choked his way passed Tom the landlord of the _fine _establishment. "Afternoon," Theo breathed as he strolled by. Tom barely had the time to return the greeting/goodbye as he pushed his way out the back toward the brick wall.

There was already a little witch standing there poking at the bricks and as it shuffled open Theo slipped in with her. The woman turned to look at him with a sweet old lady smile. "Is Hogwarts out on break?" the woman asked him as they entered together.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I remember when I went to Hogwarts, it was such a lovely time."

Theo nodded at her and as long as she wished to talk with him about how her and her girlfriends would sit on the balcony and watch boys pass by. Sometimes they even dropped water spells on passing students. Theo just snickered. "That sounds like what we do now," he told her.

"Thank you for listening to a little old witch ramble. Have a delightful day, Love."

Theo bowed to her and walked through the accumulating crowd in the road. The Apothecary lumbered up thin and tall, just like himself, he thought as he pushed through the door with a small jungle to tell the man behind the counter that he had a potential customer. The merchant instantly recognized him as the boy that came in and stood for an hour to survey everything. "Welcome back."

"Good day, Sir." Theo crossed over the slippery bit of floor.

"My, have you gotten taller?" asked the man.

Theo glanced down at his feet to see if they seemed further away than usual. He shrugged. "Possibly."

The man chuckled and excused himself. Theo was not annoyed by the questions. Theo actually liked talking with the man. Sometimes it took him two hours to leave because he would get into a heated discussion about herbs. "Do you have any Alihotsy?"

The man just stared at him. The only thing that tree was good for was causing mass hysteria. It wasn't lethal by any means, but at the same time it typically leaned on the bad side of things. "What are you making boy?"

Theo trudged over to the other side of the shop and scanned the wall. "Have any Glumbumble treacle?"

The man pointed in the general direction. Theo grabbed the bottle.

"Be careful with whatever you think you're working on."

Theo didn't have to, but decided to tell the man, "I work with Prof. Severus Snape at Hogwarts in a very controlled environment." He did this only so that if he did decide to return then the man wouldn't think he was out setting the world into mass panic and hysteria.

It appeared that he'd have to find someone else for that Alihotsy. He paid up and left the Apothecary.

Ω

The rest of Break that was spent in Black House was much more entertaining with the Twins and Ron about. No more sitting quietly with Prof. Snape in the drawing room. The man did remain in his usual chair to himself, but every so often, if they did decide to play games like chess he would come over and say, "I challenge the winner." It was hardly fair when the Potions Master played, because he never lost. When they brought up playing Gobstones the man refused to participate.

While Harry was able to enjoy the younger Weasleys he had a hard time sitting in the same room as Arthur Weasley, because every time they would sit together at dinner, or any meal really, the man would become weepy eyed and seem ready to burst into sobs. Harry would have figured the man to get teary eyed over his sons, but as for why he got upset upon seeing Harry—Harry could only guess. His guesses ranged from Harry being a depressant all the way to Arthur being so unbelievably depressed that anything would trigger the waterworks.

They did not have many moments alone and Harry was slightly glad, because he wasn't sure if he could handle a grown man whom he considered to be a father figure crying on him. His friend breaking down had been a whole different case entirely. It was likely that Lupin was getting the brunt of the man's crying. He would often come into the drawing room after Arthur had retired for the evening and look as if he'd faced a dementor. Sirius was quick to cheer up his lover.

On the last evening of their break before heading back through floo with Prof. Snape; Harry had been called up to Sirius' room while the others packed up their things to take back to school. Harry told Sirius he needed to do the same, but his Godfather had latched onto his arm and pulled him inside the room, slamming and locking the door. Harry had been surprised and a little weary, but his Godfather walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom most drawer. He pulled out a small blue box and put it behind his back before approaching Harry with it.

"Harry, you're growing up on me. And while I'm slightly less upset about your choice in men… He's a little Snape if you ask me… I want you to stay safe." Sirius then pulled the box around and shoved it into Harry's chest. Harry glanced down on it and his eyes widened at the sight. Sirius pursed his lips and watched his Godson stare down at his chest.

"Are these?"

Sirius inhaled sharply and took the box back. "On second thought…" He then tossed the box between his hands and licked his lips before saying. "Do you know how to use them?"

Harry blinked and his hands were up as if the box was still resting in his hands.

Sirius opened the box and pulled out a single small square shaped wrapped _thing. _Harry swallowed and his Godfather began to open it, whereby Harry shouted, "No its okay, Sirius. You don't have to demonstrate."

Sirius stopped fidgeting with the thing and said, "Are you sure? I don't want you to not be protected," and stumbled over his own words.

"We haven't done it yet."

The amount of awkward silences that had passed between them was bordering on two hands worth of fingers. "Well, you're both teenaged boys and I used to be a teenaged boy. So, I still want you to have them." The box was thrust into Harry's chest a second time.

"I'm sure we can figure it out if we need them."

Sirius decided to open the wrapper and the lank condom hung out of his hand as he put it to his lips and blew it up like a balloon. Harry watched him and then turned his attention back on the whole box worth in his grasp. "Thanks… Sirius."


	15. Nott a Comfortable Situation

15. Nott a Comfortable Situation

Upon their arrival at school the Gryffindor boys that had come with Prof. Snape were reintegrated into the school. Those that had stayed behind did not take much notice in their return. Most of them did not know who had stayed or who had gone. Harry and Ron paced the empty corridors together excited to be back at school to put something on their minds. They got to the third floor corridor and saw the note left by Prof. Ainsley was gone. Harry told Ron about his plan to discover something about the Defense teacher, but Ron said he was more than happy that Harry had found himself another partner in crime. This year, Ron planned on staying out of any mischief. "But by all mean go for it," the Red head told him. "And have fun."

Harry was certain that any mischief and mystery they did come across would be innocent enough. They did not stay around long enough to see if the teacher was in the vicinity. Harry was not ready to face such a task as of yet.

At dinner that night Harry sat at the very edge of the table. Students that had arrived not too long before were drifting in to eat after a long ride on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had every intention on seeing Theo as he walked through the large doors. He was met with much relief when his boyfriend stepped in closer to the latter half of the meal. His hand went up and he waved and smiled brightly at Harry. Harry let out a sigh as he waved back. Not everyone had come to the meal. Hardly any Gryffindors surrounded him; Harry had a brilliant idea. Much like when there were few students and everyone intermingled, Harry motioned for the boy to come over to his table. Theo just stopped in his tracks and his gaze went from the hardly full Slytherin table to the relatively empty Gryffindor table. Harry nodded when Theo pointed at him.

The lanky Slytherin boy strolled over casually with his hands in his pockets and a look of nonchalance, but when Theo sat down across from Harry his head dropped and his hands went up around his face as if he were hiding. "I don't think you'll get in trouble for sitting here," Harry mused aloud. He glanced around them and no one was paying them any mind.

"I just… I'm not a Gryffindor." He head craned to scan and see if any of the teachers were there. If Snape saw him would he lose house points? The only reassurance he was allotted was Harry taking one of his hands. Theo's other hand remained firmly around his face and all Harry could do was try not to laugh. Theo was seriously troubled be sitting with him.

"I've missed you," Harry stated.

Theo smiled, finally, and lowered in the chair only so that he did not stick up like a sore thumb. "I missed you too. I bought you something."

"You really need to stop doing that," Harry said.

Theo shook his head. "I can't. I've already started. Slytherin's are known for their inability to stop coddling their boyfriends."

With an amused grin Harry asked, "Is that a fact?"

"Most certainly. I'm sure Salazar Slytherin showered his in gifts every day. You're lucky I only do it every so many weeks." Both of them stared at one another trying to maintain as straight a face as was possible. Harry knew Theo could be funny, but this jesting seemed beyond even him.

"What have you done with my boyfriend?"

Theo snickered and moved his fingers so that they intertwined with Harry's and he could rub his thumb over the other boy's. "I don't get to have much fun at my house. I guess I tend to get silly when I come back here. I get to be relaxed here. Until O.W.L.s start though, then I'll be a wreck and you can decide whether or not to stay with me next year."

"I'm sure you can't be that bad."

Theo was going to ask if Harry was not aware of how uptight he could be during finals, but realized the Harry would not know: them being in separate houses and Theo typically becoming more introverted during such a time. "If you can deal with me during this year's O.W.L.s than I think we might make it."

Harry watched Theo's lips move and heard everything the boy was telling him, but he had such an insatiable want to kiss the boy. They were in the Great Hall. Public Displays of affection were not necessarily allowed, but there only a few teachers actually at the front table to witness anything and Harry was all the way at the other end of the hall. He leaned forward over the table and pressed his lips sloppily against Theo's. Several of the first years at the same table suddenly realized that there was a Slytherin at their table and he was locking lips with Harry Potter. There were low, "Ooooohs" from those same students.

When Harry sat back down in his chair. Theo's face was washed of all color and his eyes were large and stared directly into his as if seeking some sort of hidden motive by Harry's action. Harry began to suck on his lower lip; suddenly very aware of what he had done. If everyone wasn't already talking about him then they would be now.

It was a true fact: Harry Potter making-out with Slytherin in Great Hall. Though it could hardly be called making-out. It was an innocent peck on the lips. He didn't defile the boy in front of the whole school. A lot of the little Gryffindors and even some of the younger Hufflepuffs would watch him from across the corridor and whisper to one another. Some of the girls were distraught to find out that he was gay. No wonder when Harry first started dating Theo things did not seem right. He forgot that everyone needed to talk about him for it to be official.

Harry had not been aware of half of the people who were dating, because no one said anything about them. He was Harry Potter and everyone had to be in his business. He made it a point to hold onto Theo as much as possible in hopes that they would leave him alone if he had his tall and lanky Slytherin Boyfriend on his arm, but that made Slytherins (who weren't his friends) mad and made the other houses cringe.

One afternoon while at Herbology, Harry leaned over and asked Neville, "Do I mate you uncomfortable when I'm with Theo?" Neville had been confused by the question at first, but after some thought he remember hearing Justin talking about Harry's apparent love confession in front of the entire Great Hall. "I did not confess any love," Harry said when Neville made his claim. "I just… kissed him."

"In front of the whole bloody Great Hall," Ron said from behind Harry. Harry rolled his eyed and grunted.

Prof. Sprout let them out a little early, but only after they promised her they would study extra hard when they got back to their common rooms. Harry stuck around for Ron and Neville. The three of them went inside and up to the common room to put their things away and wait for dinner.

"For the first time I thought everyone was done talking about _Harry Potter _and then all of a sudden I'm the talk of the school."

Ron snickered. "You know you can't get away with anything, Mate. It's because you're Harry Potter."

Harry fell back onto his bed and saw the floating heart he had unleashed into his canopy right after his arrival from the holiday. "I'm more worried about Theo than myself. I'm used to all the commotion. I don't want him to break up with me because if I sneeze the wrong way people are going to talk about it."

The other two looked at one another and then back at Harry. "I'm sure a little bit of gossip won't run him off."

Harry rolled onto his side and was able to see them. "I told my family about him."

Ron knew who the family was, Neville just had to assume it was his aunt, uncle, or whomever. He didn't ask and listened as Harry explained that one of them was unhappy, while the other was a lot more supportive. He did not make any sort of mentions about the condoms that were now hidden in the far recesses of his trunk. If it got around the school that he was shagging a Slytherin then the consequences would be much more dire. He'd be mortified instead of perturbed. Not that they had done anything. Harry's face began to heat up as he was forced to imagine what Theo must look like under those school robes.

His friends seemed to notice his blank expression and reddening face. They said nothing of it and tried to quickly change the subject. Harry groaned and placed his head under a pillow while Neville talked about what he and his Gran did while on break. It was boring, but better boring than uncomfortable.

That night, when Harry was out of the shower and in his pajamas he clambered into bed and pulled out the small watch that Theo had gotten him for Christmas, long before Harry had known it was him. He opened it and the little light beams for hands were at the correct time. He closed it and placed it on his night stand before pulling the covers over his face. Everyone else was already in their beds with curtains drawn. He knew he couldn't let the other students get him so flustered. All he could do was hope that Theo wasn't being penalized by his own house.

Ω

If Theo was suffering through any repercussions for Harry's actions he didn't show it. He still met Harry after breakfast with a hand to hold and a smile on his long face. Harry grinned and bore any sort of comments that floated their way when they were seen together. He felt like Theo was internally miserable. Harry spent the entire week hiding any sort of emotional discomfort, but his boyfriend did not go without noticing, even when Harry tried to hide it more around him than anyone else.

They were sitting together in a passage just as they had before. It was a Saturday evening so they had nowhere to be in particular. Theo put his arm around Harry and pulled him as close to his side as he could. Harry's head was resting against the boy's chest. Harry could hear the boy breathing. He could feel it when Theo asked, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry just shrugged into his side.

"Is it something I did?"

Harry shook his head.

"Come on. I'm you're boyfriend. You've got to tell me these things."

Harry sighed. Theo began to run his hand up and down Harry's arm for comfort, but Harry felt worse. "I'm sorry if you're getting a lot of trouble from everyone."

Theo started to laugh. It was loud enough to echo some way down the hall. This was not the response Harry had expected. Calm and reserved Theo was snorting; one of his quirks that he tried most to hide. "Oh, Harry. Are you still upset about that?"

"You aren't?"

Theo placed his lips on top of Harry's head and muttered into Harry's wild hair, "Not in the slightest. I think it's funny."

"You do?" Harry looked up and met eyes with Theo. The boy was genuinely tickled. "I don't understand."

Theo pulled his arm away from Harry and the slighter boy felt exposed. Theo maneuvered himself so that he was facing Harry directly instead of the opposite wall. Harry slowly began to resituate himself. Theo put his hands out and Harry placed his own in the boy's palms. Theo held his hands firmly and said, "I don't care what people think about us, Harry. I like you and if they want to make a spectacle of us then that's their business. We just need to worry about ourselves." Theo leaned forward until his forehead was up against Harry's as they sat in the middle of the floor looking as if they were performing some strange ritual. Harry berated himself for even making this sincere and affectionate situation appear eccentric and the basis for more criticism.

"Yeah. Worry only about us." Harry smiled slightly and felt the caring squeeze of Theo's hands for reassurance. "I told my family."

"Did you?"

Harry nodded and his nose swiped over Theo's. "Snape approves more than some of them…" And by some he meant the one. Though, his friends were still reluctant.

Theo chuckled. "I guess that's good. I owled Prof. Snape over the break."

Harry told Theo about how Snape used that as evidence that he was a good and hardworking student. Sadly it had not translated into a good _person_, but Harry supposed Sirius couldn't be too upset if he was willing to let Harry have sex with Theo. He gulped and pulled his head away from Theo's; in turn he pulled himself back too forcefully and with his hand's still in Theo's he managed to pull the boy over top of him as he fell back. Theo's eyes were locked on his as they lay nearly on top of one another. Theo quickly pulled Harry back up so they were not in such a compromising position. Their faces were flushed. Their hearts pounded violently in their chest.

Harry managed to apologize through his taxing breaths. Theo seemed just as flustered and let out a series of nervous titters. "It's… It's fine."

Before Harry could think to say anything else, Theo let go of his hands. Harry was almost certain that this was the end, but those very hands helped him to his feet as Theo began to stand. He pulled Harry up and then wrapped his arms around him. The embrace lasted a couple minutes. Harry just nuzzled against Theo's chest and his own arms wrapped around his thin waist.

Theo pressed a kiss on his head, then another on his forehead, slowly he kissed a small line down toward Harry's collar whereby Harry had to release his grip so that the boy could reach his neck. Harry closed his eyes and let Theo's lips travel back up and about his jaw until they found their final resting place over his lips. Harry found himself mustering the courage to intrude through those lips. His tongue running over his boyfriend's lips and then inside his mouth. Their embrace and sweet kiss lasted until, together, they found themselves out of breath.

Harry felt Theo rise to his full height and his hands returned to Harry's own hips. Harry looked up at Theo and Theo was looking down on him. In a matter of seconds they began to laugh. Nothing was said as they released each other and found one hand in the possession of the other as they made their way down the hall and toward Harry's House entrance. Theo gave him a final kiss on the cheek and then turned away with a kick in his step as he said, "Good night and sweet dreams, Sweetness."


	16. Nott More Studying

16. Nott More Studying

"So, from here on out, we study as vigorously as we can."

"Sit down, Nott, we don't need you to treat us like your kids," Montague groaned into his hand that rested against his face. "We've got N.E.W.T.s to take care of."

The other three at the table agreed. Harry was worried enough as it were about the O.W.L.s. Apparently some of the other fifth years were getting so disconcerted that they were suffering insomnia. There was still about a month before the large two week testing period. Harry was upset that classes were so close to ending. It was true that most of it was going to be spent in preparation for the test, but Harry did not want to think about what was going to happen to him over the summer. He had yet to find Dumbledore and appropriately ask him whether he never had to see his muggle relatives again. As far as he knew the man was still on the mission of getting Sirius off the hook so that Harry could live with him in harmony and bliss after term ended.

Draco Malfoy was the most composed of all of them because he sat back in his chair with that condescending smirk on his face. It was hard to tell where he stored all his egoism. Harry tried not to let Draco be his model for how he should feel with everything coming up, but he also knew he could not be so frantic as Theo who—just as promised—spoke almost of nothing else. His boyfriend's greatest fear was that he would not Pass his Potions O.W.L. and never get to work with another potion ever again. Harry found that if he stayed at a moderate level between the two Slytherins then he was doing a good job.

Theo looked more fatigue than usual and after the boys were packing up from the library Harry stuck around and helped him keep from shaking his notes all over the floor. "You need to relax. It's bad to not be prepared, but it's also bad to get so worked up you make yourself sick."

Theo gave him a dry smile. "You're right," Theo said. "I just want to make sure I get good grades."

The other three boys were gone, leaving Harry with Theo, making it easier for him to say, "You're probably the smartest Slytherin I know. You work hard for what you get. You don't expect it to fall in your lap." Theo pulled his bag over his head and onto his shoulder. Harry saw him sink under the weight. "Let me take some of those books." They reopened the bag and Harry took some of the books from his bag. "Why do you have some of these?" He asked eyeing one book in particular that read; _Flesh-eating Trees of the World. _

"I like to do extra-curricular reading as well," Theo stating taking his book back. Harry snickered at his choice in entertainment. "You can carry this one." From his bag he produced a magazine titled "Which Broomstick" and Harry hoped he was joking.

"No, I want to carry one that will take weight off your shoulder."

Theo shook his head. He started to walk away with his still strenuously large bag and Harry clutched the issue of "Which Broomstick" in his hand. Theo took Harry toward the Gryffindor tower where they stopped short of the corridor hosting the Fat Lady, as was the usual. "Thank you for holding my magazine."

"It was about brooms. Are you going to get a new one and join the Quidditch team next year? There will be two places open with Montague and Pucey gone."

"I doubt I will, but just in case I was, indeed, searching for a new broom."

Harry chuckled. "I saw you with a very nice one that one Hogsmeade visit."

Theo nodded. "It was my old one. I was hoping to salvage it and it looks nice, but I think I will get a new one if I want to play."

Harry got onto his tip-toes and planted a kiss as far up on Theo's face as he could. Theo placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head, which Harry found the most endearing place of all. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sweetness."

Every time Theo called him Sweetness his heart would flutter and he'd let out a sigh. It had been occurring ever since that weird yet marvelous night in the corridor. He did not have a pet name picked out for Theo yet and he figured he would ask Neville about it.

Inside the common room he was met with Hermione Granger. She smiled up at him from her book as she sat at a table looking as studious as he remembered. What was peculiar was how she was acknowledging his existence. It had felt like forever since they last spoke or even looked upon one another. Harry approached her a little cautiously; half expecting her to get up and leave or burst into tears. Harry pulled out one of the chairs and placed his bag in it, while watching her curiously.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, 'Mione. How are you?"

Hermione observed him thoughtfully. "I'm doing well. How have you been?"

This was when Harry decided to let himself settle into a chair. Everything was proceeding delightfully. "I've been pretty good."

"I heard you got a boyfriend. Congratulations. Was it your Secret Admirer?"

Harry nearly forgot that they had barely spoken since Christmas Break had occurred. He's spoken to her only once or twice afterward and it usually went terribly wrong. Harry also seemed to have been favoring Ron; though he was not trying to. It was easy to meet up with Ron since they shared a dormitory room. "It was. Theodore Nott. You remember him?"

Hermione nodded. "How has your studying been going? We haven't been talking much in class so I wasn't sure if you were getting your work done."

Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck. "You're still worried about my classes and grades?"

"I just don't want you to fall behind."

This was why Harry was glad to have met Hermione in first year. It instilled good study ethic in him. Now he was dating someone he could easily describe as a "male Hermione". It kept him focused on school work and made sure he did not fall behind. If Harry wasn't done with his homework then Theo wouldn't let him hang out. Harry made sure to work extra hard at finishing his work in order to get to spend time with him. Now, however, they were to spend the evening preparing for the O.W.L.s, but he and Draco both had plans on ditching at least one night a week to just relax away from Theo's tyrannical study sessions.

"I appreciate that, Hermione. Thanks for worrying about me." This was where Harry got awkwardly silent around her. He wanted to ask about her more personal business—her Weasley family Business. He started by making a few "um" noises and then finally asked, "How's everything going with… Molly?" He made the assumption that Hermione knew everything to date on the Molly Chronicles (as he still called it).

"Oh… well, Ginny and I went to stay with her over break. In case you weren't aware. Well, both of them are upset, but Harry, I think she's really happy with Dawlish." Harry kept hearing that name, so obviously this was indeed the man; not that he knew who Dawlish was. He was an Auror that was all he knew about him. "I can't say I agree with the way it happened. And I can't make excuses for her, but when I told Ron that his mother was lonely with her husband always working at the Ministry and she was happy… You can guess he did not want to talk to me afterwards."

"So, have you or Ron done much talking since?"

Hermione sighed and closed her book. It seemed like she was getting upset again. Her eyes remained on the table. "We haven't, but that's fine. Sometimes if we see one another we say hello, but I don't think we'll be getting back together anytime soon if that's what you're asking."

Harry allowed it to be left at that. Hermione got up and excused herself. Harry apologized, but she told him it was fine and hoped to talk to him again soon. Harry knew that emotions were hard to control especially at their age. He just want everyone to be happy. He was finally over the hill ecstatic and everyone else was miserable. He went upstairs where he showered and slipped into bed. He watched the floating heart before drifting off to sleep.

During the course of the week and weekend, Harry did skip out one night with Draco to go walk around the grounds before having to retire for the evening. Theo had been aware of their intentions, but found himself too wrapped up in books to go. While on their stroll they ran into Pucey and Montague, who had likewise skipped out on studying after finding Harry and Draco missing.

"Does that mean we all ditched Theo?" Harry asked as they went from being a pair to being a group.

Montague only laughed, but Pucey said, "Kinda mean isn't it?"

Harry glanced around at his Slytherin friends and decided that he didn't want his boyfriend all alone. If he wasn't willing to be there for him then who would be? He was not surprised to find Theo so enveloped in his books and notes that he was not aware that the others had gone and Harry had returned. Theo had to be tapped on the shoulder several times before his head turned over his shoulder to see. "Oh, Hello, Harry. I thought you went for a walk with Draco."

"I did and then I saw that Montague and Pucey left you as well."

Theo's eyes wandered over the table were all the seats were empty aside from his. "I was no cognizant of this." Harry chuckled and knocked him in the shoulder with his. Theo stood up from his chair and pulled out a small roll of parchment. Harry watched as he unrolled it and cleared his throat as if about to make an important declaration. "Mr. Harry Potter, I have taken time to ask Prof. S. Snape if you could come to one of our private sessions this upcoming Monday."

There was most laughter on Harry's part. Theo quirked his brow. "So, you really want me there for one of your famous private sessions?"

"I walked up to Prof. Snape after we parted ways the other evening and said, "I want to ask if Harry can join us for at least one potions session. He stared me down at first, but being his _pet _as everyone tells me, I managed to get him to agree."

Harry wondered if the Potions Master really would rather him not attend. He tried to convey these emotions to Theo, but the boy would hear nothing over it. He promised the Prof. Snape was accepting of it and Harry was more than welcome. "He's very proud of you. He still mentions how much you've grown in Potions this term."

"I have you to think for that."

"How are your other classes going?" Theo asked, and once more Harry chuckled, because of all the comparisons he'd made concerning Hermione. "What's so funny?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I just think it's cute when you worry about my grades and such." Harry took the scroll out of Theo's hand and told him, "I accept the invitation. When do we meet for the session?"

Theo grinned from ear to ear. "Right after dinner. We can leave from the Great Hall together."

Harry once more helped Theo pack his bag and carried some of the books with him until they got to the corridor that led back toward his house. Harry had talked to Neville on several occasions about a name for him to refer to Theo as, but Neville told him he could not choose for him—it would simply come and he would know when. Harry was sorry to say, to himself, that he was not ready to come up with one. Inside his mind, whenever he saw Theo, or if they had any sort of alone time he ran through possible names. Some of them were fine, while others were awful and made him feel bad that he'd even thought them up.

They hugged and Theo pressed sweet kisses onto his hair. Harry tried to squeeze Theo as tightly as he could manage. When they stepped away, Harry told Theo to crouch down only so that he could give him a quick peck on the lips. Theo smiled and rose back to full height and in a sing-song voice said, "Have a wonderful night, Sweetness." It would never get old, Harry thought to himself as his cheeks blushed and he scurried into his common room.

All the others were present and accounted for as Harry entered the dorm room. All of them, highly aware of where Harry went to every night. Harry asked them all how they were doing. Each of them just mumbled something about doing well. Ron told Harry that his father had owled him and wanted to let Harry know that he was still allowed at the Burrow over summer break. Harry was both excited and fearful at the same time. Harry asked him how his dad was, without trying to put too much emphasis on anything that would suggest something was wrong. Neville was the only other boy in the room who knew something had happened, even though it wasn't the particulars. Seamus and Dean were good about keeping to themselves.

In waiting for Monday to come, Harry still had to suffer through Theo's continual Studying. Sometimes Harry felt bad that he was having a hard time taking it so seriously, but as the days ticked by on the calendar he noticed more and more fifth years falling into panic and anxiety: two things he wanted no part of. When the night finally did make it, Harry was glad because Theo seemed so thrilled about working with Potions and with Harry, but in a more informal setting. Harry was happy, but a little reserved. Though Snape had helped him through Easter Break while dealing with Sirius, the man still thought he only wanted to goof off in potions. He worked well, but it often appeared that Theo might be the only thing keeping him afloat. Perhaps during their session Harry could prove him wrong.

Theo approached him in his seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry asked if he was sure that he ate something, but the boy just bit at his lip and said, "Too excited." All the students around Harry watched Theo in confusion. They knew he was with Harry now and it was obvious to everyone in the school since they had been the talk of the students for weeks, but Theo evoked alarm amongst the younger students and unease amongst the older. Harry clucked his tongue at Theo and got up from the seat. He told his friends that he would see them later in the dormitory and none of them asked him where he was going. Harry did not remember if he told them he was going to Snape or not. Either way he was still going. Theo took his hand and led him down in such a hurry that Harry felt like his arm would be wrenched from its socket.

Inside, Prof. Snape was already setting up three cauldrons. One in the very front and two closer and near the desks. "So, Mr. Potter had decided to grace us with his presence."

Harry was not expecting such a snide remark upon entering the classroom. Though, he supposed after so many years of veiled and regulated hatred the man couldn't let his demeanor slip even in front of Theo. Theo also seemed a little muddled by the statement, but seeing as how Snape was his favorite teacher he said nothing and stood beside a cauldron. Harry went toward the only other available one.

"We are going to be looking at a very advanced potion which you two might find very useful with your exams on the way. A draught of peace. If you brew it correctly I will give each of your houses twenty points, because I can then give some to Poppy for all the fainting fifth and seventh years." Harry was surprised that he did not give Theo those points for simply standing there looking so eager. "If you mess up, however, I will have to dispel your potion and I hardly want to take the time to go over how to follow instructions. This is not class so feel free to talk or ask questions. Don't make any guess work or the fumes could put you in a sleep, one which might be irreversible—if you're lucky."

Harry swallowed hard and looked over at Theo whose fingers twitched at his sides, waiting to be allowed to work. Harry then returned his look on Snape who gave a curt nod and told them to set to work. "If you need help you can ask me," Theo said coolly when they both walked over to a cabinet for supplies. All the instructions were on the board. Snap was already starting on his with everything necessary at arm's length.

Harry scrutinized himself the whole way through the brewing process. Several times Snape walked over to him while waiting for something or other. He always said "good" and then Theo would shoot a bright smile at him. Snape did not bother approaching Theo over his work. He must have known Theo would need no extra practice. Harry remembered at the beginning of the year when everyone did terrible about making this potion. Now he was taking his time and stirring exactly as he was instructed by the words on the board.

"Bring your burner down," Theo muttered. Harry did as he was told and then added in the final ingredient.

"That will be seven minutes then," The professor stated. "You both did well. In seven minutes I will know exactly if you successfully completed the potion."

Harry and Theo sat back at their shared desk and held hands under the table, as if Prof. Snape could not tell. The man walked about the room after setting a timer to go off precisely at seven minutes. Theo leaned into Harry's ear and Harry thought the boy was going to say something about the potion but instead he kissed the shell of his ear. Harry tittered and his face went bloody red. Prof. Snape was standing right across the way. The broody man gazed over at them and just rolled his eyes.

When he announced that all of the batches were a success he told them they were to receive their points and that they should hurry off to bed. Before walking out the door Harry said, "Thanks for giving me a chance, Professor."

"Run along Mr. Potter. I'm tired and more likely to give detention if I see students lollygagging about this late."

It was obvious enough that Prof. Snape hated it when people pointed out that he was doing something nice. Harry accepted his reply and just left after Theo who was more excited about Snape's behavior than Harry was. Theo spent their ascent toward Harry's tower proclaiming that they were two of the finest Potions Students in the school. Harry held onto his arm with a small smirk of amusement.


	17. Nott going to Say those Words

17. Nott going to say those words…

Another simple Saturday was underway for the "Happiest Couple of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Harry had managed to pry Theo from the books. He made the vow to participate in any and all study sessions his boyfriend so chose under the solemn plea that they have Saturday free from the books, parchment, quill, and ink. He was burnt out on studying by that time anyway. Theo seemed to be a never ending ball of pure studious energy. He ate, slept, and breathed in the fumes of knowledge. His mind was at rest with a book in his hands.

Fortunately, Theo was more than happy to spare a day for relaxing rather than reading. His arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulders. Harry found it, with much amusement, to be endearing for Theo to stand at full height and carry himself with more dignity. Theo always had a placid grin chiseled over his lips when he walked with Harry on his arm. Draco had made the comment, on several occasions that Harry was doing well for Theo in keeping him grounded; just as much as Theo helped Harry pick himself up from his deterrences— which he usually faced in class.

If the two could maintain that median then they looked as if they were in the clear of any personal opposition with one another. If anyone else had anything to say about their relationship then Theo would simply point out it was not their business. Any disagreements they did face was easily remedied with talks about their own views, that both were willing to accept, having been brought up in very different settings. Neither of them left with any sour tastes in their mouths with the disinclination of seeing the other. Theo was very good at speaking and Harry was good at listening. Harry saw how Pucey and Montague would punch one another and shout, but Theo never touched Harry roughly.

Harry was wallowing in a world of mystical bliss. His only complaint was that the O.W.L.s started the next week and Harry felt both nervous and terrified that he'd do so poorly he'd be kicked out of school. He also worried that Theo's affections for him would dwindle with the accompaniment of Summer Break. It was only a nine week period, but in the nine weeks someone had the ability to decide over whether or not they could stand to stay in a committed relationship.

They made their way to their favorite passage on the fifth floor. The one where they had sat and Harry found his consolation. The only thing different about that day was the Theo did not stop in the middle of the hallway. He pulled him toward a door. Harry's heart began to speed up. Theo opened the door and walked inside taking his arm from around Harry and he paced up and down the room between discarded chairs. It was a random and unused classroom. The same rooms from "Couple's Lore" that made Harry's heart clench. He wasn't ready.

Theo was acting strangely enough that the idea did not slip passed Harry that Theo brought him there for one particular reason. Harry was ready to dash out of the room. His face was probably bright red. Theo placed his hands over his face and continued to turn circles in the center of the floor. Harry's own apprehension had him shifting weight from one foot to the others. Finally, Theo said in a very calm and even tone, "I send a letter to my father this morning," after he composed himself greatly.

Harry's dread was washed away with a tide of relief. He gave a heartfelt smile. "Is that why you were acting so strangely?"

"Acting strangely?"

Harry nodded and pointed at the surrounding walls. "Pulling me in here and then frantically pacing. I was really concerned for a moment."

Theo sauntered over to Harry and placed his hands on the boy's hips. "I told him I was gay." There was still a bit of anxiety and shakiness to the boy's voice, but Harry was glad to find his initial thoughts pushed to the side for the moment. "I'm worried about what he'll send back." Harry's own hands journeyed down toward Theo's hands. He looped his thumbs around Theo's and ran his loose fingers up and down the back side of those same hands. Theo took in a quick breath. "O.W.L.s are the next two weeks and then we go home."

Harry nodded again. As he had learned Theo could talk himself down and all Harry had to do was listen.

"I don't think I would be allowed to owl you."

"I don't think I could owl you," Harry replied. As far as he knew he was still doomed to returning to the Dursley's. Dumbledore had been around the school, but his mind seemed to be on more than Harry's vacation stay. The only other person Harry knew to talk to was Prof. Snape who had simply said that he would get back to him.

Theo's hands moved back until they were at the small of Harry's back. Harry reluctantly let go of his hands so that they could wander. Thin fingers traced over the curvature of his spine until they made it to his neck. Theo's hands cupped his head and he reached down to place expressive kisses about Harry's face. When he was done his long nose was resting against the side of Harry's broader one. Both of them stood still with their eyes closed and their breath intermingling and smelling like mint with a mixture of tea. Harry felt soothed. His apprehensions disappeared whenever they held onto one another.

Harry's heart fluttered under his breast and he swallowed something he didn't realize was blocking his throat. His arms wrapped tightly about the boy before him. There was a little fidgeting, because Theo stood back to full height and rested his chin on top of Harry's head and Harry pressed his face firmly against Theo's chest. This was the norm in their progression of talking during their alone time. A lot of coddling and embracing. Kisses were rampant.

Theo lifted his head and his fingers unlaced from behind Harry's head. They stroked some of his locks on their way up. Harry slowly released his grasp and took a step back. There was a moment where they both stared at one another. Theo gulped and glanced over his shoulder at a chair. He walked over to it and took a seat. It was a nicer chair. It was something a teacher would sit in as opposed to a student. He smoothed out the fabric of his robe on his legs and said, "Come over here."

Harry walked the short distance, stopping just before his knee could touch Theo's leg. Theo was biting his lip—Harry mumbled at him to stop it, before he broke skin. Theo let out a nervous chuckle as he reached up and took Harry's hand. He pulled Harry down and whispered, "Sit on my lap." There was a pause, and Theo said, "I want to hold you." It was an odd request. Harry hesitantly began to sit down as if Theo's legs were part of the seat. Theo's arms were still resting on the arms of the chair for a long time as Harry tried not to crush the boy underneath him. While Harry was an acceptable weight for his height, he knew Theo was rather underweight for his own.

It was through a lot of readjusting that both of them found contentment. Harry was facing sidewise and his legs were up and over the arm of the chair. His side was leaned up against Theo's chest and his head was resting at the crook between his neck and shoulders. Theo's arms were enfolded about Harry's torso to keep him close. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Harry asked.

"No," Theo said slowly.

Harry looked up at Theo's dominate jaw line and reached up his hand to trace his fingers over it. "I'm a good boyfriend right?" Harry asked. "I don't do anything uncomfortable or wrong do I?"

Theo began to laugh and Harry could feel his chest moving up and down as dynamically as his voice. "No, no, not at all. Why would you think that?"

Harry glanced back down at himself situated in his boyfriends lap. "I've never done this kind of stuff before. I don't want to do it wrong."

Theo's brows furrowed in thought. "I don't think it's a matter of right or wrong. I think it's just… feeling." Theo's neck turned and his lips pressed a light peck against Harry's hairline. "Does it feel wrong?"

"Not wrong. Different; I suppose is the best word for it."

Theo snickered. At least he was in a good mood even while Harry leaned against him with his inexperience. Theo was not exactly expert on relationships either after having only dated Draco Malfoy for a week, but he had obviously put more thought into his interactions than Harry had ever had to. Harry made mention of how he thought he was never going to date or not until he was out of school. This continued Theo's jovial reaction. Harry couldn't help but laugh at himself. "I'm glad I decided to give it a shot though."

"I never gave you that present."

Harry had forgotten about it. He still was not so inclined to the idea of receiving gifts when he had not been giving any. Harry shook his head. "I said you couldn't do that."

Theo shrugged. "You can say all you want, but like _I_ said, I already got it for you. And there is some person stuff with it that means I can't just give it back."

Harry didn't want to hear it, he refused the gift again and he nearly forgot that he was at the mercy of the lap he was sitting on. Theo acted as if he were about to stand, so Harry's arms quickly wrapped about his neck to ensure he did not take a tumble to the floor. He knew better than to think that Theo would shove him off and onto the floor—even if he was mad. Though, anger was not a common place emotion. Harry had certainly never seen in from him.

In all actuality Theo was reaching into his pocket with one of his hands and the only way to successfully bring the present out was to maneuver in just the right ways that it would come out of the confines of his robe pocket. It was a small box in his hand. It reminded Harry of the first present where Seamus and Dean poked fun at someone asking Harry to marry him. Harry felt the need to suppress all his speedy conclusions and rationalize the moment. They were only together for a few months. There was plenty of time at Hogwarts. Not to say that even Harry Potter did not dream of felicitous Matrimony. However, that was for a later date.

Harry watched at Theo's long spindly fingers worked the box open and inside was a simple silver band. It was a ring, Harry thought. He shifted slightly and stopped leaning against Theo so that he could gage the boy's emotions by looking at his face more directly. Theo licked his lips a time or two before saying. "I, Theodore Nott, make a promise to stay with you, Harry Potter, even while we are apart this Summer."

Harry watched Theo take it out of the box and position one of his hands to ask for his. Harry obliged in a daze. The ring resized upon application and Harry stared down as the names "Theo and Harry" were scrawled around the band. He watched in awe. Then his green eyes fell on Theo. Theo just gave a minute smile. His own eyes tracing over Harry's face so that he too could see the reaction in the boy. Harry couldn't hardly breathe let alone say anything. His hand shook even while it was still being held by his boyfriend. A promise ring? It was only a promise ring, but Harry felt elated. Elated passed the point that he just kept gawking at Theo with astonishment and wonder. Harry felt his eyes grow cloudy and the wet stream of tears felt through from the corners his eyes. His chest was starting to feel heavy again and his stomach was doing flips as if he were doing something dangerous.

Theo seemed concerned when he saw the tears leaking from his boyfriend's eyes. He had only meant to console him, not upset or hurt him. He tried to get any sort of reaction from the boy and prompted by saying, "Harry? Harry are you okay?" His voice, only moments ago had been filled with happiness, was doused by worry. He had not gone too far had he? Theo placed his other hand, which didn't grip Harry's, on the boy's cheek and tried to wipe away any sadness. He should have known better. He moved too fast. Harry had already expressed his fears and Theo had stepped over them; ignoring them completely because he was selfish and foolish. He was ready to apologize and ask if they should depart, but I a small voice rose up from Harry's lips:

"I love you."


	18. Nott The Ainsley Mystery

18. Nott The Ainsley Mystery

Father,

Given that classes are close to ending and I shall be returning: I have something I feel is necessary to inform you.

I am gay.

I have a boyfriend and if this so changes you feelings towards me as your son then please—by all means—be so incline as to make me aware now so that I might arrange for my break to take place elsewhere.

You son,

Theodore

Monday's breakfast was a tense event. Forth years and below were subjected to the torments of seeing their upper-class peers stir their food listlessly around the rims of their plates. Theo sat beside Harry at the Slytherin table where they were surrounded by Draco Malfoy, Adrien Pucey, Graham Montague, and all those other Slytherins that were mostly just curious to see the lion among snakes. Everyone had stared critically for a time, but it was not as if no one had been spared the gossip of them as a couple.

Post came in on queue. Students were getting care packages sent from home for the Finals and the Tests that they were going to be suffering through for two weeks. Harry was surprised to receive several items of mail. To his trepidation Arthur Weasley had sent a small box of goods, which turned out to be better than what he feared. There was a conflicting package from Molly who had sent a knitted pair of socks—Harry supposed it was better than owning too little an amount socks. Harry wondered if Molly had sent something to the rest of her children. He glanced around the side of Pucey's head and saw that all the red heads that did sit together were sorting through some things from postage.

The last small parcel was from sent by Remus and Snuffles. Harry opened the small box and inside found a letter which Sirius had played the part of faithful canine companion on because at the bottom beside Remus' name was a massive paw print and beside that was the chewed on corner of the parchment. All of his Slytherin friends stared at the paper in amusement.

"You have a dog?" Montague asked. He began to recount all of the amazing Braques français "mostly of the Gascogne breed" which his family owned. Harry did not know what sort of dog that was and just smiled. When Montague asked what kind of dog Harry owned and asked if it were a "Mastiff" Harry just let out a nervous chuckle.

He said, "His name is Snuffles and he's just a giant mutt. And he apparently misses me a lot." His finger traced over the English letters which Lupin had been so kind to include as a translation for Harry's letter.

"That's pretty sweet, considering it's a dog," Theo cogitated.

Harry often felt guilty when he would make up familial stories. He had to bend the truth on occasions in order to make remarks about Sirius or Lupin. He wasn't sure if it were necessary to changes details regarding his former Defense teacher, but he felt it would have been much harder to explain why he stayed with the man on occasions while he recounted some of the events from past summer or over Easter. He could obviously not talk about Sirius Black. "I think he wants me to do well on my O.W.L.s."

By the time Harry's intriguing and caring dog was dropped a large Grey Owl swept in over the heads of the Hogwarts students like a mass of feathery royalty. Theo sat erect and Harry was forced to pull away from him as to not have his teeth knocked out by the sudden jerking while he had been leaning on the boy. All the others watched the owl swept overhead just in order to discard a letter from its talons. It landed right before Theo. Just as fast as the Owl had come it had gone. Harry had been in the belief that Theo's personal owl was something to be admired, but this large owl was something to be in awe at.

Theo's fingers played with the edges of his letter. It took some time before he flipped it onto its face and stared down at the Nott family seal pressed into the wax that held the letter closed. "My dad," he mumbled. The owl was a good indicator, but for anyone around him watching in silence he decided to clarify. That and he wanted to waste time. Maybe he could throw the letter away having never read it and draw his own conclusion about how his Father did not want him to return home. In honesty, he had thought he would be receiving a Howler. He pulled the seal up and unfolded the letter. He read it once and then a second time.

Theodore,

Congratulations.

The letter you sent was rather supererogatory. I still expect that you shall arrive home at the usual time this summer. If any plans have changed then please notify me posthaste.

Your Father

Theo was confused and uncertain about what he read even on the third time around. He slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. Harry jumped and then decided to take the initiative to read over it. "He doesn't sound mad."

Theo placed his hands over his face and from under his palms he spoke, "He doesn't sound like anything."

Draco gestured at Harry for the letter. Harry decided Theo was not going to berate him for sharing it with the entire table since they were openly discussing it. "He congratulated you."

Theo let out a grunt and shifted slightly on his elbows.

The other two boys were filled in on the news as well and Pucey said, "Maybe he already knew you were gay. And if he did then you telling him wouldn't change anything."

Theo slapped his hands against his cheeks a few time as if trying to feel through an aching numbness. "You're right. All of you are right. I'm suppose after spending so long thinking that he would disown me I had anticipated him kicking me out of the house."

All of them shared their relief that Theo was not going to be kicked from his house. They all needed to get ready for the O.W.L.s. Theo was glad that he could rest easy knowing that his father was not so heartless—though still quite emotionally absent—as he thought.

Ω

The first day was charms and no one felt as if they did awful.

Tuesday brought Transfiguration which Harry assumed he did rather well in.

Wednesday was Herbology; Harry ended up getting nicked on the fangs of a Fanged Geranium. Everyone was certain that Neville passed his with an O.

Thursday was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry knew, most certainly, that he did well in this portion. Defense had always been one of his favorite classes despite the Teachers—save Lupin and Ainsley. Ainsley. Harry still couldn't put his finger on anything about the man. Kind: Check. Friendly: Check. Good Instructor: Also Check. Peculiar: Check. All the signs were pointing to an ordinary man with some small personality quirks that made him seem a little silly, but not dangerous.

When Harry left the Great Hall after successfully showing his _Patronus_ he met up with Theo out in the entrance hall. His eyes wondered over the boy as he stood to himself while everyone else was right in the middle talking deafeningly about how well or how poorly they thought they did. Harry had to roam about the outside of the room and over. Theo pulled him into his side and wrapped his arm over him as he were sacrificing himself as the human-shield. They slipped up the steps away from the pandemonium.

The couple was making their way up the steps when Harry asked if Theo would be interesting in visiting the Defense room. Theo had been happy to not think about anything other than their O.W.L.s; he was apprehensive about trying to solve a mystery that seemed inexistent. He also had the ability to conjure up how all of the other professors never lasted as year. Classes were only a week and a day from being over and Prof. Ainsley was in the clear of all allegations about secretly being an "insert thing here". Harry insisted so Theo followed. Both boys kept a firm grasp on the other. Inside the teachers classroom—they saw that the door was cracked and there was a sudden flash of green.

Unsure of what Harry's reaction was; Theo tensed up on the sight and immediately his mind fell on the possibility that someone had just been murdered. The bright green flashing was akin to that of the Killing Curse. He pulled Harry up against him and trying to step back, but Harry was refusing to budge. Theo couldn't tell it if was petrification out of fear—of if Harry was more full-hardy than he had suspected. There was a loud scream from inside the room. It was a male's voice and all Theo could think was that someone was either murdering Prof. Ainsley or he was murdering someone else. Before Theo could register what to do next Harry slipped out from under his arm and was trudging toward the door. Theo wanted to yell at him, but if there was a killer behind those doors then they would be alerted.

Harry was through the threshold of the door, before Theo could even visually recognize his disappearance. Inside the room Harry expected to see at least one dead person and a person in all black robes—while he did see the latter he quickly recognized it as Prof. Snape. The dead body was seated upright on top of a table with a reddened face. Prof. Ainsley's face gradually paled back to its normal complexion. Both men saw Harry standing there looking quite frightened. "Oh, it's Harry Potter, my best friend," Prof. Ainsley said after composing himself entirely. "Are you alright you look ill?"

Harry glanced over at the Potions Master who stood next to a table that housed one of those tiny cauldrons Harry loved so much. "I saw a green flash and I thought…" He did not finish the sentence. He felt dumb.

Prof. Snape turned to him with an amused smirk on his face. Of all the times for Prof. Snape to smirk and it was because Harry ran in to the room to make a fool of himself. Suddenly the lightly cracked door to the classroom was thrown open and Theo trudged in with his wand out and pointed as though he were ready to curse someone. Prof. Ainsley put his hands up as if he were under arrest. Prof. Snape cleared his throat and stated, "There is no need for that, Mr. Nott."

"Professor," Theo said. He lowered his wand and glanced at the Defense teacher seated upon the front desk. "Other… Professor."

"What is it you boys think you are doing?" Prof. Snape inquired.

Theo started by saying, "We saw a green flash… and we thought that…" He too was unable to finish. The implication was too strong to leisurely throw about. Both men watched the teenagers as if they were stalk straight awaiting for anyone to say or do anything. Theo had a hard time looking his favorite teacher in the face as he began to redden about the cheeks in embarrassment. It had been a silly notion on his part. Harry had been the brace one to jump inside the room, but it appeared that they were both wrong and now they looking simply foolish. Harry took a step back and knocked his shoulder against Theo's chest.

Prof. Snape seemed to understand all insinuations and stated boldly, "If I were to kill anyone it would most certainly not be here."

Prof. Ainsley chuckled as if that were some sort of joke and the Potions Master shot him a dark glare—whereby he went silent until he was composed enough to say, "Severus was teaching me a potion and I never was great with the subject so I added something too soon and up in heavy green smoke it went."

Both students went just nodded curtly and tried to excuse themselves, but Prof. Ainsely insisted that they stay and teach him how to work his cauldron so that Prof. Snape could go off on his own business. "That is very kind of you, but Mr. Nott nor Mr. Potter can be considered professionals at the art of Potions making. If something were to go wrong it could not be certain that they would be able to fix it."

Prof. Ainsley frowned and said, "Then I suppose I can call it a day with potions making. You can still go, Severus, and I shall entertain these two young men."

The potions master's brow's rose in feigned intrigue, before he set off toward his dungeon home. The cauldron and ingredients on the table were therefore property of Prof. Ainsley himself. He began to clean up what items and took them to a back cupboard where he placed them inside gently. He turned back to the two boys with a smile. If Prof. Ainsley were up to something nefarious now was his time to put any plans into action. Harry was standing there and if he wanted him dead then all he needed was to lift his wand.

It never came, no battle was held and Harry found himself seated next to Theo inside of the man's office. All three of them enjoyed herbal tea and a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. It was spring, but it was still not warm enough to not try warming up the cold stone castle. The Professor had been rambling on about something or other and Harry's mind did not jump back into the conversation, but he heard, "And last time I went to Hungary it got up to 27° C and I was just blown away by how amazing it felt."

Theo was speaking, but Harry had a hard time figuring out what he was saying. He felt dizzy for some reason. Professor Ainsley got was started to turn sidewise. The whole room was sloping slightly toward the right sight. Theo's shoulder hit him hard in the nose and there was a loud voice trying to talk to him, but it did no good since they were all underwater anyway. Everything rushed around him as he was frozen in the middle of a melting room. Had the fireplace caught the room on fire? It didn't smell like it.

Theo and Prof. Ainsley both jumped as Harry suddenly fall forward in his chair and hit the floor.


	19. Nott He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

19. Nott He-who-Must-Not-be-Named

Theodore stooped beside his fallen boyfriend. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were open, but he was unconscious in the floor. He reached to pick him up and Ainsley shouted, "Don't touch him I will go retrieve help."

Theo shook his head vigorously and wrapped his arm around Harry's legs and neck—for some sort of support.

"Don't touch him, Mr. Nott. I insist that you leave him until I can gather Poppy."

"I'll carry him," Theo said.

Ainsley's brows furrowed. "I suggest you let him lay. He is obviously in bad shape."

Theo pursed his lips in contemplation and took Harry up in his arms. He wished he were a little stronger, because the boy felt heavier in his arms then he would have like. Too late to back down he stated, "I'll carry him."

The professor stood walked toward his door and said, "I will not allow you to leave. Put him back so I can be certain you will not take him out of this classroom."

Theo shouted, "And I said I will carry him!"

"Five points from Slytherin."

Theo hissed, "I don't care if you take all of our points; I am taking Harry to the Hospital Wing myself!" He heard the Defense teacher stutter out "ten" and "twenty", but Theo pushed passed him and through the office door. The hardest part was taking Harry over stairs and down toward the Infirmary. Professor Ainsley had lost him some time ago taking some separate passage, probably to find another teacher.

There was no sort of presumption in Theo's head about the current state of the boy in his arms. He pushed through the opening between the large Hospital Wing doors where Madam Pomfrey was fixing up the arm of a first year who had been injured by a stray hex in Charms class. When she saw Harry being carried in by Theodore Nott she told that first year that he was free to go as soon as he felt ready. After that she hustled toward Theo who was placing Harry in the nearest available bed.

"And what is this?" Madam Pomfrey eyed the lanky Slytherin boy with some scrutiny, but when the boy began to relay the events her eyes softened. The Slytherin had not been the cause of this unfortunate action. She scolded herself internally for the preconceived notion. "Very well. You can take your leave then."

She was more surprised when the boy refused and reached down and took Harry's hand as she told him that she would need to get a few things. Theo watched as Harry's eye lids began to flutter—even if it was only minutely. Theo pulled Harry's hand closer and clamped both hands over it as his fingers began to wriggle. He kissed the back of Harry's hand and watched him with as much attention as he could give until Madam Pomfrey returned with a small basin of water and a cloth.

"I must ask you to sit back from Mr. Potter."

Theo kept his hand on Harry's but sat back in a chair and away from his face. Madam Pomfrey asked him for a more thorough explanation of the series of consequences which in turn led to Harry's fall. "We were drinking tea with Prof. Ainsley and he just fell over onto me. Then he fell in the floor. I honestly can't say more than that, fore that is all I know to say."

"Where in the world has Prof. Ainsley gone off to then? Why did he not bring Harry?"

Theo went pale. He coughed and expressed those events as well. "I… I was being impetuous. I brought Harry myself because… well…" He was more embarrassed than ever thinking about how they had ended up in the Defense room in the first place. Harry and Theo had both been on a mission to find out if something was horrendously erroneous about Prof. Ainsley. Theo honestly thought that Harry had been poisoned by the man when he hit the floor and the man refused to let Theo take him up. He began chewing at his lip. Finally he mumbled, "I thought… Ainsley poisoned Harry so I did not want to leave him waiting in case he never came for help."

"Poison! Do you honestly believe that Prof. Ainsley would poison, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, it had obviously crossed my mind—" Theo was grateful when through the doors Prof. Ainsley was coming through with Snape and Dumbledore. Though, it was not because Ainsley was there, but because he would be under interrogation and Theo maybe left alone.

As Albus Dumbledore stepped toward the foot of the bed, the aged Headmaster acknowledge Theo with a smile from under his long white beard. Theo gave a tiny smile back and then returned his attention to Harry. Dumbledore commented, "I am rather surprised to find myself looking at Mr. Nott as opposed to Mr. Weasley."

None of the others said anything; though the other two men knew for certain that the two had been a couple for a significant portion of that term. Madam Pomfrey did not care if they were together she needed to find out more on the ailing boy below her hands as she tried to abate the sweating fever he seemed to be taking. "Broderick, has told me and Severus that Harry fell ill while in his office."

"It seems so, but I cannot begin to figure out what is wrong until he comes to."

Severus was told to grab a bottle of fever-reducing draught from the stores, while Dumbledore told Ainsley there was nothing further for him to do unless he could think of any reason Harry fell. Ainsley just shook his head dumbly and left in his usual flippant manner. Dumbledore told Poppy to help Severus and when the woman said that Severus could get it on his own the sparkle in Dumbledore's eye told her otherwise. It was just Theo and the Headmaster for a time. Harry shifted on the cot, but was still not completely with them. The Headmaster stepped around and sat in the second chair on the opposite side of the bed. "Do you have any ideas behind this incident, Mr. Nott?"

Theo knew that he could not keep the truth. He relayed all the details of unmasking Ainsley as some dreaded fiend and instead of an outburst as Madam Pomfrey had displayed the Headmaster was chuckling. "Am I in trouble, Headmaster?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore said once his chuckling dwindled. "You seem to have taken affection for Harry I see." His eyes landed on his hands. "You better take good care of him. I'm afraid that things are going to become tumultuous soon and for some time to come."

There were no words to define how utterly confused Theo became at that moment. The Headmaster went quiet as Madam Pomfrey and Snape returned with a goblet of fever-reducing draught. The Headmaster stood and allowed for them to feed it into Harry's slightly opened mouth. It was hard for Theo to watch them try not to choke the boy on it. Prof. Snape inquired of Theo on whether he would be returning to the Slytherin House, but Theo claimed that he did not wish to be moved until he saw Harry well.

Madam Pomfrey tried to assure him that Harry was fine, but at the same time it seemed a contradiction when she confessed it may not be till sometime in the evening. Theo was still unmoved. The Headmaster and Potions Master left the Infirmary and told Poppy to tell them if there was any change (good or bad) in Harry's circumstance. Pomfrey left Theo to sit with his hand clutching Harry's. The boy's hands were clammy.

Ω

While it was not late in the evening it was still rather late. Theo had been brought a plate of buttered toast and ham with a small goblet from Madam Pomfrey who said that she felt he was rather ill looking himself, but she meant more in a nourishment kind of way. Theo said it was an inheritance from his gangly father. She did not approve of this as an answer and was forced to watch him eat the entire plate.

It was after she had left with his plate and her own that Harry was started to stir. Theo's heart leapt and he quickly retrieved Harry's hand again. A small agonized moan left Harry's lips and his free hand fell upon his forehead right at his scar. Harry began to blink rapidly. His glasses had long since been removed, but he seemed to know the hand on his own and asked quietly, "Theo?"

"It's me," Theo replied.

Harry's lips began to quiver like he might cry, but instead he let out a small grunt and shifted onto his side so he was facing Theo more. "I saw him… He's coming back. He's not gone, Theo. He's not dead." His lips remained open like he might speak more, but all the left his mouth was a light breath.

"Who is Harry?"

"You-Know-Who." A pause, "Voldemort."

Theo's fluttering heart nearly screeched to a halt in his chest. "I don't understand. How did you see this? Are you certain?"

Harry nodded curtly. "He was there. He was talking to men in all black… with masks."

"The Death Eaters."

Another silence fell over them before Harry said, "I'm scared."

Theo leaned over him and pressed a light kiss on the boy's nose. Even if it was against the Nott family code of Purebloods for themselves, Theo had never had any real intentions of following The Dark Lord. Mostly, because the prospect of his return had been extinguished. His father had come home late right after Theo arrived for Summer. He had been summoned to something—Theo could tell by the way he rubbed his arm and cursed under his breath. His mind had never intended travel to that dark place. His father and he kept private business to themselves. Theo's grandfather, Cantankerus Nott, had been supposed of creating the Pureblood propaganda _The Pureblood Directory _in order to maintain the worlds upstanding principals of not mixing with those of half or lesser blood. Nott had grown up only being allowed the company of other purebloods. His father was a martinet for Pureblooded Wizard Rights and the diminishment of Muggles.

Is this what the Headmaster had warned him of? He had to pick sides now? Light or Dark? Harry Potter of Lord Voldemort? His family or his… Love? Theo's finger traced over the small band of silver he'd purchased and had engraved with their names. He knew he loved Harry. Though, even after the time Harry said it those words had not been said by him, nor be Harry. Theo was too afraid to. Did he love Harry enough to turn his back on his family? Not even family… His elderly father who was so caught up in his ways that Theo kept himself at a distance. They were the last of the Nott line.

He decidedly moved back from Harry who seemed a little saddened by this. Theo pulled Harry's had close to his chest and placed it on his heart. "Do you feel it?" Harry nodded feeling the light beating inside Theo's chest. It was rapid. It was easy to see he was nervous. Almost as nervous as Harry. "This is yours. I'm giving it to you." Harry couldn't think of anything to say so he remained quiet until Theo felt he needed to say something else. "I love you, Harry."

Harry's face colored and he was smiling. "So, you believe me?"

"Dumbledore… told me that if I was going to be with you, then I need to take good care of you. I'm willing to do that. You have my wand and my potions skills."

Harry could not muster the strength to sit completely up and kiss Theo. Though, he wished he could. The words, "I love you" rang through his head. Ever since the night he had blurted it, with all sincerity in his own heart, Theo had not returned the phrase. Harry was not even sure if he had been ready for it, but he knew it was true. Theo loved him too. "Kiss me," Harry said with a sigh as he realized he really was unable to sit. Theo obliged with little effort or command. They were broken up only by Madam Pomfrey walking over to check Harry's progression.

Now, it was time for the fun part.

Harry had to tell Madam Pomfrey to call after Dumbledore. She wanted to badger him about his feelings and pains, but he said there were none and even if there were he was not speaking unless Dumbledore was there. She shook her head and went to send for him. It was not long before his arrival for the second time that day. He was glad to see Theo still seated at Harry's side. He acknowledged them both cordially.

"What is the fuss then, Harry?"

Harry told them that it was dire and dark. Dumbledore arranged a silencing charm around the small ward that had been set up around them. Harry told them of his vision. It had appeared for him right after the entire Defense Professor's office melted into obscurity. He said he thought for a time that Prof. Ainsley had drugged him, and Madam Pomfrey wanted to admonish both him and Theo for their notions of Prof. Ainsley being a murderer, but she saved her breath because of the visions Harry explained.

"I saw Voldemort standing in the graveyard. The graveyard that we fought in last year when I thought that he had been defeated for good. Then he was in a building seated at a large table with a bunch of Death Eaters. He was laughing. He plans to move soon or something. I can't be sure, but he's back. I could feel it. My scar was shooting pain all the way to the back of my head and down my spine. I felt paralyzed."

Dumbledore observed him with that same grandfatherly look he always gave Harry. "I was worried about this. I have been trying to speak to the Ministry about what had transpired at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament. There was hardly anything to be done. No one suspected anything out of the ordinary and no one certainly felt Voldemort might be coming back. I'm afraid you're link with him is just as strong as ever. He knows you're alive as much as you know he has risen once more."

Madam Pomfrey eyed Theo. "Albus, should we really be discussing this with the boy—"

Dumbledore cut her off, "I believe Mr. Nott is already aware of what is happening."

Harry confirmed them both that he already relayed the details to Theo.

In order to save face, from being the son of a relatively known Pro-Dark Arts wizard, Theo stated, "I want to help anyway I can. I'm with Harry. I have no ulterior motives. Put me under _Veritaserum _if you must."

Dumbledore chuckled, even when it seemed almost inappropriate a gesture. "That is unnecessary, Theodore. The only thing I must ask though, is that you find somewhere else to stay during the summer. A place where your father holds no influence."

That was a hard thing to think about. Theo was released from the Hospital for the evening with that on his mind. He would owl his father about his arrangement of another place to stay for summer. It was back to the reason he never gave him Alihotsy draught.

He meandered toward the Potions Master's office. He wrapped on the door. The door was answered by the man himself and he allowed Theo entrance. The room was filled with an enchanting cinnamon smell. The man had been brewing something and wished to cover it up—Theo had been witness to the teacher's actions since he worked with him often by himself.

"And why might I be getting this unexpected visit?" Prof. Snape asked as he trudged back to his desk and took up his goblet to his lips. He offered Theo some tea, but Theo did not want to drink anymore tea for a time to come.

"Sir, I need a place to say over the summer. If not, I might have to do something drastic."

The fine brow of the teacher quirked. "Are you threatening me?"

"No… No not at all. It's only that I have to find a place outside my home to stay. Prof. Dumbledore told me so. If I can find nowhere then I will most certainly be forced to slip something—I dunno—something like Alihotsy draught into my father's drink one evening."

This caught Snape off guard as he slowly lowered his goblet. "That is a rather weighty confession, Theo. Certainly not one I expected from a student like you. You are more intelligent than that."

"I am, but I am not less capable of brewing it and slipping it in." Theo swallowed the lump in his throat. It had been growing since he entered the room. "Please, allow me a place until I can find somewhere else."

Prof. Snape finished his drink in a quick shot. His fingers were drumming over a novel on his desk. "I will speak with Headmaster Dumbledore in the morning about your situation and then I will tell you of any actions you might find necessary for your break. I advise you return to your dormitory. You still have your Ancient Runes O.W.L.s to take care of in the morning."

Theo thanked him and left quickly for his dormitory. He ran into no one and once inside his room he found all of the other Slytherin boys asleep in their beds. He slipped into his pajamas and clambered inside his bed. He drew the curtains and curled up into a ball thinking only about how everything had changed in just the span of a year of school. He deduced some of the things were better than others. Harry quickly came to mind. It often perplexed him as to why he was so drawn to the boy. And it also made him flustered to think about what Harry could possibly see in him. He was stalky, a Slytherin, and he had a Death Eater for a Father. Harry may have been unaware of this fact, but Theo was certain that if a war was to be waged between the Light and Dark then it would come out at some point.


	20. Nott the Departure He Wanted

20. Nott the Departure He Wanted

All the Preparations were made; his father had received a note written by Severus Snape himself to inform Mr. Nott that Theodore was going to be Apprenticing under his eye for the Summer. All Theo was required to do was return home for at least an evening to gather his things. Theo had been weary of even one night in his house. His father would either not be present or he would not bother Theo while he was in the house. On the night before they expected to leave for the summer, Snape got ahold of Theo to tell him that his father had replied with an affirmative on their plans. Theo was elated. For the first summer in his life he would be productive. His break would be full of learning.

Though, he wondered if he was actually being taken on as an Apprentice or if the Potions Master had said it only so that he could have a legitimate reason to take Theo to his home. It hardly mattered—he planned on taking some of his potions supplies and texts so that even if Snape had no intention of teaching him then he would find a way to take care of himself.

Draco was inside the Common Room when Theo was leaving to meet up with Harry one last time before they would be sitting inside the Hogwarts Express. Theo did not like to think about how they would be leaving and unable to see each other over the course of summer, but maybe since he was staying with Snape he would be allowed to owl Harry after all. He would asked Harry when he saw him.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked leisurely as he stretched across the couch.

Theo nearly didn't see his friend as he rushed through the middle of the room. He nearly knocked over an uneasy second year when he came to a jolted stop. "I was going to go see Harry before we left."

"Is he not riding with us?"

Theo stated, "He is, but we want some alone time before hand."

Draco grinned and his friend had to berate him and tell him that it wasn't like _that_. Draco just chuckled as Theo rushed out into the hallway and through a group of girls trying to get inside the Common Room. They let out some loud yells, but he was already running late. He'd taken much too long trying to pick out a nice outfit. On the train he would be wearing Muggle clothing that hardly suited him. He was in a nice robe—one that he had gotten for his birthday by his Father, but had refused to wear because there had justly been no reason to. He felt like now was as good a time as ever. When he managed to make it to the fifth floor corridor and into the Classroom which he had set as the meeting place. Harry was seated in the chair where they had sat together when Theo gave Harry the promise ring.

It was a rather unremarkable tale as to how he came about the ring. He went to a nifty little shop in Diagon Alley and the woman behind the counter had been very good about listening to what his boyfriend was like so she knew what to choose as his gift. She had spent a lot of time asking if they planned on being together for a while to come and Theo nodded enthusiastically. That was when the ring was produced and enchanted to spell their names so long as Harry wore it. That was after he went to the Apothecary in search for Alihotsy. The same Alihotsy he was not going to have to sneak into any of his father's beverages after all.

Harry instantly stood up. The first thing that happened was not cordial greetings. They could not spare anytime for such actions. They knew who each other were and they knew why they had met. When Harry was close enough Theo wrapped his arms about him and pulled him up and Harry wrapped his legs about Theo's waist. Theo staggered back and hit the wall behind him, but all the better because it helped keep him standing. Their hands groped about the backs and through the hair of the other. Two mouths met in a hungry salutation. Harry's tongue intruded through Theo's lips and explored the internal heated inside of Theo's mouth before Theo had to pull back and catch his breath from already being tackled and clambered on with little warning. Harry blushed and apologized. "I was… excited to see you."

"Maybe we should part ways more often then," The suggested to Harry's dismay, though, they both knew that this was only a joke. "I just want to enjoy this time we have together."

"I already am." Harry pressed another warm kiss onto the tip of Theo's nose.

Then, Harry managed to unwrap his legs from the boy's hips and slipped back onto the floor so that Theo would not be too over encumbered. Theo slipped against the wall all the way down to the floor only so that Harry could place himself on his lap. They were staring into one another's eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful," Theo mumbled.

Harry loved the way Theo's eyes looked. They were a very bright grey; even if they held a kind of sadness behind them, but they were wise and kind. Theo really needed to gain some weight—if Harry was allowed to nitpick at his appearance in any fashion. Harry's thumbed ran over Theo's jaw and up over his ears. Then his fingers traced his neck toward his shoulder.

It was suddenly that he felt a pair of arms come up around his back and slide up the back of his shirt and skin touched his skin. Running caresses over his exposed back. Theo had never done this before. Harry felt almost naked even if the shirt was still over his head. Harry wasn't sure how to act in comparison. Theo's mouth attacked his in a sloppy kiss and Harry just basked in the attention. If Theo were not wearing a robe then Harry may have been able to try some new things as well.

"I love you," Harry said as Theo broke off the kiss.

Theo's hands snaked back out of Harry's shirt and he seemed a little embarrassed as if his feelings had gotten the better of him. "I love you too, Sweetness." Harry quickly hugged him and pressed his face deeply into his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I already miss you," Harry said a little sullenly. Going back to the Dursley's was the last think he wanted, but Dumbledore said it would be the safest place for him. Eventually he would be allowed back at Grimmauld with Sirius and Lupin, but until that time he had to remain with his nasty muggle relatives.

Theo did not want to move. Harry was on his lap. Thankfully his robe was thick enough that it did not allow for any hint of his provocation. If Harry only knew how crazy he made Theo feel sometimes then he would not be so worried, but he was more worried that Harry would be scared off. Neither of them had any experience in _that._ The main reason he knew Harry had been worried about being taken into an empty classroom. Montague and Pucey hardly hinted the fact that they went into one for a quickie. Theo wanted to make sure Harry was ready. _Maybe next year,_ Theo thought to himself almost every time he found himself coming onto the slighter boy.

Harry, would never admit it, but he thought similar things and while neither boy knew the other was thinking it, they would hide their arousal and blush or blanch. After Sirius threw those condoms at him he had thoughts about what such relationships would be like. It was enough for now to get comfortable enough just to sit in Theo's lap.

One last long and good snog was necessary before either boy would allow themselves to be released. Theo and Harry both left with a few hickey's coating their necks and Harry's lips felt so raw that he kept sucking on them. Theo's own lips were thoroughly sore. They held hands as Theo walked with Harry toward his Tower for the final time that year. In a mystified and almost dreamlike voice he stated, "Have a good night and lovely dreams, Sweetness."

"You too, Handsome." Harry in a good natured manner winked and kissed Theo one last time on his cheek and scurried through the portrait that watched them with great inspection.

Ω

That was all passed and Theo had to sit without desire beside Harry on the train seat. Harry sat beside Theo (beside the window) and Draco (beside the door) while the two Seventh years—now fully functional adults—sat across from them with their hands being held in the loving grasp of one another.

Harry and Theo would poke and prod at one another ever so often. Draco seemed bored on the train ride and nothing was really to note about it until the Trolley woman came by with her cart. Draco bought a large amount of food and Harry did as well. Montague had said he was not hungry when Pucey asked, but ten minutes later he said, "I change my mind. Hey, Adrian why don't you get something off the trolley for me."

Pucey's eyes narrowed and his hand was wrenched from Montague's grasping hand. "You git, I asked if you wanted something and you told me no!"

Montague simply shrugged and said he wanted something now. Pucey shouted a few more explicative before leaving to go grab something for his boyfriend. Once he was gone and the compartment door was shut, Montague pulled out a small black box. Harry was all too familiar with the likes of it. "It's been a long time coming, but me and Adrian are going to be going off into the world and I wanted to ask him to marry me."

Montague received congratulations from the other three boys in the train compartment as he showed them a fine ring. "You think he will like it?"

"If he doesn't then he doesn't deserve you," Draco stated boldly.

Montague smirked and quickly put it back inside his robe pocket. He told them it had been his great grandmother's and that she was more than excited to see her great-grandson married. Montague confessed he had not relayed all the details and even when he told most of his family about Adrien—they were quick to assume that his boyfriend was actually a female. Montague hardly ever corrected them in fear that they would disown him. "I hardly care anymore. I'm through with school and will be finding a flat somewhere. Maybe somewhere close to Diagon Alley so that Adrien can open up his robe shop that will put Madam Malkin's out of business."

When Adrien arrived with food, that he deliberately shoved into Montague's mouth with lack of any affection, the others watched to see if Montague was certain he wanted the quick tempered man as he lawfully wedded husband for the rest of their lives. Montague pacified him easily enough with a firm hug and a kiss.

Before they arrived Montague did indeed pop the question and Pucey was just as easily moved to tears as he was to swearing and fits of rage. The boy was an emotional monster. He accepted it with tears in his eyes, but a large smile plastered on his face. Harry, Theo, and Draco clapped and were happy to have witnessed the proposal first hand. Harry nervously ran his fingers over his promise ring. It was like a promise to a possible engagement. Harry grinned to himself and only stopped thinking about it when Draco decided to embarrass him by asking, "What's that smile for, Harry?"

"I'm just very happy for Adrian and Graham."

Pucey, in a rather loud voice said, "Yeah, Draco, he's happy for us."

Draco's smug grin did not leave his face through the remainder of the ride. He knew Harry was thinking of something more intimately pertaining to himself. There was nothing further said about anyone's relationships. The train came to a decided halt at the Platform.

The only sort of comfort Theo had was that his father was not there when he got off the train. In no direction he turned did he see the somber and lumbering figure of Mr. Nott. His eyes strained as much as possible on a quick second survey; simply as insurance. When the coast was clear Theo grabbed his own things and then helped Harry gather his. Theo and Harry rolled out with one another out into the Muggle Station where the hustle and bustle was enough to make Theo weary. He was never good with Muggles. He had been brought up thinking very little of them—and while he did not see them as completely useless he did not exactly want any of them to stand so close.

Harry's relatives were Muggles he reminded himself. He was accepting of that, because Harry was a very strong wizard. Their trunks were pulled behind them and Theo decided that he would follow his boyfriend as far as the boy would allow him to join. They were outside where the muggle cars waited to be boarded. Theo was supposed to take a ride to Malfoy Manor with Draco so that he could floo home in the same way he had for Easter Break. Draco obviously knew that Theo was wanting to say good-bye to Harry before they parted ways for nine weeks of agony.

Harry could see the Dursley car, but as far as he could tell none of the car's occupants could see him. Theo's arm slipped around his waist and pulled him close enough to whispered one final, "I love you, Harry. Remember that. Owl me if you can."

"I will if I can. I love you too. Have a good break. I hope everything goes well with Snape."

Theo grinned before lowered his head and planting a nice firm kiss on Harry's lips. They did not want to part ways, but Draco called out, "Either get a room or come on, Theo!" Exasperatedly, Theo let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at his friend.

He mouthed "Love you" one more time before taking off on his long legs toward The Malfoy's awaiting Ministry escort car. Harry watched him slip into the back and watched as the car sped off out of view. He had not choice, but to go to his own mode of transport, where he had no idea that Dudley Dursley had sat and watched Harry locking lips with a strange lanky boy.


	21. Nott the Usual Summer

_Part Two: Sixth Year  
_

_Chapter 21: Nott the Usual Summer_

Draco had given him a friendly handshake before sending him through the Drawing Room fireplace. Theo had told him to take it easy and if they were not to meet again until school he added that Draco should have a "Grand Old Summer". Draco knocked him against the shoulder and waved. Theo was left alone in the Drawing room to collect his thoughts before he stepped into the large fireplace and cast the floor.

Inside his own home he came to the stunning realization that the somber and gloomy walls he was seeing would not be all he saw. He was only going to pack and then he would be running off to… He pulled out a scrap of parchment from his pants' pocket and read the words, "Spinner's End". The house he stood in presently was nothing to be desired. He would equate it with the word ghastly. Prof. Snape would surely live in a livelier and more Potion's friendly environment.

Theo's mission was to make it toward the Familial Chambers where he would find his room on the topmost floor. From there he would grab any potions supplies he deemed essential. The court yard was his intended route, but when he pressed through the large doors out into the open area his father was standing on one of the paths that branched from the main path which ran straight through. On the browned hedge in front of the grim man was the Great Gray Owl. Theo came to a stop at the bottom of the two steps in to the yard. His father would know he was there. He had no choice but to continue through. On his way his father turned on him with his gaunt face as blank as ever.

"Welcome home, Theodore. I did not expect you to return at all."

"I have to grab some things before I can go. I do not think I shall return at the end of Summer however. If there is anything you need from me then now is the time to ask it."

His father's head slowly turned until it was resting with the vantage point that allowed him the view of most of the court yard. "I can think of nothing. I will certainly be lonely without you here."

Theo nodded curtly. Loneliness was not something his father was unfamiliar with as he spent the majority of the years basking in it. His father stuck out his hand and offered him firm handshake. Theo eyes his hand for a moment and then shook it. This was as much bodily contact as he had had from his father in years. After the passing of his mother, Theo had been subjected to bouts of anger. His father's manners had grown rough and aggressive. Though, as time had drawn on he returned to his mild and withdrawn self.

Mr. Nott returned his hand to the folds of his robe and stated, "I am proud of you. You're receiving an apprenticeship from the likes of Severus Snape is remarkable. A gift of congratulations has been place in your room."

"Thank you," Theo said. There was not much else he could think to say. The word proud had hit him in the chest. His father was not proud of anything except for their pureblood status. He wasn't even proud of their house. Theo just gave another curt nod. "Have a good summer, Father."

It was there that they split paths. Mr. Nott had no intentions of seeing Theo off. He had not figured they would meet in the desolate court yard, so as his son rushed off toward the familial chambers Mr. Nott returned to the front of the house.

Theo ran toward his room. Inside was a small tote. It was rectangular in size. Theo undid the top clasps and pulled the two halves of the top apart. The tote was plentiful with little vials and bottles. A small latch inside showed a compartment. Theo opened it and was facing a pair of stairs. Theo glanced about his empty room and got to his full height before stepping down on the first step inside of his tote. An extension charm was obviously in effect for when he wandered down the remaining steps he was inside a room large enough to house several shelves and a cauldron. Sitting on one of the empty shelves was a note.

_Dear Theodore, _

_ Though it will be a long summer without you here. I hope you are able to learn a lot under Severus. I am sure he is a fine teacher. You deserve this. I was going to wait till you left Hogwarts, but you seem adequately prepared now._

_ Sincerely, Your Father_

He was surprised to find his father really was proud of him. The reason he was not staying with his father was because of his connections with the Dark Lord… The very Dark Lord Harry had confirmed was coming back, but that very man was proud of him. Theo felt his stomach knot a few times before he clambered out of the tote. He replaced the latch and then closed the top. He exchanged a lot of his winter wear for things more fitting for the summer season and briskly left the room.

Down in the drawing room there was nothing of his father's presence save for a small indention on the cushion of the couch where he sat by the fires almost every night. Theo swallowed and took some floo from the jar on the fire place. Stepping inside he took a deep breath of the pungent air and then released it slowly. "Spinner's End," he stated and with a wrenching jolt he was out of the Nott house and appearing in a house very unlike his own.

Ω

His initial reaction to the small room around him was of disbelief. For some reason he felt that the Potions Master's house would be more—say—elegant than the room he was revolving in. While it was not utterly appalling; it did not evoke any emotions of satisfaction. Theo felt claustrophobic, which was putting it kindly. A voice, from behind him in an archway easily missed by the unsuspecting eye, stated, "Make yourself at home. You will be stuck here for nine weeks so I do not expect you to act like a simple guest or visitor through the entire stay."

Theo swiftly turned to face the teacher. He was in a pair of slacks and a nice shirt. Theo was surprised to find him out of a robe. Theo glanced down at his muggle clothing. The clothing he wore only so he could depart from Kings Cross. "Thank you, Sir."

Snape simply shrugged and withdrew through the doorway. He showed Theo to a small room in the back of the house. It had only a bed and a dresser. It seemed as if it had been completely wiped of anything that might have been housed in the room. Theo placed his trunk at the foot of the bed. He had to return to the first room to grab his tote that had been recently given to him. Snape then showed him through the narrow house. He showed Theo to the bathroom—which he would have the luxury of not sharing with his Teacher. He was shown a hidden staircase in the sitting room, but there was no reason for him to visit the upstairs.

Theo had of course started the summer off as bright eyed and in awe as one would expect seeing as how he was to be spending the entire time with his favorite professor from Hogwarts, but what ended up transpiring threw him from his elated state into devastation. Snape and he were seating at the dining room table eating something that Theo had managed to scrape up. Snape was not one for cooking and Theo was actually glad, because Theo would not want to offend the man by scarcely eating.

That evening in particular a full week after a stay. He pushed some excess gravy about his bowl and took a sip of the water from a mug at his elbow. There was a knocking at one of the windows. The blurry figure of an owl flapping behind the glass made Snape stand and open the window with an irksome expression. Theo was interested to note that Snape still held the same disposition even in the confines of his own home. He did not speak often and most of his time was spent inside of books. The owl was old and as soon as it was let in it fell to the floor where it flapped around a few times before lying motionless. Theo watched it in horror.

Snape was just as shocked by the sudden arrival and _departure _of the owl. In its grasp was a wadded up piece of parchment. He reached down and took it. His face was perfectly expressionless. Theo jumped when the man said, "Go grab your things."

Was this it? He was already being sent back home? He stared at the Potions Master for a time more and then was rushed toward his room by a shout of, "Now!"

Theo was trying to return all of his clothing to the trunk, but the door was shoved open and Snape snapped, "You don't have time. Grab one robe and come over here." Theo picked up the nearest robe. Snape did not give him time to compose himself before Theo felt such a frightening jerk that when he landed on his knees he immediately lost the little bit of content to his stomach. He was on the ground outside in grass that was passed due for a cutting.

Snape had his wand out and ran across the street while Theo tried to figure out why the ground was moving, but he was stuck. He vomited one more time. When the Potions Master came back for him he was pulled to his feet. He tried to gasp out, "Please, Sir. I'm not feeling quite right."

"You can recuperate inside."

He was forced through a door where a man was standing in surprise. Theo recognized him and asked, "Prof. Lupin?"

The man did not know what to say. Both of the males now inside the threshold of the house were being told in cryptic words, "Let him stay put. I will tell Dumbledore that you will be housing Theodore here." With that the man apparated away. Lupin glanced sidewise at the boy who was dry heaving while leaning against the wall with his hand pressed firmly against his nonexistent gut.

"Theodore…?" Lupin tried.

Theo was dizzy and unable to move his head in fear that it would fall right off. What was the meaning of his sudden removal? Why was he staring at his former Dark Arts Professor? "Sir, is this… is this your home?" After a moment he let out a loud and painful hiccough.

Lupin slowly began to shake his head. He helped the boy out of the doorway so he could shut the door and replace the lock. Severus had burst in while Lupin was descending the nearby steps. In a flurry of robes the man said nothing and now Lupin was staring at a passed student. On their way by the sheet which protects Mrs. Black from seeing those who came into her house and she began to shriek. She especially hated Lupin. Lupin blamed Sirius who insisted that they have little snogging sessions all about the house—one time in particular had been in the woman's line of sight. He was soiling the Black house with his very presence.

Theo was more sturdy on his feet and able to carry himself. Once he found his footing he refused to lean on his former teacher anymore. He wanted to know why after only a week he had been dispelled and more importantly he wanted to know why he had been sent there. Suddenly a portrait of a very threatening looking woman was screaming as loudly as she chose. Theo covered his ears.

From a doorway a man came and took up the sheet which had fallen in the ruckus and recovered the portrait so that the wailing would subside. Theo immediately recognized that face. A few years back it had been plastered on every street corner in both the Wizarding and Muggle world alike. Theo pulled his wand out of his pocket.

The man's lips twitched until they were in a firmly pressed frown. "Who are you?" the grim man asked. Theo's hand was shaking. The man glanced at the wand and let out a snort. "You going to hex me? Then what? You get sent to the Ministry for under aged magic." There was a pause. "Now tell me who you are."

Lupin coughed and said in a quiet voice, "Please don't do this."

Theo shook his head and puffed up his chest. "You're Sirius Black. You escaped from Azkaban. I'm sure the Ministry would count me a hero if I hexed you."

Sirius Black let out another loud bark of laughter. "You're in my house. I think this is intruding."

"I was brought here by Severus Snape."

Sirius Black shot a dark look at Lupin. "What does Snape think he is doing bringing outsiders here?"

Lupin put his hand up and reached out to push Theo's wand wielding hand down. "Put that away. And Sirius, Snape is working under Dumbledore's orders. He's going to take care of whatever... he's doing." His ember eyes rested on Theo as if he too were confused.

They were all confused, but Sirius Black let out a long and agitated sigh. "So, what's your name then? I won't kill you if you tell me."

Theo began to chew at his lip. Nast habit, he thought to himself. "I'm Theodore Nott."

Sirius Black's eyes darkened further. "Excuse me?"

Lupin seemed to suck in a large amount of air in trepidation. Theo glanced over at the slight man and suddenly felt a heavy weight being pressed on him as he was slammed into the opposite wall. Sirius Black was about to murder again!

"Sirius, no!"

Sirius shot the man another dreadful glare and hissed, "I am not going to let this _thing _inside my house!"

Theo could barely breathe from the crushing weight of the man over him. He may have been weakened by years of Azkaban, but Theo was hardly built for fighting. His wand had dropped to the floor on impact. Black kicked it somewhere down the hall. "Think about Harry!" Theo heard his former Professor exclaim.

This made Theo's face turn a bright red. "Harry? What have you done to Harry?"

"This is about what you might do to Harry," Black growled.

Theo reared back his head and spat in Sirius' face. The man in a fit of rage, was blinded by his uncontrolled emotions as he began to land blows on the boy's face. Theo would be lucky to escape with a simple black eye. Lupin had pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Black as he screamed, "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Black fell to the ground complete prostrate and immobile. Theo gasped in as much air as his lungs could carry. His face felt swollen and when his hand reached up to touch it he cringed as pain shot across his face. Lupin began to sputter out apologies, fore he had been unaware that Sirius Black would try to strangle and beat him bloody. Theo wanted to snap in anger, but he could hardly feel his face. "Please… I just… want to rest."

Lupin assured him he would be safe from then on as he showed him to a sizeable room. There were two bed inside and Theo threw his robe onto the second bed. Lupin closed the door behind him and Theo clambered onto the bed. A few moments later Lupin had a bowl of water which he used to wipe away blood from Theo's face.

"Tomorrow," Lupin began, "we will talk about this in a civil manner."

"Sir…" Theo whispered. When the man looked at him he continued, "Why are you here with Sirius Black?"

"That too, will be discussed tomorrow."


	22. Nott How Things were Meant to Go

_Chapter 22: Nott How Things Were Meant to Go  
_

Somehow, he had managed to fall asleep. The blanket belonging to the bed was still in place, but a small cover had been tossed over him. He stretched and went through his customary routine of slowly rolling out of the bed. He remembered everything that had transpired the night before. How in the world could he forget that Snape had thrown him into a house with Sirius Black? How could he forget that Sirius Black tried to kill him almost immediately? His face was still sore. Lupin had been there and luckily he had stopped the maniac. Theo grunted and folded the small cover up and placed it at the end of the bed. Nothing could be done now—he had already been brought in.

Out in the hallway, Theo was met with an amazing aroma. It wafted up the steps. He was a little weary of walking around the house without the former teacher there to protect him. His wand had not been found as far as he knew. In search of the scent he was led to a tall and narrow door. He peaked through the tiniest of cracks and saw an oven and a pair of sinks. Theo pushed it open slowly and then the door was yanked open.

He nearly stumbled into Lupin. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Theodore, I thought you were Sirius sneaking around like that." The way in which the man leisurely stated the name "Sirius" as if there was no stigma attached almost made Theo weary of him as well. Of course he knew the man was a werewolf, but Theo could not believe that an evil bone rested inside the man's body. "I was fixing breakfast. I don't typically; it's up to you to eat most of it."

Theo glanced down at his lanky frame as if indicated that eating was his least favorite pastime. The man just made a nervous titter and motioned for him to enter. Theo was pleased to find that it was only him and Lupin. He sat at the table and a large plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with some jam, also a small bowl of porridge all stared at him. Lupin was bustling at the stove and pouring their glasses of tea. He asked if Theo would prefer coffee and the boy replied that he would not. Then they sat there. Both of them doing more playing than eating. Lupin had made a third plate of food as if expected Black to come down and join them. It took everything within Theo not to exclaim happily that he had yet to arrive.

"Now, we have some time to talk. Time before Sirius is up it seems. How about you ask any questions and I will do my best to answer."

Theo took a sip of the tea. It was delicious. There was a little bit of a strong after taste and he smacked his lips after swallowing. "I would like to know why Sirius Black is here with you. Why have you not turned him in?"

Lupin scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "You would want to know that, wouldn't you? That is probably the hardest question for me to answer honestly. Sirius escaped Azkaban about three years ago. In that time he managed to get back here to his childhood home. I am…" The man colored and said nothing more.

Theo took a bite of toast. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. I would like to know why you mentioned Harry last night. If Black is after him I _will_ curse his bollocks off."

Lupin laughed quietly. "Sirius is Harry's godfather. Believe me when I say that he has no intention of hurting him. We have both been informed by Harry himself that you two are dating." The man smiled at him, but Theo was still in too sour a mood to return the expression. "I am sorry for what he did to you last night."

"It hardly matters now," Theo said with all composure. "And thank you for helping me dress the bruising. It would probably have been worse if he hadn't."

"You definitely look much better than immediately after."

Theo began to eat at his bacon. He took one bite, found it to be delicious, and consumed the remainder of it. "Do you have any idea about Prof. Snape? Why he sent me here suddenly?"

The man shook his head and started to eat, fore it seemed that the eminent danger of the boy's wreaking havoc was over. Once he was certain that Theo had not the darkest of intentions he returned the boy's wand. Lupin and Sirius had had a heated argument over the small piece of wood. If he gave it to Theo and Theo really was like his father then they were worried that neither of them would be waking up the next morning. Rather, Lupin had snuck into the room in the middle of the night and saw the boy passively sleeping on top of the bed and covered him. He decided he would give the wand back once they had talked a little.

Theo just let the wand sit at his elbow while he ate. "Is that why Black hates me?"

Lupin had no idea where the sudden question came from. Apparently while they had both gone silent while eating, Theo had continued to think about something. Lupin raised his brows and took a drink of tea. "Pardon?"

"Sorry, but when you said Harry told you we were together… Did Black not like it?"

Lupin said nothing.

"Is it because… I'm a Slytherin? Or because I'm a Nott?"

Lupin remained silent.

"It's because if anyone ever lays a hand on my Godson I will kill them," a daunting voice stated from the threshold into the kitchen.

Theo and Lupin both found their heads jerking at the sudden arrival of Sirius Black. He was much less grim while he was in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and nothing else. He appeared to have shaved also, for his face was much less scraggly. Theo wouldn't call him a delight to see, but he was less of a sore on his eyes. Lupin appeared as if he were about to stand, but Black shook his head and crossed the room. He took a seat next to the man. Theo's gaze fell on his plate where he had every intent to stare at until he left or Black did.

"I could never hurt Harry," Theo stated solemnly. He knew that his words meant nothing to at least one of the men at the table with him.

When Black placed both hands on the table; Theo watched as one of them slithered over and grasped the hand of Lupin. So that was how things worked here? Lupin was shagging the murderer? No wonder he was going to let him have his bloody way, Theo thought a tad bitterly. He grunted as he stewed his second strip of bacon in the pool of jam that hadn't made it successfully on his toast.

Black picked up his fork and pointed it directly at Theo, "Then you have until he comes over this break to prove it. Or else I won't let you even sit in the same room with him. That is, if you are still here by then."

It was hard to concentrate on the last part of his statement, when the man already made mention that Harry would visit that summer. Theo sat upright in his chair. He was excited at the mentioning of it. He would be ecstatic if it did come to pass. Lupin seemed to notice and grinned, but Black was frowning. The remainder of breakfast was filled with relatively little conversation unless it was Lupin asking one of the other two occupants about something or other. There was the constant sound of scraping knives, forks, and spoons. Theo had to thank Lupin for the lovely meal. He admitted that he hardly ate, but he was ready to burst after consuming a greater portion of his plate. Lupin had seemed embarrassed; admittedly his cooking had been awful only months before and he had spent those months that following trying to perfect his culinary skills.

Sirius Black did not want to stay and help clean the dishes, because Theo had already volunteered to. The man had seemed angered by this gesture, but Theo could only assume that Black was hating every breath he took. While Theo was uncertain about how he could prove himself worthy of Harry he decided he could start by cleaning up the dingy house. It looked as if it was being lived in for quite some time, but not much cleaning had been attempted. Lupin did not relay everything that went on, but of the last summer there had been too many people in the house to clean around. If they decided to use magic then they would need to be extra careful and it would still take time.

Lupin told him that as long as he was inside the house he would be staying in the same room. He was shown to the lavatory and drawing room. Black had been in the sitting room at the time of Theo's tour and he appeared less than thrilled that Theo would be able to find his way around the house so that they might run into one another. Theo tried to appear the perfect gentleman by opening doors for Lupin who was perplexed, but not ungrateful for the gestures. Black would roll his eyes whenever he saw this display. Theo felt like it might be best to relent a little on certain behaviors—for the sake of making sure Black did not think he was trying to take Lupin from him.

At dinner that evening, Black was sitting at the dining table before Theo had left the room he was staying in, for the purpose of making it easier on is mind he took to referring to it as "his room". The meal was equally pleasant in comparison to breakfast. For lunch they had simply sandwiches. Lupin put the pan in front of them and when Theo reached to grab some of the Yorkshire pudding he heard Black growling. An actual growl as if he were some feral animal. Lupin ended up smacking him on the back with a wooden spoon and the man had grumbled something under his breath.

They spent that meal quite silent. Theo didn't mind it. It was almost as if he were still at his own house. Or at Prof. Snape's house. Theo wondered if it were not simple his presence that made people want to be noiseless. He remembered the awful instance where he met with two of Harry's good friends and neither of them wanted to talk. After that meal was over Theo helped clean the dishes. Afterward he showered and fell into a reckless sleep under the covers this time.

Ω

Harry had spent an entire week at the Dursley's and nothing incredibly dreadful had happened. He was a little leery of Dudle, his large cousin, however, because ever since he had gotten into the car on their way back to Privet Drive he had watched Harry with an unwavering glare. Harry tried to ignore him. His Uncle and Aunt were planning on going somewhere for their own vacation and of course this vacation would not involve Harry. Much to everyone's surprise in the house it was not going to include Dudley. His cousin passed and that very next weekend as they were leaving Vernon told Dudley to make sure that Harry and any of his "friends" did not end up destroying the house.

In exasperation, Harry had rolled his eyes, but only when he was certain no one would see. If anyone would ruin the house it would be Dudley and his dumb friends. Harry obviously grinned and bore it. Dudley had stood in the doorway waving until his parents and their car was out of view. He slammed the door and locked. His heavy gaze landed on Harry.

"I have two words for you: I know."

Harry was confused. He's brows furrowed as he tried to think about what it was his cousin could possibly know.

The boy crossed his thick arms over his chest and stated, "You're bloody gay."

Then a light bulb flashed in Harry's head. "You know… You saw then?"

"So, if you know what's good for you you'll make sure the house is clean when they get back. I'm going to invite some people over." Harry got between his large cousin and the phone. "Step aside."

Harry shook his head and tried to look more assertive. "Don't you dare. If anything happens then I'll get in trouble for it."

His cousin smirked and nodded. "Isn't that the point though?" When he pushed Harry to the side he picked up the phone and his fingers began to dial out several digits. "Either I get my partying going on or I tell me parents that you're screwing one of those freaky boys at your school."

Harry's face grew crimson.

Dudley's eyes grew wide. "You really are aren't you? You're sleeping with that creepy boy!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"But I saw you locking lips with him. What are you going to do, Potter? Call your boyfriend and have him stop me from throwing this little party?"

There was little Harry could do. If only he could constitute this as abuse and not pettiness from his dumb cousin. Harry watched Dudley put the receiver to his ear after the number he wanted was dialed. In anger Harry glared at the end of the phone line. Something sparked and the end of the wire melted. Dudley's mouth opened as if in shock at first, but then his eyes landed on Harry. "What did you do to the phone?"

"I didn't do anything. I was obviously standing here. You didn't see me move did you?"

"You used some sort of freaky magic stuff. I know you did. You're always doing creepy junk."

Harry's felt his cousin seize his arm as he pulled him toward the end of the hall where he was being stuffed into the cupboard. "Stop it! You can't do this!"

"I can't hear you," Dudley said casually as he strolled down the end of the hallway. His nose up in the air.

All Harry could do was kick at the door. Maybe more accidental magic would happen if he got angry enough. Things happened all the time. His wand was up in his room under the floorboard. His owl was also in his room. Harry kicked at the door one more time and it sounded like if he continued it would eventually heave and give way. His cousin was either gone or simply pretending to ignore his screams. There was no hope of rescue from the behemoth. Harry could care less if the Dursleys returned and there was a large hole in the cupboard door. Harry gave a couple more hefty thrusts of his legs and there was a sizable hole. He managed to unlock the door by sticking his arm out and feeling about.

If the Dursleys were angry, he hardly cared, he reminded himself a second time. He did not plan on being there when they got back anyway.


	23. Nott the Couple He Wished to Meet

_Chapter 23: Nott the Couple He Wished to Meet_

Harry spent the next few moments putting all of his things together so that he could leave the Dursley's. Dumbledore would have to get over it, because Harry had no plans on staying in the house as long as it was only him and Dudley. Dudley cared for no one but himself and there was no use trying to talk to someone so thick headed. Harry pulled his things down the stairs roughly and through the door. He made sure to grab Hedwig separately so as not to scare the poor owl. His wand was pushed down inside his pants pocket and he rolled out toward the side of the road. Dudley's bedroom light could be seen and Harry just gave an audible and agitated sigh. Nothing else to do there, he reminded himself. The only thing he could think to do was summon the Knight Bus. With his wand out the bus appeared nearly instantaneously—rapidly enough that it knocked Harry on his behind.

A very awkward Stan Shunpike was there to greet him. The strange man helped Harry to pull his things aboard. The man had obviously not been up to much since they last met on the bus the year before. He looked just as scraggly and peculiar. He had known Harry's identity from the last time too. He did not say much and just eyed Harry for a moment before telling Ernie that they were prepared for takeoff.

Harry sat on the sliding chairs and watched as his luggage rolled back and forth as the bus maneuvered through the streets. It was still quite early in the evening. Harry still found it amazing that muggles did not notice the triple decker bus zooming passed. Harry held Hedwig's cage in his lap, but his poor friend was still quite shaken.

"Where you too then?" Stan asked of him with a tilt of his head.

Harry ran his tongue over his dry lips and mumbled, "Leaky Cauldron."

"'Ear that, Ernie?" Stan asked the elderly driver.

The man just rotated the wheel at an exceptional speed until Harry felt the entire bus would turn completely sideways. Harry clutched the cage close to his chest and his other hand reached down to clutch the arm of the chair he sat in. The bus came to an abrupt halt in front of the pub and Stan just smirked as the chair spun across the width of the bus' interior.

"There we are."

When Harry was done gathering his things and all the items were taken care of and out of the Knight Bus it sped down the way and Harry quickly pulled himself up and into the pub. It was relatively full, but it was the evening. Many a traveling wizard and witch would be inside having a nice drink and taking care of business. Harry made his way toward the bar where Tom the caretaker stood. "Excuse me," Harry stated.

Tom regarded him with friendliness. The man was always nice. "How can I help you?"

Harry asked for a room in the Inn. He was uncertain of how long he would be staying, but he was almost certain that he would be there for a while. Vacation had only just begun so that left him plenty of time to get in contact with one of the Order Members and find a way toward sanctuary. Inside his room he unpacked some parchment and his quill with the ink bottle. He wrote several quick letters. One to Dumbledore, one to Lupin (he couldn't address anything to Sirius), one to Snape (though the thought had made him weary), one to Theo because he knew the boy should be with Snape, and finally one to Ron. In his letter to Ron he was asking for permission to stay at the Burrow on the off chance that no one else could take him in. No offense to Mr. Weasley, but until the man was able to rein in his emotions he was afraid of being near him. Harry sighed as he told Hedwig she would have quite a few jobs to take care of he sent her off with Theo's and Snape's letters first since they would be together.

Harry lay in bed for the remainder of the evening. He hoped he would get a reply from Theo in order to know that his boyfriend was doing well, but he also wanted one from Snape proclaiming that he would be more than welcomed in his home. Harry smiled before pulling the covers over his head and falling asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up with no replies. He handed Hedwig Dumbledore's letter—having left the window open for her to come in that night on her return—and seeing that she was empty talon-ed. Harry decided to go downstairs and try to enjoy the Pub's breakfast. He saw a small group of witches chatting idly in the corner. Tom was behind the bar and greeted him warmly before asking if he slept well. Harry couldn't complain. He had spent plenty of days at the inn before. This time was a little different and he felt rather alone. With summer having only started he wasn't sure if anyone would be in Diagon Alley during the day. Perhaps a few people he knew would stumble about the small shopping area. Harry decided that after lunch he would travel about the street and see if anything was new for purchase and he hoped to see a few friendly faces.

After lunch, which he ended up eating at the bar as Tom relayed a story about a group of witches, much like the ones in the back, who came in all dressed in matching attire. Harry just snickered. Tom was willing to gossip about most of the patrons only for the teenager's amusement. Harry could only feel appreciative that Tom was so kind. He set off toward the shopping district once he finished eating and Tom took up his plate telling him to, "Have a good time."

Harry slipped out back and ran into a stout witch with a large hat. She eyed him for a moment before tapping on the bricks so that they would slowly begin to twist and turn in order to produce the entrance to Diagon Alley. Inside was bustling more than he had initially presumed. He had no idea what sorts of things he should be getting for school—meaning that there was no point in trying to prepare for classes as of yet. He worked his way down one side of the alley and back up the other by the power of window shopping. There was nothing in particular he was looking for and having so much time on his hand gave him liberties to do as he so chose.

None of his friends were there to drag him in the directions of this store or that. He didn't have adults constantly telling him to go here or there. He felt much more at ease even if the crowd was still quite large. He grabbed some ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. Harry left with a cone in hand and a grim on his face. He felt average. Like a normal person just trying to enjoy his summer. It was exhilarating. It only became a little more worrisome as he walk down the alley took him toward the dark internal workings of Knockturn Alley. Harry immediately turned away and began walking.

During his journey he did run into two bright and friendly faces. Graham Montague and Adrien Pucey were leaving out of Madam Malkin's Robes. Harry knew Pucey had a dream of owning a robe shop, so he found it interesting to see him leaving his competition. Montague had noticed Harry before he noticed them. The boy, or rather man, since he was officially of age and out of Hogwarts slipped up beside Harry and gave him a good shaking about the shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

Harry had gave a rather pitiful laugh. The shaking had gotten to him. He had become weary once more. "Um… I am just walking about. Enjoying summer." There was a pause so he could breathe a little. "How are you two?"

Pucey ruptured in an array of colorful language before grabbing Harry's face and claiming, "I have a job with Madam Malkin."

"Congratulations?" It was hard to say with his cheeks being firmly pressed upon.

"Thank you, Harry." Pucey smiled and eventually let him go.

Harry believed he should have been happy to see his friends. They had gotten quite close over the course of the previous year. He was in all actuality sad that they were both out of school. "It's going to be dull without you guys," he said after Pucey and Montague were back to poking at one another and not him. They still seemed like a strange pair, but Harry supposed that was their charm. The couple told him they were going to miss him as well.

"You can always come to the Robe shop and have me fix your robe for you," Pucey said with a wink.

Montague just rolled his eyes and stated, "I wouldn't let him do your school robes."

"I'm the perfect tailor," Pucey said.

They two asked if Harry was interested in joining them for lunch, but he apologized and told them that he was not hungry after eating lunch and still having some of his ice-cream cone left. They both told him good-bye and he waved as they traveled down the way. Harry decided he would return to the Leaky Cauldron.

Up in his room he found that there was no reply from Dumbledore either and decided to give Hedwig a full day of rest before shipping her out toward the Burrow and wherever Lupin may be. That night was spent with Harry eating a small supper and then returning to his room. He went to bed early only to rise particularly early. There was nothing wrong with being early to wake, but it meant he had more time on his hands than he cared for. It was a little upsetting to have nothing to occupy his time. He could try to go through every single shop in the Alley, but what was the true entertainment of that?

Harry had never been particularly interested in shopping since from a young age he had been taught that he was only ever going to receive hand-me-downs. It was fine, he was glad to find himself at least a little frugal. It was only when he was making a second lap down the strip that he noticed the Apothecary. Of course, he himself was not exactly attracted by the shop, but he had a boyfriend who absolutely loved Potions. Harry went inside to see if he could find anything.

The man at the front of the shop acknowledged him with a bow of his head and then began to thumb through a magazine on the counter before him. Harry remembered all the enchanting looking vials full of strange and fascinating things. He remembered wanting to own a golden cauldron. Harry did not know where to begin. If Theo was so thoroughly efficient in Potions then he probably had everything that Harry could muster up buying.

"Are there any particularly rare ingredients in?" Harry asked from behind a shelf.

The man said, "We just got a shipment of Jobberknoll feathers a few days back." When Harry raised his head high enough to peek over the shelf at the man he added, "It's for memory potions and the like."

Harry was not sure if it was worth getting any. He told the man he'd like some. If anything they were quite nice looking. Harry felt slightly accomplished. Looking at the promise ring on his finger made him feel better, yet worse at the same time. Theo had given him too many good gifts and he was buying him a bag full of blue feathers.

Not paying the slightest bit of attention, Harry ran into someone. It was a man who grunted and remarked that he should, "Mind where you are heading, Boy."

Harry stepped back and apologized repeatedly. The man was very strong looking. He had his grey eyes on Harry as he looked him up and down. Suddenly Harry found himself under investigation, "What are you doing here? Where is your guardian? Can I help you? What is in your bag?" those were only a few of the many questions that he had little time to wrap his head around.

It was with some relief that Harry heard a familiar and cheerful voice exclaim, "Harry!"

A pair of hands were pressed against his cheeks and he was worried that he'd heard the wrong voice and Pucey was back, but once his jarred eyes were able to perceive again he saw Molly… Molly ex-Weasley. "Hello," Harry said slowly.

He was released only to be forced into an even greater hug. Molly was refusing to let him go as he stood rigid and embarrassed. The man was still standing there and glowering. Harry swallowed as he noticed the man pulling out a pen and a pad. He began to write something. Was he in trouble?

Molly went to the man and slapped his hand and stated, "John, please put that away. It's only Harry. Not some hooligan."

This man, John, replaced the pad and pen and placed a hand on the slighter woman at his side. "Blimey. Is it Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry's eyes fell back on Molly. This was John Dawlish then? This man had replaced Arthur Weasley? Harry could hardly understand why. They were completely opposite. He seemed too stuffy. If Molly wanted someone arrogant who kept his chest pushed out then she found the right man. Harry felt uncomfortable under the man's intimidating stare. Harry had yet to reply to the man and quickly sputtered, "Yes, that's me."

Dawlish pursed his lips and glanced at Molly. "You know Harry Potter?"

"Of course. Harry is like a son to me."

While Harry once regarded Molly as a motherly figure he was not sure if he could continue to think it still. He tried not to look at either member of the couple for too long. He was asked to lunch and this time he declined because he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to stay as far from this drama as he could and he finally had the misfortune of meeting the other man. He did not ask about Ginny (nor any of the boys). Molly and Dawlish left arm in arm. Harry returned to the inn with his bag of feathers.

Another day passed as he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. He received a letter from Dumbledore. The envelope had been blank and the owl that sent it had flown in and dropped it on his bed while he was away eating lunch downstairs. Hedwig had been sent out that morning with a letter to Remus to see if it were possible for him to stay with the werewolf. He intended it to mean staying at Grimmauld Place, but kept such an address out of it. There was even a hint when he had asked of Snuffle's well-being.

The letter read as follows:

_I believe it is of best interest that you remain put until you are retrieved by someone. You will know them when you see them. Take care and have a good break._

Harry supposed that the letter had to be enigmatic and obscured of any details in case someone caught wind of it. Only then did Harry feel dreadful for sending his other letters. All of them addressed to a certain individual with his signature at the bottom. He had spent so much time last year believing that Voldemort was truly gone that he figured there was no longer a need to hide. Harry figured he should begin packing back up so that when he was retrieved.

Harry did not realize what time he would be seized by s_omeone_, but apparently it was in the middle of the night because there was a light wrapping at his door. He was drowsy and staggered from his bed; where he pulled the blankets off with him. He pulled the door open slightly. A man allowed himself the remainder of the way in. Harry's glasses were on the bedside table making it difficult to discern him. All if his things were shrunk and put in the man's pocket. Harry felt an arm wrap about his tired frame and he was jerked from the little room at the inn and into a spacious room with a cot. The man pushed Harry down onto the cot and left him there to rest. He was too tired and unable to observe the situation. He fell asleep feeling rather light headed.

When he awoke the next morning it was because of the gracious smell of bacon and eggs. Harry blinked a few times and found a plate was being pressed into his chest while he still laid upon the cot. Harry frowned and asked, "Where are my glasses?"

There was a moment of silence before his glasses were retrieved and he pushed them onto the bridge of his nose. Standing over him with a large smile and holding onto a plate of eggs and bacon was Prof. Ainsley.


	24. Nott a Conversation

_Chapter 24: Nott a Conversation_

Another week of Summer was to be marked off of his internal calendar, Theo supposed, as he sat with his hands folded in his lap while seated alone at the Black Dining Room Table. His things had not been delivered to him. Lupin had done his best to keep the boy clothed an occupied, but what ended up happening was Theo would receive a very worn shirt and pants—which the man had to alter to fit him. Theo asked him why he only brought muggle clothing two pairs of pants later. "If you want to go outside you'll need muggle clothing" had been the reply.

To leave the house seemed like some sort of gift which he wished to fully embrace. Going outside had yet to happen. He was waiting for Lupin to return to the house with, possibly, more clothing. Black and Theo hardly made attempts to be in the presence of the other. Theo was more than happy to stay out of the man's way and he was certain that the man felt the same. Theo drummed his fingers lazily on his table. Theo had also, in the span of a week, had the pleasure of meeting the most unpleasant house elf. One by the name of Kreacher. It had grumbled at him and said something under its breath—behavior which Theo would not expect from a servant to the house. Currently that house elf was carrying a dirty rag over one of the shelves Theo had cleaned up only that morning: since Theo had every intention of cleaning the house if he were to stay there all summer.

"Excuse me," Theo stated, but the house elf didn't seem to hear him. "I said, Excuse Me."

Kreacher's head slowly twisted until it was looking over at him seated at the table. It grumbled and began to rub the rag on the shelf again. Theo groaned as a smear of filth was spread over the surface.

"Don't do that."

"Cleaning the Black House of Mudblood scum: Filthy. Blood traitors entering the house of Black. My Mistress. My poor Mistress. Who are you?" The old creatures voice was gravely and drawn out. Theo supposed he could not expect much more from the poor beast.

"Theodore Nott."

Kreacher mulled over the name in his mind. "Ahh," he said with seeming recognition. "Mister Nott."

Theo's brows furrowed. "You know a Nott? I most certainly don't know you."

"Mistress and Master knew Mister Nott."

Theo decided it had most likely been his father whom they had been acquaintance with and Theo had also come to find that the portrait of the mad woman screaming was that of Mrs. Walburga Black. Word got around from the other portraits that a Nott was in the house and whenever the sheet would fall from her wailing portrait it would call out for him. It was most likely that she was unaware of it being Theodore as opposed to his father.

"I'm not my father," Theo said.

Kreacher did not seem to care who he was. The house elf frowned deeply and began scrubbing his disgusting rag up the wall. Theo turned away from the sad sight and was happy to find Lupin entering with a new outfit for him to try on.

"Hello Kreacher," the man said when he noticed the house elf. Kreacher sputtered something particularly nasty about him being a beast, but Lupin let it slide right off of him and handed the clothing to Theo.

Theo eyeballed the extremely ugly puce colored button up. "Um…"

"I'm sorry, Theodore, I have to work with what I have."

"Where do you get these clothes from?" the boy asked.

Lupin just wrung his hands as Theo unrolled the pants. They were suitable. Theo could grab another shirt and wear it as an outfit. When he returned from his room in a relatively plain and faded blue shirt with the pants on, Lupin worked to resize it to he didn't show half of his shins. "At least you're thin enough to wear them."

Theo was never told where the clothes came from. He assumed the man's own wardrobe, but felt bad if he chided him for it. Theo back into his seat at the dining room table and Lupin pulled the chair out from across from him.

"Have you heard anything from Prof. Snape?"

Lupin admitted that he'd heard nothing. He apologized, but Theo told him not to, because it was hardly the man's fault. Theo really just wanted his belongings back. He hoped nothing had gone horrendously wrong. Lupin noticed his anguish and tried to reassure him by asking, "Would you like to go for a walk? Get out of this stuffy place?"

Theo stood up instantly at the opportunity. Lupin seemed excited to see such enthusiasm. He vanished from the room only to tell Sirius that he and Theo were going out. When asked if Sirius would need anything he had received the reply of, "Someone else to take the boy in".

The two set off after that. Theo ran down onto the sidewalk and took in a large whiff of air and spun in several full circles. Even at his own house he had been permitted leisurely strolls. He felt like he was going stirring mad cooped up in that house that was submerging between the two buildings beside it. Lupin had a small smile plastered on his tired face. Lupin started walking in the direction of a more densely populated area. The house was located in an inner muggle residential area of London so as they walked others saw them, but Theo was happy that they kept to themselves while he could keep to his own.

Lupin on the other hand would give a curt nod with every passerby. Whether or not they returned the gesture was purely based on that individual, but the man was very kind as they made a little round. Theo was simply enjoying the walk. Stretching his long legs made him happy. Even if he felt massive compared to the slighter man. Theo knew that Black found it exceptionally aggravating that Theo was taller than himself. Theo thrived on this knowledge sometimes by standing as erect as was possible. The good news was Theo was almost certain he was done growing taller so perhaps he would be allowed to grow more muscle.

It was at a street corner that they stopped and waited for some traffic. Theo watched cars zip by and eyed them wearily. He was barely used to Ministy Cars. Allowing Muggles to be in charge of such dangerous transportation seemed impossibly dumb. Lupin did not seem inclined to any sort of direction. It was like he too was only walking for the sake of walking.

When they had come to a turning point after a significant journey and began back toward the house Theo asked, "Do you think Harry will really be coming over for summer?"

Lupin was nodding. "I am almost positive he will."

"Do you not like us being together?"

Lupin could only imagine why the boy was bringing it up. Most of it included Sirius. Theo could hardly mention any word beginning with an "H" before Sirius would growl at the prospect of the boy bringing up his godson. Lupin had berated him and admonished him continually only to have it go in one ear and out the other. Goodness knew that Lupin loved the man with all his being, but there were certain things where his stubbornness could only be described as particularly pureblood in nature. Before Sirius had completely been despised by his family (even if the feeling was mutual) he _had_ been raised in an environment that suggested he could do as he pleased because of his blood status. Lupin even saw the attitude in Theodore—especially as they walked through Muggle London. The boy appeared leery and almost annoyed by them. He had to attribute that to his upbringing as well.

Finally, once his thoughts managed themselves and organized he stated, "I don't disapprove. In fact, I think you are an exceptional young man. Severus would not have brought you to us under any other conditions unless he believed that it was safe and you were trustworthy."

Theo bit his lip and changed the subject to a slightly weightier topic. "I rebuked my Father for Harry." Lupin raised a brow and slowed his pace. The man's eyes followed a young woman as she crossed by them—almost worried she was a spy and something bad was about to befall them. "The Headmaster told me I couldn't go to my house. I had to stay away from any of his influence. That is why Prof. Snape took me in as his Apprentice," his voice lowered as if he too knew he was speaking of a dangerous topic in the open. Thus far it was not enough to stir too much trouble if someone heard. It was simply the story of a boy who wanted away from his father.

Lupin told him to save any further discussion for their arrival at the Black House. Theo was dejected about going back inside. He wished to stay out longer, but when they did come back to the place it slipped back into existence between the two other buildings and they hurried inside. Lupin decided any story telling would be in need of some chocolate and tea. Sirius, to both of their surprise, came in and sat with them.

It was put on the table that Theo could tell them anything. They were half of the reason Theo would be kept in all confidence. He was staying with Sirius Black. It hardly got worse from there. "There was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was no astonishment for Lupin who knew of the new arrival of teacher in the position since Harry had started at Hogwarts. "What's so strange about him is that there is nothing… Wrong with him."

Black let out a breath and Lupin gave him a warning look. "So why are you bringing him up?" Black asked.

Theo stared at him steadily for a moment. He had been getting to it; if only the man was not so bent on ruining everything for him. "So, Harry asked if I wanted to figure out what _was_ wrong with him. I thought nothing of it. I figured that he would probably be addicted to Draughts of Peace or something simple and silly like that. Then one afternoon we are walking around school and see a flash of green light. Both of us instantly think that the man is either being killed or killing someone."

With apprehension the men looked at one another as if worried it was true, but Theo quelled their anguish by continuing, "It was only Prof. Snape trying to fix a potion he'd completely butchered."

"There you have it, if Snivellus felt comfortable enough to help with a potion he can't be all bad. We all know Snape isn't disposed to acts of random kindness." Theo sot Black a glare at this. Black rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not the strangest part. The teacher, his name is Broderick Ainsley, offered us some tea and a sit in his office. We go and during a bit of small talk Harry falls over onto me. Then he completely blacks out and hits the floor."

This raised the fear again through the room. Theo was feeling the same angst he's experienced in the moment. Black took a loud sip of tea to try and relax himself. Lupin rubbed his arm. "Harry is fine though," Lupin stated.

"Afterwards yes. I refused to let the man touch him. Harry had not done anything of the sort all year. We had a great year in fact until that moment. It was in the Hospital Wing that Harry told me… He said… He said that Voldemort was back."

Black stood up abruptly and defiantly exclaimed, "Harry said that he witnessed his fall at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Theo had not known that. Harry had seen Voldemort only the year before? The same year his father had come back after a long absence all worn and tired. Theo took a long drink of tea and tried to focus on the soothing taste and warmth.

Lupin told Black to calm down. "Albus knows I am sure. Harry is safe. Everything is fine, so settle down, please."

Black sat back in his chair and stared at Theo. Black's mouth opened and he calmly (eerily calm) told Lupin to leave the room. The man tried to refuse, but Black would hear nothing of it and told Lupin that he could do whatever hex he wished on him, because he was not going to hurt Theo. Theo wished the man would have refused longer. He wished he had his wand in his pocket, but alas he had left it upstairs in his room. Soon, it was only he and Black. Both of them held each other's gaze unwavering for some time. It was Black who began this new conversation.

"What do you think you're getting out of pretending to date Harry?"

Pretending? Theo thought to himself. He was hardly pretending. His insatiable affection for Harry had been growing for three years now. "I wouldn't do that. I already assured you I would never hurt Harry."

"I'm going to ask again. Maybe I should make it more clear for you; Why are you acting like you want to be with him?"

"I promise that I am _not _pretending or acting. I've like Harry for three years. It took me three years to grow a pair and approach him. Is that what you want to hear?" Theo snapped.

"You are a pureblood. I am assuming you are Slythering as well? You're grandfather wrote the directory on Purebloods so that they would know to stick to their own. Your father was a very despicable man. He probably still is."

Theo almost had to bite his cheek so he wouldn't sputter out something too hastily. Luckily, he was smarter than that. He knew better. He was a Pureblood, but he was not an idiot. If there was something his elderly father had taught him it was patience and self-control. Black was obviously forgetting that his family was just as bad by "Nature".

It took too long for Theo to reply. Black was appearing smug as if he had found Theo out. "It's true then. You are only doing this for attention. You're some attention seeking delinquent."

"I love Harry," Theo stated firmly.

"No you don't."

"I love your Godson."

Sirius Black was shaking his head.

"I love him with all my heart."

Black slammed his fist on the table, but Theo just said, "For three years I've wanted to be with him."

In a fit of rage Black shouted, "I don't believe you! I don't want to! You're not good enough for him and I don't want you together."

With as much composure as Theo could muster he raised his hands onto the table and interlaced his fingers and reclined back in the large chair. "I don't believe that is for you to decide."

Black got up to fast and so forcefully that his chair was knocked back and he dashed from the room and slammed as many doors on his way. Theo cringed, now that he was able to let his guard down, with every bang. Theo was too nervous to remove himself from his seat. He stayed there until Lupin came down to start dinner. He appeared concerned when he saw that Theo had not moved. Theo stood up and wandered toward the stove and sinks so that he could help the man prepare, but Lupin did not think he was in a state fit to work with hot stoves. He told Theo to take a nap. His food would be kept hot for him until he woke up.

Theo shrugged and made his way up the stairs toward his room. Black was nowhere in sight so Theo was glad for that. He closed and latched the door. He pulled the covers over his head and found some rest. While the nap wasn't long he found that the other two occupants of the house had turned out every light. Theo was quite wary of the house in the dark of night. He found the meal as promised inside the oven. It had been preserved with some sort of charm. He ate it and sat at the table in silence for the longest time after he was done.

For the longest time he felt like it was his father who would be so opposed to him dating… It turned out to be Harry's Godfather and escaped convict Sirius Black. Theo wanted to cry, but crying was not something he did. He felt the pangs of nausea sweeping over him almost as badly as the day Prof. Snape apparated him there.

The remainder of his stay Theo decided he would be equally miserable.


	25. Nott an Escape

_Chapter 25: Nott an Escape_

Harry accepted the plate with a bit of hesitation. The man was grinning and nodding as some sort of gesture of approval. The amount of attention Harry was receiving evoked a kind of fear. No one should appear so pleased by the acceptance of a plate of breakfast. Harry had not fully recovered his wariness of the man since he passed out in his office. Harry's scar had not hurt and he had felt nothing close to ill until the time he sat in Prof. Ainsley's office drinking tea with Theo. He wished Theo was there this time. It was only the teacher and him.

"Did you… Did Dumbledore send you?"

Ainsley just smiled at him.

Harry swallowed and asked again, "Sir, did Dumbledore ask you to retrieve me?"

"You were at the Leaky Cauldron all on your own. That hardly seemed safe." That still did not quite answer Harry's question. He eyed the plate he was holding as if expecting it to be poisoned. Maybe it would begin dripping acid soon.

The man rose to full height and motioned about the room. Harry's things had been brought along and were stacked up beside the door. Hedwig was on the counter walking up and down the surface pecking at stray crumbs. Ainsley decided to give Harry the full tour: there was a couch, a small bed in one corner, the kitchen on the opposite corner, and the door into the loo. That was all there was to it. A small one room flat. He claimed that he lived close to the Leaky Cauldron, but Harry found himself not caring much about what the man said. He was increasingly uncomfortable and his hands were quaking.

Ainsley took the plate from him and placed it on the coffee table next to where the cot lay. "You can go wash up and come back to eat if you wish."

Harry got up slowly and when Ainsley tried to help him off from the cot, Harry refused him. Harry crossed the cold wood floor toward his things. He picked up some clothes to change into and found his wand missing. He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He pressed himself against the wall and stared at the ugly yellow bathroom. The only source of light was a bare swinging bulb in the center of the ceiling and it flickered a few times. Harry did not know if it was a wise decision to shower. He washed his face at the faucet; changed his clothes; opened the door a crack to see what Ainsley was up to.

The man was seated on his sofa with Hedwig perched on his shoulder as he fed something to her. Harry, feeling pangs of horror that the man was going to murder his bird, burst from the room and both the man and Harry's owl glanced back at him. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little out of sorts, I suppose." He felt a little juvenile. His stream of thought had been only on negative contemplations since he awoke. Ainsley had not hurt him and he had not done anything wrong as far as Harry knew. His wand could have been anywhere. Hedwig seemed to find a sort of fondness toward the man. Harry strolled behind the couch and back toward his belongings. "Forgot my toothbrush." He grabbed it and returned to the bathroom and gave himself a small scolding as he stared at himself brushing. Surely, if the man were up to no good then Harry would have already been in his grave. Harry pointed his toothbrush at the mirror and with a foamy mouth said, "Give him some time. He probably isn't a bad man." He spat in the sink. "You're just paranoid."

When Harry left the bathroom a second time he felt much more at ease. His fears were not completely abated, but it was a start. Harry sat at the small round dining table in the corner that was arranged as the kitchen. Ainsley was living the thrilling bachelor life it seemed in his small flat. A few Quidditch posters were up. One of which Harry saw to be the Holyhead Harpies: an all-female team. The place was not dirty, but it looked so bland. It wasn't hard to figure that with so little space there would not be much to do with the room.

The plate of food was still there for him, but Harry said he was not hungry and the man just tossed what was left into the rubbish bin. Ainsley then asked if he was interested in some tea. Harry quickly declined this offer. The man stated simply, "You can't go without food and beverage, Harry."

"I'm not a big eater."

Ainsley went to his kettle and began to make tea regardless of Harry's attempts to dissuade him from doing such. Harry guessed that he did not have to partake in the drink even if it was offered to him. He simply sat at the table and watched to see what sorts of things were being thrown into the mixture. Hot water and a bag of tea. Harry couldn't be sure the man had not constructed his own bags.

A cup was placed on the table. Harry stared at it. Ainsley sat at the chair opposite of him as he sipped at his mug with a small grin stretching the corners of his mouth. He looked absolutely normal. He was in muggle clothing. His hair was kept. He was clean shaven and did not smell odd. Harry's brows knit in frustration. His scar was not hurting, but he hadn't drank the tea yet, he reminded himself. The mug was right in front of him just waiting to sooth his parched throat. He was nearly ravenous in all honesty. The smell of breakfast earlier had been one of the most delightful things he had smelt in a long time, but Harry was too alert to risk it.

For some time there was a standoff. The man may not have realized he was a part of it. In Harry's mind he was guilty until proven innocent. If his life were truly on the line then he would need to be as cautious as ever. Harry pulled the mug closer and Ainsley was watching from over his own cup. The rim was at Harry's lips and he took a quick sip. Delight filled his taste buds. The tea was normal too.

A few more gulps later and Harry felt no less aware of his surroundings than before. The room was not struggling to stay upright and Ainsley was not cackling diabolically. Harry found himself safe thus far. The only thing that worried him now was how the man had just ignored his questions earlier. He gave little insight as to whether Dumbledore had sent him. If not; Ainsley was following him with malicious intent. If so; then what hide it?

The remainder of the day went by with ease. Harry partook of lunch and even supper. A second session of tea was served just before they were to get prepared for bed. Ainsley talked a little—not as much as Harry would expect of him. When he did speak it was all drivel. Nothing hardly held any sort of hints as to his intentions or overall nature. That was the strangest part about Prof. Ainsley. He was unbelievably indistinctive in nature. The man lacked any sort of substance and Harry just could not figure out what sort of person he was. The only things he knew were: he was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, he went to Hogwarts fifteen years ago, and he had been a Slytherin.

The only strange and characterizing feature was how he would pick on Harry and Theo. It was not even negative picking. It was just friendly banter—mere gibberish. Harry hardly felt like the man would have any reason to feel resentment toward either teen for their relationship.

The man told him he could get a snack if he woke up in the middle of the night. His shower was free for use whenever. He also said that Hedwig could do as she chose. Harry decided the best course of action was to go through his luggage and find his wand. Ainsley was in the shower as he conducted his search. The man had expected him to be in his cot before he got out. Harry rummaged as much as he might only to come out empty handed. The flat was at his disposal so Harry went through all the drawers. Where was it? His wand had really vanished then? This was not good. Harry pursed his lips and began searching in more ridiculous places. The stove was empty of all wands. Under the man's mattress also came out fruitless. Harry heart the water spray form the shower heard die. He gulped and ran back toward his cot and lay down. Hedwig decided to join him by perching on the corner. Harry pulled the cover over his head and listened to hear if Ainsley was going to do anything harmful, but all he heard was footsteps, the sound of a light being turned off and then the sounds of a bedspread being ruffled.

He was safe for another night.

Ω

Two nights passed like that. Harry acted apprehensive about eating only to give in by lunch. Ainsley made no efforts to explain anything to him. Both of them were at his small dining table with tea in front of them. It was about to be his fourth night's stay. Harry still came up empty handed in his endeavor to find his wand and felt ill at ease by asking the man of its whereabouts.

Hedwig had left a while ago just for a stretch of her wings, but Harry could not stand it anymore. Everything was the same day by day and Harry was gaining suspicion that it was only a ploy to confuse him. Other times he would calm himself down and rationalize it as Ainsley doing his best to be kind. The voice that told him it was all some sort of conspiracy was growing louder by the hour.

Harry finished his tea and still felt levelheaded. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Ainsely asked from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet which showed nothing of interest.

"Do you have any paper and a pen? I think I should like to write a letter."

Ainsley held onto the crisp newspaper with one hand and took up his mug with the other. There was a faint sound of him drinking. "Certainly, Harry. I have some in the desk drawer next to your trunk."

Harry thanked him and the man just replied he was more than happy to accommodate him. Harry slipped out from between the chair and table and crossed toward the small desk. It was very small. It looked hardly used as well. A few marks indicated it had been written on. Harry opened the topmost drawer and pulled out ruled paper and an ink pen. It took a bit of scratching to get the ink flowing again. Once it was writing and the corner of his paper soiled, Harry set to work. His hand shook as he thought about who he was writing to and what he was going to say. _Help, I am being held captive by My DADA teacher. Save me. Love Harry Potter. _The idea crossed his mind several times as he sat there drumming his pointed finger on the desk.

In crooked letters he managed this much; "I have no idea what is going on. I feel in danger when nothing is happening. I feel as if I am forever being watched. The man I am with has given me many suspicions and I would be very much obliged to be rescued from his care."

A voice—which was uncomfortably close to his ear asked, "To whom are you sending this letter, Harry?"

Harry's hands jerked and he slammed the pen into the closest part of the body that his arm reached. Ainsley let out a loud scream in pain and began trying to remove the end of the pen from what happened to be his forearm. Blood was hitting the floor with a disgusting _splat splat. _Harry took the paper and rushed form the flat. As Ainsley was screaming; however, this time it was more likely to be in fury than in pain. Harry ended up in a very narrow corridor which branched off into more little flats. Harry looked for the closest exit sign.

Bounding down the stairs, his legs managed to take them two or three at a time until he was at the ground floor. What had he done? It had been an accident. Yet, every time someone had snuck up on him before he had never had any sort of inclination to stab them with a writing utensil. That wasn't to say he had purposefully meant that as his means of escape, but it was what worked. His wand was lost. His owl was already out. Harry could buy new things. He just needed to leave. He needed to be as far from Prof. Ainsley as possible. If Harry ever had to face the man again he could only hope that it was at Hogwarts where so many other people dwelt.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his head was light. There was no time to get all shaken. There was too much to take care of before he could rest. Outside of the building there was nothing to be seen except for relatively empty streets. Harry had no idea where he was. His only hope was that he was still in London. If he was in London then he could perhaps find Grimmauld Place. He could find Sirius and Lupin. He would be safe.

A man in a suit was walking by when Harry rushed toward him and in a flurry of words and spit Harry asked, "Excuse me… Sir. Could you please tell me… Am I anywhere near Islington?"

The man stared at him with some concern; mostly for himself. He said nothing and quickly tried walking away.

Harry got lucky the next go round. He ran into an older woman who pointed him in the right direction and offered him a ride. She had been leaving a store with some groceries. "You look so exhausted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied quietly. He wished to get it all off his chest. _Stabbed my teacher and ran for it. _His thoughts were still idiotic. He was relieved when he saw the entrance to Grimmauld Place. He could think of nothing better to do then jump from the moving vehicle, but he refrained and told the woman that he could make it from there. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I have no way of thanking you."

"Just get to your house safely. Be more careful."

With that the older woman was gone from sight in her little car. Harry rushed up the sidewalk toward 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. The mystical 12 would appear for him in only a moment.


	26. Nott to his Relief

_Chapter 26: Nott to his Relief_

Harry managed to get inside. His only intention was to find his Godfather and Lupin. He would acknowledge them and head straight toward his room. His first order of business was finding them somewhere in the old and cold house. Harry went toward the drawing room first thing. Last summer he remembered the house being full of life as Order members walked the hallways. There was much discussion to be had, but when everything seemed to have died down the entrails of the house were no different. His friends had been in the house last summer as well. It had been a blessing and a curse—but now that Ron and Hermione were split along with the rest of the Weasley clan it seemed like it would have been awkward. He shuddered at the thought of Mr. Weasley coming back to visit.

Inside the drawing room he was relieved to see Sirius and Lupin snuggled up on the couch. Sirius was reading a book out loud and both of them were laughing. At least it seemed, to him, that they were having a pleasant evening. Sirius began to read in a mock seductive tone: "His hands caressed his flat stomach with a—" Suddenly, Harry felt a blush begin to cross his face and he quickly cleared his throat. Both men's heads jerked to face him. Lupin reddened and Sirius paled. "H-Harry?"

"Hullo," he said slowly and carefully.

Lupin tossed the blanket that he was situated under from over top of him and rushed toward Harry. Harry figured it would be Sirius who would be much more welcoming. The man hugged Harry. Harry was so happy himself that he hugged the man back—even over Easter Harry had felt like calling the man anything over than Lupin was wrong, but Remus was very glad to see him. He held Harry out and smiled brightly. "How'd you get here, Harry?"

Sirius was closing his saucy work of literature and placed it on the table infront of the couch. He crossed the room and was examining Harry with scrutiny. "Harry, you have blood on your pants and shoes… what happened?"

Harry did not think any signs of a struggle would be left upon his person. He glanced down and saw the small drops of blood and was regretful that Sirius seemed to have the most perceptive eyes. Harry could have one piece of Ainsley's hair on his shirt and Sirius would find it. Remus probably could as well with his heightened werewolf senses. Harry supposed it was the same for Sirius with his canine tendencies. Harry said nothing but this, "I wanted to tell you I am here. Now I wish to sleep."

Before Harry could even think to exit the room, Remus stated abruptly; "Harry, go down to the kitchen and grab some tea to calm your nerves a little."

It was not passed Harry's notice when Sirius opened his mouth and Remus elbowed him in the rib. Sirius pursed his lips and pulled Remus toward the corner of the room and they began a whispering argument. Harry could not pick out any of it, because they had their faces pressed into the neck and shoulder of the other.

"No, it's okay. I think I will go to my room. Okay?" Harry said.

Remus said, "No, I insist that you go down to the kitchen. That tea isn't doing anyone any good if you don't have some to feel better."

Harry watched Sirius throw his hands up as if defeated, but he stepped back from his lover and pointed a finger at his chest. Harry hated that they were fighting on his account. He had thought they would be happy to see him, but Sirius was acting so strangely. In order to appease at least one of them, Harry walked down the hall and toward the steps to the kitchen. It smelt like chocolate. Harry remembered over break when everything the couple made tasted funny (or burnt). The door at the end of the steps was cracked and the smell of tea and coffee followed after the astounding scent of the chocolate. Harry found himself pleased to have come down after all. Maybe he could grab the some food as well. Being held captive and running away had made him a little hungry.

Inside he saw a figure hovering over the stove and flipping through a large book. If he wasn't mistaken then he knew the back of that head quite well. "Theo?" In surprise the figure spun around and saw him standing there in the doorway. He was thrown into as much of a stupor. It truly was him. Harry's heart began raising in his chest. Why was he there? It hardly mattered. Any thoughts that did not include Harry rushing over and embracing his boyfriend was thrown to the curb. He rushed over and Theo opened his arms and picked him up and Harry felt his lips land eagerly over his own.

In that spur of the moment affection, Sirius had chased Harry down. Perhaps he had hoped to stop Harry from reaching the kitchen. Sirius had wanted to tell him to go to bed and _he_ would get the tea, but it was too late. Once he saw the two boys run at each other and Nott picked up his godson they seemed lost in passion and Sirius turned away to go see Remus and hear the words, "I told you so" repeated for the remainder of the night.

Harry's lips were thoroughly kissed so he pulled back and stared up at the beaming face of Theo. The boy had grown even more handsome if it could be possible. Harry buried his face in his chest and just smiled. "Why are you here?" Harry asked. Quickly, he added, "Not that I don't want you here. I'm just shocked."

"I was a little shocked as well. I found myself here with… Your Godfather."

Harry nuzzled closer to Theo. He felt a kiss pressed into his hair. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"You want some tea? Coffee? I'm baking a cake as well."

Harry commented on how delightful it smelt. "You've become a cook?"

"It isn't all that tough. If you can read you can cook. It reminds me of Potions. So, I really like it."

Harry sat down after Theo pulled his chair out for him. He felt himself slide under and a cup was placed on the table before him. Theo apologized for the cake still cooking, but he had tea and coffee prepared, because he expected Lupin to join him for desert. He was more than accepting of Harry's company. When he sat down in the seat across from Harry they instantly reached across the table and held hands. Theo asked him how his summer had been progressing. That was when Harry broke down into tears. Instantly fearing he'd hurt Harry's feelings somehow. He squeezed his hand, "Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry wiped his tears with his other hand. "I'm sorry. I guess I should explain why I am here."

The story was not so long as it was bitter. Harry explained his cousins and his running away from his relatives. He hardly spent any time talking about his stay at the Leaky Cauldron and began to relay the events of Ainsley's Flat. Theo seemed quite confused and when Harry got to the part about stabbing the man Theo swallowed hard and ran his thumb up and down the back of Harry's hand as if for comfort. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, but I could not stand it there. Something about it was just so scary. I was afraid of him the whole time I was there. He wouldn't tell me why I was there or if I was going to be allowed to leave. I was writing to Dumbledore when he came up right in the ear. I did not want him to know I was pleading for help."

"Have you told Lupin or Black?"

Harry shook his head. "I suppose that is the best course of action. Smarter than anything else I've done thus far."

Theo chuckled. Harry was never going to cease being amazed at all the times his boyfriend found something amusing. He supposed that if Theo was stoic or stern under all possible occurrences then things wouldn't work out. He smiled back; however weak it may have been.

When the cake was served Remus came down and sat beside Theo so Sirius could have the chair beside Harry. The four of them were relatively silent for the first half of desert, but Remus was able to bring out conversation by talking about how great Theo was about the house.

To everyone in the room's surprise Sirius retorted, "He's a much better maid than Kreacher ever was."

There was a stagnant silence which befell them, but Theo snorted and then Harry tittered. Remus observed Sirius with some joy. Finally, Sirius was being cordial to the poor boy. It was a step in the right direction for him to be more accepting. Harry could only benefit if he knew his _family _had his back in his decision. Harry reached out and took Theo's hand. They had long since detached from one another as soon as the two men entered to eat with them. Remus could tell it took everything in Sirius not to snap.

"I think it is time for us to settle down for the night, Boys." Remus got up and Sirius followed suit. Theo and Harry did as well.

On their way up the stairs Sirius pulled Harry back while Theo entered the room which Hermione and Ginny had used for the summer. Harry had planned on staying the room he stayed in with Ron. "Harry, I'd like to have a little chat with you before bed."

Harry hoped it wasn't concerning anymore condoms. He flushed and allowed himself to be taken back toward the drawing room. Sirius sat and offered Harry the cushion beside him. "Yes?" Harry asked after he settled in.

"You obviously won't be dissuaded from dating that boy. Will you?"

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't think so. All I ask is that you be careful. It isn't just him, it's anyone that would want to date my Godson. I can only imagine how James and Lily are reacting to your choice in guys. I'm sure they are happy for you no matter your orientation, but his family is not a nice one. There is bad blood in his veins."

Harry said nothing. He bit his tongue, because he knew the Blacks had been less than amiable to muggles and muggle-born wizard/witches. He nodded. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's head and ruffled his head as if he were only a small child.

"You're almost sixteen. You're so close to leaving Hogwarts and going out to start your life." Sirius sucked in some air and sighed it out. "I guess what I really need to know is… How did you get here? Why did you come? You know Dumbledore thinks it is best if you stay with those nasty relatives of yours."

Harry had to speak now. In a frenzy of nervous energy he explained in as much detail to Sirius as he had to Theo: Dumb Cousin, Leaky Cauldron, and Stabbing Ainsley. Sirius went from angry, to amused, to horrified. Harry was unsure if it was because of Ainsley's behavior or his own. "I had to do it. I had to leave, Sirius."

Sirius nodded dumbly. "That's what Nott said. He said you two had a confrontation or something and you passed out. Has he hurt you?"

"He has not touched me or anything, but I feel like there is something wicked there. I was trying to write to Dumbledore about it, but I couldn't even begin, because he was breathing down my throat. The fear got too strong and I stabbed him with his pen. It's his blood on my pants."

Sirius let out a bitter laugh. "You aren't the only one appearing under strange circumstances. One evening Snape just appeared and dragged your _little _boyfriend into the house. He's been here ever since. He doesn't have any of his things either. We'll get ahold of Dumbledore. All you worry about is getting your nerves under control." He touched Harry's hands lightly, because Harry had begun to shake during the course of the conversation.

"Thanks for listening. I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble." Sirius had to cut him off there and assure him he could do no such thing. Harry hugged his Godfather and they walked up toward their respective bedrooms together.

Ω

It was late. Harry was unable to sleep. His heart had been raising and as soon as it would pacify, his mind would start up. Harry felt ill, but when he went to the bathroom three times in the span of an hour he realized he wasn't that ill after all. It was good, but he wished he knew a way to feel at ease. It was on that third trip back to his room that he passed the tall door into what had been the "Girl's Room". He turned his head this way and that and saw no one else in sight. There were only four occupants all together which included himself. He certainly would say anything.

His feet made one of the floorboards squeak, but he was far enough from Sirius' room that he knew neither men would hear such a faint sign. If they had it could be discerned as several things. Harry pulled on the door knob and slipped inside the room where on one of the beds lay Theo. His back was to him as he lay on his left side. Harry wasn't sure what he planned on doing now that he was inside. He closed the door quietly.

He thought about taking the second bed. He had already done so many other bold things that it was hard for him not to want to charge full force. He had snuck all around London. What would be the difference if he snuck into Theo's bed… with him still in it? Harry crossed the room and Theo sat up as soon as Harry was at the end of the bed. "Who?" his voice was rugged and tired.

Harry wanted to laugh, but was more worried that his boyfriend would disapprove of his behavior. "It's me, Theo. It's Harry."

"Harry?" Theo blinked a few times and the more he blinked the more he seemed to fall asleep sitting up. Harry laughed a little. "What's wrong? Why are you in my room?"

Harry finished his walk toward Theo and sat on the side of his bed. "Couldn't sleep."

Theo felt Harry nudge closer to his side in the bed. Theo pulled the blanket up and over him. He didn't seem to be thinking about his actions which made Harry a little worried. "Are you okay with sleeping in the same bed as me?" Theo asked as he draped the blanket over the both of them. Harry nodded quickly and slipped down so that he was laying down.

"I actually was hoping on it."

Theo smiled and pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. "Sleep tight, Sweetness."

Harry grinned and felt an arm wrap over his side. Theo was warm even if he was a little boney. Harry fell asleep almost instantly. He would have hoped to stay awake longer so that he could enjoy the close contact and bodily warmth. Theo's breath across his scalp as he relaxed and drifted into blissful slumber.


	27. Nott a Good Night's Sleep

_Chapter 27: Nott a Good Night's Sleep_

When Harry awoke after his first night sharing a bed with his boyfriend he found the boy had long since awoken. "Don't think I'm a creep," Theo spoke, "I just thought you looked so cute sleeping there." They both smiled at one another.

This waking ended in a thorough snogging session before Harry heard the sounds of footsteps on going up the hallway. He was ready to jump from the bed, but Theo claimed (in a hushed tone) that they never came to check in on him. Though, Harry was not sure if they would give him such a luxury of privacy—seeing as how he was the Godson, the Chosen One, and the recent run away from a seemingly mad man. To quash his anxieties Theo pushed Harry onto his back and hovered over him with his lips planted firmly over his. His strong arms kept him propped up above him. Harry's eyes had been wide in surprise, but eventually they closed.

"I love you," Theo breathed.

"Love you too," Harry sighed into his mouth.

Theo rolled over and onto his back beside Harry once again. His face was beet red and Harry easily assumed it was the same reason his was. He slowly trailed his hand down Theo's arm until he could hold his hand. The two of them stared up at the ceiling in a relative calm silence; that was, until Theo snorted. Harry quirked his brow in question.

"In potions class at the beginning of last year I was making that magic compatibility potion." His head turned and he pressed a firm kiss on Harry's forehead. "I was thinking about you the whole time and by the time I dropped that sage it just exploded in my face. I thought it was a fluke. I thought that I had screwed up my potion. I found out, during a private session with Prof. Snape, that it was the intensity of emotion." There was a pause and Theo snorted a second time. "Now look at me. Dating the boy that made me swoon in Potions Class."

Harry snickered and gave Theo a playful jab in the side. Theo squirmed. "You're ticklish," Harry observed with amusement. They poked one another, but Theo had never reacted in such a way before.

"Nope," Theo said rolling onto his side and then stomach.

"I think you are." Harry began poking and prodding the boy's sides. Suddenly the idea dawned on him to try the soles of his feet. Theo was trying to save his ribs—Harry crawled toward the bottom end of the bed and ran his fingers lazily up his foot. Theo let out a loud yelp burring his face in the pillow and kicking. Harry sat the backs of his legs and began brushing his fingers up both his feet while Theo tried not to make so much noise—lest he be caught with Harry by Sirius Black.

"Stop it, Harry," Theo gasped. "I can't take this. You win."

"It isn't a matter of winning," Harry stated. "It's a matter of my knowing your secret." Harry thought he could get away with another finger against the sensitive skin, but Theo was more nimble and lithe than Harry was giving him credit. Harry found himself being straddled at the hips by his boyfriend. "You win… You win." Harry paled.

Theo smirked in a very Slytherin way as he leaned down and kissed Harry from collarbone to earlobe and back again. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"Ten points from Slytherin for ruining the mood."

Ω

The next few weeks went in this fashion. Harry snuck inside of Theo's bedroom and they slept in a tangle of limbs. When they would awake there would be some conversation. Harry told Theo it was called Pillow talk and his boyfriend decided that he should cover his face with said pillow during the course of the conversation. That was funny the first few times and after the third and fourth Harry instigated a pillow fight.

Their sleeping together did not take place every single night, but when Harry felt agitated in bed he would crossed the hall and clamber into bed. Theo was usually laying down, but awake. One night, Harry decided he should stay in his own bed, because he was quite certain that one of the men in the home was aware of his actions. It hardly mattered whom because either way Sirius would find out and be upset with him. Harry reassured himself it was nothing because Sirius had seemed to accept his relationship even if it was to his chagrin.

That night he stayed in his room with his covered up to his chin he heard the sound of the door. He glanced up and noticed a tall lanky figured enter. They were hunched over and Harry was certain it was Theo, but hated to tell him he looked scary doing as he was. "Theo?"

"Couldn't sleep," his boyfriend replied.

Harry pulled the covered on his bed down and Theo jumped under them and pulled them up over his and Harry's head after clambering inside. "You're being sneaky."

"Remind you of someone?" Theo's bright eyes were barely visible under the covers and without his glasses, Harry had a hard time seeing anyway. "I missed you."

"It's only been a few minutes."

"Few minutes too long."

Harry smiled and felt a hand slide up the side of his thigh. Harry's breath caught as Theo leaned in for a less than chaste kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and gasped when he felt Theo's hand wrap around his backside and grope. He wasn't turn off by this gesture. Their intimacy had been getting cruder as time had progressed. When Theo pulled away both his lips and hand Harry resumed his hold on Theo's neck. His arms slowly rolled down Theo's shoulder.

They pushed the covers back over and situated themselves for optimal sleeping. Theo's arm draped over his side while he curled up against his chest. There was another good night's sleep under their belts.

As Harry woke up he found the door was cracked open and when he lifted his head to try to see if he could distinguish a face the door closed back nearly silently. "Theo?"

"Five more minutes." Theo, still half asleep, kissed Harry's nose and began to breathe heavily.

Harry feared the worst, because that was what he was best at. Theo finally woke up and stretched his gangly limbs. Harry was already out of the bed and getting his things ready for a shower. His clothing and trunk were still missing, but luckily Hedwig had made an appearance. Remus had managed to find Harry some clothing just as he had Theo, but luckily there were more robes about the Black house for him to altar.

Theo was gone from his room when he returned. Harry hoped whomever saw them sleeping in the same bed was not killing the poor boy. Harry walked down into the kitchen where Remus had fixed breakfast. A seat was left next to Theo. Harry sat and began making up his plate. Sirius was seated across from Harry with a letter in his hand.

"Dumbledore sure takes his time with these letters," the man said gruffly. "He is as obscure as ever too. Sorry, Harry, but still no sign of getting your things back."

Remus finally sat down with a kettle full of water for tea. Theo poured himself a cup of coffee. Harry took the tea gratefully and started eating. Remus said that they'd sent their last letter over a week ago. Harry couldn't understand what it was that kept Dumbledore so preoccupied. He supposed the man simply had a lot on his plate so to speak. Harry finished his breakfast.

The remainder of the day they sat inside the drawing room doing assorted activities. Remus and Sirius did their usual reading, but Harry noticed their choice in genre was much different when Harry and Theo were obviously there. Theo and Harry were working through an old puzzle. When Harry asked who it belonged to both men shrugged.

Sometimes after lunch while Harry was sitting with his face on the wooden surface of the table and Theo was trying to fit a piece in as many spots as possible to no avail, there was a ringing. Someone was trying to come into the house. Sirius got up and Remus timidly followed behind him. Theo glanced over at Harry who was sitting up.

It wasn't until a little time passed that they found the reason why the visitor needed help. In came Severus Snape with some of Theo's things. All of them shrunk. Snape noticed Harry and asked, "Why is Mr. Potter here already?"

Sirius came in behind him carrying a tote. "That's a great question. Maybe you can ask the same thing about Nott Kid there."

Theo frowned after having thought that Black was not going to treat him so poorly anymore.

"I will once the others arrive. I have some urgent news that needs to be sorted through. I must say I am relieved to see Mr. Potter alive and well."

Remus had come in behind Sirius and asked, "Why shouldn't he be?"

"Death Eaters. They have been spotted all around London. Committing Muggle Hate crimes. Where have the other Members been?" Snape quickly turned and left after leaving all of Theo's possession on the floor in the room. Sirius and Remus quickly followed the Potions Master. Apparently, there was about to be a meeting. Harry explained this to Theo.

"So, a whole organization of people work out of this house?" Theo asked interested.

"They have since last year, but after I was certain Voldemort was dead they sort of dismembered. Now it seems Death Eaters are getting bolder. I don't know if he's still alive or not, but something if very wrong."

Theo was nodding. "Most definitely."

Just as Snape had suggested the other Order Members were beginning to appear. Harry and Theo sat on the steps to the second floor watching them shuffle in. All of them seemed grave. Harry hoped none of them had to fight Death Eaters to make it there. When Dumbledore arrived he was the first to notice the two boys on the steps and gave them both a smile and a twinkle in his eyes signified that something good had happened.

Last to arrive was Arthur Weasley who brought his sons: Ron, Fred, and George. The three of them were sent off toward the rest of the house so the adults could talk. No matter how much the twins protested about being adults since they were eighteen and out of Hogwarts, Arthur would not hear it and told them to stay with their brother. Ron was ascending the steps when he noticed them.

"Hullo Mate," he said to Harry. Harry got up and they hugged amiably.

"Hey, Ron. How are you?"

Ron eyed Theo for a moment and replied, "I'm alright. And… You?"

"Very well."

It seemed like the nice thing to do so Theo stood and shook Ron's hand. "Hello, Weasley."

"Um, Nott."

It was obvious that Ron did not expect to see Theo there. Harry was certain that they would eventually find a way to at least accept one another's company. Harry did not expect friendship, though he did hope for it. "Anyway," Harry said, trying to fix the awkwardness, "is your dad doing well?"

It was hard for Ron to answer with Theo there, but he guess if Theo was dating Harry it would be hard to say anything without the other being there to hear it. Even if Ron was still a little stunned with Harry dating him. "He's doing great. Been seeing a lady from his work."

Fred and George had been at the bottom of the steps talking until they could think of why Theodore Nott was at the top of the steps. When nothing seemed to come to mind George commented on how the boy had been their own private spectator during Quidditch Practice the entire year before. The news of Harry and Theo being together had not registered even when everyone else in the school seemed to have caught the gossip virus that leaked the news. They had been far too busy for such trifling talk.

"Hey up there," George said from the bottom of the steps.

"How's it going?" Fred inquired.

Harry answered, but the twins said they were asking Nott. Theo replied, "Fine, I suppose?"

They whispered to one another and giggled before heading to spy on the meeting they had been banned from. Harry, Ron, and Theo went back to the drawing room where they decided to try finishing the puzzle.

When the meeting was wrapped up, Harry and Theo had succeeded in completely a fourth of the puzzle while Ron had sat and watched. He almost wished someone else was there to hang out with, but supposed this was his punishment for ignore Harry so much the year before. At least Harry seemed to be truly happy. Even if it was with Theodore Nott.

Sirius came into the room and claimed that they needed to speak with Harry in private. Harry frowned and rose from his chair. Theo patted his hand and Ron just gave him a sympathetic look. Harry walked down toward the kitchen with Sirius before him as if showing the way. The house did seem much different with other people running about. Dumbledore was at the table with Snape and Remus. Sirius sat beside Remus and Harry was obligated to sit beside Snape. The man adjusted himself a little in the chair so that he could look at Harry.

"It seems that a lot has happened in the last few weeks. Harry, you have ran away from your relatives. You stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I send you a letter telling you that someone would retrieve you, but you went missing again and appeared here. Where did you go?"

That's when Harry's heart began pounding against his breast. There he had it. Ainsley was not mean to grab him or else Dumbledore would have known. "Sir, I must first ask who you were sending to retrieve me."

"I sent a letter for Arthur Weasley to grab you the next morning, but he said when he arrived you had gone. Tom said you vanished in the night."

"Ainsley… Prof. Ainsley grabbed me. In the middle of the night he came in and evacuated me and my things. Sir, he had my wand. He has all my possessions in fact."

"Broderick Ainsley," Dumbledore tasted the name. "Why would he do such a thing? How was he aware that you were there?"

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I assure you, I would not have gone with him had I been thinking straight."

"He kidnapped Harry," Sirius snapped. "You let that man into your school and then he kidnaps Harry!"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am fully aware now, that Mr. Ainsley is not the most… regular of figures."

Snape rolled his eyes, but Harry was certain he was the only one to notice. Remus said calmly, "You won't be bringing him back to Hogwarts will you?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed a little in thought. "I am not certain what to do at this point."

Little was accomplished after that point. Harry was allowed to return to his friend and boyfriend. Ron said that his father was allowing him to stay if it was okay with Sirius. Sirius would have no problem with the boy there. Now, it was back to teenaged worried for him. Harry was a little concerned since he and Theo had been running to one another in the middle of the night.

Before that evening came to a close Harry and Theo met in Theo's room for a small bit of kissing and good nights. Ron was to stay in the room with Harry. Theo got the room to himself still as the twins left with their father. A few Order Members were dispersed through the house for only the night as an extra precaution to the rogue wizards and witches who hoped that their Lord was not really dead.


	28. Nott an Apology

_Chapter 28: Nott an Apology_

Sirius Black stood in front of a mirror which hung down from the back of his door. It had been a routine since coming back to the House of Black. He liked to check his daily progress from his twelve in Azkaban recovery. On the nights where Moony would reside with him he would glance at the man's refection. That night Moony was reading his fortune with Tarot cards. Sometimes Moony would see Sirius at the mirror and comment about how he looked very handsome. Other nights he would stay silent. This was such a night. Sirius decided he should bring up something which had been gnawing at his brain for the last few nights.

"Remus," He began slowly. The man glanced up from his activities in Divination and regarded him warmly. "A days back I caught Nott in bed with Harry."

Remus stretched and pulled his cards back into a nifty little pile which he rested on the bedside table. There was a mischievous sort of smirk on the man's lips. Sirius sometimes forgot that he had been just as much a part of the Marauders as he, himself, and James had been. "You're Godson is not the innocent party member, Padfoot. Harry had been sneaking into Theo's room quite a while before Theo even dared to sneak into his."

Sirius stared incredulously. "You knew and you kept this from me?"

"We were horny teenagers too, Sirius."

This made the darker haired man flush. "I guess my trouble lies in the fact that I don't trust Nott. In the back of my mind I imagine him hurting Harry for some sort of personal gain. You and Snape can try to defend him as much as you so choose, but Harry means so much to me and James would be rolling in his grave if he was aware that I let him do such a thing."

Remus patted the empty space on the bed. Sirius crossed from the mirror and lay back beside his lover. "If anything happens I am sure it will only result in a broken heart, but that feeling would pass."

Sirius sighed and placed his hands behind his head. "What do you think James and Lily would think if they knew? Do you think they'd let him date that boy?"

Remus cleared his throat and in his best (high pitched) impression of their late friend he said, "Oh, Harry what a dashing young man you're dating. You two make such a cute couple." Beside him he heard a chuckle.

"What about James?"

Remus nudged Sirius lightly in the rib. "I think you were channeling his spirit when you screamed at the poor boy. Maybe even when you wacked him across the face."

There was a silence and Remus caught Sirius take in a sharp breath. "That means I should apologize then. For everything I did to that poor boy." There was another pause in the conversation, but Sirius started back again by trying to justify his actions. "The boy is taller than I am Moony."

"You instigated it. Besides, if you truly love Harry then you need to realize that he's getting older and I haven't seen him so happy as when I've seen him with Theodore."

Ω

The evening when Theo had been given his things from Prof. Snape's home—and why he had been kicked out he was still unaware—he had taken the lot of his clothing and tossed it onto his bed and laid down on top of all of his robes. It hardly mattered why he had been dumped on Black's front porch, because he'd been there several weeks and spent the vast majority of his time with Harry. If he was at the Potions Master's home then he would be fixing potions, but Harry would not have been there. He still had the amazing Tote his father had gifted him. There was plenty of brewing to be done inside the bottom compartment.

While Theo had had to put up with Black less and less he now had to deal with Weasley constantly being around. The interesting sleeping arrangement he had gotten quite used to left him feeling lonely now that Weasley was there and Theo could not risk sneaking into Harry's room. It was easily seen in his boyfriend's eyes that he did not wish to leave the room in case the red head woke up and saw him missing. During the day was equally tough because Weasley had a lot of emotional baggage to get sorted through and Harry was such an amazing friend that he sat through all of Weasley's long and uninteresting tales. Theo had tried sticking around, but the red head never seemed to shut his trap. Perhaps, Theo thought, he was being too harsh on Weasley.

One day, while Harry and Ron were doing whatever it was they did as friends, Theo was in the kitchen by himself. Lupin had vanished somewhere, but that was not uncommon. There were plenty of different days where the man simply wasn't around. That left Theo with no one to bide his time with besides Sirius Black. The man had come in some time after he had set up in the kitchen. Theo had wanted to get some reading done now that he had his books. Black had walked in, made himself a glass of water, and sat at the head of the table.

In an attempt at small talk, an hour and a half after coming into the room, Black stated, "Nice robes."

Theo glanced down at his very plain black robes. "Thanks."

"You having a good day?"

This question confused Theo even further. Why was Black acting this way? Theo had noticed a significant change in his actions and expression while in his company, but wasn't this still Black? The crazed Azkaban escapee? The very man that attacked him upon entrance? Harry could have talked to his Godfather. Theo could only hope so, because Theo was certain nothing he had done had changed the man's feelings toward him. "It's alright," Theo finally replied. "How is your day going?"

Black pushed his cup back and forth between his hands. "Can't complain too much. I used to have a lot worse days." He gave a very sheepish sort of smile. "Listen, Theodore…" The man took such a long time saying his name it was hard to imagine it being his name. He was used to being "Boy" or "Nott". If Black was feeling really snarky he had been acknowledged as "Nott Kid"—his personal favorite. When Theo was done with his internal chuckling he regarded Black with his upmost attention. "You've proven yourself a well behaved young man. It is obvious that Harry is very taken with you."

The man began to rise from his chair. "I'd like if you would follow me really quick. It won't take but a second."

An apology without the words "Sorry" and "I apologize" had just been handed to him from Sirius Black. So, why was Theo afraid to follow the man? He pushed himself up from the table and slowly proceeded up from the kitchen and then toward the man's own bedroom. He supposed he was worried that the man was trying to lower his guard and going to kill him. That was a silly thought, he told himself. He could have easily disposed of Theo long before the present time.

Once they were inside the room Black closed the door. Theo had his wand always stashed in his robe pocket. It was easier than in muggle pants. His fingers instinctively wrapped about the instrument, but Black neither attacked nor screamed. Instead the man wandered towards a dresser and pulled out a blue box. Theo stared at it. His eyes then rose and fell hard on Black's intimidating blue eyes. There was something sinister lurking behind those pretty blue eyes. Theo bit on his lip as the man approached and held the box out at arm's length. "Here."

Theo reached out and meekly held it out. His fingers traced the edges. He opened it up expecting something foul to be inside. Something acidic maybe? Theo was both surprised and a little shocked to find… Condoms. Theo quirked his brow and then stared back up at Black—who's face had amusingly grown quite red. " If you are worried that Harry and I have… We haven't, Sir."

Black placed his hands over his face and consequently over his eyes so that he would not have to look at the boy. "I'm very proud of you both, but I know better than to think you would tell me if you _had." _

Theo snorted and Black peaked at him from between two of his fingers. "No, I swear it." Theo tried to hand the box back, but Black took a step back shaking his head. "We don't need these." He didn't want to add "Not Yet", but the thought did cross his mind. Theo's face began to redden. Now he and Black were both embarrassed.

"So, just remember to use protection," Black said and wrenched his door open. With a wide sweep of his arm he motioned Theo from the room and closed the door once the boy was out.

Theo pressed on toward his room and placed the box inside of his trunk and under his robes. He didn't want Harry to know. He was getting an aching throbbing sensation at the prospect of it. Theo locked his door.

Ω

The three teenaged boys ate dinner without the company of Remus or Sirius. Harry had asked if Theo had done anything interesting that day. "I hardly saw you at all until just now."

Theo glanced up from his meager plate of food. In contrast, Ron Weasley had most of the food piled on his plate. "I was working on some reading. Prof. Snape and I had been reading a particular text with one another before I came here."

Ron laughed into his goblet. Theo shot him a look.

"Tomorrow, do you want to hang out with us?" Harry asked.

If not for those alluringly beautiful green eyes, Theo felt like he could tell him "No", but as Harry watched him with such eagerness he had not choice, but to reply. "Of course." Harry's face lit up with an excitement that made Theo's own lips twitch into a grin. "What are you going to be doing?"

Harry shrugged and looked at his friend who shrugged as he returned to his food. "I guess we will find something. Not much around here to do. Maybe we can go out. Just for a walk."

Ron pointed his fork at Harry and stated, "You heard the Order Members that have been checking in here, Harry. There are Death Eaters running around."

"That was a while back, perhaps they are gone now. They never said they were anywhere near Islington." Harry appeared less than happy to have his idea shot down, but Theo could understand where Weasley was coming from. If Harry was in serious danger than it would probably be best to remain hidden. "Fine," Harry said, after several minutes of silence. "We can just wait till we go to get our school supplies. I've been cooped up longer."

Theo and Ron exchanged looks from across the table. They both had one thing in common—making sure that Harry was safe. Harry sat dejectedly at Theo's side and when the meal was over Ron left with knowing that if anyone was going to make Harry feel better it was his boyfriend. Theo slipped his hand onto Harry's thigh. Harry's own hands fell over Theo's and he gave a sad sort of smile.

"You know I don't want anything bad to happen to you right?"

Harry nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pouting." Harry turned his eyes on Theo's again. "I thought I was done hiding. I thought I would get to have a normal life after fourth year. The beginning of the year started off so normal. Now, everything's back to how it's been for the last sixteen years."

Theo leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's temple. "If you need anything of me then you realize you can tell me."

"I know that," Harry replied. He leaned against Theo and the only thing separating them was the blasted arms to the chairs which was starting to hurt his side. "Let's go up to your room and talk," Harry suggested, standing and pulling Theo with him.

They entered the room and Theo was once more weary of the condoms situated in the bottom of his trunk. It wasn't like Harry was going to rummage in his belongings and find them. Had he expected to walk in and see them sitting on his bed? Of course they were not there when Harry sat down. Theo sat beside him.

The boy beside him was spinning the only possession, aside from the clothing he had worn, that had not been taken and held at Ainsley's after his running away. It was the silver promise ring Theo had given him and he treasured it dearly. Harry finally slumped up against Theo's side.

"I love you," Harry breathed.

"I love you, Harry," Theo replied and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled again. "I think I was just getting a little irritated earlier, because you haven't been hanging out with us. Hardly at all."

Theo frowned. It had been his fault that Harry was sad? "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I hurt your feelings."

"It was just so nice when we could sneak into each other's rooms and sleep. Then when everyone started coming in and out of the house we started seeing less of one another while still in the same house."

Theo chewed on his lip. "Can I be perfectly honest with you Harry?"

Harry moved as if ready to sit up and away from him, but Theo only strengthened his hold on his side. "What is it?" Harry asked after realizing that Theo still wished to hold him.

"I don't like hanging with Weasley. It's unbelievably selfish of me, but because he's here he wants your attention." Theo blushed. He was acting so childish.

There was some laughter. Harry kissed Theo on the cheek and stated, "It's alright. We've gotten spoiled over the last few weeks. If you don't mind, I think I might tell Ron that I might sneak off every other night or so. That way when he wakes up he doesn't run to tell Sirius."

Theo pursed his lips. On the one hand it would give him Harry for the evening. On the other it meant Weasley would think exactly what Sirius Black did. "D-Do…" He had to stop and take a moment to breathe again. "Do what you think is best."

Harry grinned. "Hopefully, once schools starts back up, I can learn to deal with the separation. I should have chosen Slytherin when I had the chance." Theo's brows rose. "The Sorting Hat really suggested that I should join Slytherin house, but Ron had already gotten hold of me and seeing Draco Malfoy in there did not sit well with me. I'm sure you know how we were not much of friends before last year."

"Believe me, I knew it. Draco would tell anyone that would listen about how Harry Potter was doing this or that. You would have thought he wanted you."

Harry rested his head on his boyfriend's boney shoulder. He laughed to himself and felt Theo lean his head against his own. "I can't complain. Things haven't turned out _so_ bad."

"I'm glad you can be positive about it all."

They maneuvered until they were both lying long ways along the bed. Harry's fingers intertwined with Theo's and the coolness of his hands was only making his own palms sweaty. He was nervous for some reason. Harry closed his eyes and he heard nothing but the alternating breaths they took. Theo's fingers were drumming the back of his hand in no particular pattern.

Right when Harry thought he should fall asleep, Theo gulped and mumbled, "Your Godfather did something today…"

Harry opened one of his eyes and glanced over at Theo with it. His face was obscured by the angle and the temples of his glasses. "What would that be? He hasn't tried to scare you off yet has he?"

Theo decided against saying anything too harsh. Maybe Harry and Black would have a heart to heart sometimes about it all. Then Black could apologize to Harry for his behavior. "He gave me some…" Theo almost coughed up the word. He was getting red in the face again and his fingers were shaking. The only reason he could tell was because of Harry's extremely still fingers. "Some condoms. He gave me condoms. I told him we hadn't done anything, but he didn't believe me."

Harry began to laugh. It was loud and jovial. "That's so funny, because he did the same thing to me over Easter Break."

Theo's brows furrowed. "Really?"

"He pulled me into his room and said he needed to have a word. Then he shoved them in my hands and said he'd teach me how to use them. I'm so sorry, Theo." He was still tittering about the whole ordeal.

Theo snorted. "Is this his way of saying he's okay with us?"

"I presume so."

There was a moment of tension that began to rise. "Only if you want to Harry. I'd never make you move faster than you're ready to."

"I know you wouldn't."

The tension continued. It strained their throats the more they tried to hold a conversation about the prospect of sex. Theo felt Harry's hands growing tight around his own.

"Have you…"

"No…"

Harry sat up suddenly. Theo saw the blush covering his whole face. Theo watched him get off the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." His boyfriend left the room walking a little rigidly. Theo smirked after the door was closed. He was just as aroused, but he supposed it was easier for him to hide. Thank goodness for the Nott's mild demeanor with such ordeals.


	29. Nott the Best Shopping Trip

_Chapter 29: Nott the Best Shopping Trip  
_

"I think I'm going to head toward the Apothecary," Theo stated once they arrived in Diagon Alley for some supply shopping.

There had been a very thorough search about the immediate area to make sure that there were no potentially dangerous wizards on the loose. As of the last meeting there had been no more heard from any of the Death Eaters. It seemed that they had gone on some sort of rampage for the sake of it. This did not mean that Harry had been allowed to roam the streets alone. He was currently in the sights of Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Arthur Weasley. There were so many students running about the shopping district that the Order Members, save Moody, found it acceptable to allow Theo and Harry the ability to wander toward the stores without standing right on top of them pair

Harry smiled at Theo as he walked arm in arm with the lanky boy. Inside the Apothecary they were greeted by the usual gruff man. Harry remembered how the man had just stared at him awkwardly when he was last there. He remember, with a touch of guilt, that he'd had feathers for Theo. Those too were lost to Ainsley. Harry had asked both Remus and Snape (when the man was at Black House) if Dumbledore had made any mentions about getting his wand back in some form or fashion. Both of the men stated that Dumbledore had been working on it, but both were also unaware of exactly how he planned on doing so.

While his boyfriend was looking specifically for certain ingredients Harry was just proud of himself for making his O.W.L.s in Potions. Theo was in the back corner looking at shrivelfigs while he debated buying more Jobberknoll feathers.

Before he could decide the door to the Apothecary opened, but Harry noticed no one in particular had stepped in. He and Theo were the only customers at the moment. Harry stared at the door as it slowly closed back. The man at the counter was busy flipping through an old book. The wind? How could it have been the wind? Whatever it was he decided it was hardly worth mentioning and took some of the feathers after deciding that he should in fact grab some.

When he went to the register he made sure Theo was still busy with his own shopping. The man observed that he seemed to like those feathers as he remembered Harry being in their earlier that summer. Harry just gave a weak smile and kept the bag to himself. He hoped Theo wouldn't ask what he bought. Theo came up to pay shortly after with several jars and bags. "I always buy half the store when I come here."

"That's why you're going to be a Potions Master," Harry said.

"Where do you want to go next?" Theo asked as he pulled out the due amount. He handed the man an extra Galleon simply for being a good clerk.

They stepped out of the shop and back into the hustle. As they strolled, Harry felt something brush along his arm, but when he looked he saw nothing. Someone could have easily walked by and their robe could have ran over his arm. If they hurried by quick enough then he would not catch them. Harry pulled Theo along toward the book store—Flourish and Blotts. Theo made mention that he would like to visit the Amanuensis Quills shop afterwards.

With as much misfortune as Harry had he should have known that upon entering the book store he would be facing Molly and John Dawlish who were there for Ginny and apparently Hermione who happened to be with the couple. Dawlish, for some reason, had his wand out. He looked dressed for a duel. Harry remembered being told that he was an Auror, so the possibility of him being ready for possibly Death Eater raids was likely. Harry flinched as Molly called his name and tried to motion him over.

"Oh, look at you Harry. You're all grown up." Molly's hands cupped his cheeks and he tried to smile at the woman. "And who is this fine young man?" Molly's eyes traveled up Theo's slender form as he stood by waiting for the red headed woman to unhand his boyfriend.

Harry stepped back and pointed at Theo and said, "Theodore, this is Molly… erm…"

"Dawlish. Molly Dawlish." Harry nodded curtly. So, it appeared as if she'd managed to marry the man. "It's so nice to meet you Theodore."

Theo gave a slight bow and looked toward the stern man. They both watched one another for a moment before Theo claimed that he was going to find an Herbology book. Molly summoned her daughter and Hermione over from their spot somewhere across the store as they too searched for texts.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said upon seeing him.

Harry said hello to her and then turned to Ginny. The youngest of the Weasley children was very melancholy and quiet. She said hello, but glanced over at her mother who was speaking with her new husband. The man was talking back, but Harry couldn't understand what it was he was saying. Eventually the couple made their way further from the three teens. "Are you two having a good Summer?"

"It's been fine. I went with my family to France for a month and then I came back and have been staying with Ginny at Mr. Dawlish's home."

Harry awaited Ginny's reply, but the girl sighed. "Everything alright Ginny?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione who answered, "I'm certain that you are aware things have been very strained in the Weasley household. Well, recently, when Molly and Dawlish had their paper work sorted through, officially wedding them, Ginny had to return to The Burrow and get her things."

"I'm sorry that things have been really difficult for you, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged and finally spoke. "Isn't your fault. Dad's been seeing someone more recently. Mum got married. Blimey Harry, that man's just so austere and authoritative."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He checks all the bedrooms to make sure the beds are made up in the morning."

There was a small giggle from Ginny. "I wasn't aware of this rule until after breakfast when we were all sitting there eating and he just stares at me until I asked, _What?_ He just glances as Mum and says, 'It's so tragic, Molly. Children aren't as disciplined as they used to be.'" As she quoted Dawlish she put on a fake gruff voice. They all began to laugh.

When Molly and Dawlish returned Ginny and Hermione excused themselves and promised that they should see him at school. Harry said good-bye to Molly and Dawlish as well. Molly gave him a parting hug, but Dawlish eyed him severely.

Harry went in search of his boyfriend who happened to be in the general vicinity with both of their books stacks next to him. "I went ahead and pulled them for you."

Harry kissed him. "Thanks, Handsome. I appreciate it."

Theo winked at him and blew a kiss in return. Harry nearly swooned. They both went to pay for their things so that they could go get some quills and ink from the Quill shop. Theo liked the more elegant quills, while Harry was quite fond of the plane and usual. "I blame my father," Theo had said as he picked up a large and extremely fleecy quill. "He always had such nice quills."

When they were done with that. Both were relatively completed in regards to shopping, except Theo needed some alterations to his robes. He'd grown a little over the course of the summer. "I heard at Durmstrang, if you wear the wrong size robes, or something like that, you have to do a walk of shame about the school with a sign," Theo said as they pushed through the doors.

"Who told you this?" Harry asked.

Theo shrugged. "I do a lot of sitting in corners of places and listening to people talk back in the Slytherin Common room."

Harry snickered as they both stood waiting to be serviced at Madam Malkin's Robes. Harry nearly forgot that Adrien Pucey had taken a position as an apprentice to the woman. When the young man saw them enter he immediately stopped servicing the young Hufflepuff he was doing alterations for and ran toward them, grabbing them both up in a strangling hug. "After I finish with that girl there I will take one of you as my next victim," the boy grinned and rushed back over to finish the girl.

Madam Malkin approached and asked which one would be interested in going next. Theo and Harry had to make the decision on who trusted Pucey more with their school robes. "You go with Madam Malkin," Theo told Harry. Harry looked at him as if asking if he was certain. Theo nodded.

Harry was up on the stand as Madam Malkin changed this or that. He stood as stiff as he could. Theo was taken up soon after Harry was. Pucey pointed out to his Superior how much longer he was going to have to make Theo's robes.

"You need to seriously stop, Theo. You're going to be wearing size Giant one of these years."

The older witch almost got onto Pucey for his words to a customer, but Theo laughed and told her they were close friends.

"I'm not _that _tall. Besides, I should be done growing now."

"Hopefully."

When they were done getting their robes fitted and reworked, they paid and gave their respects of Graham Montague to the man's fiancé who smiled and waved them out the door. Madam Malkin too seemed pleased and waved as they left. Harry wasn't sure what they should do after that. Stopping for some Ice Cream was an idea.

"Are you still interested in joining the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Harry asked as they walked up the street.

"I still don't know. Are you suggesting that we might head to the Quidditch Supplies?"

Harry pulled Theo and hit a solid wall of nothing. Something was definitely in his way, but all he saw was the remaining stretch of Diagon Alley and all of its occupants. Harry backed away. Luckily, Theo seemed to notice is at well. In a hushed whisper a voice said, "If you want to live, you will follow me."

After those words were spoken it was as if everything else inside of bustling street was silence. All Harry could hear was the sound of his heart beating. Theo looked down at him and his eyes were narrowed with worry and disbelief. "Who are you?" Harry asked. He reached out to see if he felt the solidness. It was gone.

"Follow the shoes."

Both boy's glanced down and saw a pair of brown shoes, but nothing else. Harry wasn't sure if those shoes were to be trusted.

"Tell me who you are."

Theo's grip on Harry's arm was stronger than before. "Harry, we should find-"

"No, you will follow me or lose your lives. Pick one, now."

Harry watched as the shoes took off down the walkway. He decided to drag Theo along until he realized the shoes were going into Knockturn Alley. "We can't," Harry tried calling after the shoes, but they didn't stop.

Theo pulled Harry's robe hood over his head and then his own. "Speak to no one," Theo whispered.

Harry had been in Knockturn Alley after the nasty incident of Floo in his second year. Harry heard the sound of wind whipping between the small spaces between the tall and narrow buildings. The shoes were turning a corner. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He had been silly in supposing a pair of shoes could be trusted. The shoes were seen waiting at another turn that would have them behind the majority of shops. Harry squeezed through the narrow passage with Theo holding his hand as tightly as was possible without hurting.

When they were through and out of sight. The shoes stopped and turned in a way that would suggest they were being looked at. That was, if the shoes belongs to an actual person.

"Explain yourself," Theo said in a low and dangerous voice. He still had his wand and Harry saw him reaching for it. "Who are you and what do you want with us."

"I am only here for Harry." The shoes were no longer whispering and it made it a lot easier to tell who the voice belonged to. Harry's heart sank into his stomach. He needed to puke. The man pulled off the invisibility cloak revealing Broderick Ainsley. "But I suppose since you too make such a dashing pair it's a good thing I caught you both."

There was no more doubting. Theo whipping his wand out and pointed it right at the man's face. "I'll hex you into Oblivion."

Ainsley laughed. "Oh, Theodore, put that away. I am not your enemy."

"You kidnapped me!" Harry snapped after getting out of his stupor. "Where are my things?"

Ainsley reached into his own cloak pocket and pulled out two wands. One was visibly told to be Harry's. Harry reached out to snatch it, but the man was more than willing to hand it over. "And this is your Invisibility cloak. I borrowed it. I've been waiting the last few days for you to come. The Death Eaters have been all around the place. I've planted several of your things around Muggle London to side track them, but I know it won't keep them long. They plan on raiding Diagon Alley."

Theo growled, "How do you know this?"

Ainsley gave and exasperated sigh. "Please, if you are going to successfully leave then you must trust me."

Harry shook his head. "I knew there was something up with you." The man reached out toward Harry. Two wands were now pointed directly in his face. "Don't come near me."

"I am not the bad guy. True, I've made bad decision, but when I found out they were going to come after you when someone gave them a tip that you were at the Leaky Cauldron I had to rescue you. You would not have made it till the morning when Arthur was supposed to retrieve you."

"How did you know? Are you one of them? Are you a Death Eater?"

Ainsley tried not to get snappy back with the teenagers. He'd honestly done nothing wrong. Keeping Harry's things had been the extent of his bad deeds toward the Golden Boy. "As I've said, I made bad decisions."

Theo seemed to be getting nervous. His head jerked at the sound of someone walking close to the small corner they'd turned down. "How do you know about the Death Eater Raid that is supposedly happening soon?"

Ainsley gave a crushed frown. "Because they were down the alley talking. As long as they have their wearing those masks they feel invincible." Ainsley reached into his robe and pulled out his own mask. Harry swallowed hard.

In a quiet voice, Harry asked, "Where do we go?"

"As far away from here as possible. I have a Portkey for you. It's from Dumbledore."

Harry wanted to scream. What was going on? Dumbledore was in on this as well? Why had the man been lying to him? Why could Ainsley not stop speaking so cryptically? Harry felt his face begin to burn. He was furious. He grunted and said, "Just give me the Portkey."

"Good luck Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott." Ainsely left around the corner in a flourish of black robes.

The Portkey in Harry's hand was a simple clicking pen. Harry held it out for Theo to take a hold of. "I don't know where this goes or if Dumbledore gave it to him. Are you ready to be foolhardy with me?"

Theo leaned down and pressed a firm kiss over the slight boy's lips. "Always."

Theo's fingers grasped the pen. It took a moment for anything to happen. The apparent trigger for such a Portkey was the _Morsmordre_ summoning of the Dark Mark up into the sky. There were screams. And if they looked up they could barely see the edge of the symbol above them because of the tall buildings that engulfs them in the sub alley to Knockturn Alley. After the mark had been in the sky a full minute the Portkey was activated and Harry felt himself being stretched extra thin.


	30. Nott a Clue

_Chapter 30: Nott a Clue_

Theo and Harry were both thrown into the floor of a musty little room. Theo instantly began hacking and coughing as his face had landed upon a rug in want of much needed cleaning. Harry hit the floor not so far from the other boy's shoe and was happy to have found he missed kicking kicked on arrival. Theo rolled over with a groan and glanced Harry's way. Harry seemed just as sore.

"I've traveled by Portkey plenty," Theo stated. "It never ended quite like this."

Harry sat up and glanced about the room. It seemed quite familiar. "I've not been by Portkey often and it still is one of my least favorite magical things."

Even if the circumstances seemed quite dire, Theo couldn't help but make a small chuckle. There was a brief pause between Harry trying to remember where he knew the place from and noticing that Theo was entertained for some reason. Harry turned to him with a look of incredulity. His boyfriend said, "You don't think we've been had, do you?"

"By Ainsley?" Harry honestly did not want to think about the man. If he had given them a Portkey from Dumbledore then good for him, but if he had lied and they were both in trouble then Harry wanted to pretend that he could get out of it without Ainsley on his mind. He finally got to his feet and saw his boyfriend doing similarly. Theo's hand quickly reached to take his. Harry felt more reassured and that possibly helped to clear his mind because in an instant he exclaimed, "The Shrieking Shack!"

Theo's neck craned to get a better look at all of the peeling wallpaper and moth eaten furniture. "Isn't this place Haunted? Like exceptionally haunted?"

Harry snickered. "It isn't really. This is where… well, Remus Lupin would come in here to transform into a werewolf when he attended Hogwarts."

Theo smiled and his lips moved in a manner expressing awe. "Why did Ainsley send us here? Is Dumbledore at Hogwarts? Can we even get into Hogwarts at this time of Year?"

There was a noise like something clattering to the floor on the first floor below them. Harry shushed Theo and shook his head to admit that he too was just as confused and uncertain about their predicament. Theo squeezed Harry's hand firmly and tried to look braver than he actually felt. Of course there were going to be some strange complications when one so chose to date Harry Potter, but as of the beginning of term the year before it seemed like it would be relatively easy. Theo was far from regretting his decision to fall madly in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived, but before then he had found himself on the _dark_ side of the war. Even if the only reason was because he was a Nott.

Harry pulled out his wand and Theo took his lead by pulling his out as well. They sauntered out of the musty room they had landed in—leaving their random assortment of school supplies riddled on the floor. The door out from the room was hanging loosely on its hinges and when Harry tried to push it as slowly and carefully as he could it let out a moan before instantly falling to the floor. Whoever had caused the commotion downstairs was running toward them and they both braced themselves for some sort of onslaught of Death Eaters or perhaps the Dark Lord himself, but instead they watched Prof. Flitwick carry himself cautiously up the steps. He too was covered in dust.

"Ah, Harry, you have arrived." The man said this and suddenly became aware of Theo's presence. "And… Mr. Theodore Nott as well?"

"Dumbledore probably knows that he's come with me. Is Dumbledore here?" Harry asked.

Flitwick just nodded and told the pair to follow him. They were going out the secret passage that would ultimately lead up toward the Whomping Willow. Flitwick would occasionally glance back to see if the two young men were behind him. He was never let down, because they followed close enough to step on his heels. All of them wanted out of the long tunnel more than anything else. Once they were near the end Flitwich instructed them to hold for a moment while he signaled their arrival. He shot a bright yellow spark up and out and suddenly a soft blue spark flashed at the mouth.

Harry was apprehensive about leaving in fear the willow would take them out, but standing outside was McGonagall. The tree had been poked into submission for the time being and she hurried them out and toward the castle. It was getting dark and quickly. She seemed less surprised with Theo's presence than the Charms Teacher. The four of them went briskly into the school and once inside Flitwick was left to lock and secure the door which they passed through. McGonagall told them to follow after her.

"You boys are lucky to have been rescued. I was almost certain that Albus had made a very hefty mistake in allowing Broderick Ainsley to deliver the Portkey, but he got it to you and you are safe."

Both boys exchanged slight looks as if discussing internally the idea that Ainsley had done something for the good. Harry decided to ask, "What happens now?"

"There is hardly much we can do, Mr. Potter. The Ministry must take what actions they can." McGonagall probably knew better than that. She probably knew what Dumbledore had in store for everything that was coming for them, but she couldn't say it in front of them. Harry could tell by the way she cut herself off to let out a slight sigh. "Albus was aware you too would make it, Mr. Nott."

"Did he?" Theo asked, shocked.

"I am to give you both sleeping chambers and from there you may entertain yourselves as long as it is not destructive to school property." She glanced over her shoulder at them as if to imply she was certain they would find some sort of mischief.

McGonagall was not so far from the truth, but the boy's kept the mischief to themselves and in their private quarters. As soon as she had led them to their rooms Harry glanced sidewise at Theo when the woman was out of sight and hopefully out of hearing range. "I don't want to be alone here," Harry whispered.

Theo had held his hand affectionately the whole walk through the castle. He brought that very hand to his lips and said, "I would be more than happy to accompany you to your sleeping quarters… And staying with you." He winked and Harry tittered. With a bow Theo led him into the room that was designated as Harry's, but they had not the mind to stay even down the hall from one another.

Inside the chambers was a sitting room, off of that room was the bedroom, and finally the bathroom. It was a nice and comfortable size. The couple sat on the couch together. Harry fell asleep with his head in Theo's lap. The boy had been running his hands through the boy's soft hair. Soon, Theo found himself dozing as well.

There was a rapping on the door.

Harry sat erect and slightly disoriented. Theo was slouched over against the arm of the couch. He too sat up straight. His bright eyes roamed the room, but not once did they land on the door—the very source of the noise. "Come in?" Harry said uncertainly.

The door was pushed open and standing in the doorway was Dumbledore and by his side was Dobby. When Theo was able to control his roving eyes they landed on the House Elf. In an almost hypnotic state he mumbled, "That was Malfoy's elf… Last time I saw him."

"That was quite a few years ago, Mr. Nott," Dumbledore said. "By the by he comes bringing food."

Dobby had a tray balanced on his head and two small saucers with tea cups balanced on top. "Dobby hopes Harry Potter is happy with the food Dobby brings." The house elf then stared at Theo with widened eyes as if contemplating whether or not to say anything. Theo knew the house elf and the house elf most likely knew him. They stared at one another until Dumbledore gave a small suggestive cough to get the creature moving again. He entered and placed the food and drinks on the table. After that he was gone.

Dumbledore closed the door behind him and entered. He took a seat on the stuffed chair and smiled warmly at the two young men. The two young men watched him for a moment before reaching out to take the food and beverages.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked after swallowing.

The Headmaster placed his hands on his lap and said, "You know about the raid on Diagon Alley?" Silence befell them, but there were nods of affirmative response. "You received the Portkey from Broderick Ainsley." There was a glint in his eye that told Harry he had been wrong in assuming the worst from the man, but at the same time Harry felt the man deserved it. He shouldn't have hid things and Dumbledore shouldn't have either. He was hardly sorry for stabbing the man. "You two should be safe here. It is also here you will stay until school resumes. The only thing I ask is that you too stay inside the grounds and don't try to sneak into Hogsmeade," the Headmaster said calmly. Harry knew that meant him and his knowledge of such secret passages that lead out of the school grounds. "Feel free to go to the Kitchen if the need strikes you."

Dumbledore had nothing more enlightening to say except they were captives to the school. When he began to leave Harry asked, "Are they others okay? The Order Members… people in Diagon Alley?"

The man stopped before reaching to door. There was another silence which left Harry feeling cold. "I will have to get back to you on that one, My Boy. Please take care you two." He left with that.

Ω

The whole school to themselves until classes started? It was hardly time for school to start. A little over half the summer was already gone, but they still had several weeks to themselves. They were not given any news as to the wellbeing of those in the Raid. Harry felt sick thinking about it because he'd left them there. He'd taken the Portkey and ran like a coward. Theo would wake up some nights and hear him crying softly. Sometimes it was in his sleep and sometimes he was still awake. His boyfriend would wrap his long and protective arms over him while humming into his hair until he calmed down. If Harry had had any sort of doubts about Theo's possibly not wanting to stay by his side through his tumults then he found them extinguished.

Meals were supplied to them in the same fashion as school meals in the Great Hall—one minute there would be no food on the little table and the next there would be a small assortment of dishes. Dobby had most likely taken the initiative to supply food for Harry from the comforts of his chambers. They were supplied with clothes too. Harry wasn't sure where they came from, but they appeared in the wardrobe on the morning the first awoke. There were enough sets of trousers and shirts to get them through a week. Harry made the assumption that they would be washed at some point as he shoved his things into the hamper just before a shower each evening.

There were days where they would walk around the school trying to find any possible secrets. They went to the fifth floor first. It was simply out of habit. Theo seemed most happy there. Harry would look at the promise ring and smile. There were teachers scattered about the grey castle, but they hardly ran into them. It was usually McGonagall who they would find themselves bumping into. She would observe them with her usual sternness, but not impede on any expeditions.

One evening, Harry had taken a library book back to their room. He wrote a note and placed it on Madam Pince's desk to tell her where it had gone. He was reading it while lying on his stomach over the entire couch. Theo had been out of the chambers. Harry had lost track of him at some point when the boy said he wanted to check on something. Harry figured he went to see if Snape was in his Office down in the damp dungeons. Harry heard the door open and Theo entered. He looked sweaty like he'd ran from one end of Hogwarts to the other.

Harry peeked up from his book and tried not to show that Theo's current state was… well… Attractive? Harry pursed his lips and glanced down at his book again. His finger had been tracing the same line since Theo had opened the door. The boy was pacing a little. Had something bad happened? Had he been chased there?

When Theo stopped pacing he said, "I think I need a nice soak…" Harry lifted his eyes and stared at him. Theo's own face was flushed and his eyes were on Harry's. "Would you… care to join me?"

That was when Harry caught himself blushing furiously and trying to breathe. Was that what Theo had been thinking of? Had it been what made him look so anxious and scared? It was just a soak in the tub… The tub was not as large as the prefect's but it was good enough size for the two of them. Theo watched Harry intently, but when the boy opened his mouth to answer he quickly looked away. Harry ended up saying nothing. So, still worried, he chanced another glance at Harry who gently nodded.

They found themselves standing inside the bathroom. Still fully clothed, they stared at the tub as if it were some portal to a realm of mysteries. Theo took the first step in its direction. He toed off his shoes and then sat on the edge to pull off his socks. Harry was already barefoot from where he had been laying on the couch. He didn't move. Theo then started to pull off his shirt. His body was flushed; just as his face had been. Harry had seen Theo without a shirt on… He'd seen him in shorts. Something about this seemed more intimate than that, however. They were going to be exposing themselves completely if a bath was what Theo wanted.

As Harry stood there awkwardly and pulled his shirt over his head he found himself getting slightly hot and bothered at the prospect of seeing Theo completely exposed to him. He was going to be the same. It embarrassed him and worried him. What if Theo thought the rest of his body was ugly? What if he wasn't… what Theo wanted in a partner? Harry chewed at his lip—a habit he blamed Theo for. Theo was turning on the water now even though he still had on his pants.

Harry decided maybe he would take the first step this time. Theo seemed to be the one that instigated most thing; except for the sleeping in the same bed, that he been all Harry. He began to undo his pants. Theo watched, but if he thought Harry noticed he would look away and then look right back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Theo asked his chest. Harry knew the question was aimed at him thought. Why was Theo backing out now? They were already in the room and half undressed.

Harry asked just that. Though, not so bluntly. "Do you… not want to do this anymore?"

"I do, but I don't want you to think I'm rushing you. Or pressuring you. I want you to do it because you want to."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd only do it if he wanted. Theo should know that. The boy did not have an oppressive bone in his extremely boney body. There was not a chance that Theo could be caught forcing him into something. "I want to…"

Theo nodded curtly and felt the water. He told Harry to feel it in case it was too hot or too cold. Harry found it a desirable and soothing temperature. He smiled at Theo who smiled back. Both of them stood away from the tub and began to undo their pants until Theo's hit his ankles and Harry slowly lowered his. He supposed since Theo had a much thinner frame it wasn't hard to keep them from just collapsing in a pool at his feet. Harry may have spent most of his life with as little nourishment as only the Dursleys could supply, but he had managed to fill out thanks to Hogwarts food and food from everywhere else. He also knew Quidditch helped to tone his muscles. Theo looked more lamp-post like now that he was only clad in boxers. Harry's own underpants were a little more _revealing_.

This was when they stared each other directly in the face and made a silent agreement to just drop the underpants too. Theo and Harry both looked away from one another and discarded the undergarments with the rest of their clothes. Naked… Harry Potter was naked in front of someone else. He supposed that if things went as he wanted to in the future then he would have to at least see Theo naked. Theo would have to likewise see him naked.

The two watched everything else, but one another. Then, Theo said in a husky voice, "Let's just…" He couldn't finish the sentence and his whole body was blushing. "On three we look…"

"Okay…"

"One, two…." Theo inhaled sharply and then dispelled a rapid, "Three."

Instantly their eyes fell on the assets of the other. Harry felt his stomach doing flips. Theo was certainly a sight to behold… He was aroused too so that made it better, he thought. He was simply trying to rationalize the whole situation.

Theo's bright eyes were fixed similarly on Harry's body. Those eyes scanned every muscle and joint. Everything looked as he'd hoped and expected. "Everything about you is so beautiful," Theo nearly moaned.

Harry's face burst with color at those words. He smiled softly. Their eyes met and Theo gestured with a jerk of his head for Harry to fall into the tub with him. They both slipped in at opposite sides. Harry wasn't sure if Theo was wanting more than that. After sitting there with the water at their waists Theo began to submerge. Harry watched as he simply lay nearly completely sprawled out under the water. When he surface with his hair dripping and his eyes closed Harry moved closer until they were barely touching. Both of them were now on their knees at the center of the tub. Theo wiped at his eyes and saw how close Harry was and had a surprised, but approving look on his face.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," Theo reply gently.

Their lips locked in a long lasting kiss. Theo's wet hands grabbed at Harry's hair and Harry's hands slipped under water to caress the Theo's back. Harry's hip brushed against Theo's length and the boy gasped and took Harry's own breath away. It took everything in Theo not to try taking his slighter boyfriend at that very moment. _If it happens… It happens..._


	31. Nott's Trepidations

_Chapter 31: Nott's Trepidations_

Malfoy's Manor—how long had it been since he'd been there? He hardly traveled and if he did it was most certainly not to Malfoy Manor. He could remember several years ago during his son's summer break from Hogwarts that he had enjoyed a small chat with Malfoy while the two boys walked amongst the gardens of the estate's property. It was about that time that he had become aware of his son's sexual orientation. While the younger Malfoy still didn't seem partial to anyone, but himself, he could see the way Theodore acted toward the boy. Perhaps, he thought after receiving the letter from his son before the school term had ended, Theodore had finally entered into an exclusive relationship with the Malfoy Heir.

Mr. Nott had been given an ample amount of time to sit and ponder his son's behavior over the last few months. He walked up the back which led to the front doors of the Manor. He was running late to the meeting after deciding he wasn't interested in attending after an eventful raid only a day or so prior. Nothing had been accomplished aside from a few deaths and plenty of injuries. Mr. Nott's own leg had been lacerated by some Auror's hex. He was better now. The doors into the house opened on their own and he was welcomed by no one into the entrance hall.

He remembered waking up that morning with a special note laying on his desk. He had read it over and did not see the point of a meeting so soon. The Potter child had not been found or captured and they would need much more time to pull together. The entrance hall he meandered down had not changed in those several years, he noticed. Good thing he was at least acquainted to the house. Before Lucius became the Malfoy Lord, Mr. Nott had come down the halls with Abraxas Malfoy plenty of times. That was long before Lucius was even a thought. Times had changed while he holed up in his own Manor.

As he opened the door to the large drawing room where a long table was occupied by a generous amount of bodies Mr. Nott realized a few of them were freshly escaped from Azkaban. The others had been in the raid and still yet many of them had been on their hunt through Muggle London. Lucius sat at the head of the table. In this controlled environment everyone openly showed their faces and all of them wore robes that one would see while walking through the Ministry. Some of them possibly had come from the Ministry. Mr. Nott watched as they watched him cross the room.

"Our guest of Honor!" Lucius said as he stood.

Mr. Nott cocked his brow and asked, "Myself?"

"Everyone, look before you at the man that will either bring triumph or ruin." Those words not only confused the older wizard, but perturbed him. There was no since acting so cryptic. Mr. Nott narrowed his eyes and said nothing as Lucius continued, "It seems that little Theodore had found himself a _nice young man_."

Mr. Nott, obviously aware of his son's finding a boyfriend, remained standing at the end of the room. It wasn't hard to tell from his facial expressions that he was blatantly aware. His son had spoken often of the males at his school rather than the females; when the conversations did arise between then that was. The letter from his son had not surprised him, but it had bothered him to think that his son had felt something so trivial could matter to his father. Mr. Nott cared earnestly for few things. Everything that did not fall into the categories of important were thought of as simply nothing. Theodore could have fallen in love with a vampire, a werewolf, or a veela. His son was not some little replica of himself. Mr. Nott often compared his relationship to Theodore with that of Lucius and Draco—they were the spitting image of arrogance.

Lucius had waited for Nott to say something, but the man stayed just as emotionless and distant as always. With a small smirk on his pale face the man produced a photograph from the pocket of his elegant robe. It was passed around to everyone at the table except for Mr. Nott who remained standing and waited for the arrival of photo to the man named Avery. Mr. Nott did not care much for Avery either. Mr. Nott had been friends with his father in school and his son was a diminutive whelp who only like to torture and thought very little of serious things unlike his late father.

Avery apprehended the photo and stared at it longer than the rest, because he did not care much for Mr. Nott. Finally, when the man decided to hand it over he made sure to give Mr. Nott the most sinister grin on his smug mug. Mr. Nott snatched the photo from him.

In front of him was the photo. Black and white and from some un-enchanted source it depicted his son holding hands with Harry Potter. Harry "Bloody" Potter. Mr. Nott's eyes remained trained on the photo even while Lucius started speaking again. "If your son values his life then he will bring his "Boyfriend" to us."

What had happened during the raid? This was obviously a picture of Diagon Alley. Had it been taken the same day? Who had taken the photo? For weeks the Death Eaters had been travelling around London all the while finding random items that had belonged to Harry Potter, but had been dispersed and hidden like some sort of crazed treasure hunt! Now, in his shaking hands, he held a photo of his son holding hands with the enemy.

From across the table with a whining squeal of delight was Bellatrix Lestrange. Her equally insane husband, Rodolphus was at her side laughing. There was more laughter still from the others. Avery, who was only an arm's length away from Nott, began chuckling after hearing the snide snickers of the others. Mr. Nott reached forward and cuffed the man upside the ear. Avery instantly shot up from his chair and pointed his wand at the older wizard. "Don't you get angry with me because your son is shagging Potter," Avery snapped.

Mr. Nott rolled his dulled eyes and whipped out his own wand with less hesitation and no warnings Mr. Nott said, "_Crucio_," as if it were an offhand gesture. He had not become a Death Eater for his leniency with behaviors he disapproved.

Everyone watched as the man squat man crumpled to the floor in screams of agony. "Anyone have something to add about my Son?"

Bellatrix clapped her hands. "Congratulations, Nott, your son is a poof and he's bedding Harry Potter! Shall I plan the wedding? Oh, Rodolphus, you shall supply the favors!"

Lucius silenced them all. "Enough!" He exclaimed. "This is a serious matter. Nott, you will need to coax your son into turning over his little _interest_ or find him dead. You'll be next. So talk to the boy."

"I most certainly will."

Ω

There was little left to be discussed. It seemed that is business had been the only true business to discuss. Nott was happy to find it concluded not long after he'd released Avery from the _cruciatus. _The Death Eaters were either flooing away or leaving the estate to Apparate. Nott had waited for a certain member to gather himself and begin to leave. He was following closely behind Severus Snape. The man said nothing to him on their walk down the Corridor or out the doors. He had been in charge of his son.

Once Mr. Nott saw everyone was gone, aside from the sallow skinned Potions Master, the teacher himself stopped and acknowledged that Mr. Nott had been following after him. "Good evening, Mr. Nott."

The man did not bother with any small gestures of greeting. He opened his mouth and instantly his anxieties poured, "He was in your care, Severus. Did you not see him with that Boy? Had you been aware of this relationship all this time? _Were you hiding this from me_?"

The Potions Master seemed to be at a similar loss. "It is best if such matters are discussed elsewhere."

Mr. Nott was hasty in telling the man that if he decided he wanted to further discuss then he would be at his Manor. When the Nott Lord had apparated to his estate he found that he was joined. They entered the ancient building and went to the drawing room. "Do you require tea?" Mr. Nott asked.

Snape replied that he could not impose in such a way.

"Well, I do so I shall… make a cup for you also."

Snape watched the man fix the kettle in the now lit fireplace. "Thank you."

Mr. Nott sat across from him on the large couch after he was satisfied with the amount of brewing his tea had had. "So, will you tell me the story? Tell me about how all of this has come about. You are the head of Slytherin and I know you took Theodore in as an apprentice. He tells me some things, but apparently… not all things."

The man's words were frantic and after another quick dispelling of his thought, Snape shushed the man so he didn't talk himself into a heart attack. "If he was not your son, I don't know if I would relay such information. But, Lucius says your son's life is in danger. I believe that he and Potter began dating exclusively during the end of last term." He took a sip of tea. "It is not my place to decide who students date." His voice lowered, "And as far as I know the Dark Lord was dispelled during the _Incident._"

"I've yet to see the Dark Lord, Severus. Is he still not disposed since that time? It is hard to tell if Lucius is certain of his return since he speaks so adamantly about the whole situation." Mr. Nott's calloused hands shook and he knocked his tea from its saucer. Mr. Nott closed his eyes and inhaled deeply several times before saying, "I do not want Theodore's life put in danger for something that has yet to be determined."

Snape's eyes roamed around the old room. It was obviously inhabited often, but still screamed out for attention from lack of care. His eyes landed on Nott once the tea fell and spilt upon the floor. When Snape began to pull out his want to use a cleaning charm the man before him shook his head even if his eyes were closed. "Theodore is safe right now," Snape assured him.

"When Theodore sent that letter telling me he was going with you I was elated. He enjoys your class thoroughly. I got him a tote for his supplies and it had its own compartment where he can go and work." The man's eyes opened and landed on Snape's as he said, "Please help me, Severus."

It was hard to make promises. Lucius had become crazed. He'd sent Snape a letter a week after Summer Break had started. He remembered how panicked he'd become when Lucius made reference to the possible coming of the Dark Lord. Snape had thought that Lucius was bringing Voldemort with him to his small house at Spinner's End, but it was too later for Snape to retrieve Theodore from Grimmauld Place when he found out that Voldemort was not showing at all. And if anything were to go horribly wrong and Theodore was caught in a situation like at present it was safer for him to not be at Snape's house. Lucius had stepped into his house with a grim smirk on his face and he told Snape of the possibly raids that were to be had. Snape had listened with little passion. He had arrived at the end of the raid on Diagon Alley only to find random witches and wizards dead in the street and a group of Order Members along with some Aurors fighting.

None of this made any since to him either. He and Mr. Nott were on the same page it seemed when it came to the affairs of the Death Eaters.

"Whether Voldemort is back or not, I cannot give you the precise answer, but as far as Theodore is concerned I can do my best to make sure harm does not befall him."

"Thank you, Severus."

A little while after, Snape was leaving the old and musty Manor. He watched as Nott made an appearance at the door and bowed as the Potions Master left. There was a lot of work to be done. Potter had gone into a stupor the year before and claimed he'd seen Voldemort, but even most of the Death Eaters were going on hearsay. Lucius was saying it and they eagerly sat around to hear it. The Nott-Potter relationship had seemed innocent enough when it first began and Snape had condoned the idea because it meant Potter was working harder in Potions and Theodore was not constantly in his office barraging him with talk _of_ Potter. Snape appeared inside his house and decided that little could be done that day. At least they were tucked away at Hogwarts. It could be his problem in the morning to talk to Albus and see if the cryptic Headmaster would spare even just a moment to explain at least one thing to him.


	32. Nott Intimate

_Chapter 31: Nott Intimate_

Somewhere inside Hogwarts Castle there were two bodies; one was hiding inside an empty classroom while the other walked by the light of the _Lumos _spell. The two bodies had made an agreement to only hide in a certain part of the castle unless they wanted to never succeed in finding one another. It was past curfew, but since there was no curfew to be had over summer they stayed out late and did as they pleased. None of it involved catching things on fire, despite how much one of them wished it.

When the one seeker found the hider in the closet they celebrated with passionate caresses and kisses plenty. Theo had tried to carry Harry on his back toward their chambers, but they didn't make it too far, because Theo wasn't muscular enough. While Harry was possibly strong enough to pick up Theo, his boyfriend was too gangly to be distributed in a manner that would allow his bearing. They tittered and chuckled along the way and shoved at one another.

Theo would have thought that his little escapade with the bath would have scared Harry away for sure. They ended up retiring to bed immediately after, but Harry had grown so much more comfortable around him. It was enigmatic. Before, Theo had to ask the boy to sit on his lap or lay on him, but now Harry just made himself comfortable against Theo as he pleased and it made Theo happier than he was willing to admit. His doubts about Harry's sincerest emotions were extinguished completely; this time he meant it. It had been hard for him to ask Harry to do things, because that meant in the back of his mind that he thought Harry didn't want to. Asking meant Theo wanted it, but left a chance that Harry cooperated because it was the "boyfriend" thing to do.

Nothing more sexual than the bath had occurred between them, but Theo knew it was coming. In the pit of his stomach he had this jumping sensation every time Harry would clamber into bed—fully clothed—and straddle Theo for kisses. The only reason he didn't try anything further in the bath tub was because it seemed too much like rape. Theo felt guilty for thinking of Harry's body. Did Harry think about his?

He was shook from his plighted reveries by a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. Harry's face was nuzzled firmly between his shoulder blades and he felt the boy's breathing. Theo placed his hands on Harry's and began to walk—feeling Harry being pulled and feeling as his head bucked against his back. "Stop it," Harry said. "Stop moving!"

Theo, grinning, turned around slowly in his captor's arms and came chest to face with him. "You mean… I can't do this?" Theo stepped back and Harry nearly fell against him.

"You're being a nuisance," Harry clucked. "I was just trying to hold onto you and you're trying to run away."

Theo brought his hands up from his sides and placed them on Harry's shoulders. "Actually, I thought we could dance." As he said this he began to step side to side and Harry followed with him. Theo liked music so he provided the song portrayed in a hum. Harry noticed that Theo hummed a lot especially as they cuddled in bed. Harry had grown accustomed to falling asleep to the sound.

He rested his head and Theo's chest and felt his heart jumping in his chest. They stepped left and right and then back left. Harry smiled and Theo pressed a kiss to his head. "I love you, Theo." Theo snorted and then quickly bit his lip. That always jarred him, but Harry glanced up at him and saw the perturbed expression on his face. Harry sighed. "I love your snorts too."

"I guess I should be glad, because they are more integrated into my life than I would like to admit." Theo smiled down at him. "I love you, Harry."

Harry stepped away so that he could look up into Theo's face. His hands released Theo's midsection and he placed them on the taller boy's cheeks. "I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Mmmmh?" Theo asked. His face was not so pressed upon that he couldn't reply, but it seemed the Harry didn't need his concentration broken with actual words.

"Let's get to our chambers first," Harry quickly stated. He let go of Theo and took off down the hallway at a speedy run. Theo was stunned for a moment, but knocked himself out of his minute torpor and ran after him. Harry beat him to the door and closed it behind him leaving Theo to knock.

Harry didn't answer and when Theo tried to open the door. It was locked. Theo rattled the knob a few more times, but there was no reply. "Harry?" Theo asked. He was starting to worry that Harry had ran inside and someone was there to slay him. "Erm, Harry? This isn't funny? Are you okay?"

Still no reply. Theo wasn't sure if he was allowed to use underage magic outside of school, while still standing inside the school. He began to slide his wand out, but he watched as the door opened and Harry's head popped out of the crack. "Sorry, I was getting nervous."

Theo quirked a brow and put his wand away. "That's fine. Are you going to let me in?"

Harry got out of the doorframe and Theo entered. All the lighting in the sitting room was gone and the only light was from the bedroom. Harry was meandering slowly toward the bedroom and Theo followed after him. They got into bed and sat there staring at one another. Harry's hand reached out and grabbed Theo's in a very strong grip. Was he worried Theo was going to disappear?

"Do you think we'll last?"

Theo's brows knit together in thought. "I plan on it. Why? Do you think we won't?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure. I know you gave me," his fingers spun the promise ring which he wore faithfully day and night, "this promise ring. I wanted to hear it from your lips." Harry leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against Theo's rough lips—from is abuse and biting to them.

Theo's hand slid up Harry's arm and around the base of his neck. He pressed their lips together and felt Harry part his lips and Theo's tongue sunk into the crevice that was left and his tongue roamed over the interior of Harry's mouth. Harry was leaning back and Theo had to reposition him over the boy to make sure he didn't lose him. Harry enjoyed the way Theo's mouth tasted like mint tea. Harry's fingers were intertwined in Theo's hair as he felt his boy bestride his hips. Theo's own hands ran down Harry's sides and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

Both boy's broke apart only so that they could undo their trousers and Theo pulled Harry's shirt up over his head and Harry began unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt his boyfriend wore. It was only a burden more for him to have worn such clothing. Theo ran his tongue up the side of Harry's face and felt Harry's breath catch while his hand was rested on the boy's chest. Harry laid there and Theo felt his head begin to swim as he ran his long fingers over Harry's chest and down toward his trousers. "Take these off…" Theo said almost too quietly for Harry to hear. Theo moved aside to that he could make work with his own opened but still confining pants.

When Theo glanced back over at Harry the boy was completely naked and his clothing was tossed to the floor. Theo swallowed hard when he saw Harry laying there. He pulled down his trousers and fumbled to get back into the bed. It was hard to come up with what to do next. Why did he have to be so calculating? It would have been easier if he just went with what happened, but he couldn't stop his mind from dictating his every action. It got easier though, Harry did not seem so restrained and he pulled Theo back over toward him and Theo felt his hands reaching down to stoke Theo's weeping member.

Theo gasped at the touch and allowed Harry to run his hands where they chose while he closed his eyes and felt the boy lower himself. A misty breath could be felt and it stirred the very pits of Theo's stomach. His heart was racing as Harry sucked him off. His hands stretched and grabbed at the bedding to give him anchorage.

Harry noticed how anxious Theo was getting. He'd known that his boyfriend would have felt too concerned for Harry's sake and would be disinclined to try things. Maybe Harry was the one rushing things, but once he had had a taste his head rose and he began to trace kisses up the boy's navel and toward his perked nipples. He was situated between Theo's legs and as he bit down on one of them gently he felt Theo's long legs wrap around his waist and pull him down hard. For a while they seemed to wrestle over the covers until Theo had Harry pinned underneath him. They stared at one another and there was a mutual agreement etched on both their faces that this was what they wanted.

It was embarrassing to admit his knowledge of sexual relationships had come from two of his best friends. His fingers went to Harry's mouth and he told him to suck on them. Harry obliged and once they were slick enough he reached and placed a finger at the boy's tight entrance and made sure he was able to stretch him thoroughly before moving hastily. Harry had moaned out in pleasure and possibly some slight discomfort and Theo just watched the expressions that lit across his face. He knocked the boy's legs further apart and waited for Harry to adjust as Theo pressed himself at the entrance.

"Do it," Harry whispered. "Please..." His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was parted while his chest heaved in anticipation.

Theo leaned down for one more, soft kiss on Harry's cheek before he took this from him. It seemed like a bigger deal in his head than Harry's own. Theo pressed his cock and slowly filled the boy who grunted and grasped the sheets like a lifeline below him. Harry was tight and it cause him some aching. Once up to his hilt he felt Harry's breathing become calm and relaxed. That was when Theo began to buck his hips slowly. Harry would seem discomforted for a moment before falling back into a comfortable temperament. Harry's own hips jerked at the movement and then they were getting faster. There was no sound aside from their heated moans. Theo felt like his throat had been completely cut off of oxygen, but he couldn't stop. His head was swimming. All he saw was Harry's beautiful body arching in pleasure. Pleasure form him. Theo's eyes rolled as he reached a very untimely climax as he shouted "Harry!"

Harry felt the release and shot his own load up his torso. Theo was positive that it was on his face as well. It was hasty… he had rushed… they were sweaty and bothered, but they were in love.

Ω

Something warm was pressed up against his chest. It tickled up under his chin. Theo grunted and stretched, but one of his arms was pinned. The other was numb from resting in an awkward position over the fleshy surface beside him. A grin crept across his face. Harry was curled up into his side. They were lacking clothing, but the covers were drawn up to Theo's shoulders. Harry's dark hair peaked up. He yawned and stretched out his legs making sure to be cautious of the boy. Then as he was retracting back to a more natural point he felt something come down hard on his left nipple. Theo screamed and heard nothing but laughter from under the covers.

"Harry!" Theo shouted in surprise and pain. "Are you going to bite my nipples off?" Theo rose up and pulled both his arms from around the boy who was still giggling. He covered his bare chest with his hands.

"I won't deny that I have thought about it," Harry said coolly. When he saw the amused expression from Theo he smiled cheekily.

Theo shook his head. "Don't even think it."

Harry settled up against the pillow and stretched. "Did you sleep well? You really passed out."

"Did I?"

Harry nodded and continued, "I was wondering if it had been a dream, but when I looked under the covers I saw we were still in the buff."

Theo acknowledged this as true. "So, did you… like it?" He shifted uncomfortably as if waiting to receive a scolding for his behavior. Harry placed his hand on Theo's arm and rubbed it gently. Theo let out a stanch laugh, because he was annoyed with himself for asking such a question. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I liked it. I wanted it to happen. I think _I_ started it this time."

"Harry," Theo said.

Harry was facing the bedroom door, but his eyes were sidewise to perceive the blurred image of Theo. "Theo?"

He was answered with a flattering kiss to the temple.

Harry and Theo stayed in the room for the majority of the day instead of going out as they had planned. They sat on the couch and talk about everything. Mostly about what they wanted for the future. They had two more years of Hogwarts, but since their O.W.L.s were there to help decree where they were allowed to try to find work in the future it was good to have an idea. Theo still wanted to be a Potions Master. Harry wasn't sure. Sometimes he felt like he could teach people to defend themselves, but sometimes he would laugh and saw he would rather make big money as a Seeker for a professional team. His thoughts on becoming and Auror were completely disposed.

That evening, for dinner, Theo had asked Dobby to prepare a nice meal in the great hall. Harry came down after missing his boyfriend for a good hour. He wasn't sure what he was up to, but he made his way to where the small note had told him to go. Inside the Great Hall there were all four house tables, but the seats were gone save for two tall chairs. Theo wasn't inside so Harry went to the chairs and sat down to wait. As soon as he was in the chair Dobby made an appearance with an eagerness to serve Harry Potter. Then a hand came around and were placed over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Um… Theodore Nott?"

There was a chuckle. "How did you know?"

Harry watched Theo walk from behind his chair and the boy sat down in the seat opposite him. "Well, I most certainly hoped it wasn't McGonagall. Flitwick would be too short. And Dumbledore's hands could not be nearly as smooth as yours."

Theo told Dobby to bring the food. The House Elf was more than happy to be of service—even though Theo knew the creature was not a fan of Theo. He was glad the elf liked Harry. "I asked Dobby to set this up, because I thought we needed a date."

"It's a lovely idea. The sky is clear. The castle is empty."

The pair were amazed by the food that appeared to fill the void of their plates. Harry reached across the table to hold Theo's hand as they ate. They talked little and ate much. They enjoyed sitting there. Theo couldn't believe he was really this close to Harry. Harry would talk about everything with him. Theo had learned quite a lot about his life with Muggles. Something Harry had wanted to hide from Theo. It was because Theo was pureblood and Slytherin, but finally Harry seemed to recognize that it didn't matter. Theo did not care.

It was because he did not care that he was so amazing, Harry thought. Harry decided to start at the beginning. Life on Privet Drive with his Aunt and Uncle was miserable and the happiest day of Harry's life was Hagrid rescuing him. "But now, I think it is really rivalling that day you asked me to be your boyfriend."


	33. Nott some Colloquy

_Chapter 33: Nott some Colloquy  
_

Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts through special permissions via the floo system to Albus Dumbledore's office. He was welcomed by no one, surprisingly. It was not an unreasonable hour and by the looks of it Dumbledore had been there moments ago, because of the tell-tale cup of tea and opened candy wrapper. Severus sighed and paced for a round or so in hopes of the man's prompt arrival. If not he would track down Theodore and Potter on his own and give them thorough warnings himself, but just as he was ready to leave the office the old coot was entering. "Oh, Severus, I was not expecting your arrival so soon. Are you having a good summer?"

"Of course I'm not having a good summer," he said with vexation as he pinched his nose. "You are aware of the Raid on Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore's typically passive expression faltered just a little. Severus watched as Dumbledore crossed over to his desk and had a seat. Severus took a chair himself and waited for the Headmaster to decide his next statement. Severus called over the kettle and a cup and procured his own cup of tea. Dumbledore finally asked, "Has something else been planned? Did something happen that I am unaware of?"

There was only a low grunt from the Potions Master as he took a sip of the tea and frowned at the bitterly sweet taste it left in his mouth. "Albus, there was a photograph taken just before the Death Eaters let loose. It contained Theodore and Potter. The meeting to follow up on the event brought this photograph to light and also the relationship between the two boys."

Dumbledore was stroking his beard while hanging onto the words of the man. "They are aware of Harry's relationship with Theodore? Well, Severus, how do you think this problem is best solved?" By the glint in the old man's eyes Severus could tell that there was something being concocted, but Severus was also certain that it was not the proper solution.

Quickly, Severus said, "Nott was given a choice: turn in Potter with the help of his son or watch his son be hunted and killed."

"I assume he is planning on getting Theodore to bring in Harry?"

"Remarkably, all he wants is for Theodore to be protected. I did not promise much, but I told him that Theodore would be safe where he was. I made not a mention of Theodore's being here or being with Potter."

Dumbledore nodded marginally and steepled his fingers. "Severus, I think it may be for the best if we detach the boys from one another. Before the scare of Death Eater attacks and possible resurrections of Voldemort it was harmless enough. I cannot explain Harry's fainting spell last term, nor can I explain why the Death Eaters are regrouping, but I know that both of them will be safer if they are no longer together."

This was the solution that Severus believed the man would choose. He shook his head and said, "That will only make _them _more likely to revolt, Albus. The boys are attached at the hip and I am almost certain that they believe themselves to be… in love."

"All the more dangerous, Severus."

The Potions Master began to stand. He knew that his explanations to Dumbledore were coming to a close. He was nearly at the point where everything he said would be pushed aside. If Albus did not listen to his last statements, "I know what it is like to lose love and I know that it will make Potter resentful. Not only will he be resentful, it will be toward you and you will lose him."

As he was leaving the office and ready to venture through the castle until he found where the boys were stashed he heard, "Have a good day, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes exasperatedly and descended the spiral stairs.

Ω

Theo had another enjoyable night with Harry. The smaller boy lay nestled in his arms. Harry was sleeping so soundly. Theo did not want to wake him up by trying to readjust himself. He pressed his lips to the dark haired boy's scalp and breathed in the scent of recently washed hair. They'd enjoyed another evening in the bath together. Theo was amazed at how comfortable and far they had gone in the course of the summer. Soon, they'd be back in class and getting one step closer to leaving Hogwarts. If they managed to make it through that time then Theo was almost positive that he would ask Harry to live with him.

Harry rolled over until his face was pressed against Theo's chest and the light breathing fluttered over his skin. Theo sighed and got ready to try to return to sleep as well, but there was knocking at the door which roused himself for a second time and Harry as well. When neither of them got up to see who was calling the door was thrown open and they heard the hurried steps of someone crossing the sitting room. Only a moment before they were caught. Harry sat erect in the bed and nearly hit Theo in the chin with his head.

A sense of fear welled up in his gut and Theo quickly slipped under the covers and hoped that they would go away without discovering them. His wishes went unfulfilled as the door to the bedroom was thrust open. Harry let out a loud yelp and said, "Can't you warn someone you're coming into their bedroom!"

Theo's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the visitor. "Perhaps you could answer your door when you are called on." Prof. Snape was in the room. He was hiding under the covers in a bed with Harry. The man would most certainly see him. And these fears were recognized almost immediately after the thought was conjured. "Mr. Nott, hiding under the covers is not helping your situation."

"Sir," Theo acknowledge as he slowly slipped the blanket from over his head and down to his chin. "Um… did you need something?"

Snape had his face in his hands when Theo came out from under the covers; Theo was relieved by that small miracle. "The two of you will dress promptly and meet me in the sitting room."

Once Snape was gone from the bedroom, Harry clambered out of bed. Theo sat there feeling the blushing of his entire body. Harry glanced over at him and with a contemptuous smile said, "Of all the people to see us in bed together and it was Snape."

"Well," Theo said, "he did knock and we just sat there."

Harry sighed and walked over to Theo with only his underwear to cover him. "I need a hug before we go out there and face whatever he'd brought with him."

"I can do you one better," Theo breathed and pressed a warm kiss to Harry's perfect lips. "Better, Sweetness?"

Harry nodded and pressed his face into Theo's chest one more time before breaking free and pulling on some pants and a shirt. Theo likewise dressed himself and when they were both ready and braced they left the room and found the Potions Master readjusting the picture of a flowery field that was only there so that _something_ adorned the bare walls. The two sat down on the couch and awaited the announcement that had been so pressing that the man decided to throw the idea of privacy from the Astronomy Tower; Harry thought this bitterly while leaning up against Theo. He was tired and it put him in a dry mood.

Snape had either not lost composure at all or had found it relatively quickly, because he turned on the boys and began with, "There is a problem."

"Problem?" the couple asked. Theo's arm slowly worked its way to hold Harry. Severus saw this motion and knew that his thoughts had been quite correct. Tearing Potter from Theodore would be a devastating blow. Potter would rebel against the old coot without a doubt.

"You two were in Diagon Alley before the Raid, true?" He received two weak head shakes. "Broderick Ainsley passed off a Port Key and it brought you here. Is that also true?"

Harry examined, "If you already know all this then why are you asking?"

Snape ignored this and inquired, "Were either you aware of someone taking your photograph?" This got their attention and they both claimed to be oblivious to such a fact. To which, Snape had to explain that it was something that had happened and this was where the problem lay. "The both of you are aware of the Death Eaters and all of their ill intent. Potter, you most certainly know that they will do whatever it takes to seize you?"

"Sadly," Harry replied.

"Theodore, I am certain you are aware of your father's choice of company and where his ideals stand?"

Begrudgingly, the boy said, "I do."

"These factors put together give rise to an unfortunate predicament. Theodore, your father was given a warning; if he is unable to get you to hand over Harry than you will be killed for going against the Dark Lord."

The two were equally mortified. Harry sat up and turned to look at Theo. Snape was glad for this response. It showed a sincerity in the affection. Theo reached over and placed his hand on Harry's leg. Harry countered the act by placing his hand on top of the Theo's.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, but he refused to look at the sallow professor. It wasn't his fault, but he felt like the only way to quell his distraught feelings was to place the blame on something; the barer of such horrendous news seemed fitting.

Snape watched the two of them for a moment. Neither of them stirred as they sat there apprehensively awaiting some course of action or command. "As far as that goes, the two of you will be safe while attending Hogwarts. I am only worried about what happens if Theodore's father comes looking for his son. He will not take you, Potter, but he will try to convince Theodore to come out and bring you with him." Snape observed Theo, whose face looked heavy with conflict. It was his father they were talking about. His father was not making him his enemy.

"What do I do? Never leave Hogwarts again?" Theo asked.

"You don't give him any answers if you asks you about Potter. You may find it best not to reply at all. As I stated before, you are safe here." Snape began to get up, but decided he should caution them, "You two need to be very careful who you confide in about this relationship." With that enigmatic piece of advice he bowed and left them.

Harry was tearing up and Theo said, "Don't cry."

"You're in trouble… You might die, Theo! This is my fault. I should have known better. I knew that there was no way I could live in peace."

Theo turned his hand and weaved his fingers between Harry's. "Do you see that ring on your finger?"

Harry stared at it and mumbled, "Yes."

"That is a promise ring."

This seemed to distress Harry further as he said, "It's a promise to not leave me. It was a promise to stay faithful over the summer, but Theo it is not a promise to get yourself killed. Do you hear me?"

Theo smiled and said, "I don't plan on dying."

Harry gave a nervous chuckle and in order to brighten his mood he told Theo that he was not allowed to die. "We're going to get married one day," He added.

"Is that so?" Theo asked.

"It most certainly is. And I don't plan on marrying your handsome corps."

Theo snorted and kissed Harry on the brow. "I'm sure I'd be just as entertaining as a corps as I am now."

Ω

A few days passed and Harry and Theo got to watch from the steps as students began to file into the Great Hall for the start of term. They had to weasel their way into the mixture and give each other one final goodbye for the night, because chances are that they would not be seeing one another until sometimes later after classes got back to normal. It had been a bitter evening just the night before. Both of them had tried to spend the entire night talking about classes, but it only seemed to upset Harry. Theo felt Harry's fingers slipping from his as the boy found his best friend, Weasley. Harry whispered, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

At the sorting ceremony, neither of them paid attention to the incoming students or where they were sorted. The most interesting aspect of the dinner was when Dumbledore gave his opening speech and did not have to introduce a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Prof. Ainsely was at the table and smiling. Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "I think this is scarier than having a different teacher every year. It doesn't seem right that he's still here."

Harry watched the man with interest, but reservation. He may have been saved on several occasions by the man, but there was still something about him that he just didn't like. Harry agreed with Ron and then they ate and were merry. As long as he was at Hogwarts he was safe, he reminded himself as he chewed. His eyes would glance up and perceive Theo sitting across the room beside Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered if they were still planning on having a study group. He felt like he might invite Ron to it.


	34. Nott's Confession

_Chapter 34: Nott's Confession_

Harry had to do a lot of convincing. Ron did not want to go to the library. Especially on the first Tuesday back to school. Somehow, Ron blamed Harry's Slytherin Boyfriend for Harry's newly acquired conniving ways. Now they were both seated in the library and they were actually going to start studying. Ron sat across from Harry and they stared at one another for a time until the doors were opened and in stepped Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. Ron slid down in his chair.

Harry, however, rose up his as the two boy's crossed the room and sat down. Malfoy contemplated his choice of seating; did he balance out the table and sit by Weasley or did he sit at the head of the table and make everything awkward? Malfoy pulled out the chair to Ron's immediate right and placed himself in it. Ron stared at Harry with incredulousness. Harry gave him a quick flash of a smile. Theo sat beside Harry and also looked at Ron with a small smile. Ron was surrounded by Slytherins. Harry was obviously a snake in disguise. He shook his head and awaited the imminent doom of working with Malfoy beside him.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry."

Harry? Since when had Malfoy called Harry, Harry? Ron placed his head in his hands and watched as the other three began to pull out their parchment and quills. They were really doing this then? While Ron sat there in contemplation, his new "study group" was talking about Potions. Harry was excited for potions. Ron was only glad he passed his O.W.L.s because that meant he could continue on with his N.E.W.T.s level classes and hopefully become an Auror.

Malfoy was laughing as he said, "I bet you're going to be in Snape's Classroom working on stuff like last year, won't you Theo?"

"Of course, Draco. What else would I do with my free time?"

For a few minutes it was silent except for an occasional remark by Draco and Theo or Harry would reply. Ron did not touch his homework and waited for Harry to finished sharing giggles with Theo. When they decided they'd sat long enough for the first Tuesday night of the Term; Theo and Harry got up and went out into the hall—Ron assumed to snog. While he stood waiting for his friend to come back Malfoy snidely said, "You plan on joining the study group, Weasley?"

"Harry made me come."

"Is that so?" Malfoy smirked and said, "Guess I'll see you Thursday then." Ron was left alone until his friend came back to retrieve him.

Harry stepped into the library and had a blush to his face. "Sorry, I wanted to say good night to Theo."

Ron frowned and gathered all of his things. "I'm not sure if I can do this, Harry. Malfoy's a creep."

"What makes you say that?"

Ron explained what and Harry just laughed at him. "Sounds like he wants to be friends." Ron rolled his eyes and they headed out of the library and down the corridor. Back at school, Harry felt normal once more. Still in the back of his mind he felt like something was going to impede on his parade of bliss. The end of every year had been awful, so maybe he had learned to expect it. He placed his hands in his pockets as he started to worry again.

On the day of Potions, Harry and Ron entered the room together. Harry instantly drifted over to Theo while Ron stood dumbly near the two, but couldn't decide on whether he would be sitting close by. Hermione came in moments later and while Ron and Hermione were not utterly loathsome toward one another now, they had a silent and mutual agreement not to talk too much. Ron sat down behind Harry and felt the chair beside him begin to move as Draco Malfoy settled in. "Morning, Weasley."

"Morning… Malfoy?" Never in his entire life would he think such words would leave his lips. Ron could hear the two boys in front of them snickering at his expense.

Harry turned in his chair and gave Ron a wry grin. Theo also shifted and watched him. What was wrong with this picture? Malfoy reached out with his quill and swatted at both of the boys ahead of him and the two turned away laughing. Harry leaned over and whispered, "You think they can be friends?"

"If Draco is willing to sit with him then I think we've got little to fear."

Harry knew Ron would need a new friend to hang with that year since at the end of last year, Harry had gotten so wrapped up in his study group and then a boyfriend that he left the poor red head by himself. Theo had felt the same toward Draco. Graham and Adrian were gone and Theo still wanted as much time with Harry as time was allotted to him. They'd cooked up a scheme to have the boys become friends—and if not friends then they could learn to get along well enough that they might not try to curse of hex one another.

Snape entered with a grim look on his face, but that was hardly new. Everyone sat at attention. He seemed relieved, but also saddened by the students seated before him. Weasley had made it after all and he sighed. Then his eyes fell on the two most prodigious Potions students. He smiled bitterly at how he was now able to say such a thing about Harry Potter. The bushy haired Gryffindor Granger was seated in the back of the room looking a little lonesome. He saw Theodore Nott's overly thrilled face beaming at him. This would be an interesting year indeed, he thought to himself.

Harry felt Theo's hand land on his knee as Snape stood at the front of the room only to tell them that they were going to have to be more cautious in the endeavors of brewing potions. This was not the potions they knew, but a potions for those willing to work and even then they needed to exceed the typical expectations. "If not, then I might not be able to save you," he added at the end. Harry frowned and glanced sidewise at Theo. He was so confident in his potions making capabilities that Harry was glad to have him as a boyfriend and partner or else he might be one of those in need of saving.

"To start off, I think we should look into Draught of Living Death."

Harry heard Theo whisper, "My second favorite potion." While this was a tad disturbing to hear he wondered what could possibly be Theo's number one favorite potion. _Draught of Euphoria? _ Did this mean Theo had already concocted such a draught? He concentrated heavily on the Potions Master's nose while he continued to rant about the properties and possible consequences for messing up on such a dangerous and potent potion.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me what I just said."

Harry blinked and stared into the man's eyes. He hadn't been listening. Was he really already getting into trouble? He grimaced and said, "Um… Something awful, I'm sure."

Snape's brow quirked in feign amusement. "While it was rather dreadful, I must deduct five house points for your inability to pay attention. Especially so early in the term too."

"Mr. Weasley would you like to take shot at the question?" He was sure he wasn't listening either.

Surprisingly, Ron was so busy trying not to pay attention to the blonde beside him that he was paying an exceptional amount of attention to the man. Snape could hardly believe it just like everyone else couldn't. "If you add too much valerian root then you've botched the potion. If you botch it then you should clean it up immediately and use extreme caution."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," the man said off handedly. "So, prepare yourselves for the next class, for it is then that we shall start working on this potion. Before that I would like a scroll of ample research informing me of the properties and dangers of this potions. The last thing I need is for students to not understand what they are working with."

On their way out of the room, Hermione had waited only to tell Ron, "Good job."

Harry patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Hey, Ron, we plan on meeting up to work on the essay tonight. Will you be joining us?" He watched his friend shrug and claim that he _might. _Harry smiled and left the room going hand in hand with Theo. "Do you think we could try to make some treacle fudge?"

Theo glanced down at Harry with an expression of confusion. "Treacle fudge?"

"Yes, it uses valerian doesn't it?"

Theo nodded slowly. "I believe it does. You going to become a chef then?"

Harry grinned up at him and said, "That sounds like a good occupation actually. I think I might." As they left through the doors out of the dungeons Harry pulled Theo out of the castle and decided he wanted a nice walk about the grounds before dinner. "Theo," he said. Theo made a small grunt and they continued walking. "You muttered about that potion being your second favorite… What's you first?"

Theo bit his lip. "Alihotsy Draught." Should he have lied? No, Theo thought, it was better this way.

"What's that?" Harry asked him.

Theo stopped walking. "Harry, I wasn't trying to sound like some sort of conniving ne'er-do-well when I said that." Harry's face peered up at his and Theo felt almost guilty for ever bringing it up. He knew that Harry was in a fragile mindset with all of his experience with the dark and brutal. Then Theo had to go and enjoy brewing dangerous potions. "It causes mass hysteria."

"Why is it your favorite?" Harry asked.

Theo ran his hand through his hair. "Because I have thought… about…" he swallowed. "Harry, can I take you somewhere more private to discuss this?"

Harry saw the shiftiness in Theo's bright eyes. Should he be worried? If Snape had just allowed him to be naïve and disjointed about the situation with Theo and his father. Did Harry truly believe that Theo would hand him over? Of course not, but he was worried that Theo would be hurt because of him. If he distanced himself would it be better? He gave a sad little nod and followed Theo toward the Greenhouse where Professor Sprout was packing up for the day. She saw them and waved with a "Good evening boys."

Both of them placed stopped and Theo took Harry's face in his hands and leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss on his nose. When he let go he appeared wretched. "Harry, I've thought about poisoning my father…" he breathed. "On numerous occasions I've wanted to just… kill him, because I feel so oppressed by that house and by his behavior. Then, then, I discovered Alihotsy. It would not kill him it would only cause him to go out of his mind… his terrible, terrible mind."

Harry's brows furrowed at this news. Theo had wanted to… murder? He wanted to murder his own father? He had not gone through with it, however. Theo had not killed him and instead had sought a less brutal form of compensation. Harry did not know if this was better or worse. Just like how people were tortured out of their minds by such curses as the _Cruciatus. _"You won't do it, will you?" Harry asked quietly.

"No."

"Are you positive?"

Theo could tell by Harry's questions and receptiveness that it was hurting him to find out that even Theo, himself, had dark tendencies. He blamed his upbringing for the most part. He had an aloof father and a deceased mother. His only friend had been a cauldron. When he started Hogwarts he barely fit in the better part of two years. "Harry, I swear that I would never harm you."

"But would you harm someone else?"

"No, Sweetness."

Harry inhaled sharply through his nostrils. "Promise?" Theo bit at his lip and nodded. "No, you have to say it."

"Harry if someone was going to harm you—"

Harry cut him off by saying, "That's no excuse. You're first line of thought shouldn't be, 'How can I kill this person?'"

In exasperation Theo said, "It isn't like that Harry. I'm not some monster."

Harry's eyes were glistening with newly forming tears. "You just admitting that you'd thought about killing your father."

"If you knew my father then you would understand why!" Theo was shaking. He placed his hands over his face to hide his paling face. He wanted to disappear. His boyfriend… the boy he loved thought he was a disgusting killer; even if only at heart and not deed. "Please, Harry, I wouldn't. I never hurt him. I've never hurt anyone."

"So you promise?"

"I promise. Just, please, don't think ill of me. I love you Harry."

Harry reached out and Theo felt the Harry embrace him. "I love you too. I don't want to lose you either, but I don't want to have to worry about you getting foolhardy without me. I know that a war is brewing, but I don't need you jumping in with the first instinct being to _kill_ someone."

"I didn't give him Alihotsy, but I've threatened it… To Professor Snape. I told him that I had to stay with him or I would do it."

"You told Snape?"

"If I didn't tell someone then I knew I might."

Harry grimaced. The idea of him being almost ready to send a person (his own father!) into madness and hysterics seemed beyond the calm and gentle boy. Harry felt Theo press his lips to his scalp. "Don't think about something like that again."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"If you do end up meeting your father, please try to come up with a more diplomatic way to fix things."

Theo shook his head. "Next time we meet it will probably be when he has come to collect you and I—"

Harry cut him off once again and Theo felt like a small child being scolded for drawing on the walls. It was slightly amusing, since he was so much taller than Harry to feel like he was actually lower than him. He smirked to himself and waited for Harry's asserting words; "It doesn't matter what for; you can always find a better way."

When Theo finally agreed to his terms and conditions, Harry stepped back and smacked Theo across the face—it wasn't hard enough to sting, but enough to make him jerk in shock. Theo blinked and mumbled, "That… certainly will keep me straight." He couldn't feel like it was undeserved. Harry was crying. Harry was hurt and it was his fault. He rubbed where the palm had landed.

"If you start thinking things like that then tell me."

"Of course, Dear."

Harry reached up and pulled Theo's hand from his face and then got on his tip-toes to place a kiss on his assaulted cheek. "I don't want to see you shipped to Azkaban."

"You're too kind to me," Theo said with a smile. "Anyone else... would have most certainly not wanted to stick around. Why? If I might ask." He tenderly pushed the last remaining tears from Harry's cheek. He did not want to be the cause of Harry's tears.

"Because I love you," Harry said in a very matter of fact way. "I don't see any reason not to believe you. There have been plenty of time where you could have walked on or turned me in, but you really care for me. I can tell."

"I love you too."

"Can I call you Sweetheart?"

Theo snorted. "Can I call you Love Muffin?"

Harry wrapped his arm through Theo's elbow and the two of them proceeded back toward the castle for dinner.


	35. Nott a Problem

_Chapter 35: Nott a Problem_

Harry felt dread sweep through his whole body and he let out a visible shiver when he heard the very amiable and polite voice of Prof. Broderick Ainsley shout, "Mr. Potter! Harry, I would like a word with you!"

Harry had his Quidditch things on him and was hoping to sneak out for some recreational flying, but it seemed like that was too much to ask. The pitch would be empty. No one was going to start practicing so soon and even if he was supposed to be taking over as Captain he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it. He would play about the field until he decided if he still liked the idea of Quidditch. He had invited his boyfriend to fly with him for the time being. Maybe this year Theo would not distract him so much. These thoughts only seemed to push the actual problem from his mind for a moment, because he heard a loud, "Harry!" from behind him.

There was nothing else for him to do but pause and Pray to Merlin that the man had nothing important to say, because bad news was not something he wanted to deal with for some time to come. He and Theo were getting on great. Dumbledore was not saying anything about his impending doom and Snape had not given him anymore warnings about something bad befalling his relationship. Harry sighed as Ainsley closed the space between them with a few long and whimsical steps. The man's arm wrapped over his shoulder and he said, "Out for some Quidditch my boy?"

_My boy?_ Harry rolled his eyes and started to wonder if Ainsley had not followed him around until this exact moment when it seemed less strange to strike up conversation. Harry stared at the broom and nice pair of gloves in his hand as if they spoke volumes for themselves. He often reflected on what Ron had said during the opening feast about it being _scarier _for Ainsley to still hold his teaching position.

Ainsley's chattering was akin more to a friend or at least a well-liked acquaintance than someone that had been stabbed in the arm. "I think I might join you."

Harry's brow quirked and he began to try coming up with some believable lie. It was obvious that he was going out for a small fly. It was therapeutic and best left as a solitary activity. Internally, Harry was scolding himself for what would be a blatant fib. No one would believe it, or wouldn't they? "I think it would be best if I go alone."

As if destiny thought it would be hilarious to throw in some divine interventions Theo was coming their way with his old (well-polished) broom and goggles. Harry had even brought the monogrammed snitch to chase. Ainsley noticed Theo making his way over and said, "Oh, looks like your boyfriend has decided to join _us_."

By the sounds of it, Ainsley wanted to stick around. Harry had to disregard what he'd heard and pretend that there was a small chance the man would leave him be. Harry was certain that no other teacher would so thoroughly go out of their way to hang out with him. Harry was confused and had to suck it up as Theo drew near.

"Hullo, Sw—Harry…"

There was an awkward amount of tension that seemed to arise between Theo and Ainsley. Harry wasn't sure if it was because Theo knew all about how Ainsley had "kidnapped" Harry over the summer or what. Either way they seemed stuck in a suspended staring contest until Harry said, "Theo! Let's hurry to the pitch. I want to fly before it gets dark."

The sound of Ainsley's footsteps were right behind them and Harry had to reach out and take Theo's hand in his own. He could tell by the strange twitching in Theo's fingers that the boy was tense. His brow was unusually heavy, his eyes were half closed, and his lips were drawn. Harry wished Ainsley was not behind them so that he could say something about the man—perhaps in an attempt to get Theo to laugh. Certainly the man had rescued them from the raid, but it seemed like, to both Harry and Theo, the cons outweighed the pros.

"Will you be playing on the Slytherin team this year, Mr. Nott?"

Theo pressed his lips in contemplation. He didn't want to reply and simply said, "Dunno."

"Too bad, you look like you're built for the sport. You'd make a great Seeker."

Harry and Theo exchanged a look; it would be one thing to be on opposing teams, but to be counters of one another did not seem to appeal to either of them. "I think I'd much rather be chaser or keeper."

"Nonsense. You're a seeker, Harry, are you not? I never did go to those matches last years. I heard you were a very good seeker. Don't you think Mr. Nott would make a good seeker? Since you are a seeker yourself then surely you of all people can vouch for that."

Harry's head was pounding with every syllable uttered. Was he really so wrong in thinking that Ainsley would no longer be a burden to him? He had not really expected him to still be employed at Hogwarts. Not that he had not been a good teacher. The man did his job where it counted, but everything else about him brought that nasty taste to Harry's mouth. Defense used to be his favorite subject, but now he was thinking that Potions was taking over such a spot. How strange. He decided to blame Theo for this shift in preference as well; not that it was a bad thing in this situation.

Theo cleared his throat and stated, "I'm sorry, Prof. Ainsley, but I think Harry and I had every intention of practicing alone."

Ainsley did not want to take a hint. Harry wished he could say that aloud as well.

"I'll just spectate. No harm in that."

As if lost for a rebuttal, Theo stopped his slouching—the slouching he did because he was the tallest figure in the room under most conditions—in order to look more intimidating. Harry snickered, because, even if Ron was taller than him, Harry had never felt so short. Ainsley no doubt noticed how stunted he seemed. Theo looked so much better when he didn't slouch over. He was all too lanky however. Harry smiled and felt himself blushing in admiration.

Ainsley was not deceived by Theo's tactic, but he sighed as if defeated. With feigned dejection he groaned and said, "Yes, well, I guess I should be making sure first years don't get stuck in random cursed cabinets."

They two boys turned to see the man leaving and right after he was gone from their sights, Harry pulled Theo along to the locker rooms. Once inside he wrapped his arms around Theo and pulled his head down so that he could better press kisses against his face and mouth. Theo seemed surprised at first, but eventually they were both so thoroughly snogged that they forgot about their intention to practice.

"What is this all about?" Theo asked once Harry gave him his lips back.

"You're so handsome. I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

Theo snorted and shook his head. "You're crazy."

Harry tittered and replied, "That way you puffed up your chest and stood at your full height. All in defense of me."

Harry ran his hands down Theo's back and his boyfriend leaned down and began to suck at the skin at the crook of his neck and shoulder. There were a few more moments of tender caresses before Theo pulled away and asked, "I thought we were going to—" He wasn't allowed to finish this thought. Harry pressed his lips firmly again to cut him off.

There was no practicing that evening.

Ω

The small smile on his lips made it obvious to all the other boys in the dorm that Harry had had a good time out. They all figured that his messy hair (messier than usual) was a side effect of flying around outside. His blushed face might have also been? But the other assortment of marks on his neck and his swollen lips were a different story entirely. Ron said, "Blimey, Harry" under his breath as his best friend floated passed him and fell directly into his bed.

"That Nott boy's got Harry buggered," Harry heard Dean say, but he didn't even care. Harry knew that Dean snuck behind tapestries to snog all the time so he had no room to talk. It wasn't like Harry was running around talking about shagging.

He was happy. This was what being a teenager was about right? Having a fun time and being in love? He sighed with all affection and when he rolled his head to the side he caught Ron's gaze. It was the next day when all the others were gone off to breakfast that Ron observed; "Harry, you've got a bite on your neck."

Harry turned crimson and laughed. "Oh, um… Yeah, we didn't go practice like I thought we were."

Ron just shook his head. "Harry, when you first got with Theo I thought it was some strange phase. I didn't think you'd really be with him this long."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"You're letting him get too close, Harry. You know he's from bad blood don't you?"

This made Harry even more irate. "Excuse me? I thought you were okay with this relationship. Am I wrong? Do you not like us being together?"

"I didn't say that," Ron said. "Back at the… House… over summer they were talking. It was about the two of you. Don't you think it's dangerous to being seeing him? His dad's been an avid follower of You-Know-Who since the beginning."

Harry huffed and snapped, "Why is everyone so concerned about my relationships? Aren't I allowed to be happy? I didn't think you and Hermione made a good couple, but I kept it to myself. I think Neville being with Finch-Fletchley is strange, but I don't tell Neville not to see that bloke. Why can't the lot of you leave me alone!"

This seemed to throw Ron off. "Harry, I wasn't… I don't even know… You've been acting different ever since you started dating him."

"How? How am I different?" Harry threw his hands up. "Sirius doesn't want me seeing Theo, Ainsley gets weird about me seeing Theo, Snape told me I have to be cautious about dating Theo, and I don't know why it is any concern of yours."

The silence the fell over them was tangible and overbearing. Ron was turning red and Harry couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Ron turned his head away and inhaled deeply before dispelling it from his nostrils. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to upset you; I've just felt like we haven't been as close."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I've had a lot happen in the last couple months, Ron. I'm not trying to push you away, but I can't stand having people make decisions for me. I like Theo… No, I love him and I don't care what you think or what Sirius thinks. I'm sixteen bloody years old. I defeated Voldemort when I was a baby and several times since so I think I can handle my love life."

If Ron wished to say anything else then he could chase Harry down and apologize in front of the entire Great Hall, because Harry was out of the dormitory almost immediately after that. Ron had seemed fine before. Someone, like Sirius, had told Ron to try to get Harry and Theo to break up. Well, he wasn't having it. He rushed out of the portrait and down to get breakfast. He was a little weepy eyed, but he could pretend it was form running through the halls—unless a Prefect asked, in which case he wasn't running. He sat at the end of the table and ate. Ron never showed up. This was unlike Ron, because the boy loved to eat. Harry knew he'd done it this time. Had he been too quick to assume things? It really sounded like Ron didn't want him with Theo.

The only friends Harry was allowed to have was Draco Malfoy and Theo it seemed. He looked up from the table where his plate sat and saw Draco trying to shove a muffin into Theo's mouth while the lanky boy protested by trying to put a piece of sausage down the blondes robe collar. Harry snickered and glanced sidewise at the very desolate Gryffindor table. He'd made the wrong choice those many years ago. He shouldn't have interfered with the Sorting Hat when it told him he was sure to do great things in Slytherin House.

"Have you been feeling okay?" Neville asked, breaking him from his contemplations.

Harry swallowed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Neville shook his head. "I don't think you're telling me the truth."

"It's nothing, Neville. Or do you want to say something about me?"

The boy seemed taken aback. "Why would I want to say something about you?"

"Had a fight with Ron." However one sided it seemed now it was still a fit. Harry propped his elbows up on the table and tried to ignore Neville's intent stares.

The two boys went to class together. Potions so early in the morning still seemed like the worst thing possible. Double potions with Slytherin made it acceptable, since he was allowed to sit with Theo. The moment of truth was waiting for Ron to enter the class. Harry was surprised to see him come in only a few minutes after himself. He was even more surprised to see him sit at the table behind him where Draco Malfoy was seated. It would have been easily plausible to suspect that he would sit with anyone else in the room. Harry didn't turn to say anything to him and didn't hear any words being exchanged by either Malfoy or Ron. Theo was being a teacher's pet and had been sent to fetch something for the Potions Master who sat in the front corner of the door and watched everyone enter with his typical expression.

When they were paired off for the class, Harry watched Ron and Malfoy attempt to be partners and while it was funny he kept himself unamused by thinking about how mad Ron had made him. Theo had to stop him several times from pouring in a wrong ingredient at the wrong time and then he snatched the stirring rob out of Harry's hand and said, "I don't think you should stir today. You're going to get us killed if you keep this up. What's wrong with you, Harry?"

His boyfriends sentimental voice made Harry sigh upon hearing it. That night, they would hopefully have another study group. If Ron showed up then he figured everything was fine and the red head held no tough feelings, but if he didn't show then Harry planned on complaining about how unfair people treated him in regards to his own life.


	36. Nott Fixing Anything

_Chapter 36: Nott fixing anything_

Harry had been almost one hundred percent confident that seeing Ron at study group would extinguish the anger that had been knotting his gut over the course of the day. As Harry opened the door he saw Draco was seated next to him and they were already discussing something from the Defense Text book. So, Harry entered the remainder of the way and stood at the head of the table. In a very flustered tone he snapped, "Where is Theo?"

Both Draco and Ron stared up at him as he stood with palms down on the table and his face beginning to flush. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're his boyfriend. You should learn to keep track of your own man." Harry stared at him and pursed his lips. Draco saw this as a bad sign and sighed. "He was doing something for Prof. Snape. He probably forgot all about us and study group."

Harry nodded disjointedly and spun on his heels and left them there. Ron and Draco exchanged looks. Harry groaned aloud once he was out in the corridor and slumped against the wall and rubbed at his eyes. Ron was the one who wasn't supposed to show up; not Theo! Harry pulled himself together and decided to head toward the dungeons to find Theo. At least then he could complain until they got back to the library. He supposed he was proud of himself for being conniving enough to get Draco and Ron to become friends. That way neither of them could get too awfully lonely. What was Ron's problem anyway? Harry had been shirked all through Ron's relationship with Hermione. How was he acting any different?

The trek down towards the dungeons was uneventful and inside the Potions Master's classroom sat Theo with a book in his lap and a lucid grin in place. The teacher was on the other end of the room attending to an accident caused earlier in the day by a group of Hufflepuff first years. "I honestly thought no one could get worse than Longbottom," Harry heard the man sneer. Neither student nor teacher had noticed Harry poking his head into the room.

Theo laughed at the man's comment and claimed, "But it took a handful of them to be as bad as Longbottom." There was a pause and some laughter. Snape was laughing? Harry stepped completely into the room and suddenly both the occupants of the room jerked their heads to perceive the intruder. "Harry?" Then, a realization showed upon Theo's face and he began to utter rapid apologies. "I forgot all about study group. I came down to talk to Prof. Snape and he asked if I would like to read this book and then we started talking. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Are the others mad?"

Harry shook his head and lifted his hand for silence. "It's fine. I was curious to find out where you went. Draco said you came down here."

"Is everything alright, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he rose to height from beside the cauldrons he was attending.

"Everything is fine, Sir."

Neither Snape nor Theo believed him. Both of them did the Slytherin brow quirk and watched him with the same facial contortions and Harry found it to be rather eerie. He really was dating another Snape. At least Theo was much more handsome. Harry went over to an empty seat and placed himself in it and buried his face in his hands as he propped his elbows on the table.

"That's a 'something is wrong' gesture if I've ever seen one," he heard Theo state. Then there was the sound of movement and shuffling. An arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulders and Theo whispered, "Do you need to talk?"

Snape cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps you've been too idle, Potter. Maybe a little work would get your mind off of whatsoever it is that exasperates you." Only Snape would think that work of any kind would make him feel better, but Theo seemed to be on board with the idea and hastily exclaimed his pleasure in such an idea. Harry grunted and allowed Theo to pull him away from the seat so that they could follow Snape toward whatever it was he felt would contribute to relinquish Harry's troubles.

Harry was not so excited as his beloved boyfriend who clasped his hand securely in his own. Harry felt a calm overcome him while Theo kept him close. He always felt at ease in his presence and was quite glad for it or else he probably would have gone mad by this point. The two boys were led down into a room and inside were vials upon vials of potions. Theo looked ready to faint from anticipation.

"These are some potions that have unfortunately gotten tussled about. They need to be organized correctly based on medicament. Though, you will only be able to distinguish what sort of potion based on the properties other than taste."

Harry could feel Theo's radiant expectancy, but he himself felt anxiety. He should be the last one to organize anything that someone was going to consume to feel recovered. Harry glanced sidewise at Theo and saw him hungrily eyeing the walls. Harry had to make up a word to express that look; Theo was a Potionsaphile.

Snape left them to it, but not before explaining that Theo held all final jurisdiction on discretion of properly sorted potions. Harry was glad that Theo was such a well learned student that he was capable of being trusted not to mix up the potions further. Harry knew he should not even touch the vials or else something would go horribly wrong. He watched Theo begin to examine one of the vials with meticulous observations and even a few smellings. He placed it on a shelf. Harry leaned against the wall and watched for a time.

"This is fun, Harry. Are you sure you don't want to help?" Theo asked while snuffling at a pungent vial. "I think this one is rancid." His nostrils flared and he stuck out his tongue. "Wanna sniff?" Harry shook his head. "Come on, Sweetness. You've been sulky all day. What's gotten into you?"

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. His green eyes locked with Theo's bright eyes and they just watched one another. Theo placed the vial down and opened his arms—instantly Harry rushed and found himself embraced in his long and secure arms. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm being a prat for no good reason."

"Why are you a prat?" Theo's words rustled through his hair.

"I got mad at Ron. He said we didn't hang out anymore, because I've been dating you. I'm tired of people asking if I'm sure I want to be with you. It's exhausting to tell everyone to mind their business."

Theo snorted onto the boy's crown and said, "Maybe you and Ron need to have friend time. How about once a week we attend to our friends and give each other a break."

Harry openly admitted that he hated the idea, but it was still a good idea none the less. "You're so rational it makes me sick," Harry breathed into his chest. "I love you for it though."

Theo kissed his head and took a step back. "So, do you think we should?"

"Yeah, despite how much I would rather spend time with you. I guess, it's good to maintain my friendship. Am I a bad friend?"

"You're Harry Potter. Nothing is going to be easy for you." Theo was smirking and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "But I still love you."

Ω

On Friday, Harry awoke to the soft snores of Ron Weasley in the bed beside him. He tiptoed over to the bed and drew open one side of curtains and sat on the bed. He watched as Ron's freckled face twitched in his sleep. Harry snickered and supposed now was as good a time as ever to get close to his ear and whisper, "Ron wake up. We're being chased by vampires. This is no time to sleep."

Ron's head jerked and his skull collided with Harry's and both of them felt pain fill their head because of it. Harry regretted his decision for the little amusement and swore to himself that he would shake Ron's shoulder from now on. "Where's the vampires?" Ron asked dumbstruck. His eyes blinked a few times before he saw he was staring at Harry—still attending to his throbbing dome. "You alright, Harry?"

Harry frowned and nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to get up so fast."

Suddenly, Harry watched as Ron's face went from concerned to confused. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore. You've been ignoring me all week."

Harry kept the fact that this was Theo's idea to himself, but aloud he said, "I think me and you need to have a day where we hang out. The two of us. Maybe we can invite Neville sometimes. It'll be a day without Theo. Only best mates."

Ron's face lit with happiness, but it was quick to fade as he asked, "Are you sure? I don't want you to be upset and spend a whole day miserable."

Harry shushed him and shook his head. "No, it's fine. It will be a good thing. I can't be with Theo all the time anyway. A whole day won't be bad." Harry found himself in a tight embrace from his best friend. He hadn't realized how much his pushing the red away had hurt him, but apparently Ron had been more distressed than he let on. Harry felt guilty. "Sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I had a nasty incident at the end of summer. Things have been frenetic."

Ron released his hold on his friend and wiped his brow and smiled wanly. "I was worried that I'd lost my friend. I wasn't even sure what I did wrong at first. I wasn't trying to insinuate anything, but I have been worried. You know that I've always been uncomfortable around Nott."

The only contact with Theo that Harry had was a brief wave and a wink as they passed one another leaving breakfast. The remainder of his time was spent with Ron. Neville joined them closer to the end of the day. They went for a ride on their brooms in the Quidditch Pitch. Neville sat in the stands and cheered for a game that wasn't going on. Ron expressed his interest in joining the team. Harry remembered that he was supposed to be in charge. "We'll be having tryouts next week. It would be good to see you there."

Suddenly, as if Harry's good mood was a beacon for disastrous consequence, someone else was clambering up into the stands and Harry instinctually looked in the direction. Ainsley was making himself comfortable on the bench and had a content little smirk on his face. At least Harry had Ron and Neville with him. The man wouldn't dare try anything in front of them; or would he? Ron also noticed the man and flew over toward Harry and asked in a quieted voice, "What's he doing?"

"Being a creep."

Ron and Harry both watched him for a moment and realized that the man was not going to leave. It looked strange for them to both hover in the same spot when they were supposed to be flying around. Ron noticed Harry's monogrammed snitch and quickly took off toward it. Harry gave the man one final stern look before trying to beat his friend to the fluttering object.

When they finished their fun Harry looked into the stands and noticed that Ainsley had left, but for some reason he did not give up on the man lurking in the shadows somewhere. Harry went to the locker room and Ron was with Neville in the stands waiting. Harry had his wand on him and already had it out and pointed in case he was jumped. Nothing happened in the rooms and he left with a much lighter chest. The fear that Ainsley was going to pop out had worried him into a near panic.

It wasn't until he was leaving the locker room that his fears were realized. Ainsley was standing only a foot away with his hands on his hips. "Oh, Hullo, Harry," the man said. The way he said this made it seem like he was playing it off to be a huge coincidence, but Harry wasn't a moron. "Have fun playing some Quidditch?"

"Sure did," Harry replied, deadpan.

Ainsley glanced over his shoulder at the nothingness behind him. "We never got to have that word a few days ago; when your boyfriend rudely interrupted me."

Harry grunted and started to walk in any direction that wasn't closer to Ainsley, but the man rushed toward him and gripped his shoulders. "Let go of me. You helped me over break and I'm sorry I stabbed you, but you need to leave me alone!"

Ainsley's eyes were on Harry's lips and he started to lean forward. Harry's wand was still in hand and he pointed the wand at the man's stomach and shouted, "_Diffindo_". The front of the man's robes began to shred, but to Harry's horror and the horror of the man it was cutting deeper than his clothing. Ainsley forced his hand hadn't he? Harry did not mean for it to go so far, but he didn't know what else to do. Ainsley let go of him and dropped to his knees clutching at his profusely bleeding stomach. Suddenly he let out a grating moan and slumped over on his side.

Harry stared down at the writhing man and when he noticed Ron and Neville coming to him from the distance he turned and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he had made a terrible mistake. Why had he not just petrified him? Or confused him? He bodily harmed him for a second time and this time was much more severe than the first.

Ω

Theo and Draco were walking rounds about the court yard. The two regal boys said little and everyone kept out of their path. They found themselves intrigued when rushing towards them was Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. It was Weasley who caught his breath first and expelled the following statement; "Harry's run off. Ainsley grabbed him and then Harry did some spell. It was self-defense, I'm sure of it."

Theo frowned and exchanged glances with his fellow Slytherin. "Where is he?"

Ron sputtered out, "I don't know where Harry went."

"Not Harry. Where is Ainsley?" Theo's eyes narrowed.

Neville placed his hands on his thighs and inhaled deeply before breathing out, "Beside the Quidditch Pitch."

Draco pointed at Neville and said, "Longbottom, you go get Madam Pomfrey."

Before he could direct Theo, the taller boy said sullenly, "I will retrieve Prof. Snape."

Ron and Draco watched as Neville took off toward the Infirmary Wing and Theo rushed off to do his own thing. Draco looked at Ron with a smirk and said, "Guess that means we get to find Harry." Ron blinked and found his elbow being hooked in Draco Malfoy's as the boy pulled him along. "Keep up, Ronald."


	37. Nott going to be Fine

_Chapter 37: Nott Going to be Fine_

Harry had tucked himself away rather far from prying eyes. He was seated at the edge of the Black Lake. His knees were drawn to his chest and his hands were covering his paling face. Ron and Draco came up on either side of him. They sat next to him in silence before Harry choked out a sob, "Get away from me."

"Harry," Ron began, but Harry told him to be quiet.

Draco had let out several agitated sighs as if his pouting would somehow get Harry to quit his own, but Harry had frowned and refused to look at either of them. Ron and Draco glanced over Harry's buried head and shook their own in glumness. They sat there quietly for some time again.

When Prof. McGonagall made herself present she told the two other boys to return to the school. She needed a word with Harry and Harry alone. He'd done it this time. The woman was frowning, but there was a hint of sorrow in her old eyes. "Mr. Potter?"

"Did I kill him?" Harry asked feeling the deplorable guilt consume him.

"Quite injured, but not dead, Mr. Potter," the woman asked. "What happened exactly?"

Harry rubbed at the corners of his eyes and shivered. "He grabbed me. I warned him, but he grabbed me. I got scared, Professor."

Prof. McGonagall watched him get slowly to his feet and his legs were shaking. His first thought had been that he was a murderer. McGonagall looked on him as if he were some meek and timid first year who'd accidently blown their cup to pieces rather than transfiguring it into a hat. She placed a hand on his shoulder and ran her eyes over his tear streaked face.

Now, at least he knew that Ainsley's life and blood were not on his hands. There was a bitterness to this victory and Harry did not want any part in it. He tried to gage the woman's gaze on him and saw that she was honestly and truly not angry. "It'll be alright, Mr. Potter. I think this will be further discussed with the Headmaster. Follow me."

When they made their way back to the castle, Harry did not see anyone he was well acquainted with. His eyes remained, for the most part, on the ground and his shoes. When they entered the building, Ron and Draco were standing in the Entrance Hall with differed expressions. Harry gave them a shake of the head to announce his dejection. Their eyes followed him out of the entrance hall where he continued to follow behind McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. She offered the statue a password; "Candy Puffs". Harry was amused, but not enough to snicker. They rose with the spiral stairs to the doors which were opened already and inside the room was Severus Snape talking to Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, Harry, take a seat my boy. Lemon Drop?" Harry frowned at the words 'my boy'. Never had it been such venom to his ears. He did take a seat beside the Potions Master and then stared at the arm of the chair. Dumbledore remained seated and said, "Poppy will be joining us in a moment." His eyes lingered on Harry's downturned face, but he got no response from the young man and said, "Would you mind discussing what happened, Harry?"

He began his tale with this; "I've never gotten along with Prof. Ainsley." From there he expressed his fears and disturbances that all surrounded the man. It would not do to start with the recent offence on the man's part. There was more history to divulge that would better apprise the state of affairs. The tea time incident, the taking him over summer, and his stalking him through the school were just three of the major points. It hardly mattered that the man gave them a portkey. That had been Dumbelodre's orders—if not for that who knew where Harry would be. If Harry had not ran away he could have still been trapped in the man's flat. Ainsley was still a menace. Harry still felt threatened. "If someone grabs me… I will fight them," Harry ended his spiel brazenly. "I, however, did not mean to bring _so much_ harm."

"It was a severing charm, yes, but most people use it for cutting things. Not people. You're a strong wizard and it is important to remember this. If you're letting your rampant emotions control your magic then people are more likely to get hurt," Dumbledore said. There was still a curious twinkle in the man's eye. Harry felt sick.

The fire burst to life in the lively effects of floo travel and Pomfrey emerged from the hearth. "Sorry, I was making sure everything was attended to."

"That's fine, Poppy. Is he stable?"

Pomfrey let out a long breath and stated, "He will make it, but he won't be able to teach for several days."

Harry's face colored as he noticed Pomfrey look at him. Still, Harry had to wonder why Snape was there. McGonagall was still there as well and they were all watching him like he was a criminal or something. Harry hung his head in blossoming shame once more.

Then, Dumbledore acknowledged the man to his left and said, "Severus, are you still interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Snape gave a curt bow of his head.

"I would like you to work with Harry on controlling his magic. Teach him to stay calm under pressure and teach him guarding spells." Snape glanced sidewise at him and nodded at Harry. Harry watched him from the corner of his eyes, but remained focused on Dumbledore. "Harry, are you willing to take private lessons with Severus?"

"Sure," Harry whispered. He had not choice in the matter so he kept his thoughts to himself. He had found that he could tolerate the man as of recent which made the situation slightly more unobjectionable.

There was a silence and McGonagall cleared her throat. "If you are done with Mr. Potter, then I shall escort him back to the Gryffindor Tower. Is that acceptable, Mr. Potter?"

As if it were even up to him, Harry sighed and got up from his seat. Before he was out of the office doors Dumbledore said that Snape would have a schedule worked out for him and their tutoring soon. Harry gave a contrived smile and left through the doors with the head of his house.

Inside the Common room he ignored the eyes of all of his fellow Gryffindors and hurried into his dorm. He had dodged punishment so far, but what would happen if something did happen to Ainsley? He decided he would visit the man in the Hospital Wing and beg forgiveness. Maybe he'd shed a tear or two for him. Harry curled up under the cover while still dressed in full robes and with his shoes on as well. He did not hear any of his friends coming into the room, because they had remained down in the common room; where their time was lost to rumors about Ainsley's fall were spreading. He was, thankfully, not even part of half of them.

The following Morning at Breakfast Harry got to hear the two most popular ideas—Death Eaters were invading or Werewolves were invading. The teachers had to quell the rioting and fear. Some girl had already passed out in a panic. Harry only heard one person mention his name and it was some Ravenclaw Prude who said; "Harry Potter is bad luck. He probably got hexed in his stead."

That was where the Harry Potter curse began to circulate. It was akin to Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong will go wrong. The Harry Potter curse added this fact—it is all Harry Potter's fault.

Harry had leered into his goblet of pumpkin juice for a long time after hearing that one. Ron and Neville stayed at his side through the entirety of the day. It was Saturday—which was a gift and a curse. There were no classes to take speculation off of the event. Though, it meant Harry could sneak off to hide for the entire day. No one said anything to his face, but they apparently already got the memo that if it was bad then it was his fault. Harry told his friends that he wanted to go for a walk and get away from the crowd. His friends did not know if he wanted company or not. When they reluctantly stood with him and followed behind, he said nothing and kept an ample amount of distance between themselves and Harry.

Harry decided he should go made his amends to the teacher he'd harmed. At least none of the rumors were about how he had attacked. It would be a mess to clean for sure if people began to think that Golden Boy Harry Potter was allowed to get away with attacking a teacher when they weren't even allowed to duel one another. The infirmary was sparse of occupants to Harry's relief. When Ron and Neville noticed Harry entering they remained in the corridor. Madam Pomfrey had been shocked to see Harry entering. Her first instinct was to rush over and ask; "Are you alright, Dear?"

"I was wondering if I could… see Prof. Ainsley."

Madam Pomfrey knew there was not a malevolent bone in Harry Potter's body and smiled warmly at him for his concern. She could only wish that she had seen what had transpired so that she could have put a stop to it herself so the boy did not have to walk around with the heaviness of guilt that was not entirely his own. Ainsley had done something—Harry would not lash out otherwise. She pointed him toward the curtains in the back corner of the room. Harry reluctantly made his way over and disappeared behind those curtains.

Lying in bed with a look of peace was Ainsley. Harry was a little upset by this expression, but then scolded himself. Would he have really found himself content to see his face twisted in pain? Harry thought not and sat in a chair beside the bed. There was nothing he could think to do but apologized to the sleeping man. He hoped he was only sleeping. He mumbled the words, "Sorry" as quietly as possible so that he would not chance waking him if he were simply asleep and not comatose. Harry observed his face a little longer and got up from the chair.

Ω

It had been a good thing it was a weekend since Ainsley would have been unable to teach. Harry had been promised a speedy recovery. However, on Monday morning as all the students were entering to Great Hall there was something amiss. Harry noticed the saddened expression on all of the teacher's faces save for the likes of Snape who just looked irritable. Dumbledore was there and waiting patiently. The Prefects had called on them to all go to breakfast—it had hardly been a requirement before. Harry sat at the far end of the table and faced the Slytherin table. All weekend long he'd not seen Theo. His eyes scanned over the table and the boy was most certainly there next to Draco Malfoy. Harry gave a weak smile and got a wink in return. Harry blushed and was gratified.

Once everyone was inside and seated Dumbledore rose to his feet and in a very serene tone said; "I have an unfortunate announcement to make this morning. It has came to us this morning from Madam Pomfrey that Prof. Ainsley passed away last night."

Harry saw heads turn, felt the eyes probing, and heard the whispered begin. Luckily, Dumbledore silenced them and told them this was a time for silenced and all the mutterings vanished just as quickly as they'd started. Ainsley was dead. Harry had killed him. Had he been lied to? Except, why tell everyone? No, something was wrong. Harry felt his throat dry and tightened. He was crying. Was he certain he hadn't caused his death? All those incriminating eyes and voices condemning him as a monster. His heart was pounding violently in his chest and Harry wanted to flee, but there were too many people around and he would be caught instantly. He fidgeted in his seat and felt Ron's hand on his back for reassurance, but that didn't help. How had he died? Pomfrey would not assume he'd get better if he wasn't really going to. Or would she? He shook and placed his arms on the table and hid his face in the hole it left. Everyone was probably staring again.

Then there was shuffling. They'd been dismissed, but Harry could not begin to find the courage or strength to move. Ron's hand never left his back even when the sound of marching feet had dissipated. It wasn't until a little later that he heard McGonagall dismiss Ron as well. Harry wasn't going to leave. He'd sit there forever if it was allowed. McGonagall sat down beside him, which was surprising and her hand rested on his shoulder for a second time in the course of a few days. "Mr. Potter, it was not your fault."

"How could it not be my fault? I was the last person to attack him. Pomfrey said he'd be better in a few days. Maybe he'd miss a day of classes, but she promised he'd get better. Did I kill him or not!" His head snapped up and he stared into her mildly strict eyes.

"You did not, Harry."

Harry shivered and felt like this was a truth he should permit. He nodded and looked away again and stared at the empty Great Hall. There were few teachers at the head table speaking to Dumbledore, but soon the Headmaster was making his way to Harry. Harry felt his mood fall flat and now he could feel nothing at all. He was just a presence. Everything that could go wrong would go wrong as long as Harry Potter was around.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began and once again Harry began to tear up, but this time he was not overcome by sobs. He let the tears roll passively over his paled cheeks. "You understand that this was not your doing do you not?"

Harry nodded with a glance at McGonagall to implicate where the idea had come from. She sat there silently and still. "If I may, Professor, what happened?"

"I think that is best left unsaid Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned and found his temper flaring. "I think I have the right to know."

Dumbledore's eyes shone down on him in such an intimidating manner that Harry pursed his lips even though it left him unsatisfied. "You may take the day off from Classes if you wish, Harry. I will encourage you to attend them however so that you are not left alone. Your mind may start to wonder and you may feel worse off."

Harry agreed to go to class, but did not guarantee that he would pay attention or work; McGonagall seemed accepting of this fact as did the Headmaster. He got up and stalked from the Great Hall. Why they were still having classes at all was beyond him.


	38. Nott a New Professor

_Chapter 38: Nott a New Professor_

That entire week was devoid of Defense Against the Dark Arts for all others, besides Harry. He had been handed a scroll at the end of a potions lesson. It had been an interesting lesson, because they had been taught nothing at all. Snape had sat there at his desk and glowered at them for the entire period. Harry had arrived late and had found his seat next to Theo and when Harry looked at his boyfriend for answers, Theo had shook his head and remained silent. Once class was dismissed Snape called after him and in the least words possible he instructed Harry; "The schedule. Meet in my Office."

Harry had left the dungeons and seeing Theo waiting he said; "You're no longer special. I have tutoring with Snape too."

After that, near the end of the week, Harry spent what was allotted for Defense with Ron in the library reading their text book; even though Ron was more interested in anything but the class they were missing. Draco and Theo found them there a little later—Draco slipped into the chair next to Ron. Harry was astonished to see that Ron did not even flinch about it anymore. Both Gryffindors noticed the countenance of their Slytherin friends and Harry asked; "What's wrong with you two?"

Draco frowned and stared across the table at Theo. "Let's say that you aren't the only one taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape…" His voice was strained and he looked ghastly in all honestly. Harry hadn't been seeing much of him lately either, but he supposed that was the effects of the strange circumstances and odd class shift with said class being gone for a full week.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked finally looking up from his lap.

Draco Malfoy took the reins here and said, "Prof. Snape is replacing that Ainsley man and we are getting a new Potions Master."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Defense had once been his favorite subject, however, due to the recent events he hated it. Maybe Snape would make an improvement? Harry frowned saying nothing. The others went quiet again for a spell before Harry enquired; "How did you find out?"

Theo took over again. "I was going to go see him as usual and his office was empty of everything. Then I went to his classroom and he was taking things from his desk. He told me the plan. I asked who the new professor would be and he said Dumbledore had not said."

"Only thing I'm happy about is Prof. Snape's keeping his place as Head of Slytherin," Draco blew.

They went silent again and Harry closed his book and placed it in his bag. This was nonsense. Everything was utter nonsense. Harry got up from the chair and Theo got up when he saw Harry getting out of his seat. They walked off together—though Theo did not know where they were heading. Harry went up the stairs until he was in their favorite corridor. The classroom they'd snuck into constantly was still unused. Theo sat down in the chair and Harry climbed into his lap and placed his face in crook of his neck and shoulder. Theo felt Harry begin to shake and he wrapped his long arms around him and felt his trembling increase with the addition of sobs. Theo pressed his lips to Harry's hair and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Harry."

"No," Harry breathed. "Everything's gone wrong."

"That man was a skulk and he kept acting suspiciously toward you. There was nothing you could do except defend yourself when you felt threatened."

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and then said, "They told me it wasn't my fault."

Theo closed his eyes and replied, "It wasn't."

Harry smelt Theo's bouquet. He always smelt strongly of mint tea and more often than not he smelt like the potions room. Harry grabbed one of his arms and pulled it from around him while the other remained firmly wrapped about his side. He held the hand and entwined their fingers. "So, that day I got to Potions Classroom late… what had happened?"

Theo snorted and said, "It's nothing you need to worry about. Someone broke into Prof. Snape's private storage. I think he believes it was Granger."

Harry let out a long sigh. He remembered when he was only a second year and they'd stolen those ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. The only thing that was confusing now was why would Hermione break into the storage now? Did she have some big mystery going on this year by herself? Last time he'd actually spoken to her had been at Diagon Alley before the raid. He found a glimmer of adventure spark to life in the back of his head. He had another mystery himself, then. "Will you help me?"

Theo seemed confused and asked, "With what, Sweetness?"

"The Ainsley Mystery is essentially over—since he's deceased. But, now, we have the stolen ingredients from Snape's Private Storage."

"I don't think this is a good idea Harry. You saw how things with Ainsley went."

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to do this either way. You can help if you want or you can stay out of my way when I investigate."

Theo breathed out, "I will help."

"Do you still love me?"

Theo was smiling. A guilty pang washed over him. He'd left Harry alone for too long and now his slight boyfriend was worried that it was because he no longer loved him. "Of course, I love you. I always will if you so choose to allow it."

"Sir Theodore," Harry began in a more playful tone, tears gone and relief consumed him, "You are charged with the crime of negligence and laxity." His fingers still weaved in Theo's he kissed the top of each of them before saying, "How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Majesty."

Harry laughed and heard the snort he found so endearing. "I'm royalty then? Alright, King Harry rules his own courts. You are hereby sentenced to an eternity with the king."

"Hark, and alas, I can hardly find this ruling fair."

"An eye for an eye."

"A kiss for a kiss." Theo watched Harry's head turned up to face his and they sealed their fates with a warm passionate kiss and Harry moaned into his mouth as he allowed Theo's tongue to get reacquainted. As Theo pulled away he saw Harry staring moony eyed and it made him smile; the last few days had been awful and he should have known the best cure would be Harry.

Harry nuzzled his raven head closer into Theo's shoulder and said, "You're also charged with stealing the King's heart."

"That sounds bad enough to warrant an execution."

Harry smiled as he observed their clasped hands and said, "No, it's alright. You can keep it."

"This is why I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Theo."

Ω

After Theo had explained Snape's belief that Hermione had stolen from his private storage Harry became very aware of the girl. Why would she need to be in the man's things? That time, many years ago, they had been trying to figure out the secrets pertaining to the Chamber of Secrets, but now there seemed like little reason to be barging and stealing. Unless, this had something to do with Ainsley's death? Surely not. Harry could find nothing to correlate the two events. He was not even sure when the storage had been broken into. Either this was becoming another part to the Ainsley mystery or something entirely stationed on its own.

On the first day that all classes were supposed to be fixed and things were to be back to "normal" Harry had forgotten about what Theo and Draco had said about receiving a new Potions Teacher while Snape would take over in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry frowned when he entered the room and saw a strange old man standing behind a new and more decorated desk. Theo seemed to be hiding from the fact that his favorite teacher and Head of House was no longer in charge of his favorite class. This old man was round and lacked a lot of his hair, but Harry suppose that's where Snape's long hair came in—it would do enough for the both of them. Harry snickered and took a seat at his usual table. Ron had come down with him and sat right behind him as was also the new custom. Hermione had walked down with them and Harry felt a strange sense of happiness for being the "Golden Trio" once again; even if only in company. She had said a few things about breakfast to Ron and Ron had agreed whole-heartedly, but the two were still at oppositions when it came to "Molly Dawlish" making anything more come out as awkward.

Harry was just glad they could be in close proximity.

Theo and Draco both entered together and the two Slytherins took their chairs beside the Gryffindors. The new Professor seemed absolutely intrigued. Harry supposed he'd have to get used to strange stares again, because he was Harry Potter and dating a male Slytherin. "Now, back in my day; Slytherin and Gryffindor did not get along." Everyone else in the room was segregated except for those two tables, but it was enough to raise interest. "Morning, Class. I have heard about the news and Severus Snape will be missed…"

The man acted as if Snape had been killed as well. Harry hoped he hadn't, but after Ainsley's demise, why not? Harry heard some of the others begin to whisper, but the man knew he was spinning a yarn for attentions sake and added, "As the Potions Master. I am Prof. Horace Slughorn. My colleague Prof. Snape has been given the Defense Against the Dark Arts position in the stead of the late Prof. Ainsley."

This shut the class up in an instant.

Slughorn laughed jovially as if it were a fine relation indeed. No one else said anything and Harry saw Theo's fist curl. The man had just arrived and several weeks into the term as well—how he managed to make enemies so fast was astounding. Harry was as unimpressed.

"Let me take roll so I can try to put names to faces." From there he prattled off the names. They were in order by last names, but he took interest in; "Theodore Nott," Theo raised a finger to draw attention to himself, though it was obvious he did not want it. "I know your father. Used to be old friends." Theo did not reply but gave a dismissive curt bow of the head. When Slughorn said, "Harry Potter" Slughorn's eyes instinctively fell on his and he grinned wide and vast. "It is nice to get to meet you, Mr. Potter."

After getting lectured on Golpalott's Third Law. Harry watched Theo role his eyes when the man turned to the board and began to open his massive text. Theo was not one to shirk manners. It was strange to see him act so irritably especially to a teacher.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this Law states?"

Hermione Granger did not miss a beat and said, "The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

Theo shifted in his chair and Harry craned his neck and leaned back to see her on the opposite side of class. There was something off; except, no, not really. Hermione had always been quick to the answers and full of such an infinite assortment of knowledge that Harry was surprised she did not swim aimlessly in it. The suspicion on her as a thief; there was no way that it was correct. Hermione wouldn't. Or wouldn't she? She'd taken the side of Molly in the Weasley family crisis. It seemed more unrelated than the potions ingredients and Ainsley's death. Harry pretended to take note of what the frizzy haired girl had said, but instead he wrote;

_Hermione—Potions Ingredients—Ainsley's Death_.

He drew a large question mark beside it and slid it toward Theo while Slughorn exclaimed, "Twenty points to Gryffindor." And he went back to the board.

Theo looked over it a few times and wrote; _Do you think she killed him?_

Harry pointed at the question mark and shrugged.

Slughorn said, "Mr. Nott and Mr. Potter, while I am certain you are both gifted in Potions I must remind you that you two are students under my supervision and are required to pay attention in class." Harry flushed at the unwanted attention and nearly screamed when Slughorn said, "I don't need to read that note aloud do I?"

"Sorry, Sir," they both stated slowly and Harry folded the parchment and hid it in his bag beneath everything else.

They were dismissed and warned that they needed to brush up on their knowledge of Golpalott's Third Law for the next class because it was then that they would need to try to concoct their own antidote. Theo was called to stay behind for a moment, much to his dismay, and he told Harry to have fun in his next class before kissing his hand discreetly and turning back to the new Potions Master.

Harry left the Dungeon's with both Ron and Draco. As soon as the doors to the dungeons were behind them Draco began to complain stridently. Harry shook his head and saw Ron pat the blonde roughly on the back and tell him to calm down. Harry felt like the dynamics of everyone he knew and everything that used to be was shifting before his eyes.


	39. Nott Feeling Well

_(This Author's Note has been postponed long enough: Thank you everyone for the Favorites and Follows! Also thanks for the reviews. Let's me know you're interested and keeps me motivated. Not once when I posted this story did I think so many people would like it. So thank you for the support and I shall continue this story through!)_

_Chapter 39: Nott Feeling Well_

Harry was in the library with Ron working on their Potions research. Ron could be heard letting off exhalations of agitation. Harry had his face trained on his book and spent the majority of it just staring blankly at the leaf. He glanced up when the library door opened and saw Draco stepping in. Theo was not with him—Harry was no longer certain if Theo planned on doing extracurricular potions making now that Prof. Slughorn was the teacher. He supposed his boyfriend could still go to Prof. Snape and to talk or whatever it was he did. Harry watched as Draco dropped his bag in the empty chair at the head of the table and then he took a seat next to Ron. Harry was surprised when Theo did not come in immediately with Draco, but he did show up a little later. If it were at all possible he looked more gaunt than usual. Theo sat in the chair beside Harry and instantly Harry's hand shot over and clasped Theo's.

"You feeling alright?"

Theo rubbed his eyes and said, "Didn't sleep well." If he was still this lethargic than Harry felt sad for him. It was almost time for bed again—maybe Theo should retire early, he thought to himself.

Harry leaned over onto his boyfriend's shoulder and only had the dissatisfaction of the chair arms retaining him and digging into his side—so Harry gave up and kissed him on the cheek. Theo smiled and said, "Thanks, Sweetness."

Draco made a face of disgust and said, "You two make me sick."

Theo grunted and kissed Harry's forehead before saying, "Jealous, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Not a chance." He glanced sidewise at Ron whose eyes were trained on a piece of fuzz that had floated into the vicinity. "Ronald, grab my bag. We are leaving."

Ron's ears turned red and his eyes fell on Harry. "Excuse me?"

Draco was already on his feet and walking toward the door. "Grab my bag. You can't dawdle if you're going to be my new best friend."

Ron stared Harry down as if to ask for help and Harry apologetically mouthed, "Sorry" before looking over at Draco standing with his arms folded and his pointed nose in the air at the doorway. Ron groaned and stood up taking both his bag from the floor and Draco's from the chair. "He says best friend, but he means pack-mule."

Harry sniggered and felt Theo's laughter from beside him as the two left. Once the library door was closed Harry turned back to Theo and said, "Did you two get in a fight?"

Theo shook his head. "Nope. He just wanted to give us some time together I suppose."

"He isn't jealous is he...? You know, since you two dated—"

Theo cut him off by placing his finger to Harry's lip. "Oh no, Harry. I told you, it was for a week and several years back. It was a Hogwarts Express Train Wreck."

Harry's brow rose and he asked, "How is that different than any normal train wreck?"

"It's _magical_, I guess," Theo replied with a snort and a one shouldered shrug. He reached over and brushed some of Harry's bangs aside. "You need to get a haircut."

Harry chuckled. "You need to mind your business. This is my hair and I hated getting it cut when I was little."

Theo relaxed into the library chair and closed his eyes and then placed his hands on his stomach and let out a pretend snore. Harry smiled and gave him one last kiss on the side of his head and then he went back to reading over his text book. Eventually he heard the fake snores turn into genuine breathes of someone caught deep in slumber. Madam Pince walked by several times and gave them both odd looks, but would smile for only a moment when she saw that they were not getting rambunctious or causing any problems for the others.

When Harry was studied-out he glanced over at Theo, whose eyelids were still heavily closed and mouth was still slightly parted. He remembered their sleeping arrangement over the summer and get saddened that it had some to an end. He reached over and placed his hand in the boy's hair and ran his fingers lazily through. Theo stirred and swatted at his hand, but then turned his head to the side and let out a deep groan. Harry smiled and then placed his fingers right at Theo's jaw and ran it lightly over his neck.

Theo's head gave a violent jerk and he said, "Who?" his bright eyes flashed with fear and then he slouched back against the chair. "Harry," he sighed.

"You fell asleep," Harry said calmly.

Theo smiled placidly and asked, "So you tickle my neck?"

"I wanted to wake you up. I could have pinched your nipple. I know how you love that."

Instantly, Harry got to view Theo's face turn a profound shade of cerise. His eyes darted about the general vicinity to make sure that no one had heard Harry say such a thing. Theo began to bit at his lip and Harry couldn't help but titter at his expense. Theo turned to him with an expression that vividly explained that he was absurd for saying such a thing out loud in a public area. It was amusing to Harry. He tried to apologize with a gentle peck on the temple, but Theo was still rigid in his chair.

Harry frowned when he sat back and began to put his homework away. "You aren't mad at me are you?" Harry asked once they were finally out of the library and Theo had composed himself enough to walk.

Theo shook his head. "Not mad. So tired. I think I'll walk you to your dorm and then head back to my own for some much needed sleep."

"What happened? Did you have nightmares?"

Theo nodded sullenly, and Harry watched eagerly as he began to relay a nightmare of imposing proportion. "Then you broke up with me. It was the worst dream I've ever had."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "You really had quite a nightmare."

"It was just that though. But that didn't mean I slept well afterwards." Theo yawned and placed his arm around Harry and drew him down the hall until they got to the Gryffindor Tower. Outside the portrait Theo pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's scalp and then waved as he treaded back down the hall. Harry watched him all the way down the corridor in order to ensure that he wasn't going to fall over for as long as he could perceive him. There was a slight start to his heart when Theo was out of sight. He had a lot of stairs to traverse. Harry sighed and went inside the Gryffindor common room.

Ω

Harry pressed his finger to his temple and contemplated on asking Draco where Theo was, but thought against it since Draco always seemed to get aggravated when he asked. _He's your boyfriend._ Draco had just walked into the library. It wasn't a scheduled study group. Ron was not even there. Harry had decided he had grown so accustomed to doing work in the library that it was easier to concentrate than in the common room or his shared dormitory. Draco had come for his own reasons apparently. Harry sighed and Draco observed him before saying, "Theo's not feeling well."

Harry blinked and frowned. "I thought something was wrong. He's looked grimmer lately."

"He's not been sleeping much," Draco said almost off handedly.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No?"

"Not eating much either."

"Would you hush?" Harry snapped. "I'm already worried after you telling me he's not feeling well. No need to keep going."

Draco shrugged and said, "I figured you'd want to know the symptoms."

"You figured wrong. Where is he?"

"Back in the dorm."

Harry grunted and closed his text. At least he was not in the infirmary. Or, perhaps, it was possible that he _should_ be in the Infirmary. "Does he need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco's eyes lingered on his and Harry did not know what sort of information Draco was trying to divulge through intense looks alone, but Harry turned away and Draco said, "I cannot make him go to the Hospital Wing. I don't think it's that sort of illness. I think he's been stressed about something."

"Stress?" Harry found this to be one of the lamest excuses. "I wonder what happened."

Draco shrugged. "I have one question for you, Potter." Harry knew something was wrong. Draco had been acting strangely since he caught sight of him moments ago. Harry frowned but said nothing leaving the blonde to continue. "Do you love Theodore?"

Harry nodded dumbly. There was no reason to deny this truth. Certainly Draco should know the obvious answer. He supposed that it was not such a dumb question however. Theo and Harry tried not to be too forward in front of their friends. Harry could only really remember saying he loved Theo in relative privacy. Draco watched the shift of mood take place with one of his sardonic smirks—whether he meant it to be taken in such a way was hard to tell.

"Then, let me tell you something, Potter. Theo isn't himself. I've known him for years and not once has Theodore Nott been simply ill. He is sickly all the time, Merlin knows that, but this is different. His whole countenance is off."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "So, why did you have to know if I loved him?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he glanced about the library. "You really want to know? I suggest you meet me tonight in the dungeons after curfew. Bring that fancy blanket of yours."

Harry wanted to yell when the boy stood from his chair and left him there to chew on that. He left soon after. He did not have Theo to bring this conundrum too and it bothered him greatly. For the longest times Theo had become something of his second half and if Harry needed to discuss anything then Theo was there with a warm smile, gentle hugs, and sound advice. He hoped no sort of trick was being played on him.

The Golden Boy made his way toward the Gryffindor Tower and all by himself. He glanced over his shoulder as if hoping Theo would appear to tell him Goodnight. He never showed up and Harry shook his head dejectedly and produced the password and entered the Common Room.

Even if he was not having luck in one area, he found himself to be very lucky in another. Hermione Granger was seated in front of the fireplace with a book in her lap and an irksome expression. When she saw him she smiled and then went back to reading, but he sat on the chair beside her. She glanced up at him with curiosity, but he supposed it was rather odd of him to join her even when a little more than a year ago it had not been so.

She did not say anything and Harry could not find any words to offer her either. He still wanted to know if Theo's claims were true. Or Theo's claims about Snape's claims. Even if Snape was not in charge of the potions anymore it did not null the fact that someone had broken into his storage. If Hermione was capable of such a deed at twelve then at sixteen it would hardly be anything. Harry was certain that Snape had upped his security, but they also had several years of magical practice under their belts. Harry decided not to say anything. He'd become reacquainted slowly and surely someday something would slip.

"Well," Hermione said after closing her book and glancing at him once again. "I think I'm going to go to my room. It's rather late."

It really was not that late, but Harry needed to get ready for his late night meeting with Draco. Not that he needed to procure any physical objects, but he needed to mentally prepare himself for the worst. He worried that Draco had something to say, possibly, of the dark business that Theo's father was a part of. Harry often forgot that this was a problem, but while at Hogwarts it seemed of little consequence to forget. There was nothing he worried about for himself, but he would like to know what pained Theo enough to make him physically ill. He did not think it was something as simple as a cold or the flu.


	40. Nott's Vices

_Chapter 40: Nott's Vices_

As was promised, Draco awaited Harry in the dungeons and it did not take him long to find the boy in the closest empty classroom. Harry removed his invisibility cloak and placed it on the desk. Draco was at the back of the room with nothing but a poorly lit candle as a companion. It was a strange scene to behold, but Harry felt like there was nothing to fear when it came to Draco Malfoy. His friendship had been sudden and strange, but Harry was not opposed to it. At first he had been hesitant to allow any sort of acquaintanceship. He was meeting his old nemesis and there was no chance of dueling or smug remarks. Harry slouched down in one of the discarded chairs and heard Draco sigh and glance over at him.

"You made it. I'm glad that you've not turned into a goody two shoes. I was worried you'd stopped lurking through the corridors at night."

Harry shook his head. "I only _lurked_, because there were things going on that couldn't be dealt with while everyone was bustling about." That wasn't the point and both boys stared at one another form across the room. "Theo… Start speaking."

Draco let out a strange sort of laugh. Harry was taken aback at first, but relaxed back into his chair. For a moment there was another round of silence and Harry nearly had it. He'd been told to come and now Draco was sitting there and having a good laugh over whatever the problem may have been. Some friend he is, Harry thought with indignation. His eyes narrowed slightly so he could better perceive the expression on the blonde's face. Draco did not look like he was necessarily having a good time, but he did seem to be in the throes of depression either. Theo was Harry's boyfriend so he supposed he was the one that needed to be concerned, but if Draco was Theo's best friend then certainly there would be some sort of anxiety. Draco did seem concerned, but Harry supposed he was acting as agitated as a Malfoy could.

"That is why we are both here. I needed to make sure he wasn't around before we began talking about him behind his back." Draco leaned over as if to gaze at someone standing behind Harry. Harry grimaced and suddenly felt like there was a presence behind him, but when he readjusted himself in the chair and glanced passed his shoulder he saw nothing. "He's sickly depressed. It's sad. A little pathetic even."

Harry's brow furrowed as if to express his lack of appreciativeness from such a statement. "Ever stop to think that maybe he has a lot of things going on?"

Draco shrugged. "I think he has a guilty conscience. Like, perhaps, he did something he shouldn't have."

This was interesting. Harry nodded as if to signal Draco into elaborating, but the blonde shook his head. This was no time for puzzles and guessing games. Harry grunted and folded his arms over his chest. "What is he guilty of?"

Draco lifted a single brow in question. "Have you not had any sort of gut feeling that Theo's been up to something?"

Harry shook his head and then nestled his face into his palms. "I just want you to be straight forward with me, Draco. Why did you bring me down here? What is wrong with Theo? What is he guilty of?"

There was another silence that swept through the room and then Draco was standing. He took his candle as he crossed toward Harry. It was only through his fingers that he saw the light draw near. He didn't look up and didn't say anything. His eyes remained focused on the skin of his hands. There was little movement after Draco resituated himself next to Harry. Whether Draco was looking at him or not had yet to be determined and Harry wanted to leave. Maybe it would be best if he did not hear this from Draco's mouth, but rather Theo's. There was a moment of hesitation from both boys, but finally Harry said, "You know what. I don't want to hear it."

There was a shift in the air that Harry felt. Draco was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"I think… I think that if Theo needs to talk he should tell me. We shouldn't be running around like this behind his back to talk about him."

"I don't quite understand. It isn't like we are plotting to kill him or anything. It isn't like you're cheating on him. It's a delicate situation. I did not drag you down here for my own amusement and nothing more!" Draco bellowed loud enough that Harry flinched.

"Honestly, it's for the best," Harry said rising. He finally removed his face from his hands and eyed Draco. "I know you want what's best for him, but so do I. I think that if he needs help he'll ask for it."

Draco frowned crossly. "That's it then? You're just going to ignore it until he 'comes around'?"

It seemed like there was a new companion to Draco and Harry's recently kindled friendship and that was silence. Silence filled the void when neither boy knew what to say or do. Harry still could not say he was the best of friends with Draco Malfoy. He still did not completely understand him and some of his actions, but it seemed like for once his heart was in the right place, but the underhanded way he wanted to go about it made Harry more frightened. It was probably nothing. Draco would have said something instead of leaving it to fester. Harry pulled his Invisibility cloak over himself and vanished, but did not leave without saying, "Goodnight, Draco." He paused and mulled the next sentence over before uttering a single syllable of, "If you think this could endanger him or someone else then maybe I'll consider doing this again."

Harry was gone with that and managed to sneak up to his House while only running into Mrs. Norris once. Filch wasn't around luckily when it happened because the cat had hissed, but whether or not she picked up a scent or just felt mean was left up in the air and need not be disclosed for further speculations.

Harry slumped against his mattress and pulled his curtains closed before allowing the golden heart Theo had given him to roam free in the canopy of his bed. He watched it drift lazily. If Theo had something important to tell him… then he would wouldn't he? Harry frowned thinking about some of the discussions they'd had at the beginning of term. The one that left a particularly coppery taste in his mouth crept into his nightmares sometimes. Theo wasn't some monster. He'd told Harry that. Harry reached up and pulled the heart down. It spun between his fingers letting off the faintest of lights. He pressed kiss to its smooth surface and then pressed it flat and replaced it in a box where he stored all the other gifts, buried underneath all of the eternal violets.

Ω

Prof. Snape sat at his desk in his new office. Harry was not new to this office, but it still seemed wrong for the Dungeon Bat to be seated in a place outside of the Dungeons. It only made since now that his classroom was in the Defense Room. The defense professor. It was so strange. Harry eyed him wearily. Snape glanced up at him from where he was finishing up his grading. "You come early and then sit there and sulk at me?"

Harry wanted to say, "Who's sulking?" but he bit his tongue and shrugged.

"Has something happened between you and Theodore? The both of you have taken on quite a turn of countenance since I last saw you together before classes resumed."

It was a little amusing to hear the teacher ask after his relationship. Snape seemed to be the only adult figure that truly seemed accepting of it. Harry was greatful, but wondered what his agenda was. He bit at his lip and then said, "I think Theo's done something. Maybe he's heard from his father."

"Oh," the man said. His brow quirked in his Snape like fashion. "This worries you?"

Harry stared at him. "Didn't you tell us that Mr. Nott was going to try to do something?"

Snape leaned back and placed his quill in its holder. "Or not."

Both of them exchanged a look, which Harry wasn't sure was meant to be shared, but he smirked a little. Snape shook his head.

"I know I'm safe here, but Theo, how do I know Mr. Nott won't try to come and take him from school? His father might have sent him a note or letter telling him everything."

Snape crossed his long arms over his chest and surveyed the teenager in front of him. Worried about his boyfriend. Worried more about Theodore more than himself. Snape didn't know whether to be charmed or reproving. Potter really should be keeping his own safety as priority over the son of a Death Eater. "All I know is that Mr. Nott does care for his son, in his own peculiar way, and I am not sure what he is willing to do to take his son out of the line of fire."

"Could you talk to Theo then?"

"I cannot." He saw the strong disapproval beginning to etch into the boy's lenient features. "I cannot do anything unless Theodore comes to me and tells me what is wrong. Or if I feel like you are in danger because of his actions."

Harry began to fidget with the hem of his sleeve and he muttered, "Did you know that Theo has thought about killing his father."

Snape glowered. "Killing him, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I dunno. I think one of them is going to end up dead."

There was Harry's best friend silence rolling in. It sat idly between the boy and his teacher for some times. Snape did not even appear as if he was going to attempt to say anything. Harry felt something poking at his eyes and soon found himself rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm. He choked down a sob. He didn't know why he was crying. He couldn't even accept the fact for quite a while after it started because Snape was sitting there watching him with those cold eyes of his. Something was slid across the desk before him and Harry obligingly accepted the tea he was offered. "Sorry, Sir."

"I don't know what it is you are sorry for, exactly."

Harry wished that the man was more consoling, but he supposed he was doing what he could; given the circumstances. Harry Potter had burst into tears in Prof. Snape's office all because his Boyfriend's father was a follower of Harry's Archnemisis. Whether or not the Dark Lord was really something for him to be a feared of had yet to be determined and that too was driving him mad. "I, actually, think Theo killed Ainsley."

Once more there was that palpable hush. Harry wanted to hear the man reassure him with kind words and negatives on the suspicion, but instead Snape said. "He poisoned him. That's what you think?"

Harry nodded and stared into his tea. Maybe his tea leaves would reveal the truth to him. Inside the bottom of his cup he would see a potions bottle and a dead body. Harry stared at his brown reflection and then took a sip of tea. "I didn't at first… but then I remembered him saying he liked poisons. He told me he thought about killing his father. Then, your storage was broken into and suddenly Prof. Ainsley was killed… I mean… he died in his sleep… Perhaps it was peaceful." All the venom that Harry could muster was forced through his lips with these words and Snape found it unbecoming to The Golden Boy.

Snape's brows rose at this and he pursed his lips. "I am not supposed to expose confidential information about other students to their peers, but you seem very aware of Theodore's tendencies… One might find them to be closer to actions as present. He did tell me that he wanted to slip something into his father's drink."

"He told me that. That's why I told you he's thought about killing his father."

"What happens now?"

What answer was he to give to the boy? Snape tussled with so many ideas. They came so rapidly that he felt dizzy. Potter did not seem to be having any better a time than himself, because he had gone back to choking on sobs. His teas fell into his cup of tea and he shook. Finally, Snape decided on this, "Don't worry about any of this. _This_ is not your battle. You are going to retire for the evening. I will have to… speak with someone."


End file.
